The Strongest Ambition
by The One True Demon Lord
Summary: Alice always hated being called weak, so when given the chance to gain strength, she takes it. Throughout her multiverse travels, she will meet many people, friends, family, maybe even a few lovers along the way. But everything won't just be sunshine and roses for her, enemies loom on the horizon. Will she be able to defeat them? Alice x Double pairing. Gamer Fic
1. Chapter 1 DxD part 1

_For those who have not read the prequel to this story, 'Alice', you should do that first, if not, you won't be lost in the story but might miss a few things_

 _._

 _This is a universe hopping fic, meaning that while it says Overlord and Dxd in the tags, they are two separate universes that will appear in this story. So don't complain if Overlord is not seen immediately, we will get there, you just have to be patient_

 _._

 _*Disclaimer: I own nothing*_

 **? Universe**

"Are these all your servants Rias, Riser has a full set" a man snaps his fingers and 15 women appear in a magic circle

"You will marry Riser even if he must burn all of your servants" the man summons fire to his hands

.

 _A portal opens up on the ceiling and everyone stops to stare at it. They hear the voice of three people_

 _._

"Look out below" a young woman's voice says

"This is awesome mother" a little boy's voice says

"Catch me mama, I'm scared" a little girl's voice says

.

They see three people fall out of the portal and land on the floor first the young woman then the two children that land on her

.

 **Back to regular point of view**

"That hurt, next time we check where it opens first ok, no more blindly jumping into portals"

"Yes mother"

"Ok mama"

.

A woman with long crimson hair speaks up

.

"Excuse me who are you three"

.

The man with long blonde hair speaks next

.

"Riser demands to know who you are"

.

The three look back and see the people staring at them. Alice silently activates her gauntlet and everything freezes

.

"No more landing in populated areas either, now we have to explain this, when we unfreeze them"

.

{New plane of reality detected, gathering information}

{Information gathered, Universe recognized as DXD universe…}

 _Summary: the gauntlet gives the three a brief history of the DXD universe, it tells them that Alice has taken the place of the main character because he died and was not resurrected as planned for an unknown reason, it explains that she now has the Boosted Gear, and explains its functions and then the supernatural elements of this worlds_

.

"Ok so I'm someone called the Red Dragon Emperor who had the power to double their power every ten seconds and I have a rival with the ability to divide people's power in half and give that power to himself, all in all pretty cool" Alice says

"Alright, now then let's wake up the nice one first" Alice says

.

Alice walks up to the girl with red hair and put her hand on her shoulder, her gauntlet glows and the crimson haired girl wakes up, she looks around and then back to the three in confusion

.

"What did you do to everyone" she asks

"Nothing much just froze them so we could have time to figure out where the portal took us, and we didn't really feel like explaining that without knowing where we are"

"Sorry where are my manners, my name is Alice and these are my children"

"Hello, my name is Carnage"

"Hi, my name is Toxin"

.

The girl nods and proceeds to tell them her name is Rias Gremory She then precedes to explain the supernatural world and different factions and that she is a devil and shows them her wings.

Toxin walks up to Rias and touches her wings, she looks up to her and smiles

.

"That's cool Lady Rias we have wings too" Toxin says as she Alice and Carnage take out their Hydranoid wings

.

She looks at them with interest

"Interesting you said you were travelers right, what species are you"? Rias asks

"I became a Human-Symbiote Hybrid when I Bonded with one and then I created my children who are like me"

.

Rias tilts her head in confusion and asks the obvious question

"What are Symbiotes?"

.

The three assume their Symbiote forms with their different colorings, elongated mouths, fangs and claws and Rias stands there interested

"Cool, how strong you are"

"I have the access to the power that keeps my home universe in balance" Alice says

"And we are mother's children" Carnage says

"We have access to very small amounts of that power plus our own as Symbiotes" Toxin says

.

Rias widens her eyes and smiles

.

"Can you three help me, I'm being forced to marry this jerk over here" Rias says as she points to said jerk

.

Alice looks at Rias and smiles

"Of course we'll help lady Rias" Alice says

.

Alice goes to her and whispers

"Alright here's the plan"

.

Rias walks back over to where she was and Alice finishes setting everything up and walks back to where her and the children landed and conjured an umbrella

 _Alice unfreezes everyone_

.

"Well are you going to tell Riser who you are or what"?

"Just travelers we'll leave"

.

Alice and her children walk to the door which mysteriously now has three locks two on the top on the door and one directly above the doorknob

Riser looks at them walk away with a smug grin

.

"That's it walk away, know when you're in the presence of your betters" Riser says

.

The three stop and sigh and look up at the top of the door

.

"As a good friend once said" Alice says as she reaches up for the lock

"Manners" she locks the first

"Maketh" the second

"Man" the third

.

Riser looks back at them and 15 girls get behind him. Alice and the others still have not looked back

"Do you know what that means" Carnage says

"Then allow us to teach you a lesson" Toxin says

.

Alice puts her umbrella on the table and it hooks the glass of water that was there, she throws the umbrella back causing the glass to fly back and hit Riser. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he falls back unconscious and burning because the glass was filled with holy water.

The three turn around and the children change into their Symbiote forms

.

"Now are we going to stand round here all day?" Carnage says

"Or are we going to fight?" Toxin says

.

The next bit was a blur and when it was all over the 15 women that were with Riser are on the ground with him with Carnage and Toxin standing over them with each of them controlling eight pointed tendrils emerging from their backs. There tendrils give off a powerful energy and the devils remaining take a step back

"Don't worry, it is not holy energy, it I merely the potent positive energy of the power we possess it also has a darker side as well"

.

Their tendrils then change and give off a negative presence that seems to calm the devils

The children change back to normal and run back to Alice smiling

.

"Did we do good mother"

"How did we do mama?"

.

Alice smiles and pats the children's heads

.

"you two did extremely well, just like henry taught us"

.

Alice walks to the couch and sits down; her children go and snuggle next to her while she puts her arms around them

Alice looks up to the silver haired maid next to Rias

.

"I'm surprised you did not stop my children from fighting Riser, you seem to have enough power to at least get their attention" Alice says

"I was merely interested in what you could do so I could report it to my master and between you and me, I do not like Riser and was very amazed by what you and you're children did, when your pretty much only human"

.

Riser wakes up and sees his peerage all unconscious, furious he looks back to Alice and her children where they only smile and begin to let their power spike. Riser becomes afraid and takes his peerage and leaves but looks back at Rias one more time

.

"I'll see you for the rating game in ten days Rias" Riser says as he disappears

"If that's all I'll take my leave Lady Rias" the silver haired maid said before disappearing in a magic circle

.

Alice and her children sit there talking telepathically with each other

.

" _So children enjoying yourselves so far"_

" _Yes mother we can have many good battles here"_

" _It is so much fun mama, how long can we stay"_

" _We have about 9 months before we need to go back to my universe to stop an invasion"_

" _Cool more battling"_

" _Mama's home universe huh, this is gonna be so fun"_

.

As Alice and the children are talking Alice feels something against her neck looks back slightly to see a blond haired devil pointing a sword at her neck

.

"Who are you?"

.

Rias sees this and is about to intervene when she catches the look in Alice's eyes and sees it's pointless

Alice sighs and looks back at the blond devil

.

"My children just took out a high class devil and his peerage in the course of a minute and you want to pick a fight with me"

"Yes I must protect my master"

.

Alice just shook her head and summoned a black pointed tendril from the Symbiote. It shoots out of the center of her back and forces the sword out of his hand

She stands up and looks back at him he lunges at her and she holds her hand out

.

"Ignis"

.

Purple flames surround her as the brand on her right hand glows. A black flame appears in the palm of her hand. She throws it at the oncoming devil and it engulfs him and he screams in pain.

Rias looks at her knight in concern then looks at Alice with a pleading look

.

"Alice, please stop"

.

Alice shrugs and snaps her fingers and the flames disappear off the knight and the brand on her hand stops glowing and with it the purple flames around her disappear. She looks down at the injured devil with anger present on her face.

.

"Don't ever do that again or it will be worse the next time"

.

Alice walked back to the couch and sat back with her children who immediately resumed snuggling up to her as if nothing happened.

.

"So lady Rias what did you think of the beat down my children gave the Phenex" Alice says

.

Rias continues to look at her injured servant with worried eyes, ignoring what was just said

Alice rolls her eyes and stands up

.

"Fine I'll fix it"

.

The brand on Alice's hand begins to glow and the purple flames surround her. Her power begins grow and the pressure is beginning to be noticed by the other devils.

.

"Nosferatu"

.

Power begins to flow from Alice and into the injured devil, when the Purple flames recede Alice goes to sit back down and then look at the injured devil and he begins to heal, within seconds all of his wounds begin to heal

.

When the others lead the now healed devil to another room Rias looks at Alice with gratitude

.

"Thank you Alice, but what was that, there shouldn't be healing spells that affect devils"

"It wasn't a healing spell, Nosferatu is a spell that steals life force from an enemy to heal oneself, but I can reverse the effects and substitute magic power for life force energy"

.

Rias widens her eyes and starts grinning

.

"But in order to do that you would need insane magic capacity and the knowledge to reverse the effects of a spell"

.

Alice holds up her right hand and shows the brand, her children do the same

.

"our magic capacity was already high for containing the power of the core of my home universe, then when I visited the Fire Emblem universe I received this brand which brought my magic capacity to heights I haven't even measured to this day and with the Symbiote bonded to me that I received in the Superhero universe, my body has much more stamina than a human so I can use this power for much longer than a human"

.

Alice looks at Rias and sees the calculating look in her eyes and is fairly certain that she is going to try and recruit her

.

"And before you ask lady Rias, we ae not interested in becoming your servants"

.

Rias looks around to make sure her servants are all out of the room and puts on a desperate look

.

"Alice, I'm no idiot, I know we can't beat Riser in a rating game, but you and your children defeated him and his peerage in a matter of a minute, if you three were with me he would have no chance"

.

"Lady Rias, servitude is not who we are, we respect you just fine but we do not have the capacity to be servants"

.

"Please is there anything you can do, please I'm begging, I'll do anything"

.

Alice sighs and signals for her children to get up

.

"Lady Rias you're putting me in a difficult position, but I like you so I'm going to help you"

.

Rias light up and pulls Alice into a hug

.

"Thank you, thank you; thank you"

.

Once Rias pulls away Alice creates a portal

.

"listen Rias, I need to go visit a couple universes to get what I need, and Rias one more thing, you really don't know what you agreed to making a deal with me"

.

Once Alice says the words the portals disappears with Alice and the children and Rias is left happy and a little scared of what will happen next.

 _In the portal_

"Alright then I need to think about how much I'm going to help them"

.

A bright light appears and when it recedes Alice and her children appear in an area that appears to have nothing in or around it. Suddenly models of planets appear. Most of them are translucent but some of them are solid and display the name of the universe. Alice studies this and realizes that every universe she has visited is Solid while the seemingly infinite number of others is translucent.

Her gauntlet appears on her wrist and starts glowing

.

{Connection initializing}

{Connection to multiverse hub successful}

{Purpose of Multiverse Hub is to assist Controller known as Alice and her companions with her travels through the multiverse}

" _Companions huh, guess eventually I'll find people to travel with, just like my children"_

{Continuing, customization of hub available for ease of access for controller Alice and her companions}

.

"Interesting"

Alice pushes a few buttons on her gauntlet and a list appears in front of her

 **Universes or Sanctuary**

Alice pushes the universes button a screen shows up

 **Visited**

 **Non-visited**

 **Magical**

 **Scientific**

 **Search**

.

Alice pushes the sanctuary button and a screen pops up

{Sanctuary is a place between universes created for Controller Alice and her companions to rest, train, and prepare for universal travel, may be customized by controller to fit their needs and desires, Inside Sanctuary and multiverse hub time is non-existent, years may be spent in Multiverse hub and in universes visited no time has passed at all}

Alice starts pushing buttons on her gauntlet to create a house for her and her children to live in. in a flash of light the house is there. It was a three story white house with a grey roof, with a granite walkway going up to the door. The floors were designed for the first floor to be the living area and kitchen, the second floor was a movie theater and kitchen to make popcorn and other movie type snacks. The third floor was filled with bedrooms for Alice, her children and any other guests they could have. The floor below the first was a training area and gym, in total there were four floors, an elevator to get to each, many large bedrooms, numerous bathrooms per floor. A perfect home for Alice and her children to live in while they train, relax, and plan which universe to go to.

Once they had finished exploring their new house they went back out and went to look at the possible universes to go to. Alice was looking at the translucent planets when she realizes something.

"If the superhero universe was a comic book in my world that means that other universes could be real as well, do you remember that comic book I would read with the two of you?"

"Was it the one where the guy lives his life like a video game?"

"I loved that one Mama, I always wanted that power after we read it"

"I think I may have found a way to get it"

.

Alice goes to the search function on her gauntlet and types in "the gamer" and all the planets disappear one by one until only one remains.

Alice walks over to the translucent planet and touches it a screen pops up in front of her

 **.**

 **Enter or connect**

{The enter command will transport you to that universe while the connect command will transfer the power of that universes main hero to you}

"This is just too good to be true" Alice pushes the connect command and a blue screen appears in front of Alice, She looks back to her children and they stare at her confused

"What are you looking at Mother?"

"You two don't see it?"

"Don't see what Mama?"

"Guess only other gamers can see them, but we'll fix that soon" Alice looks at the screen and reads what it says

 **.**

 **Congratulations, you have been chosen to receive The Gamer Ability, you have been given this ability by a Random Omnipotent Being who decided to give it to you for who knows what reason, good luck**

"We'll that's one way to do an intro"

"Did it work Mama?"

"Are you a Gamer now Mother?"

"Let's check, Status"

 **.**

 **Introduction:**

 **Status window – Name, Race, Health Points (HP), Mana Points (MP), level, attributes, title, money and attribute points.**

 **\- HP - and HP regeneration rate**

 **\- MP - and MP regeneration rate**

 **-Strength (STR) - affects physical damage**

 **-Vitality (VIT) - affects HP**

 **-Dexterity (DEX) - affects speed**

 **-Intelligence (INT) - determines magic capacity**

 **-Wisdom (WIS) - affects magic regeneration rate**

 **\- Magic Regeneration increases by 1% every 10 WIS Points**

 **-Luck (LUK) - affects random events**

 **Physical attack = STR*1.5 Magic attack = INT*1.5**

 **EXP requirements increased by half for each level up**

 **Example: level 1 - 100 EXP, Level 2 - 150 EXP**

 **1 vitality point = 65 HP**

 **1 HP = .1 Regen**

 **1 INT = 45 MP**

 **1 WIS =.77 MP Regen**

 **Attributes that can only be increased via leveling or skills.**

 **\- Magic (MP)**

 **\- Magic Regeneration (MR)**

 **\- Health (HP)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Name: Alice**

 **Level: 1 EXP: 0.00**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid**

 **HP: 2015/2015 HP Regen: 201.5 per minute**

 **MP: 1350/1350 MP Regen: 135 per minute**

 **STR- 28**

 **VIT - 31**

 **DEX - 30**

 **INT - 30**

 **WIS - 23**

 **LUCK – 15**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Gamer system has been activated**

 **Gamer system connecting to Gauntlet interface**

 **Gauntlet Interface connected to Abyss Auction, stats screen, skills list, and inventory**

 **Gamer system searching for passive skills**

 **New passive skills discovered in Gamer Alice**

* * *

 **[Gamers Mind] - Passive - MAX - Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, Grants immunity to psychological effects.**

 **[Gamers Body] - Passive - MAX - Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

 **\- Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

* * *

 **[Heart of the Fell Dragon] - Passive - MAX - Being the Vessel for the Fell Dragon Grima allows you to call on his power**

 **+100% MP and +100% MP Regen, +100% INT, 100% WIS**

 **\- Grants ability [Expiration], Grants Ability [Ignis], Grants Ability [Flames of the Fell Dragon]**

* * *

 **[Light and Darkness Affinity] - Passive - MAX - Being the wielder of the perfect core allows you access to the light and dark aspects of its near infinite power**

 **\- Grants Ability [Light and Demonic Magic]**

* * *

 **[Symbiote Bonded] - Passive - MAX - Being bonded to a Symbiote grants you enhanced physical abilities**

 **\- Grants Ability [Tendril], grants +100% HP, +100% HP Regen, +100% STR, +100% VIT, +100% DEX**

 **New abilities granted due to effects of passive abilities**

* * *

 **[Expiration] - Active – 0/100 -**

 **Form 1 - spikes created from the power of the Fell Dragon to pierce your enemies - 100 MP per minute until stopped or mana is depleted**

 **Form 2 - Ball of energy made from the power of the Fell Dragon to fire at your enemies - 300 MP**

* * *

 **[Ignis] - Active - 0/100 - 50 MP per attack**

 **An ability given to those of the Fell Dragons bloodline, when activated, purple flames surround the user**

 **\- When active grants 50% increase to physical or magical attack**

* * *

 **[Flames of the Fell Dragon] - Active - 0/100 - 50 MP**

 **\- Purple flames created from the power of the Fell Dragon to attack your opponents,**

 **\- Flames will burn opponent until user decides to stop**

* * *

 **[Light and Demonic Magic] - Passive - MAX**

 **Holy and Demonic Energy, the power belonging to Angels and Devils now belongs to you to manipulate as you see fit**

 **\- Abilities requiring Holy Energy may now be used, +20% MP**

 **\- Abilities requiring Demonic Energy may now be used, +20% MP**

* * *

 **[Tendril] - Active - 0/100 - 60 MP per tendril, 30 MP per Tendril per minute until user stops or mana is depleted**

 **\- Created from the Symbiote bonded to you, a spike like tendril to attack your enemies**

* * *

 **Updated statistics**

 **Name: Alice**

 **Level: 1 EXP: 0.00**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Human- Symbiote Hybrid**

 **HP: 6045/6045 HP Regen: 604.5 per minute**

 **MP: 4590/4590 MP Regen: 288 per minute**

 **STR- 56**

 **VIT - 62**

 **DEX - 60**

 **INT - 60**

 **WIS - 46**

 **LUCK - 15**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **Money: Infinitely wealthy across the multiverse (gift of R.O.B)**

* * *

 **Passive Skills:**

 **[Gamers Mind] - Passive - MAX - Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, Immunity to psychological effects.**

 **[Gamers Body] - Passive - MAX - Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

 **\- Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

 **[Heart of the Fell Dragon] - Passive - MAX - Being the Vessel for the Fell Dragon Grima allows you to call on his power**

 **\- Grants ability [Expiration], Grants Ability [Ignis], Grants Ability [Flames of the Fell Dragon]**

 **[Light and Darkness Affinity] - Passive - MAX - Being the wielder of the perfect core allows you access to the light and dark aspects of its near infinite power**

 **\- Grants Ability [Light and Demonic Magic]**

 **[Light and Demonic Magic] - Passive - MAX**

 **Holy and Demonic Energy, the power belonging to Angels and Devils now belongs to you to manipulate as you see fit**

 **\- Abilities requiring Holy Energy may now be used**

 **\- Abilities requiring Demonic Energy may now be used**

 **[Symbiote Bonded] - Passive - MAX - Being bonded to a Symbiote grants you enhanced physical abilities**

 **\- Grants Ability [Tendril]**

 **Active skills:**

 **[Expiration] - Active -** **0/100** **-**

 **Form 1 - spikes created from the power of the Fell Dragon to pierce your enemies - 100 MP per minute until stopped or mana is depleted**

 **Form 2 - Ball of energy made from the power of the Fell Dragon to fire at your enemies - 300 MP**

 **[Ignis] - Active -** **0/100** **\- 50 MP per attack**

 **An ability given to those of the Fell Dragons bloodline, when activated, purple flames surround the user**

 **\- When active grants 50% increase to physical or magical attack**

 **[Flames of the Fell Dragon] - Active -** **0/100** **\- 50 MP**

 **\- Purple flames created from the power of the Fell Dragon to attack your opponents,**

 **\- Flames will burn opponent until user decides to stop**

 **[Tendril] - Active -** **0/100** **\- 60 MP per tendril, 30 MP per Tendril per minute until user stops or mana is depleted**

 **\- Created from the Symbiote bonded to you, a spike like tendril to attack your enemies**

* * *

"Wow, not even five minutes and all of my stats have at least doubled" Alice says as more screens appear in front of her

* * *

 **For four stats reaching level 50 you have been awarded the following perks:**

 **All active skills will start at level 5**

* * *

 **[Dual Casting] - Passive – 0/10 -**

 **Allows the user to use two or more spells at the same time**

* * *

 **[Medium Mana Capacity] - Passive - MAX -**

 **-An ability given to the few users that are born with an exceptional ability to handle Magical power.**

 **\- Magic Based attacks are 15% stronger and Uses 10% less magic for all abilities**

* * *

\- **[Advance Magic] - Passive - MAX**

 **\- An ability born in those who possess highly advanced magical powers**

 **\- (+30%) MP attacks**

 **\- (-30%) MP consumption**

* * *

"Well then looks like the gamer ability makes it very easy to be overpowered, even at level 1"

"Does this mean that we can get the gamer ability Mama?"

"Let's find out, Invite Carnage and Toxin to party" Alice says as two screens appear in front of them

"Awesome" Carnage says as he presses the screen

"This is gonna be so fun Mama" Toxin says as she pushes the screen

"Alright let's see if we can create observe"

.

Alice looks at Carnage and Toxin as they look back at her, they each take in every detail and after a minute, a screen pops up in front of each of them

 **.**

 **Due to a specific action a new skill has been created**

 **[Observe] - Active – 5/10 - 10 MP**

 **\- Allows the user to quickly gather information**

 **\- LVL 1: it tells the target's max HP, max MP, and information.**

 **\- LVL 2: it reveals the remaining HP.**

 **\- LVL 9: it shows additional information like attributes, status, and background.**

.

They go inside the house and use **[observe]** on everything and after an hour they max out the skill the sit in the living room and the three use **[observe]** on each other and Alice is surprised to see that they have the exact same stats as her

"I guess since you have the same abilities as me you would have the same stats"

"We look up to you mother so we want to be just like you"

"So we decided that our stats and skills will be as close to yours as possible Mama"

Alice wraps her arms around her children and they snuggle together and soon fall asleep

* * *

 **Current Stats**

 **Name: Alice**

 **Level: 1 EXP: 0.00**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid**

 **HP: 6045/6045 HP Regen: 604.5 per minute**

 **MP: 4590/4590 MP Regen: 288 per minute**

 **STR- 56**

 **VIT - 62**

 **DEX - 60**

 **INT - 60**

 **WIS - 46**

 **LUCK - 15**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **Money: Infinitely wealthy across the multiverse (gift of R.O.B)**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **[Gamers Mind] - Passive - MAX - Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, Immunity to psychological effects.**

 **[Gamers Body] - Passive - MAX - Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

 **\- Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

 **[Heart of the Fell Dragon] - Passive - MAX - Being the Vessel for the Fell Dragon Grima allows you to call on his power**

 **\- Grants ability [Expiration], Grants Ability [Ignis], Grants Ability [Flames of the Fell Dragon]**

 **[Light and Darkness Affinity] - Passive - MAX - Being the wielder of the perfect core allows you access to the light and dark aspects of its near infinite power**

 **\- Grants Ability [Light and Demonic Magic]**

 **[Light and Demonic Magic] - Passive - MAX**

 **Holy and Demonic Energy, the power belonging to Angels and Devils now belongs to you to manipulate as you see fit**

 **\- Abilities requiring Holy Energy may now be used**

 **\- Abilities requiring Demonic Energy may now be used**

 **[Symbiote Bonded] - Passive - MAX - Being bonded to a Symbiote grants you enhanced physical abilities**

 **\- Grants Ability [Tendril]**

 **[Dual Casting] - Passive – 0/10 -**

 **Allows the user to use two or more spells at the same time**

 **[Medium Mana Capacity] - Passive - MAX -**

 **-An ability given to the few users that are born with an exceptional ability to handle Magical power.**

 **\- Magic Based attacks are 15% stronger and Uses 10% less magic for all abilities**

 **[Advance Magic] - Passive - MAX**

 **\- An ability born in those who possess highly advanced magical powers**

 **\- (+30%) MP attacks**

 **\- (-30%) MP consumption**

 **Active skills:**

 **[Expiration] - Active -** **5/100** **-**

 **Form 1 - spikes created from the power of the Fell Dragon to pierce your enemies - 100 MP per minute until stopped or mana is depleted**

 **Form 2 - Ball of energy made from the power of the Fell Dragon to fire at your enemies - 300 MP**

 **[Ignis] - Active -** **5/50** **\- 50 MP per attack**

 **An ability given to those of the Fell Dragons bloodline, when activated, purple flames surround the user**

 **\- When active grants 50% increase to physical or magical attack**

 **[Flames of the Fell Dragon] - Active -** **5/100** **\- 50 MP**

 **\- Purple flames created from the power of the Fell Dragon to attack your opponents,**

 **\- Flames will burn opponent until user decides to stop**

 **[Tendril] - Active -** **5/100** **\- 60 MP per tendril, 30 MP per Tendril per minute until user stops or mana is depleted**

 **\- Created from the Symbiote bonded to you, a spike like tendril to attack your enemies**

 **[Observe] - Active – MAX - 10 MP**

 **\- Allows the user to quickly gather information**

 **\- It tells the target's max HP, max MP, remaining HP.**

 **\- It shows additional information like attributes, status, and background.**

* * *

 **Name: Carnage**

 **Level: 1 EXP: 0.00**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid**

 **Attributes and skills are identical to Gamer Alice**

* * *

 **Name: Toxin**

 **Level: 1 EXP: 0.00**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid**

 **Attributes and skills are identical to Gamer Alice**

* * *

 **The next day**

"Alright children let's make the **[I.D Create]** skill together"

They hold up their hands and release Mana the world turns left for an instant and the sky turn red and the three find themselves in a forest

* * *

 **A new action has created a new skill**

 **[I.D. Create] -Active – 5/50 - 150 MP**

 **Used to create instant world dungeons and stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.**

 **\- Shadow I.D. LVL 5/10**

 **\- Locked**

* * *

"Shadow huh, I guess the dungeons will be different than the web comic"

"That's ok Mother"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be interesting if we knew everything Mama"

"I am curious about the world dungeon part though" Alice says as a screen shows up in front of her

 **World dungeons I.D.'s are entire planets filled with monsters specific to the I.D. and can be created repeatedly to maximize EXP gain. Longer time spent in I.D. will increase difficulty. The higher level of an I.D. the higher level the monsters will start at.**

"The help screens are very convenient aren't they?"

"Yep"

"Why wouldn't they be Mama?"

"Fair enough, now let's see about those enemies"

* * *

The three walk into a clearing and are face to face with their first monster. It appears to be a black hood floating in the air. Inside the hood are narrowed red eyes and where the arm would be there is a hook on a chain.

* * *

" **[Observe]"**

 **[Shadow puppet]**

 **[LVL: 10]**

 **[HP: 500/500]**

 **[MP: 250/250]**

 **[Description: A ghost inhabiting the body of a black hood, weak to light]**

"Weak to light huh, well we do have light manipulation so…" Alice says as her and the children try to create weapons out of light

When they open there eyes they are each holding a spear of light with dark purple coloring

 **A new action has created a new skill**

 **[Light Spear] - Active – 5/100 - 40 MP**

 **\- Ranged or close range attack using an Angel's Holy Energy**

"Ready, and, attack"

Alice rushes in as the children rush off to opposite sides and Alice strikes the puppet before it can move

 **[HP: 266/500]**

Carnage rushes from the left as the puppet tries to dodge another strike from Alice and strikes it dead center

 **[HP: 32/500]**

As carnage attacked the puppet and it turned to face him Toxin launched her spear of light from a distance and hit it square in the back

 **[HP: 0/500]**

The **[Shadow Puppet]** disappeared and a screen appeared in front of the three of us

 **600EXP received, distributed equally throughout group, you have gained 1 level, [Light Spear] has gained 1 level**

* * *

 **Current Stats**

 **Name: Alice**

 **Level: 1 EXP: 0.00**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid**

 **HP: 6045/6045 HP Regen: 604.5 per minute**

 **MP: 4590/4590 MP Regen: 288 per minute**

 **STR- 56 + 2 +2**

 **VIT – 62 + 2 + 1**

 **DEX – 60 + 2 + 1**

 **INT – 60 + 1 + 2**

 **WIS – 46 + 1 + 2**

 **LUCK – 15 + 2 +1**

 **Stat points: 8**

 **Money: Infinitely wealthy across the multiverse (gift of R.O.B)**

* * *

 **Current Stats**

 **Name: Alice**

 **Level: 3 EXP: 50/225**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid**

 **HP: 6240/6240 HP Regen: 624 per minute**

 **MP: 4725/4725 MP Regen: 291 per minute**

 **STR- 60**

 **VIT - 65**

 **DEX - 63**

 **INT - 63**

 **WIS - 49**

 **LUCK - 18**

 **Stat points: 16**

 **Money: Infinitely wealthy across the multiverse (gift of R.O.B)**

* * *

"It seems when we beat an enemy we all gain experience equally and that the levels for our skills are connected, so if one of us gains experience for a skill it is also added to the others, cool"

"That was fun mother let's find some more"

"Mama, what if we just let them come to us"

"That could work, alright sit in the center of the clearing back to back"

* * *

They sat in the clearing for hours waiting for new opponents to how up and when they would the three would simply throw light spears at them. The amount of screens popping up became annoying so they set it to receive all EXP, Loot and other items after exiting the dungeon.

After three hours of shooting down easy opponents another puppet showed up and a second later another one showed up and after ten seconds a small army was in front of the trio they stood up and stared down the small army

* * *

" **[Observe]** "

 **[Shadow Puppet Army]**

 **[100 Enemies]**

 **[LVL 40 Each]**

 **[HP: 2500 Each]**

 **[MP: 1500 Each]**

 **[Description: an army of shadow puppets who have risen to get revenge for their fallen comrades]**

"Well that's a quick jump in power level and quantity of enemies"

.

The three summon two light spears each using **[Dual Casting]** they begin firing light spears as fast as possible and soon the puppets have closed in on them and began shooting their hooks at them. Several times they got hit and then they realized they were out numbered

.

"Up in the sky quickly" Alice says as the three activate there wings and go into the sky and continue firing light spears and dodging hooks flying their way

Several minutes pass and the puppets have started respawning

"This isn't getting us anywhere Mother"

"Mama they simply keep respawning what we are going to do"

"Fly higher I think I have a plan"

The three fly higher until they can't be hit by hooks anymore

"Remember in the web comic when he created the endless mana arrow, I want us to do it but with the light spears"

.

The three hold out there hands and a three purple magic circles appear behind them, in the center of the magic circle is the Brand of the Fell Dragon. light spears begin shooting out of it and at the army of shadow puppets. After a minute of firing nonstop light spears the trio stop firing to allow there Mana to recharge. Once the smoke clears they look out to see nothing remains inside the clearing. They fly around to make sure the army is gone and land in the now destroyed clearing.

.

The three sit down exhausted hoping they can recharge enough Mana to create the I.D. escape skill

After a minute **[Gamers Body]** removes the fatigue and their Mana has refilled

"Alright I think I've had enough of this for now"

"I agree Mother"

"Yes Mama, can we go get some food"

"Sure but I want to do one more thing first, let's go for a fly"

The three fly up higher and higher until they are able to see the entire planet, they look at their health and see that it is decreasing at a rate of 300 per minute they all share a laugh at the fact that their health regen rate at over 600 per minute prevents the lack of atmosphere from dropping their HP to zero.

"Let's destroy the whole planet and see how much experience it gives us, activate **[Ignis]** , then fire the **[Flames of the Fell Dragon]** , at the planet and have it consume the entire planet". The three summon the purple flames and launch them at different spots on the planet and within half an hour the entire planet is covered.

"Next launch the second form of **[Expiration]** as many times as you can without running out of Mana"

.

The three summon the purple and black ball of energy and fire it at the planet and continue to do it for several minutes until they are sure that all the enemies have been annihilated.

.

They watch in disbelief as the entire planet is revitalized and then burned again before there very eyes. They watch it happen over and over again and after an hour of watching from different points of view and from the ground level they meet back in the clearing where it all started.

.

"Alright children, did you find it interesting that somehow the planet recreates itself and then our flames burn it again"

"It was different, strange, but fascinating to watch"

"Mama, it was surprising, I'm interested in the seemingly instant regeneration of the planet though"

"Alright let's go get something to eat"

The trio put their hands to the sky and concentrate their Mana on destroying their created I.D. a sound like glass shattering is heard and the three are back in the Multiverse Hub. Dozens of screen appear in front of them

 **The party has leveled up numerous times and skills have leveled up or been maxed out, skills have been created**

 **New actions have created new skills**

* * *

 **[I.D. Escape] -Active - 5/50 - 100 MP**

 **\- Used to escape instant dungeons.**

* * *

 **[Wings of the Hydranoid] - Active - 5/20 - 20 MP per minute**

 **\- Wings based off the bakugan Hydranoid, allows the user the ability of flight**

* * *

 **[Endless Light Spear] - Active - 5/100 - MP cost per spear is equal to Cost of [Light Spear]**

 **\- As soon as you activate this magic, you'll keep summoning Light Spears to pierce your enemies.**

 **This skill will last until the caster decides to stop or when all of your mana has been depleted the number of Light Spears will change based on how much mana you have**

 **The amount of time skills have been used and the amount of enemies destroyed have maxed out certain skills**

* * *

 **[Wings of the Hydranoid] - Active - MAX - 20 MP per minute**

 **\- Wings based off the bakugan Hydranoid, allows the user the ability of flight**

 **EVOLUTION AVAILIABLE**

* * *

 **[Expiration] - Active - MAX -**

 **Form 1 - spikes created from the power of the Fell Dragon to pierce your enemies - 100 MP per minute until stopped or mana is depleted**

 **Form 2 - Ball of energy made from the power of the Fell Dragon to fire at your enemies - 300 MP**

* * *

 **[Ignis] - Active - MAX - 50 MP per attack**

 **An ability given to those of the Fell Dragons bloodline, when activated, purple flames surround the user**

 **\- When active grants 50% increase to physical or magical attack**

* * *

 **[Flames of the Fell Dragon] - Active - MAX - 50 MP**

 **\- Purple flames created from the power of the Fell Dragon to attack your opponents,**

 **\- Flames will burn opponent until user decides to stop**

* * *

 **[I.D. Create] -Active – MAX - 150 MP**

 **Used to create instant world dungeons and stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level. Maxing out skill has allowed you to assimilate new I.D.'s from actual events that may happen**

 **\- Puppet I.D.**

 **Shadow I.D. LVL MAX**

 **Light I.D. LVL MAX – Unlocked**

 **Shadow and Light I.D. LVL MAX - Unlocked**

* * *

 **[I.D. Escape] -Active - MAX - 100 MP**

 **\- Used to escape instant dungeons.**

* * *

 **[Light Spear] - Active – MAX - 40 MP**

 **\- Ranged or close range attack using an Angel's Holy Energy**

* * *

 **[Endless Light Spear] - Active - MAX - MP cost per spear is equal to Cost of [Light Spear]**

 **\- As soon as you activate this magic, you'll keep summoning Light Spears to pierce your enemies. This skill will last until the caster decides to stop or when all of your mana has been depleted the number of Light Spears will change based on how much mana you have**

* * *

 **[Dual Casting] - Passive – MAX -**

 **Allows the user to use two or more spells at the same time**

 **Evolution Available**

* * *

 **Due to Massive increase of power and update to the gamer system your stats and attack rates have changed, you will find the changed stats below**

 _ **1 WIS = 3 MP Regen rate**_

 _ **Growth Rates for parties will be the same**_

 _ **Physical attack = STR*2.5 Magic attack = INT*2.5**_

* * *

 _ **Previous stats**_

 **Name: Alice**

 **Level: 3 EXP: 50/225**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid**

 **HP: 6240/6240 HP Regen: 624 per minute**

 **MP: 4725/4725 MP Regen: 291 per minute**

 **STR- 60 + 94**

 **VIT – 65 + 103**

 **DEX – 63 + 87**

 **INT – 63 + 135**

 **WIS – 49 + 146**

 **LUCK – 18 + 68**

 **Stat points: 16 + 584**

 **Money: Infinitely wealthy across the multiverse (gift of R.O.B)**

* * *

 _ **Current stats**_

 **Name: Alice**

 **Level: 79 EXP: 41.5%/100%**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid**

 **HP: 12,935/12,935 HP Regen: 1,294 per minute**

 **MP: 10,800/10,800 MP Regen: 827 per minute**

 **STR- 154**

 **VIT - 168**

 **DEX - 150**

 **INT - 198**

 **WIS - 195**

 **LUCK – 86**

 **Stat points: 600**

 **Money: Infinitely wealthy across the multiverse (gift of R.O.B)**

* * *

 **Name: Carnage**

 **Level: 79 EXP: 41.5%/100%**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid**

 **HP: 12,935/12,935 HP Regen: 1,294 per minute**

 **MP: 10,800/10,800 MP Regen: 827 per minute**

 **STR- 154**

 **VIT - 168**

 **DEX - 150**

 **INT - 198**

 **WIS - 195**

 **LUCK – 86**

 **Stat points: 600**

 **Money: Infinitely wealthy across the multiverse (gift of R.O.B)**

* * *

 **Name: Toxin**

 **Level: 79 EXP: 41.5%/100%**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid**

 **HP: 12,935/12,935 HP Regen: 1,294 per minute**

 **MP: 10,800/10,800 MP Regen: 827 per minute**

 **STR- 154**

 **VIT - 168**

 **DEX - 150**

 **INT - 198**

 **WIS - 195**

 **LUCK – 86**

 **Stat points: 600**

 **Money: Infinitely wealthy across the multiverse (gift of R.O.B)**

* * *

"Wow, Toxin, Carnage do you see what happened to our stats" Alice says

"Yes Mother, we spent not even a day inside a world I.D." Carnage says

"And we became completely overpowered, it's really cool Mama" Toxin says

"Alright children I'm tired lets go to bed"

Alice takes her children into their house they lay on the couch and they snuggle together until they fall asleep

When they wake up they see a screen in front of them

 **You have slept; you have recovered HP and MP**

 **You have not examined loot from Shadow Puppet I.D. would you like to view?**

"Sure" Alice says as she presses the yes button

 **-Loot from Shadow Puppet I.D. –**

 **HP Potions X 5.2 Million**

 **MP Potions X 5.2 Million**

 **Shadow Cloth X 100 Million**

 **Shadow Metal X 100 Million**

 **Skill Books X 2**

"Guess we'll have to get use to this"

"Mother we should go help Lady Rias now"

"Mama, were strong enough now to help her"

"Alright I'll make a portal" Alice says as she puts on her tactician coat

The three walk through the portal and back into Rias's clubhouse

"Were back Miss Rias" Toxin says as they all appear through the portal

.

Rias is still in the club room where they left her with wide eyes and a surprised expression

"Back already, did you forget something"

.

Alice looks at her puzzled for a moment before realization dawns on her

"Sorry, to you we just left, but for us that was over two days ago"

Rias just stands there with her mouth open for a moment then stiffens as though something is there

"How did you three get so powerful in only two days?"

"You're about to find out because we're going to train you, get your peerage in here"

.

Rias calls her peerage back into the main clubroom and everyone seems on edge around the three especially the blond devil swordsman. Alice regards this for a moment, sighs and shakes her head

.

"you know, you all need to relax, I will not attack you unless you attack me first, now then I am going to help you with your fried chicken problem but you need to understand it will not be easy, you're going to want to quit and at points you may even hate me but if you stick with me at the end you'll be able to take down Riser easily"

Those around the room seem to contemplate this and all quickly turn to looks of determination Alice goes to Rias and holds her hand out

"So Rias do we have a deal"

Rias takes her hand with a smile on her face

Alice snaps her fingers and a portal appears

"Now then are you ready"

The group walks into the portal and appears in the multiverse hub. The devils look around in shock and awe while the three Symbiote Hybrids walk to their house they look back and the three share a laugh, they walk back to explain to the devils where they are

"Welcome to the multiverse hub, the place in between universes, here we have access to the entire multiverse"

Alice and her children are amused by the shocked looks they get from the devils.

"do you want a minute to process this, how bout we go inside" Alice says as she gestures towards her house

Everyone goes inside and sits down in the living room. Alice and her children sit on the couch waiting for them to come out of shock. An hour passes when they all finally come out of the shock. Rias is the first one to speak up

"How can this place even exist?"

"Not sure, it's very useful though" Alice says as she shrugs

"one more thing I need to let you know, in this place time has no meaning, I spent two days in here and when I came back to get you, it was as if I left a second ago"

For the third time that day they say nothing

"Alright then, do you want to start training today or tomorrow?"

"How do you guys even tell time in here?"

"we don't , we train and plan until were tired then we go to sleep, no real idea how long we train or how long we sleep but you get used to it"

"Well I guess may as well start now" Rias says

"Alright then back outside" Alice says as they all stand up

They all walk back out to the center of the multiverse hub and Alice pulls out a bag

"Alright this bag is made with special properties, no matter what is put in this bag it will never weigh anything and can hold anything in any amount necessary, in here I've put about one million health potions and a million Magic potions to refill your health and magic respectively. You will take this bag and we will go into a training dungeon, we will come out of it when I feel you are ready"

Alice hands the bag to Rias and Creates a Shadow puppet I.D. at level 1. The world turns left, the sky turns red and a forest emerges from nowhere. The devils look around and then look back at Alice who is walking off, Rias runs after Alice and the children

"Alice, where are you going?"

"This training is for you and your peerage, I'm only here to get you out of this once your strong enough, I will give you fair warning, the longer you stay in this dungeon the stronger the enemies will be"

Alice and the children fly off and into the sky and Rias goes back to her peerage so they can start.

.

Once Alice and the children get high enough into the sky Alice creates a house that is floating in midair. Inside it only has a couch big enough for the three of them and a large TV that has Rias and her peerage on it. The three sit on the couch and Snuggle together while watching the devils fighting the puppets, only stopping to conjure some food every now and then, and of course also providing Rias and her peerage food. After a day of watching them a shadow puppet army still has not appeared, so being bored Alice gets up and goes outside for a minute

.

"You two stay here; I'm going to go see if I can unlock the Boosted gear"

"Yes Mother"

"Come back soon Mama"

"I will"

Alice goes to the other side of the planet from Rias and pulls up her skills sheet on her gauntlet

"So three of my skills are ready to evolve huh" Alice pushes some buttons and evolves the skills

 **Due to action or event one or more skills have evolved**

 **[Dual Casting] has evolved into [High Speed Transcendental]**

* * *

 **[High Speed Transcendental] - Passive - MAX**

 **Effect: Allows the user to cast 5 spells at once**

* * *

 **[Advance Magic] has evolved into [Ultimate Magic]**

 **[Ultimate Magic] - Passive - MAX**

 **+50% MP attack power**

 **-50% MP consumption**

* * *

 **[Wings of the Hydranoid] have evolved into [Wings of the Fell Dragon]**

 **[Wings of the Fell Dragon] - Passive - MAX**

 **\- The six wings of the Fell Dragon Grima, Grants user ability of unrestricted flight**

* * *

"Pretty cool, now the three of us can fly without wasting any Mana" Alice says as another screen pops up

 **Fusion of: [Medium Mana Capacity], [Ultimate Magic], and [High Speed Transcendental] has created a new skill**

 **[Master of Magic] - Passive - MAX**

 **\- Allows for 5 spells to be cast at once**

 **+100% damage to MP based attacks**

* * *

"Cool, now each magic attack equal to my INT stat multiplied by 5, now then about those skill books"

Alice pulls out the two skill books from her inventory and uses observe on them

 **Skill book 1 will teach the skill [Battle Healing]**

 **Skill book 2 will teach the skill [Life Drain]**

"I swear if this is the same skill as Kirito in SAO" Alice says as she pushes yes

* * *

 **Due to using skill book a skill has been learned**

 **[Battle Healing] - Passive - 5/100 -**

 **Recover low amounts of HP over time: HP regen 2 HP per minute**

* * *

Alice stand there shocked then puts on a smile

"I stand corrected" Alice says as she learns the second skill

* * *

 **Due to using skill book a skill has been learned**

 **[Life Drain] - Active - 5/100 - 70 MP**

 **\- The technique absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the users.**

 **\- Chance to assimilate skill from opponent**

* * *

"Ok now that will be very useful if I can get close enough to a member of the Phenex family"

"Now than before we test out the boosted gear let's put all stats to 200" Alice says as she pulls up her stats on her gauntlet

* * *

 **Current stats:**

 **Name: Alice**

 **Level: 79 EXP: 41.5%/100%**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid**

 **HP: 12,935/12,935 HP Regen: 1,294 per minute**

 **MP: 10,800/10,800 MP Regen: 827 per minute**

 **STR- 154**

 **VIT - 168**

 **DEX - 150**

 **INT - 198**

 **WIS - 195**

 **LUCK – 86**

 **Stat points: 600**

* * *

 **Updated Stats:**

 **Name: Alice**

 **Level: 79 EXP: 41.5%/100%**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid**

 **HP: 15,015/15,015 HP Regen: 1,502 per minute**

 **MP: 10,890/10,890 MP Regen: 1,010.5 per minute**

 **STR- 200**

 **VIT – 200**

 **DEX – 200**

 **INT – 200**

 **WIS – 200**

 **LUCK – 200**

 **Stat points: 249**

* * *

 **For all stats reaching 200 you have been granted the following perks**

 **All skills start at level 15**

 **Physical attack will now be STR multiplies by 5**

 **[Mana Regeneration] - Passive – 15/100 -**

 **An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP.**

 **\- MP recovery - 10 per minute**

* * *

"Now then, what about the boosted gear" Alice says as she uses observe on her right hand

 **Boosted gear – Class: Longinus – Current form: Twice critical**

 **Awaken? Yes or No**

Alice pushes the yes button and a red glove like metal covers her hand, in the center is a green gem

" **Dragon Booster"**

Alice feels a new presence emerging inside her mind

" **So, you're my new host, judging by where we are and by the power inside of you it will definitely be an interesting experience, I am Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, known to most as the Red Dragon Emperor,"**

"Good to meet you partner, now let's go get some practice in "Alice says as a screen appears in front of her

 **You have unlocked your Sacred Gear.**

 **Current scared gear is immune to perks and will stay at level 1 unless leveled up**

* * *

 **Boosted Gear – Current form –Twice critical**

 **Twice critical – Passive/active – 1/10**

 **Doubles power for one minute**

 **At level 10 this Twice critical will evolved into Boosted Gear**

* * *

"Well then ten levels shouldn't be too hard"

Alice walks into the clearing and sees an army of shadow puppets and uses observe

 **[Shadow Puppet Army]**

 **[100 Enemies]**

 **[LVL 40 Each]**

 **[HP: 2500 Each]**

 **[MP: 1500 Each]**

"Ha, just like the first time the three of us were here" Alice says as she draws on the power of the twice critical

" **Boost"**

 **You have been affected by Boost, your STR, VIT, DEX, MP have been doubled**

Alice feels her power increased and summons [Flames of the Fell Dragon] to her hand and launches it at the army. It begins burning them all and within ten seconds they are all gone

A screen appears in front of Alice

 **Level up**

 **Twice critical – Passive/Active – 3/10**

"Alright just a little more"

Alice burns a few more armies of shadow puppets until a screen appears

 **Max level has been achieved for Twice Critical. Would you like to evolve into Boosted Gear?**

"Yes" Alice says as she pushes the button

" **Explosion"**

The glove covers her fingers so they become claw like and the gauntlet goes up her arm and ends at her elbow. Two golden spikes emerge from the sides

 **Due to action or event, a skill has been created**

* * *

 **[Boosted Gear] – Passive/Active – 15/100**

 **The Red Dragon Emperors Gauntlet, grants the power of the Welsh Dragon, the ability to double your own power every ten seconds, this skill levels up as its abilities are used.**

 **[Boost]** _ **\- When Boosted Gear is active every ten seconds this ability doubles STR, VIT, DEX, and MP**_

 **[Explosion] – Releases all accumulated power into a single physical and magical attack**

 **[Transfer] -** _ **Allows user to transfer the power accumulated to another person**_

 **Level 50: Grants ability [Boosted Gear Scale-Mail]**

 **Level 100: Grants ability [Juggernaut Drive]**

* * *

"Alright then that's enough for now let's go see what Rias and the others are doing"

Alice opens us her six feathered dragon wings and then realizes that these are no longer created by the Symbiote and these are a part of her, meaning that the Fell dragon is becoming a bigger part of her

.

She flies back to the house and opens up the door to see her children asleep on the couch she puts a blanket over the two and watches Rias and her group, they really seem to be improving but not fast enough so she changes the time so that Rias and her peerage will spend a year in the forest but to Alice and the children only a few seconds will have passed. They watch in fast motion as the year passes for them and they seem to be getting stronger magic attacks, conserving energy and taking less damage when hit. Alice finally goes down to see them and when she lands everyone that was sitting around a campfire jumps up prepared to attack, they see her and lower their weapons. Rias walks up to her and smiles

.

"Alice, it is good to see you but did you need to leave us here for a year and a half"

Alice tilts her head in confusion then looks at her gauntlet and widens her eyes

"Sorry about that it was not meant to be that long, not really used to using this ability yet, to me I just saw you a day ago"

Rias just sighs and nods her head

"It's ok, but do you think we are trained enough to beat Riser"

"Let's find out" Alice says as she uses observe

* * *

 **Name: Rias Gremory**

 **Title: Crimson Haired Ruin Princess**

 **Race: Pureblood Devil**

 **HP: 4,500 HP Regen - 950 per minute**

 **MP: 4000 MP Regen - 750 per minute**

 **STR- 140**

 **VIT- 178,**

 **DEX- 90,**

 **INT- 190,**

 **WIS- 50,**

 **LUCK – 25**

* * *

 **Name: Akeno Himejima**

 **Title: Priestess of thunder**

 **Race: Reincarnate Devil/Fallen Angel Hybrid**

 **HP: 4,289 HP Regen - 950 per minute**

 **MP: 3,500 MP Regen - 950 per minute**

 **STR- 128**

 **VIT- 178,**

 **DEX- 90,**

 **INT- 190,**

 **WIS- 150,**

 **LUCK - 25**

* * *

 **Name: Kiba Yuuto**

 **Title: Knight of Rias Gremory**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil**

 **HP: 4,105 HP Regen - 950 per minute**

 **MP: 1,200 MP Regen - 140 per minute**

 **STR- 92**

 **VIT- 178,**

 **DEX- 167,**

 **INT- 94,**

 **WIS- 50,**

 **LUCK - 25**

* * *

 **Name: Koneko Toujou**

 **Title: Rook of Rias Gremory**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil/Nekomata Hybrid**

 **HP: 3,895 HP Regen - 950 per minute**

 **MP: 2,500 MP Regen - 850 per minute**

 **STR- 180**

 **VIT- 178**

 **DEX- 70**

 **INT- 100**

 **WIS- 50**

 **LUCK - 25**

* * *

 **Name: Asia Argento**

 **Title: Holy Maiden, Bishop of Gremory**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil**

 **HP: 3,542 HP Regen - 681 per minute**

 **MP: 3,258 MP Regen – 1,263 per minute**

 **STR- 56**

 **VIT- 178**

 **DEX- 52**

 **INT- 153**

 **WIS- 76**

 **LUCK - 25**

* * *

"Well, I won't be presumptuous but I feel you can beat Riser, do you want to go back to the house or back to the clubhouse?"

"Back to the clubhouse I guess" Rias says as the others seem happy to be leaving

Alice calls the children to come to the group, once they arrive Alice raises her hand to the sky and shoots a ball of energy up, the sky shatters into glass like fragments and the forest disappeared.

Alice opens up a portal and they all walk through it and are back in the clubhouse

"Well then, what are you going to do Alice we have ten days"

Alice looks at her children and gets an idea

"Carnage, Toxin, would you like to go to school" Alice says

They both look up at her happy and hug her

"Yes mother, I want to go to school"

"I've always wondered what school is like, Mama"

Alice looks back at Rias

"Can you get the three of us enrolled?"

"Sure, just need to know basic information, like what name or alias you're going by"

Alice puts her hand on her chin and adopts a thinking gesture

"Alright I know what we're going by"

The Next Day

"Alright we have three new students transferring in today; they will now come in and introduce themselves"

Alice, Carnage, and Toxin walk into the room and write their names on the board

"Hello my name is Alicia Grima, please call me Alice, and these are my children"

"Hi, my name is Carnage Grima, pleased to meet you"

"Hi, my name is Toxin Grima" Toxin says While holding on to Alice

"Alright, any questions for our new students"

A girl stands up and faces the trio

"My question is for Toxin and Carnage, how old are you?"

"Ten, were very intelligent though"

"Next question is for Alice, how are they your children?"

Alice tilts her head and replies in an innocent voice

"I adopted them, how else would they be my children"

"It doesn't matter, we are Mothers children"

"Yeah, we love Mama so that is all that matters"

They hear around the room how cute they think the three are together

A guy with glasses in the back of the room stands up and seemingly adjust his glasses while looking at Alice. Because of her advanced hearing she hears what he is muttering underneath his breath. She picks a book off the teacher's desk and throws it at him as hard as she could. It hits him square in the face and knocks him into the wall causing an imprint into the wall.

Alice closes her eyes and puts on an innocent smile while she lets her aura spike

"One more thing, if any perverts come near me or my children, **you won't live to see the next day** , **understand"**

All the males nod their heads very quickly and Alice and the children move into the back of the room towards the window, as they do all the males move to the opposite side of the room. Once they reach their seats they discretely uses their Symbiotes to cover the text books and assimilate the knowledge, then removing the Symbiotes from them as if nothing happened. They begin answering questions correctly and by the end of the day it is known throughout the school how smart they are. While they answer questions a screen appears in front of them

* * *

 **Because of an action or event, a skill has been created**

 **[Assimilation] – Active – 15/100 – 1000 MP**

 **Using the Symbiote bonded to you; this ability covers the entirety of a person or object. When covering books will assimilate knowledge. When this ability is used on a person allows you to copy one of their abilities. Assimilated abilities will be enhanced from their original versions.**

 **Raising the level of this skill will allow it to absorb more advanced knowledge and abilities.**

* * *

When the three see this message they all smile and proceed to go to the library after class and discreetly absorb as much useful information as possible and by the end of the day they leveled the skill to 50. The three walk to the O.R.C. and converse about their day.

"So Toxin, Carnage, did you enjoy your first day of school?"

"Yes Mother, we learned much about this universe"

"Yes Mama, the people were so nice to us"

Alice pats their heads as they walk to the O.R.C. clubhouse

"That's because they see how adorable you two are"

They walk into the clubhouse and snuggle on the couch, Akeno hands them each a cup of tea

"Thank you Akeno" Alice says

"Thank you" Carnage says

"Thank you, Miss Akeno" Toxin says

"You're very welcome" Akeno says

.

They all enjoy school for ten days until it's time for the Rating Game against Riser, The maid, now known as Grayfia, returns and transports them all to the underworld, Alice and the children included by Rias's request. Alice and the children watch from a VIP booth while Rias and her Peerage dominate Riser's peerage, they are doing very well, retiring all of his rooks, knights, and bishops until somehow all the pawn manage to get to Rias's base and promote to queen then with the help of Riser's queen retire Koneko and Kiba, Akeno and Rias retire All the pawns and the queen but by then they are running low on magical power, Akeno is retired almost immediately while Asia, not being a fighter, makes a barrier to defend Rias while her power recharges. The barrier eventually tires out Asia and she can no longer maintain it. Riser takes advantage of this and grabs Asia

.

"Surrender Rias or your Bishop won't live much longer"

"You can't do this"

"Why not Rating game deaths are considered accidents anyway"

"Fine, I surrender, please let Asia go"

" **Rias Gremory surrenders, the winner is Riser Phenex"**

Alice in the booth is extremely upset at this turn of events

"They were going to win can he actually do that"

A man with red hair wearing noble like clothing and a frown answers her

"No he can't do that, but unless Rias called him on it then he can do it"

"So he used her lack of knowledge to make her surrender"

"Sadly, yes, I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four leaders of Hell"

"I am Alicia Grima, please call me Alice, these are my children"

"Hello, I am Carnage"

"Hi, my name is Toxin

"Nice to meet the three of you, you are human aren't you so how are these your children"

"That, I'll leave up to your imagination, now if you'll excuse me I have a wedding to crash"

Alice and the children walk out while Sirzechs smiles at the three

"Maybe they'll save Rias" Sirzechs said to himself

 _The day of the engagement_

"Greetings, devils of the underworld, on behalf of the house of Phenex, Riser would like to welcome each and every one of you for coming today, this is a historic moment for the devils, two historic dynasties will be merged today, Lord Riser of the distinguished house of Phenex shall wed lady Rias of the House of Gremory, and now I present to you my bride, Rias Gremory."

.

A red magic circle appears and Rias emerges wearing a white wedding dress

The two doors are kicked open and Alice emerges with her two children behind her, each of them, commanding a dozen black spiked tendrils, behind them dozens of devil guards, unconscious.

.

"I object to this marriage" Alice says

Riser widens his eyes and takes a step back before his face returns to normal and his cocky grin appears

"Who are you human to meddle in the affairs of devils?"

Alice looks amused for a moment

 **[Dragon Booster]**

The boosted gear appears on Alice's arm and her aura spikes, the devils in the room take a step back and others seem to be in genuine fear

"I'll go where I want and do what I want Phenex,"

Clapping is heard and Alice sees Sirzechs walk down and to the center of the room

"wonderful, a little entertainment would be good, I think I speak for everyone when I say we were underwhelmed in the Rating game, you, a man with many years of Rating game experience, almost lost to a newcomer with no experience, and to top it all off you only won because you threatened the life of one of her servants, so I think a match between the Phenex and the red dragon would be interesting, providing a much better show than your poor performance in the Rating game"

"As you wish Lord Lucifer"

"And you human, what would you desire should you win"

"I want Rias Gremory to be able to choose who she marries"

 **Quest: Fight the Phenex**

 **Defeat Riser Phenex if a duel for the hand of Rias Gremory**

 **Win: LVL up, ?, ?**

 **Lose: enslavement into the house of Phenex**

 _In the stadium_

"Alright then little girl, let's see what a newly awakened Red Dragon Emperor can do" Riser says as he summons wings of fire

 **[Boost]**

Alice summons her demonic energy into her hand and it takes the shape of a black bullet with red wisps. She fires it at Riser and he dodges it.

"Come on is that all you can do I didn't think you would be so weak"

 **[Boost]**

Alice's hair is seen covering her eyes. She raises her hand up and snaps her fingers. A large purple magic circle with the symbol of the Fell Dragon appears behind her. From that magic circle demonic bullets continuously come out of it. They start hitting Riser and he stares at her in frustration

"How do you have demonic power, your human" Riser says as he fires a fireball at Alice

 **[Boost]**

Alice dodges and charges up power into the boosted gear

"Ddraig give me more, I want to crush him"

The light on the boosted gear glows brightly

 **[Dragon Booster Second Liberation]**

The front of the gauntlet extends forward ending in a point, numerous smaller spikes appear on the boosted gear, the back of the gauntlet extends and a second green gem emerges.

 **[This is the second form of the boosted gear, the form very few have unlocked, and not one has ever unlocked the third and last form]**

 **[Boost]**

"well then, I'm going to be the first then Ddraig, its time I reveal more power" Alice says as her power spikes even more

 **[Alice what are you doing]**

"Calling on the power of my blood, I haven't used it for so long, it feels good"

 **[Boost]**

Alice holds out her hand and points it at Riser

" **[Expiration]** "

Dozens of black spikes come out of the ground and impale Riser.

 **[Boost]**

Alice sits there and watches as more and more spikes pierce Riser

 **[Boost]**

"I'm bored let's continue"

 **[Boost]**

After the spikes disappear, he begins to heal and stands back up, still wanting to go on

 **[Boost]**

The brand on Alice's hand glows brightly

 **[Alice, I'm not sure how but, you've done it]**

"Good give me more power"

 **[Dragon Booster Third Liberation]**

The spikes at the tip of the boosted gear disappear and the gauntlet moves up to her shoulder, a green gem emerges at the top and two golden spikes appear from the top of the gauntlet pointed towards the sky

"Ddraig do you want to see how powerful I really am, I can add more power to the boosted gear"

 **[Show me how powerful you really are; show them they were wrong to awaken a dragon]**

The brand of the Fell Dragon appears on the green gems of the boosted gear

 **[Fusion]**

Alice's purple aura covers the boosted gear and when it disappears the gauntlet has gained a black color and the gems have turned dark on the inside of the gems there are red and green sparks circling around a purple flame. The spikes have taken on a gold black coloring

"Riser Phenex allow me to introduce you to the New Boosted Gear, the **[Fell Dragon's Booster]** , with the consciousness of Ddraig and the power of my blood inside it"

"It doesn't matter even with that new toy you still won't beat Riser" Riser says as he throws a fire ball

.Alice holds out her hand with the Fell Dragons Booster on it and points it at Riser

.

" **[Expiration]** Form 2"

.

Alice fires a ball of purple and black energy at the fireball and destroys it and it hits Riser. When the smoke clears he is missing parts of his body but is quickly healing, she starts laughing and before long it echoes off the whole stadium

.

"What is so funny human?"

"This is fascinating alright let's have some real fun, how about something stronger" Alice says as she is covered in a gold aura

Riser takes a step back and seems very afraid

POV Toxin and Carnage

Sirzechs looks at us with worry on his face

"What is she doing how does she have Holy attributes"

"You see Lord Sirzechs it is not Holy energy" Carnage says

"It is much more potent and dangerous to you devils" Toxin says

"But the only thing more potent is…"

He widens his eyes

"No… she can't, how"

POV Normal

"Are you ready?"

"This is the power I usurped from the Persian God Verethragna"

.

The golden aura becomes bigger. A large stone circle appears behind Alice. On the stone is the image of a pyramid type temple. Around the large stone circle are ten others with various images on them

.

"As the king commands, then so shall it be, punish the sinners"

The stone temple rotates till the pyramid is pointing to the circle with an image of a Boar

"Shatter his back, rip out his bones, his hair, his brains. Punish him for breaking the contract!"

.

A large boar emerges from the ground, thirty times bigger than either of them appears and begins charging Riser. As it attacks him he screams in pain and once it seems to get bored it leaves in a golden glow. Riser is healing very slowly and he has stayed on the ground

Alice walks up to Riser and impales him against the wall with a spiked tendril in each of his limbs

.

"Now then you called me weak so let's see how you like it, **[Life Drain]** "Alice says as Risers power starts being sucked out and into Alice

He is no longer healing and seems to be losing consciousness

"Don't hurt him"

Alice turns around and sees a girl with blond hair in drills coming at her. Alice looks at her with a blank stare

"I just impaled him with hundreds of spikes, disintegrated most of his body and had him trampled by a boar made of divine energy and now you don't want me to hurt him"

"Well, I just don't want him dead okay he's still my brother"

"Fine"

Alice turns back to Riser

"You're lucky to have a sister like that you chicken or I would have finished what I started"

Alice removes the tendrils and ends the life drain and turns and begins to walk away she opens a portal and before she walks through it, the girl calls back to her. She looks back at the girl

"My name is Ravel Phenex what's yours"

"Alicia Grima, Please call me Alice okay" Alice says as she winks at Ravel

Ravel blushes and turns away to tend to her brother

The portal opens and Alice appears in the VIP room where her children are with Sirzechs. The children rush up and hug Alice

"That was awesome mother"

"Yeah Mama, you haven't used Verethragna's authorities in forever"

"Yeah, I haven't let loose like that in forever, now I also got a new power" Alice says as she summons the Fell Dragon's Booster

Sirzechs walks up to the three with a happy expression on his face

"Thank you for getting my sister out of the engagement, I can't do it myself without showing favoritism in the underworld"

His face turns into one of seriousness

"now then on to serious matters, you not only modified a sacred gear, you used demonic energy, created a magic circle and you used attributes only a god would have so tell me what are you, because you appear to have aspects from many different factions in your abilities."

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Alice says

Sirzechs summons a magic circle and the four appear in a meeting room

"One more thing to be sure no one hears this" Alice points her hand up to the ceiling the world turns white and they appear to be in a white plain type area

"Welcome to a place where absolutely no one can follow unless I allow it"

"Now then you asked who I am now that is an interesting story"

"I have gone by many names, such as Campione or God-Slayer, Vessel of the Fell Dragon, at one time I was known as the superhero Venom, I was even known as a part of her majesty, the queen of England's secret service, but the one I hate the most was when I was only known as the weak sixth member of the Brawlers, This adventure of mine was to gather power so no one will ever see me as weak ever again, and to answer your obvious question I am not a threat to you as long as you are not a threat to me and mine"

He nods in understanding and asks another question

"So you used to be human and now you're what?"

"well that's hard to figure out honestly, Campione are humans who have taken the power of a god, but the vessel of the Fell Dragon and The wielder of the boosted gear would make me part dragon, so I guess since I am all three I think that would make me the Fell Dragon God"

"Another Dragon God Huh, while you have competition, the Ouroboros dragon god Ophis and the True Red Dragon God Emperor, Great red"

"Would Ophis happen to look like a little girl with black eyes and hair and wearing a dark purple headpiece?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because she's right behind you

He turns around quickly and sees Ophis standing there watching him, now in the form of a girl a little older than Alice

"I though you said only those who you allow can be here"

Alice tilts her head in confusion

"Why wouldn't I allow my mother here?"

He widens his eyes and looks back and forth between them and asks in a frantic voice

"How is she your mother?"

"Well when I was coming back to help Rias with her training…

 _Before coming back to The ORC the second time_

"Wow, where are we Mama" Toxin asks

"It appears to be somewhere in between the dimensions of this universe" Alice says in an interested voice as they appear to be inside of some kind of bubble floating around the dimensional gap

"Very interesting mother" Carnage says

"A Mother…what is that" the three hear from a childlike voice

The three turn around and see a little girl with black hair and eyes and wearing gothic Lolita clothing

"Hello little girl what's your name" Alice says

"My name… is Ophis, The Ouroboros Dragon God"

"What is… a mother?"

"Well Ophis a mother is someone who has someone younger than them that they accept as their children or kin if you prefer"

"You have aspects of nothingness in your power, you are like me, is it possible that I can be your mother?"

Alice looks surprised for a moment then puts on a happy expression

"Okay… Mother, Kids meet your grandma"

The children float over and hug Ophis

"Grandma it is so good to meet you" Carnage says

"Were glad to have you in our Family Grandma" Toxin says

Ophis holds out her arms and transforms into a girl a little older than Alice, she is now wearing a simple black dress, and she then looks at Alice

"Daughter, won't you come give mother a hug too?"

Alice smiles and goes into the hug with Ophis, Carnage and Toxin. A bright purple light engulfs them and they all feel slightly different. Ophis smiles and hugs the three tighter

"You all have some of my energy now so you three are my kin now" Ophis says with a smile

 _Flashback over_

"So she gave you some of her energy and that changed the three of you and made you her Child and grandchildren" Sirzechs asks, once again calm

"Yep, hello Mother" Alice says as she walks over and hugs Ophis

"Hello Daughter, I have missed your company" Ophis says with a smile

"Would you like to come back with me this time mother" Alice says

Ophis smiles and hugs Alice tighter

"Yes I think I will" Ophis says

Toxin and Carnage run over and hug Ophis

"Grandma" they both say happy to see her

"Hello little ones" Ophis says happy to see them

"Can we go back now Sirzechs" Alice says as she makes the white plane disappear and they all reappear in the meeting room

"Yes I think so, and don't worry I will not reveal what you have told me today, and the video broadcast cut out when you modified you sacred gear, only the ones in the V.I.P. booth were able to view anything after that" Sirzechs says with a smile

"Very good, come now mother, children, let's go home" Alice says as she creates a magic circle

The four walk through it and appear in the middle of Kuoh. They walk to the house that Alice bought for them to live in. It is a large two story house. With large living room and kitchens and four bedrooms for Alice, the children who share a room with Alice and the other rooms for guests

"Get comfortable while I make dinner" Alice says as they walk through the door. Alice goes to make dinner for the group and notices the large amount of screens in front of her

* * *

 **Quest: Fight the Phenex – Completed**

 **LVL UP**

 **Skills Acquired:** **[Phenex Regeneration],** **[Demonic Bullet],** **[Endless Demonic Bullet]**

 **By using [Life Drain] on Riser Phenex a skill has been assimilated**

* * *

 **[Phenex Regeneration] - Passive - 15/100 -**

 **\- Ability stolen from a member of the Phenex family, grants Regeneration of 50 HP per minute**

* * *

 **Due to a specific action or event new skills has been created**

 **[Demonic Bullet] - Active - 15/100 - 40 MP**

 **\- Ranged attack made using a Devil's Demonic Energy**

* * *

 **[Endless Demonic Bullet] - Active - 15/100 - MP cost per bullet is equal to Cost of [Demonic Bullet]**

 **\- As soon as you activate this magic, you'll keep summoning Demonic Bullets to pierce your enemies.**

 **This skill will last until the caster decides to stop or when all of your mana has been depleted the number of Demonic Bullet will change based on how much mana you have**

* * *

 **Due to use of skills, the following have leveled up or been maxed out**

 **[Boosted Gear] – Passive/Active – 38/100**

 **[Demonic Bullet] - Active - MAX**

 **[Endless Demonic Bullet] - Active - MAX**

 **[Boosted Gear] has evolved into the [Fell Dragon's Booster]**

* * *

 **[Fell Dragon's Booster] – Passive/Active – 40/200**

 **The Red Dragon Emperors Gauntlet infused with the Fell Dragons essence. This gauntlet grants the power of the Welsh Dragon Ddraig and the power of the Fell Dragon Grima. This skill levels up as its abilities are used.**

 **[Boost] - When Fell Dragon's Booster is active every ten seconds this ability doubles STR, VIT, DEX, and MP**

 **[Explosion] – Releases all accumulated power into a single physical and magical attack**

 **[Dragon Shot] – Fires a ball of energy at the opponent, Attack is equal to STR + INT *2.5**

 **[Transfer] - Allows user to transfer the power accumulated to another person**

 **Level 50: Grants ability [Fell Dragon's Booster Scale-Mail]**

 **Level 100: Grants ability [Juggernaut Drive]**

 **Level 150: Grants ability [Fell Dragon Form]**

 **Level 200: [Juggernaut Drive] and [Fell Dragon Form] MP requirements Dropped by half**

* * *

 **The skill [Phenex Regeneration] has granted you the following skill**

 **[Mana Regeneration] - Passive - 15/100 -**

 **An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP.**

 **\- MP recovery - 10 per minute**

* * *

 **Possessing the Skill [Phenex Regeneration], [Battle Healing], and [Mana Regeneration] have fused the three into a new skill listed below**

 **Fusion of [Battle Healing], [Mana Regeneration], and [Phenex Regeneration] have created a new skill**

 **[Battle Healing LVL 2] - Passive - 15/** **?** **-**

 **\- Recover HP over time: HP regen 200 HP per minute**

 **\- Recover MP over time: MP regen 100 MP per minute**

 **? In this skill means there is no level cap**

* * *

Alice smiles a feral grin and watches as the gauntlet continues

* * *

Name: Alicia Grima

Level: 79+1 EXP: 41.5%/100%

Title: None + 1

Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid

HP: 15,015/15,015 HP Regen: 1,502 per minute

MP: 10,890/10,890 MP Regen: 1,010.5 per minute

STR- 200 + 2

VIT – 200 + 2

DEX – 200 + 2

INT – 200 + 2

WIS – 200 + 2

LUCK – 200 + 2

Stat points: 249 + 21

* * *

 **Current Stats:**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 80 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid**

 **HP: 15,145/15,145 HP Regen: 1,515 per minute**

 **MP: 10,980/10,980 MP Regen: 1,016.5 per minute**

 **STR- 202**

 **VIT – 202**

 **DEX – 202**

 **INT – 202**

 **WIS – 202**

 **LUCK – 202**

 **Stat points: 270**

* * *

An hour later they all sit down and eat. They eat a mixture of cuisine from all around the world then go to bed. The four all snuggle together in a large bed

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Authors Note.**

 **To any fellow fanfiction writers, how do you space things in this site, as you can tell, i'm using periods to make the spaces but it would be nice to know the real way. PM me if you know, thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 DxD part 2

Below will be abilities not covered by the gamer system and their limitations or Reasons for certain things.

.

 _The Boar used against Riser Phenex: it can only activate against someone stronger than her, basically any one the same strength or weaker and she can't use it, the opponent has to be 'Larger' than her, so to speak_

 _._

 _The Boosted gear evolution: The abilities she got in the fire emblem universe increase her power and make her power the very vessel for a dragon, thus making her a dragon in the process, while that has not happened yet it would make her more attuned to draconic power, such as the boosted gear, enabling her to access its abilities easier than a human would._

 _._

 _One more thing, her stats where only a bit above Rias and her peerage, and I still think all of them are weak right now, because if you think about it, would you pit Riser Phenex against say, Kokabiel, Samael, Ophis or Great Red and expect him to win. Something to think about_

 _._

 _*Disclaimer: I own nothing*_

 _A few weeks later_

It was Saturday and the four decided to stay in and relax they were all watching TV in the living room when a screen appeared in Front of Alice and the children

.

.

 **The Gamer system has deemed you too overpowered and has adjusted your skills accordingly. For compensation your stat points have been doubled and your Luck stat has been maxed out**

 **.**

 _ **Stat points: 270 * 2 = 540**_

 _ **.**_

 **[I.D. Create] -Active – MAX - 350 MP**

 **[I.D. Escape] -Active - MAX - 300 MP**

 **[Observe] - Active - MAX - 150 MP**

 **[Life Drain] - Active - 20/100 - 500 MP per minute**

 **[Tendril] - Active - 25/100 - 200 MP per tendril, 100 MP per Tendril per minute until user stops or mana is depleted**

 **.**

 **[Expiration] - Active - MAX -**

 **Form 1 - 600 MP per minute until stopped or mana is depleted**

 **Form 2 - 1000 MP**

 **.**

 **[Ignis] - Active - MAX - 350 MP per attack**

 **[Flames of the Fell Dragon] - Active - MAX - 500 MP**

 **[Demonic Bullet] - Active - MAX - 250 MP**

 **[Endless Demonic Bullet] - Active - MAX - MP cost per bullet is equal to Cost of [Demonic Bullet]**

 **[Light Spear] - Active - MAX - 250 MP**

 **[Endless Light Spear] - Active - MAX - MP cost per spear is equal to Cost of [Light Spear]**

 **.**

 **One more notification, once again, the gamer system does not recognize Campione abilities, but any increases or decreases due to these abilities will still appear on health meters and mana meters**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Alright, Understandable if slightly irritating" Alice puts on her gauntlet and adjusts her stats

.

 **Before Upgrade**

Name: Alicia Grima

Level: 80 EXP: 0%/100%

Title: [The Fell Dragon God]

Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid

HP: 15,145/15,145 HP Regen: 1,515 per minute

MP: 10,980/10,980 MP Regen: 1,016.5 per minute

STR- 202

VIT – 202

DEX – 202

INT – 202

WIS – 202

LUCK – MAX

Stat points: 540

.

.

Current Stats:

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 80 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Race: Human-Symbiote Hybrid**

 **HP: 25,515/25,515 HP Regen: 2,152 per minute (+200 per minute)**

 **MP: 15,390/15,390 MP Regen: 1,341 per minute (+100 per minute)**

 **STR- 300**

 **VIT – 300**

 **DEX – 300**

 **INT – 300**

 **WIS – 300**

 **LUCK – MAX**

 **Stat points: 50**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For maxing out your Luck stat you have been granted the following perk:**

 **Luck stat will be deleted**

 **Good events are 75% likely to happen**

 **Bad events are only 25% likely to happen**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ok useful, one less stat to consider" Alice says

.

The four go back to snuggling and watching TV before a portal appears in the middle of the room. Out of the portal two women emerge from it. They see Alice and appear happy to see her they run to hug her

.

"You know, when I allowed you two to have a portal card I did not expect you to come when I'm with my family"

.

The two women look around and smile sheepishly for a moment before speaking

.

"Greetings I am Erica Blandelli, and I am Lady Alice's knight" says a girl in red and black clothing with blonde hair

.

The second girl steps forward wearing a long Greek type dress and long silver hair

.

"Greetings I am the Goddess Athena, and I am the consort of my God-slayer Alice"

.

Alice looks up to the two with a red face

.

"Stop causing misunderstandings"

.

Ophis and the children look over the two women and they step forward

.

"I am Ophis, the Infinite Dragon god and mother of Alice"

"Hello my name is Carnage Grima and I am the oldest child of Alice"

"Hi nice ladies my name is Toxin Grima and I am the youngest child of Alice"

.

The two look over to Alice for confirmation and she nods her head and they widen their eyes

.

"Yeah after I left you two I went to a universe and bonded with a symbiotic organism and that gave me the ability to reproduce by using it to create a new organism with my DNA" Alice says as their faces redden and smiles are on their faces as they seem to be off in their own little worlds thinking about their possible future children

.

Alice looks at them and realizes what their thinking

.

"You can kill those thoughts right now; I keep telling you it's not going to happen"

.

They all sit up and stretch for a moment

.

"Well I guess relaxation time is over so let's go get you into my new school" Alice says as she puts on her tactician coat

.

Alice snaps her fingers and conjures her purple magic circle with the Fell Dragon symbol on it. The two new girls widen their eyes as she gestures them to walk through it. They all walk through it and appear in the O.R.C. clubroom. They emerge from the portal to see the whole O.R.C talking to two women in white robes

.

"Sorry Rias is this a bad time?"

.

One of the women stands up. She has blue hair with a streak of green and a large object within the cloth on her back

.

"Yes, you're interrupting, get out"

.

The smile disappears from Alice's face as she lets her power spike

.

"Who are you to tell me what to do girl" Alice says

"I am a proud warrior of the church; a lowly devil has no right to think they are better than me"

.

Erica steps forward and so do the other girls behind Alice. Erica draws her sword and Athena summons her scythe.

.

"You would do well not to insult someone who you do not know, you stand before the God-Slayer Alicia Grima, who has slain the Persian God Verethragna" Erica says

"You stand before our king who has battled gods and demons and won, one who has the Admiration of a Goddess" Athena Says

"Do not pretend to know who you are dealing with girl" Erica says

.

The exorcist snorted and pulled a sword out from behind the cloth. It radiates a holy presence. Not even close to Alice's divine power but a presence that would be harmful to the devils in the room

.

"You think yourself possessor of the powers of a god well let's see what you got" the exorcist says

"This is perfect" Kiba says as he walks into the room

.

The exorcist looks at Kiba

.

"And just who are you"

"I'm your senior, although apparently I was a failure" Kiba says as dozens of demonic swords appear from the ground

.

.

 _Outside the O.R.C. in a field_

"I want the one with blue hair, Kiba, you take the other one" Alice says

"Fine, Just stay out of my way" Kiba says

.

Alice looks back at the group watching

.

"Athena, can I borrow your scythe" Alice says

"Of course, my God-Slayer" Athena says as the scythe appears in front of Alice. She takes it and it begins radiating power

"My name is Xenovia and you will not be able to beat me with that weak thing" Xenovia says as she charges at Alice

.

She swings the sword and Alice blocks it with the hilt of the scythe and fires a demonic bullet to push her back. She charges again and again and Alice blocks it every time but makes no moves to charge her

.

"Come on devil show me that supposed power of a god, or are you just a weak girl" Xenovia says as she charges and swings as fast as she can

.

Alice's aura explodes with Divine energy

.

"Those that are evil, and those that are strong, fear me, for I have wings. For my wings will punish you for your curse. And those that are evil will not be able to touch me!" Alice chants as she disappears before the sword can strike

.

Xenovia is cut and before she turns to swing Alice is in front of her swinging the scythe into her stomach creating a nice deep gash, she disappears again and again cutting her in non-lethal areas and when she reappears Xenovia is on the ground in pain and bleeding.

.

Alice looks back to her group and hands the scythe back to Athena. She pulls a health potion out of her coat and throws it to Xenovia who barely catches it

.

"Drink that to heal, and then get out of my sight" Alice says as she walks back into the clubhouse

.

Alice's group walks back in with her while the others looks back and see Kiba on the ground panting and clearly frustrated from his loss. He gets up and walks away

.

.

 _Back in the O.R.C_

"So Alice what did you want to talk about" Rias says as the rest of the group minus Kiba walk back in

"Can you get these two into school with me Rias" Alice asks

"Sure but what's your relation to them?" Rias asks

"There my friends" Alice says

.

Erica smiles and pushes her face closer to Alice

.

"For now" Erica says as lays her head on Alice's shoulder

.

Athena lays her head on Alice's other shoulder the children sit on Alice's lap

.

"Really now" Rias says with a smile

"Yes well, they keep trying and I keep telling them I am taken" Alice says with a sigh as she pushes them off her shoulders

"Yes and we keep telling you we don't mind sharing" Erica says

"Yeah try telling her that, see how long you survive" Alice says

"Ok Alice I can get them into the school and probably into your class as well, in return can you help me find Kiba" Rias asks with a worried look in her eyes

"Sure, but I am curious why he ran off" Alice asks

"When he was a child, the church took in dozens of orphans to experiment on to see if they could wield the holy sword Excalibur in any of its seven forms, the experiments done were inhumane and many died from them, the ones who were left were later exterminated using poison gas when they couldn't get them to wield the holy sword, that is when I found him"

"wow, that's some messed up stuff, I certainly know about crazy people though, when I was visiting a different universe, this one guy though he could save the world if he killed off almost all of the population, then those who managed to survive would be his idea of what people on earth should be like" Alice says as she recalls the Kingsman universe

.

Alice uses her powers to sense where Kiba is and informs Rias that he is fighting an exorcist possessing an Excalibur. Rias thanks her and teleports to go get him

.

Alice creates a magic circle and the group returns to Alice's home

.

They all lay on the couch together and Alice catches the two up on what she has been doing since she left the Campione universe

.

"Wow Alice you have certainly gained plenty of abilities since you left, what do you plan to do now?" Erica asks

"Well I already locked my home universe in place so that no time passes there, whenever I feel like it I can go back and stop the vestal invasion, but I think I'll stay here for a while because there are many battles that can be fought here" Alice says

"So were going to school then Alice" Athena asks

"Yep but before I forget" Alice pushes some buttons on her gauntlet and blue screens appear in front of them. They widen their eyes and push yes.

"Alright then with the gamer ability you all can become overpowered very easily, now would you like to go train or do that later"

.

The two smile

.

"Alice it has been too long since we trained our abilities so we would like to train" Erica says

.

Alice conjures a portal to the Multiverse hub and they all go through it

.

"Now then would the two of you like to start easy or hard" Alice says

"Come now love you know we never do things the easy way" Erica replies

"Alright then I.D. Create Light and Shadow I.D. level 5"

.

The world turns left the sky turns red and a forest appears

.

"ok then, enemies wearing black are weak to light based powers and enemies wearing white are weak to darkness based powers, one more thing any experience gained by one of us is equally gained by all of us so work as hard as you can then we can all get stronger"

"Yes" they say as the enemies start appearing.

.

Alice summons the **[Fell Dragons Booster]** and uses its abilities to take out three consecutive armies of puppets of both light and shadow affiliation. Erica uses her sword to cut down hordes of the puppets while Athena is continually firing off the **[Mana Arrow]** **[Demonic Bullet]** and **[** **Light Spear]** that Alice taught her how to make. After they spend the day annihilating enemies they build a fire and have dinner that Alice conjures. As they eat Alice uses **[Observe]** on them

 **.**

 **.**

 **Erica Blandelli**

 **Level: 50 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Title: [Knight of Campione Alicia Grima]**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP: 13,000 HP Regen – 1,300 per minute (+200 per minute)**

 **MP: 8,550 MP Regen - 540 per minute (+100 per minute)**

 **STR- 200**

 **VIT- 200**

 **DEX- 200**

 **INT- 190**

 **WIS- 180**

 **LUCK– 100**

 **Skills:**

 **[Divine Blessing] – Passive – Max**

 **Received a blessing from Campione Alicia Grima, Grants an increase in health, Magic, and physical abilities**

.

.

 **Athena**

 **Level: 1500 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Title: [Goddess], [Consort of Campione Alicia Grima]**

 **Race: Heretic God**

 **HP: 325,000 HP Regen – 32,500 per minute (+200 per minute)**

 **MP: 225,000 MP Regen – 15,000 per minute (+100 per minute)**

 **STR- 5000**

 **VIT- 5000**

 **DEX- 5000**

 **INT- 5000**

 **WIS- 5000**

 **LUCK– 5000**

 **Skills:**

 **[Weapons of Athena] – Passive – MAX**

 **Being in True Form, the Goddess Athena can use all her authorities**

 **\- [Scythe] – Close range weapon – cannot be destroyed – Darkness attributed weapon**

 **\- [Bow] – long range weapon – cannot be destroyed – Light attributed weapon**

.

.

Alice noted that the only other skills they possess are the other ones she taught them and ones the gamer ability provides. They each knew **[Gamers Body][Gamers Mind][Demonic Bullet][Endless Demonic Bullet][Light Spear][Endless Light Spear][Mana Arrow][Endless Mana Arrow] and [Battle Healing LVL 2]** ,the skills their swords possess seem to not be recognized.

.

" _Well, guess Athena really took it easy on me when I beat her" Alice thinks to herself_

"Alright then that seems to be enough for now, let's get back to Earth" Alice says as she conjures a portal

.

The group all walks through and the children are fast asleep on the couch. Alice carries them up to the bedroom. Within minutes she goes up to bed and shows Erica and Athena to the guest room.

When Alice woke up the next morning she saw several screens in front of her

 **.**

 **.**

 **For sleeping in a bed your HP and MP have been restored**

 **Skills have leveled up from Light and Shadow I.D.**

 **.**

 **[Fell Dragon's Booster] – Passive/Active – 57/200**

 **For reaching level 50 with the [Fell Dragon's Booster] a new skill has been unlocked**

 **.**

 **[Fell Dragon's Booster Scale-Mail] – The balance breaker of the [Fell Dragon's Booster], produces a suit of Black armor for the user to wear.**

 **The ability [Boost] occurs every second while this ability is active.**

 **This ability drains 1500 MP every minute until user stops or Mana is depleted**

 **.**

 **Next ability at Level 100: Grants ability [Juggernaut Drive]**

.

.

They all get ready for class and the group goes to school, Alice and the children go to class while the other waits outside to be introduced.

.

"Alright students we have two more transfer students joining us today"

"More"

"How"

"I hope their cute"

.

Alice threw a rock at the last one very discreetly

.

"Hello, my name is Erica Blandelli and I will be joining your class, hi Alice" Erica says as she waves

"Greetings, I am Athena and I join this school to be close to my Alice" Athena says

.

Someone stands up and turns to face Alice

.

"Alice how do you know them"

"There just my friends" Alice says

.

Erica sees this and smiles

.

"I am her knight" Erica says

"And I am her consort" Athena says

"Stop causing misunderstandings" Alice says with a red face

.

The students erupt into loud discussions and the group uses this time to escape and run to the O.R.C. where Rias is sitting there wide eyed at the fact they have just run in and slammed the door

.

"Alice what are you and the others doing here" Rias asks

.

Alice smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of her head

.

"Well you see the girls introduced themselves today" Alice starts

.

Rias gains a look of realization

.

"Say no more I completely understand" Rias asks

"How are things going with your knight" Alice asks

"He ran off again after we healed his injuries" Rias says with a sad look

.

Alice narrows her eyes and seems determined; Alice turns to the girls and the children

.

"Can you watch the children while I go deal with this" Alice asks

"We got this love" Erica says

"Do not worry my god-slayer, I will watch your young ones" Athena says

"Thank you, now then I have to go teach a knight about respect" Alice says as she walks through her magic circle

.

.

 _Somewhere on the outskirts of town_

Alice steps out of her magic circle and sees the knight at a campfire with a tent

.

"Hey knight you abandoned your king and you're going to go apologize" Alice says

.

Kiba regards her for a moment then laughs at her

.

"No I'm not, Rias may have saved my life and I will be forever grateful for that but this life is dedicated the avenging my comrades" Kiba says

"Would they really want to see you destroy yourself for their sake" Alice says

"Shut up you have no idea what we've been through, what they did to us, I will kill them all!" Kiba says as he flings a demonic sword at her

" **[Assimilation]** " Alice says as she summons a glob of the Symbiote to absorb the sword. A screen appears in front of her

 **.**

 **Sword Birth sacred gear 1% assimilated. 100% needed to recreate**

.

Alice widens her eyes and creates a light spear and throws it at the blond haired devil

.

"Come on then, you want to attack me let's see what you got" Alice says as she throws another light spear

"How do you have holy energy and demonic energy" Kiba asks as he throws several more swords

 **.**

 **Sword Birth sacred gear 29% assimilated. 100% needed to recreate**

.

" _This is going to slow how bout I antagonize him a little"_

"I volunteered for a certain project involving a holy blade and they granted me the holy energy they extracted from children they killed"

.

The knights face shifts into anger and he throws more swords as he attacks with two is each hand Alice assimilates the swords and pushes him back with a light spear

.

"It was your fault they did that to us" He says as he throws more swords

 **.**

 **Sword Birth sacred gear 68% assimilated. 100% needed to recreate**

.

"Yep, now then show me if you actually can take me, here I'll even give you one free shot" Alice says as she steps into the open

.

The blond knight conjures a large magic circle and dozens of demonic swords appear and shoot at Alice. The Symbiote molds around the swords and absorbs them all

 **.**

 **Checking…checking… congratulations Sword Birth sacred gear 100% assimilated and upgraded would you like to rename?**

.

Alice thinks about this for a moment then grins and names the new ability

 **.**

 **[Arsenal of the Fell Dragon] – Active – 15/100**

 **The many Weapons available to the Fell Dragon God, other abilities may be assimilated into this skill. Abilities may be used separately or at once**

 **[Weapon Creation] – The ability to create any bladed weapon to use - 500 MP to create weapon, 300 MP per minute to maintain weapon**

 **At level 50: Grants ability [Gate of Babylon]**

 **At level 100: ability[Gate of Babylon] MP requirements drop by half**

.

" _Perfect, now then" Alice thinks_

.

A magic circle appears next to Alice and she reaches inside and pulls out a weapon and points it at the devil as he widens his eyes. Alice is holding a black scythe in her hand at the top of the pole is the body of a snake and coming out of the snake's mouth is a sliver blade

.

" _Huh it's identical to Athena's" Alice thinks to herself_

.

"now then, ready for round 2" Alice says with a feral grin as she lunges at the blond devil.

.

She swings the scythe, he attempts to block with a sword but the scythe cuts through it and cuts him across the chest. He stumbles back and summons another sword and lunges at her. She deflects and he then attempts to lunge at her back. She disappears and reappears behind him and slashes him across the back. He falls down and does not get up.

.

"now then, you know I was bluffing you right, everyone knows how that project ended and the experiments done in it, so I used that to my advantage and while fighting you, I stole and improved your ability, I never even once used any of my more powerful abilities because if I did it would have been over in a second, so how is it if you can't even land a hit on me that you'll take on all the Excalibur fragments?"

.

Kiba regards her for a moment sighs and nods his head

.

"Yes I know but I feel I don't deserve to live this life if I don't avenge them" he says

"That is not what they would want for you, they would want you to be happy and live the life you've been given" Alice says in a softer voice

.

Alice conjures a magic circle and gestures for him to get into it. They appear back in the clubroom. Rias walks over and looks concerned at her knight's injuries before Alice hands her a health potion.

.

Alice and her group return and Alice add more of her abilities to the **[Arsenal of the Fell Dragon]** because she is aware what the gate of Babylon ability will do once unlocked. She finishes and looks at the updated ability

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Arsenal of the Fell Dragon] – Active – 20/100**

 **The many Weapons available to the Fell Dragon God, other abilities may be assimilated into this skill. Abilities may be used separately or at once.**

 **[Weapon Creation] – 500 MP to create weapon, 300 MP per minute to maintain weapon**

 **The ability to create any bladed weapon to use**

 **[Mana Arrow] - Active –**

 **Single Arrow - An attack skill that hardened mana into an elongated shape. Only possible for those talented in manipulating Mana. - 250 per Arrow**

 **Endless Mana Arrow - As soon as you activate this magic, you'll keep summoning mana arrows to pierce your enemies. - MP cost per arrow is equal to Cost of [Mana Arrow]**

 **This skill will last until the caster decides to stop or when all of your mana has been depleted**

 **the number of arrows will change based on how much mana you have**

 **[Demonic Bullet] - Active -**

 **Single Demonic Bullet - Ranged attack made using a Devil's Demonic Energy - 250 per bullet**

 **Endless Demonic Bullet - As soon as you activate this magic, you'll keep summoning Demonic Bullets to pierce your enemies. - MP cost per arrow is equal to Cost of [Demonic Bullet]**

 **This skill will last until the caster decides to stop or when all of your mana has been depleted**

 **the number of bullets will change based on how much mana you have**

 **[Light Spear] - Active -**

 **Single Light Spear - Ranged or Close range attack using an Angel's Holy Energy - 250 per Light Spear**

 **Endless Light Spear - As soon as you activate this magic, you'll keep summoning Light Spears to pierce your enemies. - MP cost per arrow is equal to Cost of [Light Spear]**

 **This skill will last until the caster decides to stop or when all of your mana has been depleted**

 **the number of bullets will change based on how much mana you have**

 **At level 50: Grants ability [Gate of Babylon]**

 **At level 100: Grants ability [Gate of Babylon] MP requirements drop by half**

 **.**

 **.**

" _With the gate of Babylon, this ability is going to be quite overpowered"_ Alice thinks to herself

.

A knock on the door is heard and Alice goes to answer it when she sees who is at the door she is shocked to see the other exorcist from their last encounter. Her clothes are torn up, she is bleeding and she appears ready to pass out

.

"Kokabiel did this, Xenovia ran after them, please help" She says as she collapses

.

.

Alice places her hands on the girls head and views her memories and sees that they got into a fight with Kokabiel and he toyed with them until this girl, whose name Alice found to be Irina, was beat the worst and unconscious, when she woke she found her way to the nearest house, which just so happened to be hers, and that was how events came to be up to this point. She also found that before she fell unconscious she learned Kokabiel planned to unite the Excalibur's in their possession at the school and use the resulting energy blow up the town

.

Alice calls the girls into the room and puts on a serious expression

.

"Athena heal her, keep watch, and alert me if anything happens, Erica, Toxin, Carnage, come with me" Alice says as she conjures a magic circle for them to go through

.

 _At the school_

The group appears at the school to see the O.R.C. fighting a group of Cerberus and the student council maintaining the barrier to keep them all inside. In the center of the field a new Excalibur is formed from the four that were stolen

.

"Carnage, Expiration to impale them, Toxin, Light Spears, go" Alice commands

.

Carnage uses **[Expiration]** and the Cerberus are impaled and trapped in place. Toxin uses **[Endless Light Spears]** to pierce them until they are gone.

.

"Erica, bring me that Excalibur" Alice says

"Yes" she says as she summons her weapon and charge into battle

"Carnage, Toxin, Protect Rias and the O.R.C., Kokabiel is mine"

"Yes Mother/Yes Mama" they say as they charge in each summoning a dozen tendrils to protect Rias and the others

.

Alice walks through the fray to the area where Kokabiel is sitting in a throne he looks up at her in interest

.

"you know, I expected them to all be dead by now so the war would start, but then you show up and the fight continues" he says

"Yeah, well I'm not opposed to war, you just happen to be trying to use my friends as the martyrs to start it and that is where I draw the line" Alice say as she summons the **[Fell Dragon's Booster]**

 **.**

 **[Boost]**

.

Kokabiel widens his eyes and gains a feral grin on his face

.

"You're the Red Dragon Emperor, you're powerful in this incarnation if you've managed to unlock the fabled third liberation, and managed to modify the sacred gear "Kokabiel says

 **.**

 **[Boost]**

.

"Ha-ha this will be fun" Kokabiel says as he summons a sword of light and charges at Alice

 **.**

 **[Boost]**

.

A magic circle appears and Alice pulls out the Scythe from the **[Arsenal of the Fell Dragon]** , she uses the scythe to block the sword of light. They both are pushed back and charge at each other again and again, neither seeming to be taking the advantage

 **.**

 **[Boost]**

.

They charge at each other again and this time when their weapons connect Alice's scythe broke through the sword, but before it could connect Kokabiel used his wings to move back and take to the sky

 **.**

 **[Boost]**

.

"That's enough of a warm up let's get serious" Kokabiel says as he conjures a giant light spear and throws it at Alice. She uses **[Endless Demonic Bullet]** to negate the holy energy with demonic energy. As the bullets connect with the light spear, it gets smaller and smaller and eventually it is the size of a regular light spear and Alice swats it away with her scythe when it makes contact

 **.**

 **[Boost]**

.

"come one then show me something interesting before I get bored, how bout I kill members of your little group, would that make you fight harder"

 **.**

 **[Boost]**

.

Alice's aura explodes

 **.**

 **[There is it partner, the balance breaker]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Welch Dragon Balance Breaker]**

.

.

Alice's aura covers her and when it disappears a black suit of armor is in its place, the same deep black color as the **[Fell Dragon's booster]** , the eyes of the armor are crimson red

 **.**

 **[Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]**

.

Alice snaps her fingers and three purple magic circles appear. The **[Endless Mana Arrow]** , **[Endless Demonic Bullet]** , and **[Endless light Spear]** all are continuously fire at Kokabiel. He fires light spears to intercept them as he dodges and fires off more light spears

.

"That's it more, more, show me more" Kokabiel says as he gets hit by several of the attacks

.

" _Is this guy indestructible or something, let's try this then"_ Alice thinks to herself

.

Alice summons her Scythe and forces Holy and Demonic energy into it, making it unstable, she the throws it at Kokabiel and it hits him in the side and explodes. When the smoke clears Kokabiel is missing the lower half of his body but is still floating with his wings.

.

"That's it now things are getting interesting, now then lets…" Kokabiel starts then spits up blood and falls to the ground unconscious

"That's enough" says a new voice as the barrier shatters and a new figure appears wearing white armor with blue gems

.

"I may not have seen much of that fight but I saw that last move, it was very impressive, but you could do so much more, you still are so weak, now I'm going to take that bird and leave"

.

Alice looks up at new figure and speaks to Ddraig

.

" _Is that who I think it is?"_

 _ **[Yes it is the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor Albion]**_ _Ddraig responds_

.

"your my rival huh, I expected better, you haven't even been able to modify your sacred gear, while I've added new components that will make it an even more powerful sacred gear" Alice says

 **.**

 **[Boost]**

.

The White Dragon Emperor regards her for a moment and laughs

.

"You're only human, what makes you think you can take the likes of me" he says

.

Alice creates a light spear and throws it at him at very high speeds. He tried to dodge but it goes through the side of his body and he seems surprised that she could use a light spear

.

"That's why I think I can take you Vali" Alice says revealing who he is

 **.**

 **[Boost]**

.

"Ha, you certainly are interesting, if I didn't have something to do we would fight right now" Vali says as he pick up Kokabiel and disappears

.

Once the fight was over the combined Excalibur 'mysteriously' disappeared, leaving the church exorcist to think the rogue exorcist, who were later learned to be Kokabiel's splinter group trying to reignite the war, have stolen it and planned to use it later. They returned to the Vatican and Rias and her peerage as well as the student council spent the weekend rebuilding the school. Everyone goes home and the group looks at their stat screens to notice dozens of screens appear

 **.**

 **Skills have leveled up**

 **.**

 **[Arsenal of the Fell Dragon] – Active – 20/100 – 47/100**

 **.**

 **[Battle Healing LVL 2] - Passive - 15/? – 100/?**

 **\- Recover HP over time: HP regen 1050 HP per minute**

 **\- Recover MP over time: MP regen 900 MP per minute**

 **.**

 **[Fell Dragon's Booster] – Passive/Active – 84/200**

 **.**

 **For wounding The White Dragon Emperor you have gained the following:**

 **Increased reputation with Vali/The White Dragon Emperor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You have gained Fused Excalibur**

 **Fused Excalibur – Weapon – 4/7 pieces of Excalibur incorporated**

.

.

"Alright, good but it seems I still haven't gained very much EXP fighting that battle" Alice says

.

.

They all sit on the couch and discuss the battle and Alice is shocked when they explain what happened while Alice fought Kokabiel

.

"So you say the knight achieved the balance breaker for his sacred gear and that it was a sword fused with Holy and Demonic energy, Fascinating" Alice says

"Quite so love, because it should be impossible for two opposing forces to fuse, when you threw the scythe infused with the same energy it was unstable and exploded" Erica says

"That would mean that the forces keeping this world in balance were not as strong as the knight's desire" Erica continues

"It would make sense because the sources of Divine energy in this realm are very weak" Athena says

"So is it that the gods of this realm are weak or they are dead and the Beings with so called "holy energy" are keeping the world in balance" Alice says

"I think the latter is the truth, because I sense the Gods in this universe, they are weaker than the heretic gods of our universe, but I cannot sense the Christian god in this universe" Athena says

"interesting so that would mean that since Devils, Angels, and certain church members are a part of the Christian pantheon, would mean that those that would be affected by the Christian gods power would have the ability to upset the power balance if he was dead, it is already common knowledge the original Devil kings of this universe are dead so then with both the light and dark energies being weaker and maintained by non-gods then the balance can be upset and anomalies like this Holy-Devil Sword can be possible" Alice says

.

The group thinks on this for a moment and agrees with Alice's deduction; they go with Alice into the multiverse Hub and take out the Fused Excalibur that they stole.

.

"Alright then let's test my next hypothesis" Alice says as holds the weapon and touches it to the planet that represents the DXD universe. A bright light is shown and three more swords are around Alice and go into the fused Excalibur. When the light fades the new Excalibur seems just like the myth. With a golden hilt and long silver blade

 **.**

 **Excalibur – Weapon – Holy**

 **The original Excalibur Reformed and as just as powerful as it once was**

 **Abilities:**

 **[Nightmare] – Creates illusions**

 **[Transparency] – Turns the wielder and the sword invisible**

 **[Rapidly] – Grants speed fast enough to create after images**

 **[Ruler] – Grants the ability to control anything stabbed with the sword**

 **[Destruction] – Shatters anything weaker when it comes into contact with it**

 **[Mimic] – Morphs blade into any shape or size**

 **[Blessing] – Grants increased magic power**

.

Alice grins as she stares at the new sword and uses assimilate on it. The sword is covered by the Symbiote and once the Symbiote disappears Alice puts the sword into her **[Arsenal of the Fell Dragon]** and uses the same ability to create seven new Excalibur swords with the same abilities. She pours holy energy into the blades and Erica adds her own magic to make the swords permanent instead of relying on Alice's magic to maintain. Alice takes the seven swords and throws them back into the DXD universe, and sends each of them to where there supposed to be.

 **.**

 **[Arsenal of the Fell Dragon] has gained three levels**

 **.**

 **For [Arsenal of the Fell Dragon] reaching level 50, you gain the following skill:**

 **.**

 **[Gate of Babylon] – Active – 5000 per minute until mana runs out or user stops use of ability**

 **-Fires every weapon in the [Arsenal of the Fell Dragon] repeatedly**

.

" _Oh the possibilities, firing multiple Excalibur's with different abilities active would be extremely useful" Alice thinks to herself_

.

Alice grins for a moment then grins even wilder and summons her scythe and the Excalibur. She pushes the two together and when the light fades the scythe is radiating Holy energy. She then floods it with demonic energy. The power spikes higher and higher and seems to be ready to explode, but then it calms down the blade of the scythe has become very shiny and very pure silver. The pole of the scythe has taken on a jet black color instead of its previous dull black color, the top of the pole still has the body of a snake and the blade still emerges from the snake's mouth.

.

"My personal weapon, now infused with Excalibur and its holy energy as well as demonic energy I provided, creating this one of a kind weapon, a holy-demonic scythe which I will call the Scythe of Excalibur" Alice says

.

Alice uses observe on her new weapon to gauge its power

 **.**

 **[Scythe of Excalibur] – Weapon – Holy-Demonic**

 **The original Excalibur, fused with a demonic scythe to create this Holy-Demonic weapon**

 **Abilities:**

 **[Nightmare] – Creates illusions - 1800 MP per minute in use**

 **[Transparency] – Turns the wielder and the weapon invisible - 1200 MP per minute**

 **[Rapidly] – Grants speed fast enough to create after images - 1500 MP per minute**

 **[Ruler] – Grants the ability to control anything stabbed with the weapon - 2000 MP per use**

 **[Destruction] – Shatters anything weaker when it comes into contact with it - 1000 MP per minute**

 **[Mimic] – Morphs weapon into any shape or size - 800 MP per change in weapon**

 **[Blessing] – Grants increased magic power - no MP cost**

.

"Alright on to the next hypothesis" Alice says as she pulls out Hydranoid

"What are you doing love" Erica says

"Helping out someone who deserves it" Alice says as Symbiote goo covers Hydranoid. Alice throws Hydranoid and he lands a few feet away. The Symbiote grows and takes form. When it dissipates there standing at a foot and a half is an old friend.

.

[It feels]

[Good to have]

[Form again]

.

Hydranoid rushes over to Alice who crouches down to pick him up and hug him

.

"It's good to have you back Hydranoid"

.

[It is]

[Good to]

[Be back]

.

Everyone stares at the heartfelt scene before asking anything

.

"Alice, how did you do that" Erica asks

"You gave your old partner a solid smaller form to exist in" Athena says

.

Alice looks at the group, puts on a sad smile and stands up

.

"venom knew what I wanted and spent all this time gathering enough power to give Hydranoid a form to exist in so he didn't have to stay in a ball, although now he'll need to rest for a long time before he can speak again, until he wakes up again I won't be able to conjure the Symbiote costume and there is just barely enough of the Symbiote remaining to allow me to use its abilities"

.

[You gave up]

[So much for us]

[We will never be able to repay you]

.

"It's ok Hydranoid, Venom is still a part of me and he'll come back, now we have you back and that's what's important"

.

The group looks at Hydranoid and takes in his new form. He stands on four legs like a dog. Have black skin and three heads. Each of the heads has small dark purple horns. The eyes on each are black eyes with red pupils. On his back his wings are folded up and flat against his back

.

Alice smiles and looks at Hydranoid and uses observe

.

 **Name: Hydranoid**

 **Level: 100 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Title: [The Ultimate Bakugan]**

 **Race: Darkus Bakugan**

 **HP: 25,515/25,515 HP Regen: 2,152 per minute**

 **MP: 15,390/15,390 MP Regen: 1,341 per minute**

 **STR- 300**

 **VIT – 300**

 **DEX – 300**

 **INT – 300**

 **WIS – 300**

 **Skills:**

 **[Indigo Nightmare] – Active – Max - 500 MP**

 **Increases INT by 25%. Fires three balls of purple and black energy at the enemy.**

 **[Death Trident] – Active – Max – 500 MP**

 **Fires three black balls of energy at the enemy lowering their STR and INT by 25%**

 **[Chaos Leach Sting] – Active – Max – 500 MP**

 **Tentacles emerge and fire blasts of energy at the enemy**

 **[Wings of the Hydranoid] - Active - MAX - 200 MP per minute**

 **Gives the ability of flight to the bakugan Hydranoid**

.

"It seems your stats are based off mine and your abilities are limited in this form" Alice says

.

[It is fine]

[It is just good]

[To have form] Hydranoid says as he continues to hug Alice

.

Alice smiles and continues to hug Hydranoid. After a while they all go into the house all get ready for bed.

.

.

The next Morning

 **.**

 **Due to sleeping in a bed your HP and MP have been restored**

.

.

"Yeah, yeah" Alice says as she swipes away the screen. She looks up and sees that everyone else has still not gotten up yet so she sneaks out of bed and down to the kitchen and begins cooking breakfast. Within the hour the children rouse and make their way downstairs

.

"Good morning mother" Carnage says as he sits down at the table

"Morning Mama" Toxin says as she sits down

.

Alice hands each of them a plate of pancakes which causes them to widen their eyes and smile before devouring their breakfast

.

The rest of the house makes their way downstairs and says good morning to Alice before sitting down at the table just in time for the children to finish their food.

"What are you eating little ones" Ophis says

"Pancakes, grandma" Toxin says

"Mother makes the best pancakes" Carnage says

"Nice and warm with lots of chocolate chips and syrup" Toxin says in a dreamy voice

.

Alice hands Ophis a plate which she sniffs and takes a small bite, widens her eyes and begins eating as fast as possible. The others stare wide eyed at Ophis and look to Alice who just smirks and hands them each a plate. They each take small bites skeptically and begin, much like Ophis finish them as fast as possible

.

"So good" Erica says

"I agree, this is the greatest food I have had in my long life" Athena says

.

Alice beams with pride as she makes more food for them and after a while they all sit together on the couch full.

.

"Why have you never cooked before Love, those were amazing" Erica Says

"If I cooked every day then it wouldn't be special" Alice says as the children move to sit on her lap

"Mother does not cook often" Carnage says

"But when she does she will always cook until we can't eat anymore because it is just that good" Toxin says

"Yeah most of the time I simply conjure food but the times I cook myself it always comes out that way" Alice says with a shrug

.

The group goes back to the DXD universe and sees that a day has passed and the O.R.C. are cleaning the school pool. They open a portal and appear in front of them

.

"Hey Rias what are you guys doing" Alice says as they appear from the portal

"Hey Alice, Sona fixed the school so we thought it only fair that we clean the pool instead of them"

.

Alice tilts her head in confusion

.

"And why don't you use magic"

"None of us know any magic that wouldn't cause damage to the pool itself"

.

Alice summons the [Flames of the Fell Dragon] and throws it into the waterless pool. Steam covers the entirety of the pool and when it dissipates the Algae and dirt is gone

.

"Now then I don't know any water magic so if you'd be so kind" Alice says gesturing to the pool

.

Akeno steps forward and a magic circle appear in above the pool and it is filled with water.

.

"Thank you Alice that saved about three hours of work" Rias says relieved to not have to work anymore

.

"You're welcome you mind if we join you in using it" Alice asks

"Not at all, you helped so it's only fair" Rias says

.

Alice smiles and conjures a magic circle and it engulfs the Alice's group. When It dissipates they are all wearing swimsuits. Carnage and Toxin run up to Alice

.

"Can you teach us how to swim Mama?" Toxin says excited

"Please Mother" Carnage says hopeful

.

Alice smiles and pats their heads

.

"Of course" Alice says as she pats their heads

.

Alice gets into the pool with the children while the other sunbathe and Rias's group go to put on swimsuits

.

Alice starts with Carnage and has him hold her hands as he kicks in the water. She shows him the typical breast stroke then how to swim underwater. She then goes to Toxin and does the same thing. They both like swimming underwater better since they don't need to breathe

.

Rias come out and stares at the children casually sitting on the bottom of the pool before shrugging and moving on to the rest of the group when she notices Ophis she goes over to Alice.

.

"Who's that girl Alice" Rias asks confused as the children surface

"That's Grandma Ophis" Toxin says

"She is living with us now" Carnage says

.

Rias looks to Ophis horrified and then back at Alice scared

.

"Ophis, as in the Infinite Dragon God" Rias asks fearfully

.

Alice looks confused for a moment before realization dawns on her face

.

"You don't need to worry Mother will not harm anyone" Alice says

"Yes I just want to be with my daughter" Ophis says appearing next to Rias who jumps back scared

"She's your mother?" Rias says confused

"Yep, is it really all that surprising given how strong I am?" Alice asks with her head titled

.

Rias just sighs and shakes her head

.

"I guess not, it was just surprising is all" Rias says

.

"Alice, can you teach Koneko to swim" Rias gestures over to Koneko who is mumbling something about "useless water" and "what's the point"

"Sure I don't mind" Alice says

Alice takes Koneko into the water and does the same with Koneko as she did with her children

"Thank you, you really didn't need to do this" Koneko says between breaths

"It's alright, I've always wanted a little sister to spoil, and if you don't mind I'd like that to be you "Alice says as she pulls Koneko through the water.

.

Koneko smiles and when Alice accidently hits a wall Koneko falls into Alice and nuzzles her cheek against Alice's

.

"A big sister, ok" Koneko says happy

"Hold still ok" Alice says as her aura appears and covers Koneko. When it dissipates everyone looks at Koneko and Alice who are still hugging.

"Alice what did you do" Rias asks

"Mama gave us an aunt" Toxin says as she rushes over and hugs Koneko

"Mother gave Aunt Koneko some of her energy so we would be kin" Carnage says as he joins the hug

"Alice is Koneko still a part of my Peerage?" Rias asks hesitantly

"Yeah for now, but in the future I'd like to take her with me, I'll give you someone of equal value" Alice says

"If that is what Koneko wants then I'll allow it, who did you have in mind"

"Does it matter to you what race your servants were beforehand"

"Not really why?"

"How about someone with the ability to turn into a dinosaur" Alice says

.

Rias widens her eyes and smiles

.

"Which universe are they from" Rias asks smiling

"One of my favorites" Alice says as she summons her gauntlet and pushes several buttons

"Hello, Alice, what may I do for you" says a voice from her gauntlet

"Greetings King Dynal, it's been a while, would you mind it terribly if Raptin comes to my current universe to serve a friend of mine"

"You're the one to decide his punishment remember, he almost ended our world so you can do whatever you want with him, just please let him visit every now and then" King Dynal replies

"Of course, I'll create a portal immediately, can you send Duna as well, I miss her and I think it's time for her to travel with me" Alice asks

"You know she has asked for just that the moment I could contact you, should she bring anything with her" Dynal asks

"A couple Dinomation guards, but other than that I can conjure most anything else necessary" Alice says

"I still have a hard time believing that magic is real, and it still surprises me when you say things like that" Dynal says

"Yeah well after a while you get used to it, good talking to you King Dynal" Alice says

"Always a pleasure Alice, be well" Dynal says as the call ends

.

Alice snaps her fingers and a portal appears and from it emerge two people with bags on their backs. They both have blue skin and long blue tails along with yellow eyes; the male has dark blue hair, green shirt, and purple and dark blue pieces of armor. The female has dark pink hair and pink top. The female drops her bag, rushes up and hugs Alice

.

"Hello Allie, did you miss me" She says as she wraps her tail around her and Alice

"Yes Duna, I missed you greatly" Alice says as she hugs Duna closer

"So Alice, mind introducing us" Rias asks

.

After a moment the two break from the hug and Duna retracts her tail from Alice's waist

.

"Yeah this is Duna Nichs, my best friend, and this is Raptin Dinon; they are from another universe and are a species known as Dinaurians, they have the ability to transform into Dinosaurs, Duna transforms into a Deltadromeus or a Delta and Raptin changes into a Velociraptor or a V-Raptor. They each have physical techniques and special attacks. Each of them can affect people, Duna causes confusion and Raptin induces poison." Alice explains

.

The three seem interested in their abilities and Alice looks to Duna and Raptin and gestures to show them. Duna presses the crystal on her necklace and Raptin presses the crystal on his wrist. A bright light shines and when it disperses they see two creatures in their place. A small ten foot dinosaur with yellow eyes light blue skin with dark blue legs and a dark blue tail and pink spots of hair on her back and head and pink stripes along her body.

.

The one next to her is about thirteen feet tall with the same light blue skin and dark blue along the legs and tail along with the yellow eyes, his hair is dark blue and spiked with green spots on his chest and back.

.

Alice reaches into Duna's bag and pulls out two circular medal-type objects with the image of a creature on them. She throws them and another bright light appears when it dissipates two identical creatures are in its place. Tall white creatures at least thirty feet tall with three long red claws on each hand, Deep black eyes with yellow teeth, a small head on a long neck, A circular body with short, stubby, legs and a medium length tail.

.

Alice turns back to the group and gestures to the new creatures

.

"These are creatures called Dinomation, mechanical guards to the Dinaurian species, modeled after the dinosaur species Therizinosaurus, commonly referred to as Zino"

.

Alice holds her hand up and a ball of mana fires into the air, the sky turns red and they are now standing in a coliseum. Alice snaps her fingers and a magic circle appears below her and rises. When it disappears she is back in her normal attire and her tactician coat.

.

Alice looks at Duna and Raptin and nods, looks at the Dinomation who are waiting for orders. She summons her gauntlet

 **.**

 **{Fossil fight engaged}**

 **{Alice vs Duna and Raptin}**

 **{Street Rules enable team skills to be used at the beginning of the third turn}**

 **{Alice: 250 – 160 = 90 FP}**

 **{Duna and Raptin: 0 FP}**

.

"Steel slash" Alice says

.

The two Dinomation charge at Duna and Raptin and each slash once with their claws

 **.**

 **{Duna HP: 500 – 114 = 386}**

 **{Raptin HP: 520 – 114 = 406}**

 **{Turn end}**

 **{Duna and Raptin: 250 – 190 = 60 FP}**

 **{Lethal Waltz and Ire Combo initiated}**

.

Duna rushes forward and bites the first Dinomation before jumping back and kicking it several times. Raptin rushes in, jumps, and slashes at the first Dinomation before jumping back and kicking it several times before retreating.

 **.**

 **{Dinomation 1 HP: 500 – 103 – 111 = 286 confusion and poison status condition}**

 **{Dinomation 2 HP: 500}**

 **{Turn end}**

 **{Alice: 340 FP}**

 **{Duna and Raptin: 30 FP}**

 **{Alice: 340 – 160 = 180FP}**

.

"Dinomation number 1, Scissor Swipe" Alice says

Dinomation 1 rushes in, swipes at Raptin, then takes both of its claws above its head before bringing them down on Raptin.

 **.**

 **{Duna HP: 386}**

 **{Raptin HP: 406 – 138 = 268}**

 **{Turn end}**

 **{Alice: 180 FP}**

 **{Duna and Raptin: 280 FP}**

 **{Spite Claw and Elegant Bite initiated}**

.

Duna and Raptin rush in and Duna bites at Dinomation 1, retreats and Raptin slashes at Dinomation 1

 **.**

 **{Dinomation 1 HP: 286 – 86 – 87 = 113}**

 **{Dinomation 2 HP: 500}**

 **{Turn end}**

.

Dinomation 1 flinches as if attacked

 **.**

 **{Dinomation 1 HP: 113 – 53 = 60}**

 **{Alice: 400 FP}**

 **{Duna and Raptin: 200 FP}**

.

Alice raises her hand to the sky before pointing it at Duna and Raptin

.

"Death Ray"

.

The two Dinomation hold out their claws, a circular arc of lightning form between each of their claws, they close their claws in and lightning shoots from the two circles of lightning to Duna and Raptin

 **.**

 **{Duna HP: 386 – 136 – 136 = 114}**

 **{Raptin HP: 268 – 136 – 136 = 0}**

.

Raptin's form dissipates and he is back in his normal form breathing heavily

 **.**

 **{Turn end}**

.

Dinomation 1 flinches as if attacked and its form disappears and a medal appears in Alice's hand

 **.**

 **{Alice: 250 FP}**

 **{Duna: 500 FP}**

 **{Graceful Rage Initiated}**

.

Duna charges at the remaining Dinomation and bites it before kicking it several times and after retreating launches a beam of water and bubbles at it

 **.**

 **{Dinomation 2 HP: 500 – 155 = 345 confusion status condition}**

 **{End turn}**

 **{Alice: 400 FP}**

 **{Duna: 280 FP}**

.

Dinomation wobbles and shakes back and forth

 **.**

 **{Confusion prevents Dinomation from attacking}**

 **{Turn end}**

 **{Alice: 400 FP}**

 **{Duna: 500 FP}**

 **{Sapphire Doom initiated}**

.

Duna turns her head away and quickly turns back and fires diamond shards from her mouth at Dinomation 2

 **.**

 **{Dinomation 2 HP: 345 – 125 = 220}**

 **{Turn end}**

 **{Alice: 500 FP}**

 **{Duna: 250 FP}**

 **{Confusion has worn off Dinomation}**

.

"Sorry about this, but I play to win" Alice says as she looks at Duna then to Dinomation

"Heartless Fury" Alice says

Dinomation charges at Duna before slashing at Duna, Bringing both Hands above its head, then down on Duna, before firing a beam out of its mouth

 **.**

 **{Duna HP: 114 – 174 = 0}**

.

Duna's form dissipates and she reverts to her normal form breathing heavily. Dinomation lets out a mechanical roar signifying its victory

 **.**

 **{Winner Alice}**

.

The remaining Dinomation disappears and another medal appears in Alice's hand.

.

Duna and Raptin walk towards Alice and smile

.

"Even with Vivosaurs not your own you still manage to beat us" Duna says a laugh

"Even back then we really had no chance when you had that shapeshifting Vivosaur, what did you name him again, Chompsaurus?" Raptin says

"Yeah, I still have him with me, he just sleeps in his medal nowadays without any good opponents, after the whole Dreadsaurus incident when he returned to his original coloring and size he almost seemed to want to evolve again but for some reason he absorbed the energy and it powered him up instead of evolving him."

"And if I remember correctly you said you got him from another universe similar to ours" Duna asks

"Yeah the Fossil Frontier universe that was a weird one, using a vehicle to excavate was very bad, I preferred to excavate by hand but in that universe it was unnatural" Alice says

"Was that why you seemed so happy, I remember watching you when you first reached Vivosaur Island and were excavating with Chompsaurus, and you seemed so overjoyed to dig them up by hand" Duna says

"How did you even explain that you had a Vivosaur partner that could shapeshift?" Raptin asks

"I actually got away for a while saying he was a pet dog, then I needed to use him when I got in my first fight with Duna when she was revealed to be a Dinaurian, then since the fight was broadcasted I had to say something to the extent of he was a mutation of a Vivosaur that allowed him to change shape" Alice says

.

They all laugh at that then Duna and Raptin examine the area around them

.

"So you managed to get even more abilities huh" Raptin says

"Yep, actually became quite overpowered because of this" Alice says

"As if you weren't already when you and Chompsaurus defeated Guhnash by yourselves" Duna asks with a laugh

.

Alice shrugs

.

"To be fair I hadn't even figured out the true extent of what I could do when I fought him but now if I fought him again with my abilities it would be over in a second" Alice says to the two. She looks at them then smiles and whistles. Hydranoid comes over to her in his dog-like form

"When I left you two you hadn't met him yet, this is my first partner Hydranoid" Alice says as she gestures to Hydranoid

.

[It is]

[Nice to]

[Meet you]

.

The two smile and reach down to pet Hydranoid who enjoys the attention.

.

Alice shoots a ball of energy at the sky and the sound of glass breaking occurs and the group is back at the pool at the school.

.

Rias looks over at them and smiles

.

"Well Alice that was quite the show, I think we have a deal" Rias says as she walks over to Koneko

.

"Wait Rias let me" Alice says as she walks over to Koneko as well

.

Alice concentrates and the Symbiote slowly appears and moves onto Koneko a dark aura covers it and then it slinks back to Alice and is reabsorbed and Alice is holding a Rook chess piece in her hand.

.

"Here you go" Alice says as she hands Rias the piece

"Out of curiosity what did you do" Rias asks as she takes the chess piece

.

Alice puts on a thoughtful expression and shrugs

.

"Little of this little of that, took the piece out while leaving all its benefits, thus creating a new species, a pure blooded Nekoushu-Devil, Koneko, bring out the wings"

.

Koneko looks confused and does as asked and when her wings pop out she feels that her cat ears and tail also popped out. She looks back and notices that her ears and tail have become black. She looks at the three appendages and shrugs and goes back to relaxing in the water

.

"Interesting, could you theoretically do this for all reincarnated devils?" Rias asks

"I mean yeah, but it took a lot of concentration for just one person, it would take hundreds if not thousands of years to do what you want while the Symbiote is this drained" Alice says

"We can wait until your strong enough, devils have very long lives and you're a dragon so you're not going anywhere anytime soon" Rias says with a shrug

"Alright then you have a deal" Alice says with a smile as they shake hands

 _._

 _._

 _Clubhouse P.O.V._

.

Rias walks over to Raptin and has him lay in the center of the room she does the ritual to reincarnate him and he checks out his new wings once it is over

.

"Strong, Flexible, Practical, good for flight and combat" Raptin says flexing his wings

"Alright then this day has been exhausting, I think me and the others are going home" Alice says as she, Carnage, Toxin, Erica, Athena, and Hydranoid walk through a portal to their house.

* * *

 _ **There's the end of chapter 4. Favorite, Follow, and Review.**_

 ** _Please review, leave constructive criticism, it is always appreciated, if you have questions P.M. me and I will answer, as long as they are not to post sooner_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Alice is somewhat overpowered, but only for this point in canon events, she will have her tough battles, and they will be violent and major points in the story_**


	3. Chapter 3 DxD part 3

_**I**_ _ **'m surprised at how many people are following my story, thank you for reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Enhanced Speed against Xenovia: Used against someone coming at the user with inhuman speed. Exorcist's stats become inhuman the moment they take the holy crystal allowing them to use holy swords**_

* * *

 _The Next Day in the Clubhouse_

"Alright Alice, the peace conference between the three factions will happen tomorrow and they would like your presence as the Red Dragon Emperor" Rias says sitting behind the large desk

.

"Yeah Alright, not a problem" Alice says snuggling with the children smiling

.

A loud static sound is heard and Alice's face pales and she pulls out her phone flips it open and hits a few buttons. She looks at the screen with a look of horror, puts her hands on her head and begins mumbling to herself

.

"Nononono...not again…it can't have happened again already, I was sure this time"

.

Rias walks over to Alice and puts a hand on her shoulder and Alice flinches and looks at Rias afraid

.

"What's wrong Alice?" Rias says concerned

.

Alice looks up to Rias and blinks a few times bringing her back to reality

.

"A big problem that I need to go take care of" Alice says as another static sound occurs she looks down quickly her eyes widen then she jumps through the window, breaking the glass and disappears

.

Rias looks over to Toxin and Carnage

.

"Do you know why Alice is acting this way" Rias asks

"When Mama tells us stories she always ignores one universe she visited before we were born"

"When we ask Mother about it she always changes the subject or outright ignores the question"

"Mama only looks at that phone when she thinks we can't see her, she always looks so afraid"

"And after looking at the phone she will disappear for several hours, it has been months since she looked at it though so we thought it was finally over"

.

.

 _Several hours later_

Alice walk through the door to her house exhausted. The children rush in worried and hug her.

.

"Mama where did you go we were worried" Toxin says

"Why did you look so afraid mother" Carnage asks

.

Alice smiles and pulls them closer

.

"Don't worry about it, I think I fixed the problem at least for a little while" Alice says as she pats their heads

.

"Now then I am exhausted, are you two coming" Alice says as she walks up the stairs

.

"Yeah, Aunt Erica and Aunt Athena already are in bed and Grandma Ophis said she would be back in a few days" Toxin says

"Grandma Ophis went to visit the Dimensional gap for a few days" Carnage says

.

Alice nods and they go off to bed

.

.

 _Next day at the meeting_

 _Summary: Alice, Carnage and Toxin stand on one side of the room with Rias, her peerage and Sirzechs while Vali stands with the fallen angels and on the third side stand several angels with their leader._

.

"Why don't we just make peace and be done with it" A man with black hair and gold bangs says while the rest of the room looks at him confounded

.

"What, that's what we came here for anyway"

.

"I agree with Azazel, there is no need to skip around the point of this meeting, wouldn't you say Michael" Sirzechs says

.

A man with golden robes blond hair and a halo nods

.

"Yes, it has been far too long that this stalemate has been allowed to continue" Michael answers

.

Right as the three leaders are about to signs the treaty the world turns purple and everyone present except Alice, Michael, Sirzechs, Azazel, Carnage and Toxin are frozen.

.

"What is happening" Michael asks

"It appears my sisters second bishop has been captured and forced into balance breaker" Sirzechs says

"But who would have the audacity to interrupt a meeting of the three powers" Azazel asks

.

As he finished that sentence explosion occurred outside the school. Alice rushes to the window and recognizes who's outside

.

"There are many magicians outside the clubhouse!" Alice says

.

Vali rushes out the window in his balance breaker armor looking happy to fight someone

.

Alice activates her armor and rushes to rescue Rias's second bishop

.

Fighting through several waves of magician she makes her way into the school and into where they are keeping Gasper where he is stuck to a magic circle

.

"I'm sorry you should just kill me so I don't bother anyone else, I'm useless I can't even protect myself" Gasper says with tears in his eyes

"Now then why would I do that you just need…" Alice is interrupted as a ball of magic is hurdling at her. She swats it away with the back of her hand and fires a **[Demonic bullet]** which kills the magician

.

"Now then as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you just need motivation, if you have the desire to protect your friends your sacred gear will respond and help you accomplish that" Alice says

.

Gasper looks at her stops crying and closes his eyes when they open all of the magicians are frozen and he has turned into a flock of bats.

.

"I got this you go help the others" Gasper says as his voice echoes throughout the room

.

Alice nods, dissipates the armor and rushes back to the field to see Vali shoots a ball of magic at Azazel sending him into the ground

.

"So you choose now to betray us Vali, I must be getting old if I couldn't see that coming" Azazel says

"Yeah, well this side looked more interesting "Vali says

"Can't say I'm surprised you joined up with the Old Satan faction, you all had devil king titles taken from you" Azazel says as everyone gasps

"What"

"No way"

.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, my name is Vali Lucifer, I am a direct descendant of one of the dead devil kings, my mother was a human so I am a half-blood, my father was the grandson of the Former Great Devil King Lucifer"

.

"Of course half human there's no way we could've known" Sirzechs says

"While you have the blood of a real devil king, since you are also a human, you just happened to be able to be possessed by the vanishing dragon, so basically your very existence is a joke" Azazel says

"I would go with miracle personally but to each their own" Vali says as ten devil wings appear behind him

"Look at his wings"

"Dear lord"

"I think this will be the greatest White Dragon Emperor, Past, Present, and Future" Azazel says

"The greatest White Dragon Emperor huh"

"Alicia Grima"

"What" Alice says annoyed

"Fate can be cruel don't you agree"

"Yeah, what of it"

"I am the strongest dragon, and I carry within me the blood of the devil King, but you are just a human, without the Boosted Gear all you had was weak magic"

"Get to the point"

"What I am saying is that without the Sacred Gear you are nothing, you could try being an avenger, I could kill your children, and the pain that would cause would surely unlock the Sacred Gear"

.

Alice's hair covers her eyes as she thinks back to a memory

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Level 150 achieved on the [_ _ **Fell Dragon's Booster]**_ _new ability unlocked_

 _._

 _[Fell Dragon Form] - Active - 15/100 - 4000 per minute until stopped or user is drained of Mana_

 _\- The full power of the Fell Dragon is now yours, you are now granted the ability to transform into the Fell Dragon's True form_

 _\- When in this form [Expiration], [Ignis], and [Flames of the Fell Dragon] Will have no MP cost_

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback over_

Alice walks toward Vali and looks up and her eyes are red

.

"Who are you to threaten me"Alice says

.

.

" **Do you know who I am"** Alice says in a demonic voice  
.

a black aura engulfs Alice  
 **.**

 **"I am the wings of despair."**  
.

The six feathered wings on the fell Dragon emerge from her back  
 **.**

 **"I am the breath of ruin."**  
.

Under her eyes purple tattoo like shapes appear and give the appearance of six eyes  
 **.**

 **"I am the fell dragon."**  
.

A black stone appears in Alice's hand  
 **.**

 **"I, am, Grima"**  
.

.

.

Alice holds the stone up to the sky and a black rose shape engulfs Alice as black lightning strikes the rose

.

When the bright light dissipates the others look on in shock as in the sky is a Dragon at least three hundred feet long, large horns on its head, six blood red eyes, a long snake like body and six feathered wings.

.

" **So, little devil, what say you now"** Grima says with a piercing roar

"I say this will be fun" Vali says as he charges at the dragon

.

Dozens of magic circles appear around Grima and from them **[Expiration]** fires in its second form. Hundreds of balls of dark energy fire at Vali and a several hit him he dodges others. Grima roars and from the ground spikes emerge to impale Vali, he begins dodging as fast as he can but several catch him in the sides. Vali conjures dozens of magic circles and from them demonic bullets fire at Grima. Grima roars and they are blasted away

.

" **Boring let's end this"** Grima pulls its head back and fire the **[Flames of the Fell Dragon]** from its mouth. The flames are too big to dodge so Vali attempts to put up a magic shield. The flames easily crush the magic shield and he is sent into the ground in pain and on fire.

.

A black aura covers Grima and it begins shrinking and once it reaches the ground it becomes Alice once more, with her still having the purple tattoos and six wings on display. She walks towards Vali and uses **[Expiration]** to impale his arms and legs.

.

"Now then what was it you said about me being nothing without the Sacred Gear?" Alice says as she increases the flames power to destroy his balance breaker armor

.

"Amazing, you completely blew away my sacred gear, I knew you could hold your own if you just tried" Vali says as Alice punches him in the face

.

"How about you shut up, before I kill you" Alice says

.

"Now then since you think I would be nothing without my sacred gear, let's see what you would be" Alice says as the Symbiote crawls over to Vali and engulfs the Divine Dividing to use **[Assimilate]** and Vali seems to be getting notably weaker

.

"What are you doing, stop, no, don't please" Vali says getting notably more desperate

.

Once the assimilation is complete the Symbiote crawls back to Alice and plops onto her back; the Divine Dividing disappears from Vali. The **[Wings of the Fell Dragon]** disappear as something new takes its place. An exact copy of the divine dividing appears. The bones of the wings are black and the feathers are dark purple. The **[Fell Dragon's Booster]** appears on her arm and another appears on her other arm as a screen appears in front of her

.

 _ **Creation of new skill [Fell Dragon's Divider]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Fell Dragon's Divider] has merged with [Fell Dragon's Booster]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Fell Dragon's Booster] has evolved**_

 **.**

 **[Fell Dragon's Armaments] – Passive/Active – 164/200**

 **The Red Dragon Emperors Gauntlets and the White Dragon Emperors Wings infused with the Fell Dragons essence. The gauntlets grant the power of the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, the wings grant the power of the Vanishing Dragon Albion along the power of the Fell Dragon Grima. This skill levels up as its abilities are used.**

 **[Boost] - When active, every ten seconds this ability doubles STR, VIT, DEX, and MP**

 **[Divide] - When active, every ten seconds this ability halves STR, VIT, DEX, and MP of opponent and adds to users.**

 **[Explosion] – Releases all accumulated power into a single physical and magical attack**

 **[Dragon Shot] – Fires a ball of energy at the opponent, Attack is equal to STR + INT *2.5**

 **[Transfer] - Allows user to transfer the power accumulated to another person**

 **[Fell Dragon's Armaments Scale-Mail] – The balance breaker of the [Fell Dragon's Armaments], produces a suit of Black armor for the user to wear.**

 **The ability [Boost] occurs every second while this ability is active.**

 **The ability [Divide] occurs every second while this ability is active.**

 **This ability drains 2000 MP every minute until user stops or Mana is depleted**

 **[Juggernaut Drive] - Active - 15/100 - 4000 MP per minute until stopped or user is drained of Mana**

 **Releases the seals on the power of the [Fell Dragon's Armaments], granting full access to its power**

 **The ability [Boost] occurs every second while this ability is active.**

 **The ability [Divide] occurs every second while this ability is active.**

 **once 50 Boosts have been achieved may use ability [Longinus Smasher]**

 **[Longinus Smasher] - Active – MAX**

 **The greatest ability of the [Fell Dragon's Armaments], Releases all power accumulated at a rate of STR + INT * 10**

 **[Fell Dragon Form] - Active - 15/100 - 4000 Per minute until stopped or user is drained of Mana**

 **The full power of the Fell Dragon is now yours, you are now granted the ability to transform into the Fell Dragons True form.**

 **when in this form [Expiration],[Ignis], and [Flames of the Fell Dragon] Will have no MP cost**

 **Level 200: [Fell Dragon's Armaments Scale-Mail], [Juggernaut Drive] and [Fell Dragon Form] MP requirements Dropped by half**

 **.**

"Now then Vali try using your devil wings" Alice says as she dissipates the **[Expiration]**

.

.

Vali looks afraid before standing up and spreading his wings and he looks back in horror. On his back are four white devil wings with blue gems embedded into them.

.

"What did you do to me?"

.

"Well I took your sacred gear and whatever was left I embedded into your devil wings, now it is bonded to your bloodline. Any of your descendants like you will have these wings, which in reality are a Quarter Divider, if you work hard enough, one day you might get it to change back into the base form of divine dividing but you'll never have balance breaker again" Alice says with a smirk

.

"What about Albion"

.

Alice pulls a blue orb out of her pocket

.

"I think I'll keep him for now, maybe recreate the sacred gear for one of my children" Alice says as she puts the gem in her pocket

.

Alice leaves Vali to sulk and turns towards the remaining devils

.

"Now then, with me being in possession of Divine Dividing and the Boosted Gear, merging them together with the power of the Fell Dragon, it is now one Sacred Gear, never to be separated again, and since I have no plans on dying anytime soon then it will remain with me, oh and one more thing, I will be known as the Black Dragon Emperor" Alice says as her group vanishes in a magic circle.

.

They appear back at home, and they all head up to bed as Alice walks up the stairs she sees a screen in front of her

.

 _Due to using [Fell Dragon Form] your race has changed from [Human-Symbiote Hybrid] to [Fell Dragon]_

 _._

 _More information - The Symbiote is still bonded to you but due to race change it no longer has an effect on your DNA, you can still use all its abilities, no drawback at all_

 _._

 _Due to Race change all stats have increased by 50_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _New Stats_

 _Name: Alicia Grima_

 _Level: 80 EXP: 19%/100%_

 _Title: [The Fell Dragon God]_

 _Race: Fell Dragon_

 _HP: 28,765/28,765 HP Regen: 2,477 per minute (+1050 per minute)_

 _MP: 17,640/17,640 MP Regen: 1,491 per minute (+900 per minute)_

 _STR- 350_

 _VIT – 350_

 _DEX – 350_

 _INT – 350_

 _WIS – 350_

 _Stat points: 50_

.

.

 _One Week Later_

 _Summary: peace made once the threat was dealt with and everything is back to normal_

 _O.R.C. Clubhouse_

 _Summary: everyone is relaxing in the clubhouse enjoying the new peace and everyone is enjoying being together_

 _._

"This is nice isn't is Alice" Rias asks from behind her desk

"Yes, but we both know that eventually there will be more fighting" Alice says while snuggling with the children

"We are all aware of that sister, but we will enjoy this as long as we can" Koneko says

.

A static sound is heard breaking the silence, Alice looks down to her phone with widened eyes and gets up quickly and moves to the center of the room. A second later a crack seems to appear in the middle of the room and begins expanding. Alice conjures a magic circle and it goes to the center of the crack. It begins moving slower before resuming. She throws a dozen magic circles at the crack and pours magic power into it. Now there is a ball around the crack made of magic circles spinning in all directions but it is still not enough as the crack continues to expand.

.

"Help me quickly" Alice says with a desperate tone

.

The magic users all go and throw their magic circles into the mix and it seems to slow the progress but only so much, they continue to pour magic power into it and for a moment the crack begins to fix itself and get smaller, a big boom is felt from the other side of the crack and it rapidly expands again. Another static sound is heard and Alice looks down to her phone and tears appear in her eyes.

.

"Rias give me ten seconds, don't let the crack open up" Alice says with a sad look

Alice walks over to Erica, Athena, and Duna with a sad smile on her face

.

"I can't let the three of you be here when she arrives, she doesn't like anyone close to me, I'm sorry, I'll visit when I can" Alice says

.

The others look confused and scared until she snaps her fingers and a portal appears behind the three and it pulls them in

.

She looks at the remaining people in the room with tears flowing

.

"You all stay calm no matter what if you want to survive, just let whatever happens happen" Alice says with a serious tone

.

She dries her tears and puts on a happy expression, summons her Scythe and has it take the shape of the original Excalibur which she sheathes on her hip, and takes her phone and places it in a pocket on her tactician coat; lastly she conjures a box of darts which are attached to a slot on her belt.

.

"Open the portal, let me see her again" Alice says with a happy expression

.

The others looks surprised that it is a portal and at her sudden attitude change; they release all the magic circles and the crack reappears and splinters even further until the sound of glass shattering is heard and a bright light blinds everyone. When it dissipates a new person is standing in the center. a young girl with pink eyes and long pink hair styled in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks featuring a pair of red bows, and the back pigtails left bare. Her attire consists of a blue shirt with a red ribbon on her chest accompanied by a blue skirt with high socks. She looks at Alice and outs on a bright smile and runs to Alice

.

"Allie, I found you" the pink haired girl says as she rushes up to Alice and hugs her. Alice returns the hug with a happy expression until the knight points a sword at the new girl

"Who are you and where did you come from" Kiba says pointing a sword at her.

.

The girl breaks the hug, the smile turns into a frown and her pupils dilate and have a ring around them.

.

"You're trying to keep me from my Allie" she says as she pulls a katana out from the sheathe on her hip

.

Alice sighs, takes out four darts, they glow a dark purple color and she throws them at the knight the pierce him and keep him stuck to a wall. She puts her arm around the girl's waist and pulls her into a kiss. When they break the girl's eyes are back to normal and she is wearing a happy expression as she puts the katana away. Alice puts on a serious expression and looks at the knight still impaled on the wall

.

"Know your place, try to keep me from my girl again and I'll do much worse" Alice says with her arm still on the girl's waist. The girl places her head on Alice's shoulder and closes her eyes with a happy expression on her face.

.

Alice turns back to the rest of the group who are shocked at her actions

.

"Everyone who did not attack, this is Yuno Gasai, the love of my life, and the only person who crossed three universes just to be with me" Alice says as Yuno blushes and buries her head in Alice's shoulder

.

Alice smiles and kisses Yuno on the forehead before realization dawn on her

.

"Yuno, I need to take care of something can you go get dinner ready" Alice says as she hands her a piece of paper with her address on it

.

"Yes sweetheart, just don't be too late okay" Yuno says as she leaves

.

Once Yuno is gone the other look to Alice for some kind of explanation

.

"Now then since she is here there are several things you need to know, but first"

.

Alice takes the darts out of the knight cleans them off and puts them back into the box, she walk over to the knight and uses the **[Flames of the Fell Dragon]** on him, and he begins to scream. She then puts him into a bubble from which no sound can be heard. The others plead for her to stop

.

"You have no idea how stupid it was for your knight to try to attack her, that girl is the new god of space and time, succeeding the previous deity, the great Dues Ex Machina, so imagine for a second how powerful she would be" Alice says as they all widen their eyes and their faces pale

.

"secondly, what I'm doing to your knight right now is nothing compared to what she would do, he tried to keep her from me, you all saw that look in her eyes right" Alice says as they all nod their heads

.

"What was that look exactly" Koneko asks

.

"One word, Yandere" Alice says as they all look very afraid

.

"So let's recap, we have a girl who loves me so much that she would kill anyone who comes between us, who also happens to be the god of space and time, and can cross to any universe she wants to find me, and your knight just tried to attack her" Alice says as they are all in a state of shock.

.

She walks over to the bubble the knight is in and stops the flames before releasing the bubble, where the knight promptly falls unconscious with severe burning across his entire body.

.

"I'm not healing him this time, you take care of it, next time though, I will let Yuno kill him, so teach him some caution unless you want him to die" Alice says as she, the children, and Koneko disappear in a magic circle.

.

A moment passes and the others rush to help the knight then a portal appears and Alice pokes her head out

.

"One more thing, I highly recommend you get her enrolled here, if not then I can't be responsible for anything that happens when I have to leave her alone" Alice says as the portal disappears

.

The others pale at the thought of what could happen while Rias goes to get her enrolled and takes the other three out of the system and erases any memory of them being in the school

.

.

 _Alice's Home_

Alice walks to the front door to see the window broken and realizes that she did not give Yuno the key. She shrugs, snaps her fingers and the window is fixed. She walks in and sees Yuno wearing an apron, humming a happy tune as she cooks dinner

.

"Honey, I'm home"

.

Yuno smiles, walks over and gives her a kiss on the cheek before noticing the other three in the room and giving Alice a look of confusion

.

"Who are they?"

"Family sweetheart, this is my little sister Koneko"

Yuno goes over and hugs her then looks over to the two young children

"Love, keep yourself calm, these are my children, Carnage and Toxin" Alice says as Yuno's eyes glaze over

"Who, tell me who I am going to go kill, RIGHT NOW!" Yuno says

.

Alice goes over and hugs her and the malicious intent is still there but lessened

.

"Easy, love, easy, they are mine and only mine, there is no one else," Alice says as she explains the Symbiote and how it lets her create her own spawn using her DNA.

.

By the time she is done explaining Yuno has calmed down and gone over to look at the children. She sees the resemblance to Alice and immediately pulls them into a hug

.

"Aww, you guys are so cute, call me Mama Yuno okay" Yuno says while hugging them

.

"Okay Mama Yuno" Toxin says with a smile

"Yes Mother Yuno" Carnage says smiling

.

Alice looks at the scene and smiles before putting on a serious expression

.

"Yuno, now that you're here does that mean…"

"Alright then let's have dinner" Yuno says interrupting Alice

"Yuno, I mean it, has the…"

"Are we going to school again Allie?" Yuno says interrupting again

"Second!" Alice says in a voice that demands an answer

.

Yuno looks sad for a moment then raises her head

.

"Yes First, I'm here because the time lock is giving out" Yuno says with a sigh

.

"What about the feedback loop, it was meant to keep the time lock going by using the energy of other Future Diary Universe's until it runs out and moves on to the next"

.

"Yeah well, it finally hit a universe already on the brink of destruction, and it couldn't provide the energy necessary to keep the loop going or even enough energy to find the next universe" Yuno says with a shrug

"What about the crack that appeared before you arrived, we flooded it with magic power and that should have been able to sustain it" Alice says

"The universe is literally breaking down, so this was never going to be a permanent solution, just a temporary fix" Yuno says

.

Alice pinches the bridge of her nose in an annoyed fashion then looks up with a unreadable expression

.

"under normal circumstances, I would be fine with that universe imploding and taking several more with it, it happens sometimes, circle of life and all, but this one was our fault for trying to mess with the first world Future Diary Universe" Alice says

.

Yuno nods agreeing with her

.

"So then, were going to need an army of some kind if were going back to our universe" Yuno says

"Will a crew work?" Alice says with a feral expression

.

Yuno looks excited then runs over and grabs Alice by her shoulders

.

"You didn't, you really found it?" Yuno asks while hugging Alice

"Well you said you liked the movie so I had to find the Universe for you" Alice says hugging her back

.

"Mama, Mama Yuno, What are you talking about" Toxin asks

"Some friends that are coming with us to the Future Diary Universe" Alice says as they all sit on the couch

"Mother, are you finally going to tell us?" Carnage asks surprised

"Yep but it's a long story so sit down"

"it all started when I arrived in a universe, nothing out of the ordinary, seemed like a normal universe, I was about to leave when I got pulled into this coliseum type environment with eleven others, I turned out to be the first to get there powers, Yuno was the second, hence why we address ourselves as such, we were told that our phones, now called Future Diaries, would tell us about the future depending on how we wrote in it beforehand, we were then told that we would have to kill each other and whoever was left would become God of that universe, so the next day, I was targeted by Third, I headed into the elevator when someone ducked in with me, she explained how she would protect me and I tried to explain I didn't need it"

.

"And that was how you met Mother Yuno?" Carnage asks

.

"Yeah, after that…"

.

Alice explains what had occurred in the Future Diary Universe, from almost being kidnapped by Yuno, to stopping an evil cult, to crossing three universes so Yuno and Alice could be together

.

"Alright that makes sense but why do you need an army or crew or whatever" Koneko says

.

Alice puts on a sad expression and looks at Yuno

.

"Well, we tried to fix the first Universe. The one that Yuno had left to go to the second, and without a God to keep it in balance, Demons and other evil creatures took it over, there numbers are actually quite small compared to the human population but they have monstrous abilities, so I sealed the universe and Fitted it with a time lock, it eventually gave way so I had to add a feedback loop to give it power to keep it going, that was the part you heard earlier, without it they assuredly would have reached other universes by now"

.

"Call Rias and have her meet us in the harbor tomorrow, if she likes England half as much as she likes japan then she will love this" Alice tells Koneko

.

.

 _The next day at the Harbor_

 _The O.R.C, Alice, Yuno, Koneko, and the children are all at the harbor_

.

"Alright Alice, I'll bite, what did you want us here for" Rias asks

.

Alice smiles and conjures a magic circle in her hand, it begins spinning before another one appears around it, and another and another until there is a ball of magic circles in her hand spinning in all directions. She throws it out to sea and a bright light blinds everyone. When the light dissipates, where the magic circles were thrown is now a large portal.

.

Alice turns back to the group and a magic circle appears from the ground and rises up. When it dissipates she is wearing a black corset and black wool pants with dark brown boots. Her tactician coat appears on her

.

"Now you lot, 'ere comes the fun part" Alice says with a British accent and a grin

.

The portal glows brightly as something emerges from it. Out of the portal comes a ship, a galleon, with a charred, blackened hull. At the crow's nest hoists the Jolly Roger, signifying its pirate origin. As the ship gets closer, voices can be heard from it.

.

"Ahoy cap'n" says several voices

.

Once the ship reaches port it turns to the side before it hits the port and stops movement. Several men swing on ropes down to the ground. A man with gray hair and white sideburns steps forward.

.

"Salute to the captain" he says as they all salute Alice

.

Alice steps forward with a grin

.

"Mister Gibbs"

"Yes Cap'n"

"My hat, if you will"

.

A man steps forward and hands something to Gibbs, a black, leather, Tricorn hat is handed to Alice who places it on her head.

.

"Yuno"

"~Yes captain~" Yuno says with a singsong voice

"My gun if you please"

.

Yuno reaches into thin air and her hand disappears when she pulls it back she is holding a single barreled, Flintlock pistol. She hands it to Alice who places it in a holster on her hip where her darts once were.

.

"Now 'en, these here, are my men, and this 'ere, is my ship, The Black Pearl, savvy?" Alice says gesturing to the men and the ship

.

The group stands in awe at the Black Pearl

.

"Rias"

.

"Y-yes captain"

"Do you, 'ave any rum?"

.

Rias stares at Alice for a moment, sighs and summons a magic circle out of it she pulls a bottle of rum and hands it to Alice

.

"Much obliged" Alice says as she takes a swig and hand it to Yuno who takes a swig and puts it into thin air where she pulled the gun from.

.

Carnage and Toxin run up next to Alice and stare at the strange men

.

"Mama; who are these people" Toxin says

"Is this the crew you told us about Mother" Carnage says

.

The men all share a laugh

.

"You gone and went domestic on us cap'n" Gibbs says

.

Alice chuckles and gestures to the children

.

"Aye, only a bit, these here, are my young, Carnage, and Toxin" Alice says with a smile

.

Alice gestures for Koneko to come closer

.

"This 'ere is me younger sister Koneko"

.

Alice gestures for Yuno to come closer and wraps an arm around her waist

.

"And this 'ere is me other half Yuno Gasai, and don you say a word bout her bein a girl" Alice says with a serious face then a smile

.

The smile fades from her face and a serious expression takes its place

.

"All right, I 'ave called you 'ere today for one reason. I am going to battle and I need my men behind me, so 'en, who will sail with me"

.

"Aye" say the men

.

Alice turns back to Rias and the group

.

"It would be much appreciated if you lot came as well, other magic users are hard to come by in me travels" Alice says

.

The others smile and nod their heads. A magic circles appears under Rias's group and when it covers all of them and dissipates they are all wearing pirate attire. Alice does the same to Koneko, Toxin and Carnage.

.

"Salute to the captain" Rias says as her group, Alice's group, and the pirates all salute their captain

.

"Right now then, on more thing before we set off" Alice says as she walk towards her pirate crew

.

"Don't say I never did nothin fer you" Alice says as a magic circle engulfs the original pirate crew. When it dissipates the men appear to be in their late teens/early twenties. They take in their new appearance when Alice hands her men each a [skill book]

.

"Open the book and you should absorb the knowledge" Alice says as they open the books only for them to disappear

.

"Now then, within those books were the skills **[Battle Healing LVL 2], [Master of Magic], [Light Spear],** and **[Endless Light Spear]** so that should give us the edge necessary" Alice says as they take in their new magical abilities.

.

While the men get accustomed to their new appearances, magical abilities, and new crewmates, Alice walks over to her ship and runs a hand along the hull.

.

"Hey old girl, you ready to get back in the game"

.

Alice conjures a large magic circle beneath the ship and it rises encircling the ship when it dissipates Alice uses observe on her ship to see if what she did worked

.

.

 **The Black Pearl**

 **A ship with a blackened hull under the command of the Fell Dragon God Alicia Grima.**

 **HP: 50,000/50,000 HP Regen: 2,500 per minute (+1050 per minute)**

 **MP: 100,000/100,000 MP Regen: 5,000 per minute (+900 per minute)**

 **Skills:**

 **[Battle Healing LVL 2] - Passive - 100/? -**

 **\- Recover HP over time: HP regen 1050 HP per minute**

 **\- Recover MP over time: MP regen 900 MP per minute**

 **[Light and Demonic Magic] - Passive - MAX**

 **Holy and Demonic Energy, the power belonging to Angels and Devils now belongs to you to manipulate as you see fit**

 **\- Abilities requiring Holy Energy may now be used**

 **\- Abilities requiring Demonic Energy may now be used**

 **[Cannon Fire] – Active**

 **Fires ammunition from the cannons on board. Total cannons – 32**

 **Deals 300 damage per hit, doubled if opponent is weak to ammunition**

 **Ammunition:**

 **[Mana] - Active – No Element**

 **An attack of hardened mana into a cannonball shape. - 250 per cannonball fired**

 **[Darkness] - Active - Demonic**

 **Cannonball made using a Devil's Demonic Energy - 250 per cannonball fired**

 **[Light] - Active - Holy**

 **Cannonball using an Angel's Holy Energy - 250 per cannonball Spear**

 **.**

.

Alice smiles fondly and runs her hand along the ship again

.

"Alright then" Alice says as a magic circle teleports them all to the deck of the ship with Alice at the wheel of the ship with Carnage, Toxin, and Yuno next to her. Alice puts on a serious expression and shouts out to the crew

.

"All hands on deck, batten down the hatches, weigh the anchor and hoist the mizzen!"

.

The crew scrambles to fulfil orders and the new members fit right in amongst the commotion. Once the anchor is up Alice takes the wheel and throws it to port as the ship takes off towards the open ocean. She raises her hand and a large magic circle appears a few hundred feet away and through it a portal opens. She directs the ship through it. Once through the portal the ship rocks back and forth like in harsh waters. Parts of the crew get thrown around and tossed back and the crew looks out past the ship they see many portals of different sizes and colors. As they go forward they see a portal in their path. It appears in the shape of a door. There are numerous locks around it with the doors straining against the chains to open. The others look to the door hesitantly.

.

"Come on then, no turning back now" Alice says as the chains break and the door swings wide open

.

The ship sails into the door and lands with a splash and the ship is back in water

.

"Look out on the horizon and tell me what you see"

.

The others look out and are shocked at what they see. As the continent comes into view, they see blackened and burning land. They can hear gunfire and screams in the distance. The others look back at Alice with shock present on their faces. Alice nods her head and sighs

.

"Aye, it is rather bad, but land can be fixed, you can't rebuild populations as easy" Alice says

.

"Cap'n ship on the rear"

.

Alice looks back and sees a demonic looking ship coming towards them.

.

Alice conjures a magic circle in her hand

.

"Hail the nearby vessel" Alice says

.

The magic circle spins and a person appears in it. An average looking person but with several differences. Grey skin and deep black eyes. The Demon appraises her before it speaks

.

"A human with knowledge of our magic, color me intrigued, you have extended courtesy so I extend mine captain. What is your reason for this summons" it says with a respectful tone

.

"I am extending the right to surrender or be destroyed; your crew will be treated favorably, otherwise refusal will mean annihilation"

.

The demon laughs and shakes its head in the negative

.

"It has been good talking to a fellow captain but you are only human, prepare for battle" the demon says as the connection cuts off

.

Mr. Gibbs comes up to Alice

.

"Cap'n would you have actually treated them favorably"

"Mr. Gibbs I have made friends with Devils but I will always take the chance to kill Demons, so to answer your question, no I wouldn't have but on the off chance we lose he may extend the same courtesy"

.

Alice throws the wheel to turn them around and raises her hand with a magic circle in it

.

"Charging, Skill: **[Cannon Fire]** Ammunition: **[Light]** "

.

The cannons open and golden cannonballs appear and go into the cannons. They all close at once, once the ship is in striking distance, Alice throws the wheel and faces the cannons in the directions of the enemy. She holds up her hand with a magic circle.

.

"Skill: **[Cannon fire]** Ammunition: **[Light]** ignition and fire"

.

The cannons fire the light imbued cannonballs at the demonic vessel, several hit and the ship returns fire with Darkness imbued cannonballs

.

"Charging, Skill: **[Cannon Fire]** Ammunition: **[Light]** "

.

As the cannons charge again the crew goes to the side of the ship and point their guns at their adversary

.

"Fire the Light bullets"

.

The crew fires off their guns and golden bullets fire off and shoot towards the ship at speeds that could only mean magically enchanted guns. They hit the ship and several of the crew.

.

"Skill: **[Cannon fire]** Ammunition: **[Light]** ignition and fire"

.

The ships are almost at boarding distance as the cannons fire. They pierce the hull of the ship and water rushes in.

.

"All those who are able fire light spears"

.

The men fire off **[Light Spears]** at their demonic enemy and take several more of them out. The ship has started sinking at this point and it is clear who is winning. Alice looks at the ship and notices the captain looking back at her. He salutes her before they disappear in a magic circle.

.

"Cap'n we have a problem"

.

Alice rushes over to the side of the ship in time to notice the mist on the ocean disappearing. A fleet of ships larger than the one they just defeated.

.

"What are we goin to do now cap'n?"

.

"Move out of the way, it's time to show you why I'm the captain"

.

The others move to the other side of the ship and Alice stares at the enemy fleet, a magic circle appears on the back of her hand and mana from the ship is flowing into her.

.

" **[Gate of Babylon]** "

.

A giant magic circle appears on the side of the ship facing the enemy. Out of the circle everything begins to fire, **[Light Spears], [Demonic Bullets], [Mana Arrow's],** multiple forms of Excalibur imbued with different powers and attributes equipped to them, hundreds of each fire for what seem like minutes before everything suddenly stops. When the circle disappears the others rush to see what happened to the enemy and when they get a look they are shocked. Pieces of debris everywhere, not a single ship in sight, and all the enemies appear to have fled or are dead.

.

"Incredible"

"Amazing"

"Mama how did you do that?" Toxin asks

"Yes Mother, you do not currently have enough mana to use **[Gate of Babylon]** for that extended period of time" Carnage says

"I borrowed some energy from the Black Pearl, she recharges enough that I could use it indefinitely if I wanted to" Alice says as she stares at the others shocked

.

"Now then how bout we go deal with the real problem instead of these small skirmishes" Alice says

.

Yuno walks over and a dark cloak appears on her, Alice nods to her and a red crystal appears in Yuno's hand, she raises it to the sky

.

"As the god of space and time in the first universe, I call forth the causality cathedral"

.

The world itself seems to shake before nothing happens

.

"Why didn't it work" Yuno asks confused

.

"I didn't want to play my hand just yet but we need to get there" Alice says as a dark cloak appears on her as the others realize what Alice was hiding

.

"Together now"

.

"As the god of space and time in the first universe, I call forth the causality cathedral" Yuno says

"As the god of space and time in the second universe, I call forth the causality cathedral" Alice says

.

The world shakes violently and something emerges from the water. A black half circle dome-like shape emerges. In the center sits a throne with a figure sitting in it, surrounded on twelve pedestals by demons with grey skin and dark eyes, two of them looks suspiciously like Alice and Yuno.

.

Alice steers the ship towards the dome and lowers the anchor just as they are all teleported into the center of the dome

.

They all look upon the figure sitting in the throne. He appears at least thirty feet tall, having the body of a skeleton wearing a blood red cloak

.

"Greetings humans, I am Diabolus Ex Machina, the caretaker of this universe"

.

"The devil in the machine, really, couldn't have thought of something more original"

.

Said devil in the machine looks dumbfounded at the response

.

"I think it makes a nice contrast, Dues Ex Machina was the god in the machine keeping the world in balance and when he was defeated and the new god left I became the devil in the machine, creating a world of chaos for my demon army, where we will soon move on to other realities"

.

"Yeah I didn't really think it would be this bad" Alice says while looking at Yuno who is staring at the twelve people on the pedestals

.

Diabolus notices and laughs

.

"I see you have noticed, these are my Demon Diary Users, a dark counterpart of their originals, their exact opposite with all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses.

.

The twelve demons jump down and stand in a straight line next to Diabolus.

.

"With their versions of Future Diaries they cannot be defeated, and with them working together, no one can defeat there combined power"

.

"You forgot one thing, the same thing that many of us forgot during the survival game"

.

"And what would that be human?" Diabolus asks

.

"Future Diaries only work on what the user knows as they write it in the future, so if we keep all our skills hidden until the exact moment we use them we can't lose, or if we do something different than their diaries say, for example…"

.

Alice looks at her phone and smiles

.

"Well, what is it"

.

"Fire"

.

"What, what does that…" one of the demons start as a static sound is heard from all the future diaries and something is coming from the surface

.

Golden cannonballs are fired form the black pearl and hit several of the demons and Diabolus.

.

"See, not even trying and I've already taken out several of your Demon Diary Users and dealt you damage, they rely too much on their diaries and expect them to be one outcome and when they change they cannot react fast enough"

.

"Hmm, I see your point" Diabolus says as the remaining Demons turn into mist and go into him

.

"But how will you deal with me" Diabolus says as he summons a scythe

.

.

.

 **Diabolus Ex Machina**

 **Level:?**

 **Title: [The Devil in the Machine]**

 **HP: 100,000/100,000 HP Regen: 10,000per minute**

 **MP: 350,000/350,000 MP Regen: 15,000 per minute**

 **STR – 3,500**

 **VIT – 1,538**

 **DEX – 5,000**

 **INT – 7,778**

 **WIS – 5,000**

 **Description: Created by Alicia Grima and Yuno Gasai to be the replacement for the god of space and time in the first universe, disobeyed its prime objective and sought domination of the multiverse.**

.

.

.

Alice looked over to Yuno with an unreadable expression

.

"There needs to be more of us, don't there?" Alice says

"Yep" Yuno says

.

Alice snaps her fingers and a portal opens up behind her

.

Out of the portal emerge Erica, Athena, and Duna. They all rush up to Alice and hug her with tears in their eyes while Yuno growls at them with a scowl on her face

.

"Alice it's so good to see you" Erica says crying

"Please don't send us away again, my god slayer" Athena says also crying

"Allie please tell us what happened" Duna says with tears in her eyes and her tail wrapped around Alice

.

Yuno coughs and they all break from the hug and look at the murderous expression on her face.

.

"Allie who are these people and why are they hugging you" Yuno says with a growl

.

Alice looks towards Yuno and back to the group before looking at both of them

.

"Look I'll explain this all later right now we have a bigger problem" Alice says while gesturing to their enemy

.

The three new people look at the skeleton in a blood red cloak before looking back to Alice

.

"You really know how to get into trouble don't you Allie" Duna says while transforming into her Dinosaur form

"Were still here for you love" Erica says summoning her sword

"Even though you sent us away we shall always come to your aid" Athena says summoning her scythe

.

"Alright then, let's do this" Alice says pulling out her own scythe

.

 **[Fell Dragon's Balance Breaker]**

 **.**

Alice's aura engulfs her and it dissipates leaving Alice in the suit of black armor

.

"Charge" Alice says pointing her scythe forward

.

They all charge forward and unleash their strongest of attacks

.

Alice swings her scythe while unleashing the **[Gate of Babylon]**

Yuno uses her power to move and throw large rocks and pieces of buildings.

Erica changes her sword into a silver lion and it charges

Athena changes her weapon into twin scythes and throws it.

Duna uses her power to launch crystal shards.

Koneko lifts and throws pieces of buildings

Carnage and Toxin both unleash their **[Gate of Babylon]**

The male pirate crew unleashes light spears and fire light bullets from their guns

Rias and her peerage unleash their individual abilities

.

When the smoke clears their enemy is still standing

.

.

 **Diabolus Ex Machina**

 **HP: 42,500/100,000**

.

.

"My turn now"

.

He takes his scythe and swings it downwards and in the air that was cut a black portal appears. Out of the portal beams of dark energy fire and hit each of the group, they all fall to their knees and cry out in pain. As time passes everyone seems to get weaker as Diabolus's energy is restored. Alice stumbles to her feet as her balance breaker vanishes with a last ditch effort on mind.

.

"Don't think… you can hurt me…"

" **Do you know who I am"** Alice says in a demonic voice  
.

a black aura engulfs Alice  
 **.**

 **"I am the wings of despair."**  
.

The six feathered wings on the fell Dragon emerge from her back  
 **.**

 **"I am the breath of ruin."**  
.

Under her eyes purple tattoo like shapes appear and give the appearance of six eyes  
 **.**

 **"I am the Fell Dragon."**  
.

A black stone appears in Alice's hand  
 **.**

 **"I, am, Grima"**  
.

Alice holds the stone up to the sky and a black rose shape engulfs Alice as black lightning strikes the rose

.

When the bright light dissipates the others look on as a familiar three hundred foot long dragon appears in all its glory. It's long snake-like body with its six feathered wings, six blood red eyes and two long horns on its head.

.

" **This… ends…here"** the dragon says with a roar

.

Hundreds of magic circles appear around the dragon as **[Expiration]** fires in both of its forms, as spears to impale while balls of dark energy fire and attempt to destroy. When the dust settles the dark portal is gone. Diabolus is missing an arm and his weapon has disappeared.

.

 **Diabolus Ex Machina**

 **HP: 2,137/100,000**

.

"Ha-ha, that's it, that is real power, but were not done yet" he says as he is covered in a dark aura

.

Grima is covered in a dark aura and shrinks back to the ground and returns to the shape of Alice, with both the wings and the purple tattoos remaining, a magic circle appears on her hand and mana is flowing into her from the black pearl

.

"No…this…is…over" Alice says as she raises her hand with the magic circle

.

" **[Gate…of…Babylon]"**

.

The giant magic circle appears behind Alice as she collapses. It fires **[Light Spears], [Demonic Bullets], [Mana Arrow's],** multiple forms of Excalibur imbued with different powers and attributes equipped to them, hundreds of each fire until a cloud of smoke appears obscuring their sight. When the smoke clears all that remains is the blood red cloak on the ground.

.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief until they notice Alice unconscious. They rush over to help her but Yuno rushes past them all. She drops to her knees and places Alice's head in her lap and strokes her head.

.

"You did very good Allie, rest now, were in no hurry" Yuno says stroking Alice's hair

.

"What exactly happened to Alice?"

.

Yuno looks over the group with a guarded expression before calming down

.

"Magic exhaustion, drawing massive amounts of energy from the black pearl along with the damage already dealt to her along with the transformation, it's a miracle she was even able to get out that last attack" Yuno says

.

"So she will be alright?" Koneko says walking up to her with Carnage and Toxin

.

"Yes, she just needs some rest" Yuno says

.

.

 _Several days later_

 _Summary: Alice slept for several days before waking up. Once awake they planned on how to fix what is left of the first universe_

 _._

"Alright then this seems like the most viable option" Alice says to the group aboard the black pearl

.

The group nods their heads and set a course for the portal. Once through the portal they lower the anchor and examine the remnants of the portal. The door in in shambles and cracking everywhere and several large pieces are missing. Alice raises her hand and a bright light erupts, as it dissipates, another portal moves closer to the door and moves into it. The door pieces itself back together and after a moment it is fully restored. The door closes and the group sail back to the DXD universe

.

"So can you explain one more time what you did cap'n?" one of the crewmembers says

.

"I merged the second universe with the first, causality will adjust itself like it naturally does to ensure a proper timeline and to ensure no unforeseen circumstances, the world will appear normal and no one will remember what has happened, it will be as if their world was always the way it currently is."

.

"So here and now, is the conclusion to the Future Diary Universe" Alice says as she walks down the stairs to the crew who gather around her

.

"Listen, I know you lot enjoy the life but maybe it's time you go and enjoy life itself, find some nice girls, get married have children" Alice says to her original pirate crew

.

Alice hands them each a bag and they look inside it and are shocked at what it is

.

"I'm have all the money in the world, quite literally, so these bags are connected to that infinite wealth, you all go and live your lives" Alice says as the Black Pearl stops in front of a portal with an open door and the jolly roger on that door

.

The men each salute Alice one last time before disappearing one by one into the door. Mr. Gibbs walks over to Alice and Salutes her holding out his hand

.

"Old Friend, I'll always remember the good old days, remember if nothing else"

"Take what you can…"Alice says

"…Give nothing back" Mr. Gibbs says as they shake hands with smiles

.

Mr. Gibbs walks through the portal and the door closes behind him

.

Alice sails the ship back to the DXD universe and drops the O.R.C. off at their clubhouse before sailing the Black Pearl into the Portal to the multiverse hub.

.

Resting the ship in the new ocean next to her house in the Multiverse hub the group goes inside the house and sits in the living room

.

"Ok Allie, I've been very patient, so can you tell me who these people are?" Yuno says gesturing to their three guests

.

"Well, Erica and Athena are my friends from the Campione universe" Alice says back in her American accent

"Oh yes, Miss Yuno we've been meaning to ask you" Erica starts

"Erica, I wouldn't"

"We were wondering"

"I really wouldn't if I were you"

"If you would be willing to share Alice with me and Athena"

.

Alice sighs and looks at the two with a defeated expression

.

"Well I warned you, I can't be responsible for anything that happens, Carnage, Toxin, Koneko, Duna, let's go into the other room while they sort this out, and Yuno, love, don't kill them" Alice says as they walk out of the room

.

As Alice leaves the room with her group Yuno stands up with her pupils dilated and a ring around them. The two see this and realize what Alice meant

.

.

.

" _ **Yes well, they keep trying and I keep telling them I am taken" Alice says with a sigh as she pushes them off her shoulders**_

" _ **Yes and we keep telling you we don't mind sharing" Erica says**_

" _ **Yeah try telling her that, see how long you survive" Alice says**_

.

.

.

"Miss Yuno, can't we talk about this" Erica say with fear present on her face

"Come now can't we talk about this human" Athena says afraid and summoning her scythe

.

"I won't let anyone take MY ALLIE" Yuno says as she lunges at the two with a sword drawn and a black cloak appearing on her

.

.

.

 _Meanwhile in the other room_

 _._

"Allie shouldn't you do something" Duna asks listening to the fight in the other room

"Why, I constantly warned them about asking Yuno that so my conscience is clear, I can repair any damage, and Yuno listens to me when I tell her not to kill people so they'll just be mildly injured and be afraid of her from now on." Alice says

"Well what about the children, should they really be exposed to this" Duna asks

.

Alice chuckles and shakes her head

.

"The children have seen this and much worse" she says

.

While they are talking the other room has gone quiet, a moment later Yuno skips in with a happy expression and a slight amount of blood on her face.

.

"Feel better now love"

"Yep, and I did like you said and left them alive, now can you introduce me to your other _friend_ " Yuno says with a slight amount of killing intent

"You don't have to worry about her love, this is Duna, she is my best friend and that is all" Alice says

.

Yuno goes over, looks the blue Dinaurian up and down and shrugs

.

"You're the one who can turn into a dinosaur right?" Yuno asks with a smile

"Y-yes" Duna says surprised at her sudden behavior shift

"Can I see" Yuno says with a childlike glee

.

Duna stares at her before shrugging and pressing the crystal on her neck and transforming into her Delta form

.

Yuno runs around her and looks at her with childlike wonder

.

"Can I ride on her back?" Yuno asks with an innocent expression

.

Alice shrugs and looks up a Duna who nods her head and Yuno climbs on her back. They all go into the other room and see what destruction Yuno created. The entire room is trashed and everything is in several pieces. In the corner of the room Erica and Athena are huddled together and shaking, bleeding a little bit. Alice looks up to Yuno.

.

"That's a new record for destruction love" Alice says while using magic to fix everything

.

Yuno gets off Duna's back and goes to hug Alice

.

"I like her, can we keep her please" Yuno says with puppy dog eyes

.

"Hey why does she get to stay?" Erica says standing up and making her way over. Yuno's killing intent spikes as Erica runs back to the corners and goes back to hugging Athena

.

"Sure, if she wants to stay" Alice says as Yuno goes and looks at Duna with puppy dog eyes

.

Duna changes back to her normal form

.

"Sure, I would love to" Duna says as Yuno hugs her

.

'You guys want to have some real fun" Alice says as Duna and Yuno nod their heads

.

"Alright just let me send them home first"

.

Alice walks over to Athena and Erica who finally stopped shaking and they stand up to meet her

.

"I'll send you guys home; we'll try again once Yuno has some time to calm down, remember though, she could have killed you, please don't ask her that again, I don't know if I'll be able to stop her twice"

.

Alice snaps her fingers and a portal appears, Alice gives the two of them a hug and they walk through

.

Alice turns back to her group

.

"Alright then here's the plan..."

.

.

.

 _In the Multiverse Hub_

"Now then since we will be traveling to another version of the DXD universe I want Koneko to stay here, Yuno, you have that sleeping potion that will work on devils in case things go bad?"

.

"Yep, Fifth helped me improve it to work on supernatural creatures, don't you just love the third Future diary universe?" Yuno says

.

"Yep, now then Carnage, Toxin you ready to get a sacred gear?"

"Ready mother" Carnage says

"This will be so cool Mama" Toxin says

"Alright then, let's go" Alice says as her, Yuno, Carnage and Toxin walk into the portal

* * *

 _ **So, How many guessed Yuno Gasai, I left subtle hints in previous chapters. She was my favorite Yandere in Anime and my favorite character of all time. All hail the queen of Yandere.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'll come right out and say it, against the majority of people in any universe she visits, she's going to be overpowered, but when she does have an opponent, a real opponent, the fight will be large, violent, and a major point in the story for one reason or another**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Favorite, Follow, Review, Thank you**_


	4. Chapter 4 DxD part 4

_**Runeion: So to respond to your review, the only point of view shifts I plan to do are for third person P.O.V., pretty much watching the events as an outside observer, or to foreshadow future events, I have no real plans to go into specific character point of views. This might change, but only once or twice for important events**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And to all of those who are complaining about the lack of overlord. This is a multiverse fic, meaning, Universe Hoping. We have to get through DxD before we get to Overlord. There will be mixed Universes and I will make it known when there are**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next thing, Alice is a Goddess, you saw that in the previous chapter, of course she is going to be overpowered, and her abilities will reflect that. And as for her personality, she's having fun right now, no real moral compass to speak of. Thanks' to [Gamer's Mind]. She's enjoying traveling, gathering powers, and just doing what she wants**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sorry about that little rant, some of the reviews I got were very offensive and insulting**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **One more thing: there might be more universes in this story than just those in the tags; my stories will only have the most well-known universes as their tags.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Onto the show**_

* * *

 _Alternate DXD universe Location Grigori_

The portal opens and the four step out in front of a large building, a fallen angel stops them at the front door

.

"What business do you have at Grigori?"

.

"We are here to speak to Azazel about an alliance with the dragons" Alice says as she lets her draconic aura spike

.

The fallen angel widens his eyes before ushering them in and going to go get Azazel. The fallen angel walks back in with Azazel in tow, who is wearing a grin on his face. Azazel gestures for the other fallen to leave and once he does he turns to Alice and her group

.

"So what do the dragons want with little old me?" Azazel says with a knowing look

"Yeah that was just to get you here, I want you to let me fight Vali Lucifer, I know he is here"

"And what do I get out of this arrangement?" Azazel asks

"Will the knowledge on how to combine sacred gears be enough?" Alice says with a grin

.

Azazel widens his eyes before grinning and asking for a proof of concept before he agrees

.

"You believe in the multiverse theory right?" Alice asks

"Yeah, let me guess you're from a parallel world similar to ours?"

"Yep, now keep that in mind" Alice says as she brings out the **[Fell Dragon's Armaments]**

"So you merged the boosted gear and the divine dividing, but how, with them being opposing powers, it should be impossible"

.

"Yes well I have another draconic power within me that when combined with these two sacred gears managed to balance it out, but I also am bonded to a symbiotic organism that assimilates powers into myself, all these variables let me combine opposing sacred gears, but just the Symbiote should be enough to combine most sacred gears" Alice says as a ball of Symbiote goo appears in her hand. It floats over to Azazel before engulfing him and disappearing into him

.

"There, now you have some of the Symbiote and should be able to merge sacred gears all you want, if you need more power to merge them then this should do" Alice says as black and purple energy flows into Azazel who widens his eyes as he feels the familiar power

.

"You really are special if you have her power within you, so what is she, adopted sister, lover?"

"Mother actually, and can we cut to the chase already" Alice says getting annoyed

"Alright, alright, but what do you want with Vali"

.

"I'm going to take his sacred gear using the power of my Symbiote, seeing as this method does not kill the host that is information you could use as well" Alice says as Azazel grins even more

.

Azazel takes them into a coliseum in the middle of Grigori and summons Vali, who walks in, casually before laughing at Alice

.

"This pathetic human is who you want me to fight, I mean really you may as well…AHHH" Vali starts before he screams by begin engulfed in familiar purple and black flames

.

"You done now, because if you can't even handle my flames at this level then I won't bother fighting fair" Alice says walking up to Vali and covering him with the Symbiote, he screams more before passing out unconscious. The Symbiote crawls over to Toxin before plopping in her back and the blue and white wings of Diving Dividing appear.

.

" **So this is my new host, should be an interesting experience, the one you see before you was not fit to wield me but this one is more that worthy"** Albion says talking to Toxin

.

Alice takes the blue gem out of her pocket and throws it to Azazel

.

"That is what is left of the Divine Dividing from my universe; it has the consciousness of our Albion in it. Now then inside Vali is a Quarter Divider that is bonded to his wings, now our business is concluded so good day" Alice says conjuring a magic circle to transport her group

.

When the magic circle reappears they are in a park and look off and see two people. A boy with spiked brown hair, staring dazed at the girl in front of him. The girl had black hair and two pairs of fallen angel wings, she takes a spear of light and rams it into the boy's chest, and he falls, bleeding out as the girl flies off. Alice walks over to the boy and puts a bit of power into him.

.

"Hey Ddraig, you there"

.

" **Interesting, what do you seek with my host?"**

"Nothing, it's you I seek, I want to give you to my son Carnage, we will all live exceptionally long lives so you will stay with us awhile, is that alright?"

" **It seems this will be an interesting experience, especially since the young lady has Albion, yes let's do this"**

 **.**

A blob of Symbiote goo covers the boy and a red ball of light emerges with the Symbiote and floats into Carnage. The red gauntlet of the boosted gear appears in its second liberation.

.

" **So this is my new host, it will be interesting learning about you"**

 **.**

"Don't worry I have that part covered" Alice says as a red ball of energy emerges from her and flows into Carnage

.

" **Alice, why did you send my spirit into this version of the boosted gear?"** Ddraig says

 **.**

"Well, you didn't seem very happy to be merged with the Divine Dividing so I fixed that, now we just need to get a new spirit for my sacred gear" Alice says conjuring a magic circle to the multiverse hub

.

 _Alternate Fire Emblem Universe_

"Now with the Fire Emblem and the gemstones we shall resurrect master Grima" A person in a hood says as the Fire Emblem Glows and a purple energy emerges from the table. From the mist, six eyes appear. As the eyes begin to grow a portal opens behind them and Alice emerges from it wearing the **[Fell Dragon's Armaments]**

.

" **[Assimilation]"** Alice says as the mist is drawn into the gems on the gear. The gems glow purple before going back to their black coloring

.

" **What…where am I"** A deep demonic voice says as the gems glow

.

"Well Grima, you are within my sacred gear, which you should be able to discern from my memories" Alice says as she shows the dragon memories to explain their new situation

.

" **Well then…LET ME OUT"**

"Nope, now let me deal with your followers" Alice says as she looks to the large group of people pointing purple magic circles at her

.

Alice raises her right hand and her signature magic circle appears

.

" **[Expiration]** " Alice says as dozens of black spikes appear and impale the large group of magicians in front of Alice

.

" **Well…that was quite efficient, and with you basically being my reincarnation this might not be so bad"** Grima says with a bit of respect

.

"Glad you're on board partner now we need to get to the next place this is going to get interesting" Alice says opening a portal"

.

" **Where is that?"** Grima asks with a bit of curiosity

"A fight with a certain firebird" Alice says with a feral grin

.

.

 _Alternate DXD Universe Location: Underworld Ceremony Hall_

 _._

"Riser would like to welcome you here today, now I introduce my bride, Rias Gremory" Riser says as a red magic circle appears showing another version of Rias

.

The door is kicked open and three people emerge from it, two people in red and white armor and the person in the middle wearing black armor in the same style as the first and a black version of the wings on the second

.

"We object to this ceremony" The one in black armor says

"Who are you to interrupt a historic function such as this, get them" Riser says as devil guards swarm them

.

The one in Black spikes their aura and the guards are sent flying. The three dissipate their armor and reveal they are a girl of about eighteen and two children about ten years old

.

"Greetings devils of the underworld, it is my honor to introduce this generation's red and white dragon emperors and my children Carnage and Toxin, and myself the wielder of the lost Longinus, the **[Fell Dragon's Armaments]** with the consciousness of the Fell Dragon Grima, the Black Dragon Emperor, Alicia Grima, me and my family object to this. Why should a decent person like Rias Gremory, be forced to marry a vile excuse for a person like you"

.

"You piece of trash, you cannot possibly compare to the great Riser Phenex"

"You wanna go Bird Brain lets go" Alice says summoning her sacred gear

.

 **New quest**

 **Fight the Phenex Mrk 2**

 **Defeat Riser Phenex in one on one combat**

 **Completion: Increased respect from the Fell Dragon Grima.?**

 **Failure: Enslavement into the house of Phenex, decreased respect from the Fell Dragon Grima**

 **.**

 _Coliseum in the underworld_

.

"Would you like to back out while you still have some dignity left, Riser would understand" he says with a smug grin

.

"Hmm…well my answer to that is… **[Demonic Bullets]** " Alice says as five magic circles appear and shoot at Riser who doges a few before the others hit him

.

"Is that all you got, I expected more after the speech earlier" Riser says as summons his flame wings and shoots up into the sky shooting fireballs at Alice, they hit and a cloud of smoke appears

.

"And there is the conclusion of the, oh so great Black Dragon Emperor, now then can we get on with…"

" **[Fell Dragon's Balance Breaker]"**

 **.**

The smoke clears and there stands Alice in her black armor and black Divine Dividing wings

.

 **[Boost]**

 **.**

"Now then let's have some fun" Alice says summoning three magic circles

.

They spin around Alice in a circle before appearing in front of her in a straight line

.

"Now then, one of these is filled with holy energy, one demonic and one neutral pure magic energy, you get to pick which one I use, and if you don't I'll use all three

.

Riser stares at her confused before shrugging and selecting the one on the left, underneath the armor Alice is smirking

.

"Excellent choice, wouldn't want this to end too early, the one you selected was…"

.

The other two magic circles disappear and the third one that he selected enlarges and begins firing **[Mana Arrows]**

 **.**

 **[Boost]**

 **.**

Alice conjures a magic circle and pulls her scythe out of it as Mana arrows continue to fire at Riser who flies around as the arrows follow him. She uses her wings to shoot into the air in his direction and swings at him ripping a large gash into his chest that quickly begins to heal

.

"come now, I am the immortal Phenex eventually you will run out of power and when that happens Riser will enjoy what comes next" he says with a smug grin

.

 **[Boost]**

 **.**

"Aww, but the funs not over yet"

.

 **[Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]**

 **.**

Alice takes her Scythe and faster than anyone notices, chops off his arms and legs and sends him to the ground. Fire engulfs him as his limbs grow back.

 **.**

 **[Divide]**

 **.**

The flame slows and by the time his limbs have grown back Alice is standing over him.

.

"Ready for some real fun" Alice says dissipating the armor and re-summoning her sacred gear

.

Alice grabs his leg and throws him up into the air he uses his flame wings to balance himself as a large purple magic circle appears in front of him

.

" **[Gate of Babylon]** " Alice says as Light Spears, Demonic Bullets, Mana Arrows and different forms of Excalibur fire at him and hit him and a cloud of smoke engulf him and out of the cloud of smoke he falls to the ground

.

"Give up yet" Alice says standing over him as his flames try to heal him

.

"I am not done… you will… not win" Riser says as he stands up wobbling

.

"Yeah this is over, deal with it" Alice says as she throws the **[Flames of the Fell Dragon]** at Riser who screams and writhes on the ground in pain. Alice looks over to the viewing area

.

"So is this over or do I need to kill him, cause if I have to…"

.

" **Riser Phenex has been retired, the winner is Alicia Grima"** A voice announces

.

" **You know partner, this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship"** Grima says

"I am glad you think so" Alice says

" **Now if you would only let me have control?"** Grima says hopefully

"Yeah no, nice try though" Alice says

" **Ha-ha, it was worth a try at least"** Grima says

 **.**

 **.**

 _Back in the ceremony hall_

.

"As per the terms of our agreement, Rias Gremory shall choose who she shall marry" Sirzechs says

.

Rias runs up and hugs Alice

.

"Thank you, thank you; thank you, but what did I do to deserve your help?" Rias asks

.

Alice smiles and hugs her back

.

"Don't worry about it, someone called in a favor, let's call it even" Alice says with a smile as Rias tilts her head in confusion

"Who has the kind of power necessary to get you to do something for them?" Rias asks

"My little sister, but don't worry about it, after today no one here will ever see us again, at least in this universe" Alice says as she opens a portal that Carnage and Toxin walk into

.

"You're not from round here are you?" Rias asks as Alice smiles

"Nope, not even the same part of the multiverse" Alice says as she walks into the portal starts to close. Before it does Alice pokes her head back out

.

"One more thing, Diadora Astaroth is a part of the Old Satan faction and they are getting support from the Khaos Brigade led by this world's version of Ophis" Alice says as she goes back into the portal which closes

.

Everyone in the room looks to Diadora who is trying to sneak off. The sounds of a screaming devil were heard that night. Later the Khaos brigade would be defeated by Ophis who reasoned that the devils could help her talk to Great Red to share the Dimensional Gap.

.

.

 _In the Multiverse hub_

Alice relays the events of the fight to the remaining members of their group as she sees screens appear in front of her.

.

.

.

 **Fight the Phenex Mrk 2 - Completed**

 **Defeat Riser Phenex in one on one combat**

 **Gained: Increased respect from the Fell Dragon Grima.**

 **? – New Skills**

.

 **[Master of Magic] has fused with [Light and Demonic Magic] to form a new skill**

 **.**

 **[Master of Light and Demonic Magic] - Passive - MAX - Holy and Demonic Energy, the power belonging to Angels and Devils now belongs to you to manipulate as you see fit**

 **\- Abilities requiring Holy Energy may now be used**

 **\- Abilities requiring Demonic Energy may now be used**

 **\- Allows for 5 spells to be cast at once**

 **.**

 **A new skill has been created**

 **.**

 **[Gamers Soul] - Passive - MAX - Grants the user the [Gamer Ability] and the ability to live life like a video game**

 **[Gamers Mind] - Passive - MAX**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

 **[Gamers Body] - Passive - MAX**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

 **Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

 **[I.D. Create] -Active – MAX - 350 MP**

 **Used to create instant world dungeons and stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.**

 **Maxing out skill has allowed you to assimilate new I.D.'s from actual events that may happen**

 **Puppet I.D.'s available**

 **Shadow I.D. LVL MAX**

 **Light I.D. LVL MAX**

 **Shadow and Light I.D. LVL MAX**

 **[I.D. Escape] -Active - MAX - 300 MP**

 **Used to escape instant dungeons.**

 **[Observe] - Active - MAX - 150 MP**

 **Allows the user to quickly gather information**

 **Tells the target's HP and MP, remaining HP, and weaknesses.**

 **It shows additional information like attributes, status, and background.**

.

.

.

"Sounds like you had an interesting trip Allie" Yuno says resting her head against Alice's shoulder

"Yeah but I think I'm going to bed, you coming Yuno, Carnage, Toxin?"

.

"Yeah"

"Yes Mother"

"Yes Mama"

.

Alice walks past Hydranoid who is sleeping, Scratches his heads and walks up the stairs, says goodnight to Duna and goes to bed with the others.

.

.

 _The Next Morning after breakfast_

"Mama, I'm bored" Toxin says

"We could always go back to the DXD universe, rarely a dull moment there?" Duna says

"Maybe, but there is nothing going on until the young devil's gathering" Alice says

"You could always fast forward the universe love" Yuno says

.

The others look to Alice who shrugs as they all walk outside to the field of universes as it has become known and the group walks to the planet representing the DXD universe. Alice conjures a magic circle and it floats to the planet, surrounds it and spins. The planet spins faster and eventually the magic circle disappears and the planet slows down before stopping.

.

"Alright this should be a few days before the young devil's gathering" Alice says as she opens a portal. They all walk through it and arrive back at their house in the DXD universe

.

"Well, it's already after school so let's go find Asia because Diadora should be appearing right about now"

.

.

 _The group goes to the park and finds Asia sitting and feeding the birds with Rias_

.

"Hello Ms. Alice, how are you all doing" Asia asks

"Hey Alice, how have you guys been, it's been about a month now?" Rias asks

.

"We are good thank you; the young devil's gathering is in a few days right?" Alice asks

"You know, I'm not going to even question how you know things anymore, yeah it is, we should be finding out who our first official rating game opponent will be" Rias says

.

"Would you like me to tell you?" Alice says

.

Rias smiles and shakes her head

.

"No, that would ruin half the fun of it, but since you're here I can tell you I got three new servants after you left me with Raptin, who by the way is doing very well"

.

"Good, he should be doing whatever you ask of him because if he doesn't he knows what will happen" Alice says ominously

"So who are your new servants Ms. Rias?" Carnage asks

.

"Two Fallen angels, Raynare and Mittlet, that Azazel sent over to pay for their treason by taking Asia's sacred gear, surprisingly they were very apologetic and willing to do whatever it took to make it up to her"

.

"And whose the other one" Toxin asks tilting her head

.

"Vali Lucifer, after you left the three factions thought it would be good punishment forcing him to serve the faction he betrayed"

.

"How's he doing, his Quarter Divider should still make him a strong servant, especially with the large magic reserves from being a member of the original Lucifer line" Alice says

.

"He really doesn't like it but he's accepted it and does what I tell him, other than that he spends his time training" Rias says

.

As they continue talking a magic circle forms and a person steps out of it. He walks over to the group, and then straight to Asia.

.

"Greetings, I have come a long way to find you" he says

"Sorry but do I know you?" Asia says with her head tilted

"It has been some time huh, I am Diadora Astaroth and as to how you know me" he lifts up his shirt and shows a long jagged scar across his chest

"You're the…" Asia says with a gasp

"Yes, I am the devil you healed all those years ago, I have come today to proclaim my love, I desire you to be my wife" he says getting on one knee and taking her hand in his

"I'm sorry but…" Asia starts

.

Diadora holds up a hand to stop her and smiles

.

"You need not give me your answer now; I will take the time to court you until you come around" Diadora says as he gets up to leave. Alice follows him once he is out of sight and stops him before he leaves.

"Listen here you weak little devil, if you think…"

"shut up you filthy dragon, you should feel lucky a high ranking devil such as myself would even take the time of day to talk to you"

.

Alice lets her aura spike before summoning five light spears and impaling one in each of his limbs and one in his chest as he is stuck to the ground Alice stands over him

.

"Would you like to repeat that?" Alice says in an innocent voice

.

"I'm a high ranking devil you mongrel, I'll see you put before the devil kings for this" he says defiantly

"Good, I actually know them quite well and they owe me a few favors for helping them, but instead I think I'll have a bit more fun first"

.

Alice holds and a magic circle appears and spikes impale various parts of his body and he screams in pain. Alice smiles sadistically as more spikes impale him.

.

"Scream all you want, I set up a barrier, no one will hear you" Alice says

.

Alice impales him with several more spikes and light spears before ceasing and removing them all

.

"Now then, if you don't want the devil kings and the other factions to find out about your _specific persuasion_ shall we say, and the fact you with the Khaos brigade, you'll keep quiet and stay away from Asia" Alice says as Diadora widens his eyes and disappears quickly in a magic circle

.

Alice walks back to the group with her hands behind her head

.

"Ah, haven't had that much fun in a while" Alice says to herself

"So Alice what did you need to go do?" Rias asks

"I went to have a word with Diadora since Asia doesn't seem to like his advances and I think he'll leave her alone now" Alice says with a smile

"I'm not even going to ask, plausible deniability and all that" Rias says

.

"That's probably for the best" Alice says with a smile

"I don't understand" Asia says as she tilts her head innocently

"Don't worry about it sweetie" Alice says patting her head

.

 _The Next day O.R.C. clubroom_

 _Everyone is enjoying the day reading, meditating, studying, etc. when a magic circle appears_

.

"Hello again Rias Gremory, I have come to trade bishops" Diadora says

.

Diadora sit on the couch and a magic circle with the picture of a girl appears

.

"She is very good with magic and would be a good addition to your peerage, now how soon can…"

"No"

"I'm sorry what?"

"No, I won't give you Asia, she is a member of my precious family" Rias says as Asia hugs her

.

Diadora smiles and walks towards Asia only to be stopped by Alice standing in front of him with Carnage and Toxin

.

"Will you kindly move out of the way" Diadora says with forced niceness in his voice

.

"No, they have expressed their desire to not trade so you will leave or else"

"Listen here you filthy dragon, either move aside or…"

.

Alice whistles loudly and Hydranoid barrels in from the other room and jumps in between them and growls with each of his three heads and spreads his wings in an intimidating manner.

.

Diadora takes a step back and puts on a smile

.

"This isn't over my dear Asia, I'll return when your attack dog is gone" he says as he disappears in a magic circle

.

Alice turns to Hydranoid with a smile

.

"Thanks Hydranoid" Alice says as she pets each of his heads

 _._

 _[Anytime Alice]_

 _[Your friends]_

 _[Are our Friends]_

 _._

Rias walks over and looks at Hydranoid before looking at Alice

.

"So I never got to ask before but what exactly is Hydranoid" Rias asks

.

Alice adopts a thinking gesture before shrugging

.

"In your world, I guess he is a breed of dragon, even so he is still unique compared to others" Alice says

"Interesting, and would you mind greatly if…"

"No, he is my partner, in your terms my familiar, so you cannot have him" Alice says sternly

"Can't blame a girl for trying" Rias says with a shrug

.

 _Several days later_

 _Young devil's gathering_

.

"Rias Gremory, your opponent in your first official rating game is Sona Sitri, may your dreams lead you to victory" Sirzechs says

.

 _In the common room_

.

"So Rias were you surprised or did you expect something like this?" Alice asks

"In all honesty, with everything going on I would've expected Diadora to be our opponent" Rias says as Alice looks away. Realization dawns on Rias's face

.

"He's our next opponent isn't he?" Rias asks

"Yeah, be sure to keep an eye on Asia during that one okay" Alice says ominously

.

"Why, what's going to happen?" Rias asks worriedly

.

"Rias if I were to tell you that then so many events would be changed, I already changed enough when Ophis became my mother, not to mention a few other things that happened, now I am not 100% sure of anything anymore, everything I know is more of a guideline right now but if I do this it throws the rest of it out the window because this event leads into so many others"

.

"Okay just answer me one question, is Asia going to be okay after it"

"Truthfully I don't know, the Red Dragon Emperor was supposed to be part of your peerage, but when I got to this universe and got the sacred gear it set too many events into motion for me to figure out" Alice says

.

"What can you tell me then?"

"Never trust Diadora and never leave Asia alone with him" Alice says

"O-okay" Rias says with an unsure look

.

 _After the rating game against Sona_

 _Summary: With Raynare and Mittlet and their holy powers along with Akeno and her Holy Lightning, along with Vali Lucifer and his great magical power and his quarter divider, they won the game and it was announced that their next opponent was Diadora. For the week after several dozen letters and gifts were sent every day to Asia and they were quickly burned_

 _._

"Alright Alice, our rating game against Diadora is tomorrow, is there anything we should know?"

"Yeah as soon as something goes wrong, you should know that we will be there" Alice says

"So something is going wrong" Rias says

.

Alice nods her head and Rias sighs and puts her head in her hands

.

"And this absolutely needs to happen"

"The three factions don't take any offensive action against the Khaos Brigade until after this" Alice says

"And you have planned this out so nothing bad will happen to anyone in my peerage"

"Yeah nothing bad should happen with the level of strength you have"

"And if something does"

"I'll do whatever it takes to fix it"

.

 _Rating game against Diadora_

" **The Rating game against Rias Gremory and Diadora Astaroth will now commence"**

.

Dozens of magic circles appear near the group and from them devil's emerge in battle armor and begin attacking the group. They defend themselves and a large purple magic circle appears with a familiar insignia and Alice, Yuno, Carnage and Toxin emerge and begin attacking and helping Rias's group.

.

Several screams are heard and the group turns to see an unconscious Carnage, Toxin, and Asia begin carried away by Diadora, who looks at the group with a grin

.

"I'll be taking these three now, let's see if you can manage to get them back" he says disappearing into a magic circle.

.

Alice's hair covers her eyes and her black feathered wings emerge as the purple tattoo like shapes appear under her now red eyes

.

"Diadora **A** s **T** a **R** o **T** h **Y** o **U W** iL **L** P **a** y **F** o **R T** h **I** s, **W** I **TH YOUR LIFE**!" Alice says in a demonic voice as her sacred gear appears

 **.**

 **[Boost]**

 **.**

" **That's it Hatchling, embrace your anger, destroy those who DARE take what belongs to you"** Grima says as a dark aura engulf Alice.

.

Several gates of Babylon appear and fire at everything in sight as Alice Flies up and towards the castle where Diadora is.

 **.**

 **[Boost]**

.

Alice flies straight down and through the castle wall and into the throne room where she sees Asia, Toxin and Carnage still unconscious and tied up to what appear to be large mechanical crosses. They stare each other down for a few moments before the O.R.C. burst through the door with Yuno.

.

"Ah the main event, now you get to see everyone in that little club of yours fall into despair as I kill their friend and then to top it all off I get payback by taking that filthy dragons spawn before I kill her" Diadora says as the gems on Alice's sacred gear glow on and off silently

.

"Maybe I'll have a bit of fun with them first, I'll brainwash the boy and make him my perfect little soldier"

.

"Shut up" Alice says as the gems glow faster

.

"And the girl, I'll keep her for a while and make you watch as I do everything imaginable to her "he says with a lecherous grin

.

" **S** h **U** t **YO** ur **MOUTH** "

.

"I must admit, the mere thought of taking her and Asia as they scream and fight is absolutely delicious"

.

" **I SAID SHUT UP!** "

.

 **[Fell Dragons Balance Breaker]**

 **.**

" **DIODORA!"** Alice says as her aura engulfs her and she emerges in familiar black armor.

.

" **May I?** " Alice says to Rias

.

"Go ahead" Rias says with a cold look

.

" **Grima"**

" **I'm with you hatchling, show this weakling the true power of the Fell Dragon he has awoken"**

 **.**

Grima's six wings appear on Alice's back along with the Divine Dividing. Diadora looks at them and laughs

.

"Nice armor, the wings are a cute touch, but I have power direct from the Old Satan Faction. Power supposedly so great that…" Diadora says and is interrupted as **[Expiration]** impales him and throws him to the ground before disappearing as Alice begins walking towards him.

.

"I'm a high ranking devil you retched boar, part of the bloodline of the current great devil Beelzebub, how can a well-bred noble like me lose to a filthy dragon like you, it just isn't right, it isn't fair" Diadora says as he cast numerous magic circles that fire spells that just bounce off her armor before she walk up, punches through the magic circle, right into his face as he screams in pain

.

"Ahh, it hurts"

.

Alice picks him up and throws him into several more spikes impaling him again as she walks towards him

.

"There's no way a filthy dragon will beat me like this" he says as a two magic circles appear in his hand creating a wall between him and the others

.

"Ha-ha, and now you're trapped, my magic barrier is impenetrable, a knuckle dragging idiot like the soon to be dead dragon emperor hasn't got a chance in hell of beating me"

.

Alice raises her hand to the barrier as a magic circle appears in it

.

" **[Expiration]** "

.

Spikes come out and strike the barrier

.

"Keep trying, it's cute" Diadora says with a smug grin

.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **.**

Dozens upon hundreds of spikes appear and the barrier begins to crack and break

.

"I don't care what happens to me but no will ever touch my family" Alice says as she thrusts a light spear into his chest that sends him impales into a nearby column

.

"Impossible, I can't be defeated, I beat Agares. I even had a plan to deal with Sairaorg" he says as he coughs up blood

.

"I am Diadora of the Astaroth Family" he says as a magic circle charges in his hand

.

Alice holds out her hand and a ball of black energy appears

.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **.**

"Die!" Diadora fires a blast from the magic circle

.

" **[Dragon Shot]** " Alice reaches back and punches the ball of energy with goes hurtling towards the blast of magic, breaking through it, crashing into Diadora and Disintegrating his right arm and leg. Alice walk over to him grabs him and pushes him up the column

.

"Now then where's all that bravado from earlier" Alice says as Diadora spits on her. Alice wipes it off and glares at Diadora

.

"Now that wasn't very nice. Let's see now, how can I punish you more…Oh I know" Alice says with a sadistic grin

.

Alice drops him and summons the **[Flames of the Fell Dragon]** and throws it onto Diadora, it cauterizes his wounds and he screams from the pain as it spreads through his body. Alice walks back to the crosses and tries to get everyone off before she realizes the restraints won't come off, they hear Diadora laughing even though he is in great pain

.

"I had the seals specially made by the user of dimension lost, I was promised a disarm once this was over, but on the off chance I was beaten it is set to consume them entirely rather than let them escape"

"Ha-ha, you really want me to kill you don't you, I'll deal with you in a minute"

.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

.

Alice holds out her hand and summons her black flames

.

 **[Transfer]**

 **.**

The flames grow darker and the light around it seems to disappear. She throws the flames at the three crosses

.

"My flames burn everything, no matter what, nothing survives an encounter unless I say it does" Alice says as the flames devour the cross while leaving the three attached to them intact. They fall to the ground and Alice rushes up with Yuno and embraces the children while the O.R.C. embraces Asia.

.

"Mama, where are we?" Toxin says

"Mother, what happened?" Carnage says

"Were so happy you're okay" Yuno says crying

"Don't worry my sweet babies, I'm just glad your back" Alice says with tears in her eyes

.

Alice's face pales as she feels a familiar demonic energy

 _._

" _How…there is now way he should have survived, wait if he's alive then…"_

 _._

A bright light engulfs the room and when it is gone the children and Asia are gone. Alice looks around with a look of horror and puts her head in her hands

.

"Nononononono, this wasn't meant to happen this time, I thought I fixed this" Alice says thinking back

.

 _Flashback_

" _Nononono...not again…it can't have happened again already, I was sure this time"_

 _._

 _Rias walks over to Alice and puts a hand on her shoulder and Alice flinches and looks at Rias afraid_

 _._

" _What's wrong Alice?" Rias says concerned_

 _._

 _Alice looks up to Rias and blinks a few times bringing her back to reality_

 _._

" _A big problem that I need to go take care of" Alice says as another static sound occurs she looks down quickly her eyes widen then she jumps through the window, breaking the glass and disappears_

.

 _Alice appears in a field and in the center of it is a crack that is rapidly expanding. She summons her sacred gear and walks toward the crack_

 _._

 _ **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**_

 _ **.**_

 _Alice puts her hand on the crack_

 _._

 _ **[Transfer]**_

 _._

 _All the accumulated power goes into the crack and Alice falls to the ground panting and slightly in pain as the armor disappears. She looks at the crack to see it receding before disappearing. She smiles and gets up to leave when a magic circle interrupts. Out of it come two devils in battle armor_

 _._

" _Why didn't Shalba come with us Katerea?" a man says_

" _He said he was working with that Astaroth brat Creuserey"_

" _And of course Rizevim being himself just didn't feel like coming"_

" _Yes, now then, there was supposed to be a crack in reality around here so whatever is on the other side must be pretty powerful right"_

" _Yes, we shall obtain it for the Khaos Brigade and it will increase our power"_

 _._

 _They walk over and notice Alice who is having a hard time standing_

 _._

" _Who are you?" Katerea asks_

 _._

 _Alice realizes how it could play out and use it to her advantage_

 _._

" _Give me a minute will you, tearing a whole in the fabric of reality isn't easy, let alone how much power was wasted just to find the place with the weakest connection to this reality"_

" _So it was you"_

" _Yeah and since I'm here now, can you tell me where I am"_

" _You are near our base; we felt your presence and came to investigate, we can take you back and explain"_

 _._

 _Summary: they take her back to the base and explain that they are fighting a civil war against tyrants who took over their country and would like her help. She "agrees to help" and they take her to a room to train with the two of them alone so Alice decides to take advantage of this_

 _._

"Alright Grima show us what you can really do" Katerea says as she refers to Alice by the name she game them

.

Alice spikes her power to about 75% and summons a several demonic bullets and light spears and fires them at Katerea and Creuserey who dodge and fire back

.

"Impressive, commanding both light and darkness, what are you?" Creuserey asks

"A Nephilim of some kind, never was very sure" Alice says somewhat lying

.

The two devils grin and continue to fire at her

.

"Were all alone right" Alice asks

"Yeah, no one can enter and it is soundproof why?"

.

"Good, and as to why" Alice summons her sacred gear

.

 **[Welsh Dragons Balance Breaker]**

 **.**

 **[Boost]**

 **.**

"I'm going to kill you, that why" Alice says as she conjure three magic circles to fire **[Endless Demonic Bullets], [Endless Light Spears],** and **[Endless Mana Arrow]**

 **.**

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **.**

They dodge as many as possible but get hit and are impaled to the wall

.

" **[Expiration]** "

.

 **[Boost] [Boost]**

.

Dozens of spikes impale the two of them and quickly end their lives. She opens her wings and burst through the ceiling, once outside she flies outside and holds out her hand towards the base.

.

" **[Expiration]** Form 2"

.

A large black and purple ball of energy appears at the end of Alice's hand

.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **.**

" **[Transfer]"**

.

The ball grows darker and Alice fires it at the base which disintegrates and only a crater is left

.

"And that should be the end of a good deal of the Khaos Brigade" Alice says exhausted

.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 _ **How do you like that cliffhanger, how will our heroine deal with this tragic loss, and what will happen as a result. Find out next time on The Strongest Ambition**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I have maybe a year's worth of submissions right now at the current rate of submission, and I have run out of ideas for universes, so please, post your ideas for what universes you want to see. I literally have no more ideas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Favorite, Follow, and Review. Thank you**_


	5. Chapter 5 DxD part 5

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing*_

 _._

 ** _Second chapter release, after this we move on to the Overlord Universe_**

* * *

"Asia"

"Carnage, Toxin"

"How"

.

"I think that's quite enough of this nonsense Diadora Astaroth" a voice says as a magic circle appears. Out of it comes a devil with long brown hair covering one eye, a long fur cape and battle armor

"Dear little sister of the fake devil king, I am the true descendant of Beelzebub, I am Shalba Beelzebub"

"What do you want" Rias says with narrowed eyes

"Please Shalba; help me; imagine if both the old and current devil kings combine their strength…" Diadora says but is cut off as a light spear pierces him and leaves a large hole in his chest.

.

"And thus, a maggot dies" Shalba says with a flick of his wrist. A large pillar of light disintegrates Diadora as he screams in pain.

"Current Devil King did he say, calling the true bloodline old was the fools first mistake, his imagination was the second"

"Of course, you were the one behind the death of the Glasya-Labolas heir weren't you?" Rias says accusingly

"Can you believe the sheer arrogance on him, proclaiming himself the devil king" Shalba says

"It doesn't matter who you are, you will still pay for what you did to Asia and the others" Rias says as her aura grows around her

"Little sister of the imposturous Sirzechs, nothing personal but I think I will kill you" Shalba says as a red magic circle appears in his hand

.

"Carnage…Toxin…where did you go…come on, let's go home… Ophis is waiting to see you, she misses us" Alice says with a hollow look in her eyes

"She's lost it" Kiba says

"Come on… it's time to go home…"Alice says as she drops to her knees and screams

"Please, Carnage, Toxin, let's go home" Alice says as Yuno and Koneko wrap their arms around her

.

Raynare and Mittlet rush at Shalba with light spears but they are blocked and thrown back by a magic circle

.

"Don't test me" Shalba says

.

"Yuno, Koneko, Where did Carnage and Toxin go, we need to find them" Alice says turning to face them

"Would the dragon filth like to know where the three went" Shalba says looking at Alice

.

"I sent them far beyond our reality, into the dimensional gap, the exposure has surely consumed their flesh by now, to put it simply, they're dead"

.

Alice's hair covers her eyes and she walks forward towards Shalba. Her sacred gear appears and the gems glow

" **Yuno Gasai"**

"G-Grima"

" **If you'd rather not die you should leave this place immediately, personally I don't care"** Grima says

"W-what"

" **As for you Devil, the one who calls himself Shalba…"**

Alice stops walking and slumps forward

"… **you made a poor decision and now you must pay!"** Grima says as Alice looks up with blood red eyes

Black aura explodes around Alice and her armor forms around her. Shalba is thrown back against the wall and the building shakes violently. Yuno tries to rush to Alice before a column falls over stopping her.

.

"Alice, answer me right now what going on, Alice!" Yuno says afraid

"Who are you" Shalba says getting up

.

Dozens of orbs appear around Alice and all types of voices are heard, male, female, young, old, all screaming and in pain in echoed voices

.

" **I, who is about to awaken"**

" _It's starting, the time has finally come"_

" **I am the Fell Dragon who has stolen the power of the twin heavens"**

 _It shall always be this way_

 _That is correct always and forever_

" **My power; nurtured by the infinite and feared by the dream"**

 _What the world desires, what the world rejects_

" **I shall become the Fallen Dragon who masters the power of death itself"**

 _Has always been life, has always been death_

 _No matter the occasion you always choose the path to ruin_

" **None shall escape my power, for death shall conquer all"**

" **Juggernaut Drive!"**

.

Alice's armor slowly grows and becomes more Draconic. The faceplate expands into a dragon head with six eyes and razor sharp teeth.

The gauntlets become arms with claws, The Divine Dividing disappears and out of her back emerge two strange wings, no way to fly, merely three pointed spikes where the leathery wing should be. A tail emerges from her back with a pointed end. The Dragon expands to about thirty feet tall and spreads its wings; green gems emerge on the wings as the dragon lets out a roar as the ceiling of the stadium caves in

.

 _3_ _rd_ _person P.O.V. Azazel and Sirzechs_

"So can you tell us why you're doing this now, when you've never shown an interest in this world before?" Azazel says to the newcomer

"Yes I would also like to know why you are leading a brigade of terrorists" Sirzechs says

.

The newcomer is a male in his mid-20s, wearing black pants, a black shirt and a red leather jacket. His appearance is very muscular and his hair is spiked and blood red

.

The male looks to the sky where a large tear in reality has appeared

"Trihexa, the cracks in reality have weakened the seal containing her and soon she will be released, if this is what must happen to have an army to fight her then so be it"

"There are better ways then what you are doing, if you told this to the other factions they would come running to help, isn't that right Great Red"

"I disagree; they would run like chickens without heads and argue amongst themselves until the time came for Trihexa to destroy them all" Great Red says

"Well there's just no reasoning is there, oh well, been meaning to test this armor anyway" Azazel says as he twirls the spear in his hand and a bright light appears, when it dissipated Azazel is there in golden dragon armor

.

 _P.O.V. Restored to normal_

Alice in her dragon form faces Shalba and smoke emerges from her mouth. Shalba produces a magic circle but is cut off as Alice uses her tail to strike his hand and then bites his entire arm off before flying several feet and spitting it out.

.

"Don't play with me; face my light of judgment, if you dare!" Shalba says as in his hand a red magic circle appears and a large green magic circle appears under Alice and a beam of light roars to life around Alice

.

 **[Divide]**

"No what was that" Shalba says as the green gems on Alice's dragon armor turn blue

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

 **.**

Grima says as the light grows smaller and smaller before the entire magic circle dissipates

.

"She has Divine Dividing power?" Shalba says shocked

"I remember that" Koneko says

"Alice is using the power she stole from Vali" Yuno says

.

"Why must the White Dragon insist on standing in my way; DIE!" Shalba says throwing off his cloak and summoning a magic circle in his remaining hand that shoots a blast of light. Alice opens her mouth and a black beam of energy shoots out, through the beam of light and takes out Shaba's other arm.

.

Alice lets out another roar as her aura grows a mixture of red, white and black.

"No, she has the power of the dragon of domination as well" Shalba says in a fearful voice as he becomes unable to move

"Hey Gasper, did you try to stop time?" Kiba asks

"I did but it didn't even faze her"

.

Alice takes another step towards Shalba and lets out another roar as the chest piece on the armor opens us to show three bright green gems.

.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **.**

"We can't stay here Yuno, if we do were all going to die" Koneko says

"No, I won't leave her"

"Yuno"

"I'm sorry but were going" Koneko says as she grabs Yuno and everyone takes off using their devil wings

.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **.**

" **[Longinus Smasher]"** Grima says as a giant beam of green energy shoots out towards Shalba

"Damn you, Red Dragon, White Dragon, Fell Dragon, Damn your power" Shalba says as he disintegrates

.

Beams of energy fire off everywhere while letting off another loud roar. Several beams hit the group's barrier, Rias's magic circle, enhanced by Kiba's Holy-Demonic swords, several pieces of building from Yuno

.

"What are we going to do" Koneko asks Yuno

"I…don't know" Yuno says unsure

.

"I had a feeling it was the Juggernaut Drive" a voice says as a purple magic circle is seen, the insignia on it, two snaked eating each other's tails in the shape of an infinity sign.

"Ophis"

"Would someone like to tell me why my grandchildren were about to die in the dimensional gap, I only got to them just in time when I felt their energy" Ophis says as she levitates out the children and Asia wrapped in blankets.

Yuno rushes over and wraps her arms around the children while the O.R.C. embraces Asia.

.

"Shalba sent the children and Asia to the Dimensional gap the moment they let their guard down, Alice thinking they were dead went into the **[Juggernaut Drive]** " Yuno says

.

"Well, this should be relatively easy to fix" Ophis says floating towards Alice

"What are you going to do; the juggernaut drive is near impossible to beat"

"You forget that this is not the same juggernaut drive you know, Alice has enough raw magic power to substitute that for life force, that will give enough time to get her to see reason"

.

Carnage and Toxin wobble to their feet and try to go after Ophis

"Were…coming with…you" Carnage says

"To…save…Mama"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

 **.**

Carnage and Toxin appear in their red and white armor, spread their wings and fly after Ophis. Once they reach Alice after dodging numerous magic blasts.

"Daughter, the children are okay"

"Mother, were right here"

"Mama, please come back"

.

The magic blasts stop firing and the dragon looks at the three with its six eyes

" **Mother…Carnage…Toxin"**

.

Black aura surrounds the dragon and another transformation takes place. The chest plate closes and the arms and legs disappear into the armor. The six wings of the fell dragon and the black Divine Dividing wings appear next to the spiked dragon wings with the spiked wings on top then the fell dragon wings in the middle and the Black Divine Dividing on the bottom. Two black horns sprout out of the head of the armor and go down the side of the face. The body has now become snake-like and eerily similar to the **[Fell Dragon Form]** but much smaller and with the armor around the body. The dragon falls onto the ground and a cloud of smoke engulfs it.

.

When the cloud of smoke dissipates Alice is standing there wobbling on her feet about to fall over. The three rush over and hug Alice; Yuno comes down on a floating piece of building and joins the hug. When they let go Alice looks to Carnage and Toxin.

.

"Hey Carnage, Toxin, I just had a great idea, lets pass out now" Alice says falling over

"Good idea Mother" Carnage says falling right next to her

"Best idea I've heard all day Mama" Toxin says falling over next to them

.

The O.R.C. rush over to see Yuno with a smile on her face

"Yuno are they okay?" Koneko asks'

"Yeah, they're just tired, near death experience and all will do that to you" Yuno says smiling

"What was that transformation" Rias asks confused

"What you witnessed was an incomplete juggernaut drive becoming the new complete version which she should be able to control" Ophis says while the others look shocked at the concept

 _._

 _The next day_

 **Resting in a bed has restored your HP and MP**

.

Alice takes her hand and swats the screen away and looks over to the still sleeping children. She lays back down to sleep some more when another screen appears

 **.**

 **Due to use of [Juggernaut Drive] and vast amount of MP and HP expended VIT, INT, and WIS have increased by 50**

 **.**

 **Previous stats**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 80 EXP: 19%/100%**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Race: Fell Dragon**

 **HP: 28,765/28,765 HP Regen: 2,477 per minute (+1500 per minute)**

 **MP: 17,640/17,640 MP Regen: 1,491 per minute (+1350 per minute)**

 **STR – 350**

 **VIT – 350 + 50**

 **DEX – 350**

 **INT – 350 + 50**

 **WIS – 350 + 50**

 **Stat points: 50**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New Stats**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 80 EXP: 19%/100%**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Race: Fell Dragon**

 **HP: 32,015/32,015 HP Regen: 2,802 per minute (+1500 per minute)**

 **MP: 19,890/19,890 MP Regen: 1,641 per minute (+1350 per minute)**

 **STR – 350**

 **VIT – 400**

 **DEX – 350**

 **INT – 400**

 **WIS – 400**

 **Stat points: 50**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Fell Dragons Armaments] has been maxed out and a new ability has been acquired**

 **.**

 **Level 200: [Fell Dragon's Armaments Scale-Mail], [Juggernaut Drive] and [Fell Dragon Form] MP requirements Dropped by half**

 **.**

 **[Arsenal of the Fell Dragon] has been maxed out and a new ability has been unlocked**

 **\- At level 100: Grants ability [Gate of Babylon] MP requirements drop by half**

 **\- new cost for [Gate of Babylon]: 2500**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Fell Dragon's Armaments] – Passive/Active – MAX**

 **The Red Dragon Emperors Gauntlets and the White Dragon Emperors Wings infused with the Fell Dragons essence. The gauntlets grant the power of the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, the wings grant the power of the Vanishing Dragon Albion along the power of the Fell Dragon Grima. This skill levels up as its abilities are used.**

 **[Boost] - When active, every ten seconds this ability doubles STR, VIT, DEX, and MP**

 **[Divide] - When active, every ten seconds this ability halves STR, VIT, DEX, and MP of opponent and adds to users.**

 **[Explosion] – Releases all accumulated power into a single physical and magical attack**

 **[Dragon Shot] – Fires a ball of energy at the opponent, Attack is equal to STR + INT *2.5**

 **[Transfer] - Allows user to transfer the power accumulated to another person**

 **[Fell Dragon's Armaments Scale-Mail] – The balance breaker of the [Fell Dragon's Armaments], produces a suit of Black armor for the user to wear.**

 **The ability [Boost] occurs every second while this ability is active.**

 **The ability [Divide] occurs every second while this ability is active.**

 **This ability drains 1000 MP every minute until user stops or Mana is depleted**

 **[Juggernaut Drive] - Active - MAX - 2000 MP per minute until stopped or user is drained of Mana**

 **Releases the seals on the power of the [Fell Dragon's Armaments], granting full access to its power**

 **The ability [Boost] occurs every second while this ability is active.**

 **The ability [Divide] occurs every second while this ability is active.**

 **once 50 Boosts have been achieved may use ability [Longinus Smasher]**

 **[Longinus Smasher] - Active – MAX**

 **The greatest ability of the [Fell Dragon's Armaments], Releases all power accumulated at a rate of STR + INT * 10**

 **[Fell Dragon Form] - Active - MAX - 2000 Per minute until stopped or user is drained of Mana**

 **The full power of the Fell Dragon is now yours, you are now granted the ability to transform into the Fell Dragons True form.**

 **when in this form [Expiration],[Ignis], and [Flames of the Fell Dragon] Will have no MP cost**

 _._

 _`Several days later_

 _After resting and taking it easy for several days the leaders of the three factions call a meeting_

.

"With the loss of most of their leaders, The Khaos Brigade can only rely on Great Red for power and Rizevim Liven Lucifer as the main leaders remaining, then there is the problem with Trihexa, without our knowledge, cracks in reality have been occurring and this has weakened the seal on it, enabling it to soon be released from its confinement"

.

"Yeah, that might be my fault" Alice says to the group

.

Sirzechs looks to Alice and her group with an unreadable expression

.

"How so"

.

Alice looks to the group and relays the events of the future diary universe

.

"So you doomed countless other universes, just because you couldn't accept you made a mistake" Sirzechs says

.

"Hey I resent that, if I hadn't done what I did the entire Multiverse would have been overrun by demons by now and besides there are an infinite number of the same universe so it's fine"

.

"You sent billions to dies numerous times so you could have more time to just sit around and have fun" Azazel says

.

Alice thinks about this for a moment before sighing

.

"Ok, I'll admit my morals are nearly nonexistent most of the time but you tell me if you wouldn't be the same having a centuries old dragon in your head detailing his destruction of worlds"

.

" **Hey, Hatchling, I regaled you with my tales because you wanted new ways to use my power"**

.

Alice pales and looks at her hand now glowing a pale purple

.

"If you had a body I would beat you into next week"

" **Bring it on hatchling"**

 **.**

Alice looks up to the group only to notice their shocked faces. She pulls out her gauntlet and time seems to rewind until directly after she finished telling her story

.

" _You say a single word, I shut you in my head and I won't let you out" Alice thinks to the dragon in her head_

" _ **Fine Hatchling, though I do want to see you take over a world sometime soon, I grow bored"**_

" _Deal and I know just the one" Alice says as she filters memories to Grima who roars in laughter_

" _ **Excellent, it will be very entertaining watching such weak people put up a futile resistance"**_

" _You're quite a warlike dragon aren't you?"_

" _ **I am the Fell Dragon for a reason; I became stronger by absorbing the energy of my fallen enemies"**_

 _ **.**_

Alice looks up to the group

.

"Look, Morality went out the window when I got Grima within my sacred gear, a dragon who desires destruction whispering in your ear would change anyone, so I decided to embrace it, although my friends and family are safe, anyone else is fair game"

.

"That's not a good outlook on, life Alice" Rias says

.

Alice puts on a crazed smile and tilts her head

"Well then allow me to re-introduce myself; my name is Alicia Grima, purveyor of magic and general insanity at your service" she says with a exaggerated bow

.

"You're not actually sane are you" Azazel says to Alice

.

Alice puts on a horrified expression

.

"The Jig is up its every man for themselves" she says as she jumps through the glass window and takes off

"Did...did she just, jump out a window" Rias asks confused

"Sigh... I'll go get her, again" Yuno says

"Again, how often does this happen?" Koneko asks

"More often than it should, now if you'll excuse me" Yuno says as she jumps through the window with her killing intent spiked

"You know, I almost feel bad for her, but maybe this is the universe getting payback for dooming so many others" Rias says

.

3rd person P.O.V. Alice

.

Alice is laughing her head off behind a bush

.

"Ha-ha, that was good, I haven't trolled anyone like that in forever" Alice says as her face pales feeling the killing intent

.

"Allie, where are you" Yuno asks in a innocent voice completely different from the killing intent being exuded

"This is bad, this is very, very bad" Alice says as a screen appears in front of her

.

 **Quest: RUN AWAY**

 **Time limit: Until Yuno calms down or you remember you are stronger than her.**

 **They say running is a coward's tactic, but those cowards lived! Run like your life depends on it because it just might!**

 **Objectives: Stay Alive! (As if Yuno would kill you, but you should still fear getting beaten within an inch of your life)**

 **Bonus Objective: Don't get hit**

 **.**

"I really hate my life sometimes" Alice says as she takes off using her wings to fly

"ALLIE!" Yuno says as she flies after her on a piece of rock

"Yuno, can't we talk about this" Alice says flying faster

"You do this every time and I've finally had enough of it" Yuno says throwing light spears at Alice

"They gave me the perfect setup, and you thought it was hilarious" Alice says using **[Expiration]** to destroy the light spears

"The FIRST time, now it's just annoying to me and confusing to everyone else" Yuno says throwing rocks, Demonic bullets and Mana arrows

"Come on love, trolling people is fun" Alice says blocking with her scythe and landing in a field

"If you say so Allie, now can you go apologize to them, they probably think you are crazy now"

"Okay love, but after I fix this, I think we should go to the next universe because this will have dealt with everything but minor skirmishes" Alice says pulling Yuno into a hug

"Okay Allie, what is our next destination anyway?" Yuno says with a smile and her head on Alice's shoulder

"You ever want to be worshiped as a Supreme Being love" Alice says with a grin

.

 **Quest complete: RUN AWAY**

 **Yuno has calmed down and you managed to avoid getting hit so good on you**

 **Rewards: Not getting beat within an inch of your life by your Yandere girlfriend, temporary alleviation of boredom**

.

 _Back at the O.R.C. building_

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, it was all true though, I am not in the typical sense sane, but sanity is overrated anyway" Alice replies offhandedly

"With that excitement over we should deal with the problem at hand please" Michael says

"Oh I already fixed it" Alice replies

.

The others look shocked thinking she was only gone for five minutes. Alice raises her hand and the ground shakes and a large door appears in front of the group with tons of chains around it. Everyone pales feeling the power and the chains start to break

.

"Alice what the heck do you think you're doing?" Rias says backing away scared

"You all overreact too much" Carnage replies calm

"If Mama is doing this then there is a reason" Toxin says having faith in Alice

"You're delusional, releasing the beast of the apocalypse on a whim, you're out of your mind" Azazel says

"You know, worse has been said" Alice says with a shrug

.

The door opens and a bright light engulfs the room and a massive power is felt by everyone. When the light dissipates a girl looking no more than ten years old walks out of the door, she is wearing a black dress with dark green and red splotches of color in various places; her hair is deep black with bright green eyes. She smiles and rushes up to Alice pulling her into a hug.

.

"Thank you, thank you; thank you, it's so lonely in there and I missed the outside world"

.

The girl notices Ophis, widens her eyes and rushes over and hugs her tight

.

"Sister I missed you so much, how are you"

.

Ophis smiles and pats the girls head

.

"I am alright, I missed you to Hexa" Ophis says hugging her back

.

"Can someone please explain what is happening because I am at a loss?"

"Yeah, explanations actually pretty easy to understand, people fear what is not like them, back when Trihexa was sealed they feared her power and what would happen if she were to intervene in the great war, when in fact she is very calm and harmless as long as you don't make her angry, even great red was afraid of her power because it was speculated that she was more powerful" Alice says walking over to Ophis and Trihexa with Carnage, Toxin, Koneko and Yuno.

.

Ophis smiles and leads Trihexa to them.

.

"Hexa, this is my daughter Alice, her other half Yuno Gasai, her little sister Koneko, and my Grandchildren, Carnage and Toxin" Ophis says

"Family!" Trihexa says as she jumps the five of them and hugs them tight

.

"Nice to meet you Aunt Hexa" Alice says

.

Alice gets up and smiles while turning back to the group

.

"Well than majority of the problem dealt with and you should be able to handle the rest of the Khaos Brigade, so I think we're going to head off" Alice says creating a portal

"Sister, I think I'll stay here, where I know people and have friends" Koneko says

.

Alice goes over and pats her head before handing her a portal card

.

"If you need anything, throw this against the wall and I should be there as soon as possible, that goes for the rest of them as well if they need anything truly important, you however, use it anytime" Alice says rubbing her head affectionately

.

The portal closes and the remaining members look at each other with confused expressions

.

"So…what do we do now?"

.

 _Multiverse Hub_

Trihexa walks around in awe like a kid in a candy store

.

"So cool, so where are we going?" She asks

"A very fun place, but first we need to change" Alice says as they all walk into the field of universes. Alice summons her sacred gear and Carnage and Toxin do the same

"Time to test the juggernaut drive"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

 **[Fell Dragons Balance Breaker]**

 **.**

Carnage walks forward and is the first to change.

.

" **I who shall awaken"**

" **I am the heavenly dragon who stole a principle of domination from god"**

" **I mock the infinite and fret over the dream"**

" **I shall become the red dragon of domination"**

" **I shall drown you in the depths of crimson purgatory"**

" **Juggernaut Drive"**

 **.**

His juggernaut drive is greatly similar to Alice's now complete juggernaut drive, except it is dark red in color along with the six jet black wings. Toxin walks up and is the next to change.

.

" **I who shall awaken"**

" **I am the heavenly dragon who lost all to the principle of domination"**

" **I envy the infinite and long for the dream"**

" **I am the white dragon who shall master the path of domination"**

" **I shall lead you to the farthest reaches of innocence"**

" **Juggernaut Drive"**

.

Toxin's Juggernaut Drive is essentially an armored form of Alice's complete Juggernaut drive. Her form has an armored head and white Divine Dividing wings next to the six jet black wings which stick out on the white dragon

 **.**

" **I, who is about to awaken"**

" **I am the Fell Dragon who has stolen the power of the twin heavens"**

" **My power; nurtured by the infinite and feared by the dream"**

" **I shall become the Fallen Dragon who masters the power of death itself"**

" **None shall escape my power, for death shall conquer all"**

" **Juggernaut Drive!"**

 **.**

Alice's form changes into her thirty foot miniature **[Fell Dragon Form]**. The armor appears in the center of the body and stretches out to the end of the tail and stops right before the head. Alice looks back over to Ophis and Trihexa with her six eyes

 **.**

" **Do you two have dragon forms?"**

 **.**

They nod and black and green aura surrounds them respectively. Looking over to Ophis, they see her from is a majestic black western dragon with a thin body, long neck and piercing grey eyes. They look over at Trihexa and see a large eastern dragon, dark green in color, with a long snake like body and jet black eyes, a large pair of dragon wings emerge from her back

.

"Hey Allie what about me" Yuno says

.

As Yuno say that a skill book appears in her hand and a screen appears on front of her

.

 **Invite to party**

 **Yuno Gasai**

 **Yes/No**

 **.**

She presses yes and looks at the skill book and is shocked at which skills are in it

.

 **Skill Book**

 **Skills to be learned upon use:**

 **[Battle healing LVL 2]**

 **[Arsenal of the Fell Dragon]**

 **[Race change to Fell Manakete]**

 **[Dragon Form] – Active – 1/100 – 500MP to activate, 200MP per minute to maintain**

 **Allows those with dragon blood to transform into a dragon**

 **[Fell Fireball] – Active – 300MP to use**

 **A black fireball infused with a small amount of the Fell Dragon's energy**

 **[Swordsmanship] - Passive - 1/100**

 **\- A sword is not a tool but an extension of one's self**

 **\- Passively increases DEX by 1%**

 **\- Increase damage when wielding a sword by 10%**

 **.**

Yuno interested clicks on the **[Race change to Fell Manakete]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Fell Manakete] – A Manakete with the blood of the Fell Dragon Grima in their veins. Once a powerful tribe of dragons but due to fear of the Fell Dragon Grima they were wiped out.**

 **Grants skills:**

 **[Wings of the Fell Dragon] - Passive - MAX**

 **\- The six wings of the Fell Dragon Grima, Grants user ability of unrestricted flight**

 **[Ignis] - Active - MAX - 350 MP per attack**

 **\- An ability given to those of the Fell Dragons bloodline, when activated, purple flames surround the user**

 **\- When active grants 50% increase to physical or magical attack**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuno reads this and is happy. She absorbs the skill book and takes in her new abilities as wings sprout from her back. Her six wings are multi-colored which is a surprise to Alice and the others. The feathers on the wings are a combination of dark blue, dark red and black. On her hand is the same brand that Alice, Carnage and Toxin have, she looks up to Alice for an Explanation.

.

" **Grima had several descendants; they eventually formed a tribe of Manaketes, the divine dragons, remembering the destruction Grima caused, did not want his bloodline to grow strong enough to produce another like him, as you can see all of his descendants possess some of his power so they were not wrong to assume so, as for the multi-colored wings, I have no idea"**

 **.**

Yuno nods and focuses on her new dragon power. A black Dragonstone appears in her hand and she raises it to the sky. A black rose engulfs her but no lightning strikes it like with Alice, when the rose dissipates a new dragon is in its place. Thirty feet long, with a snake-like body that has grey coloring completely different from the multi-colored wings that appear on her dragon form. Her six eyes blink as she tries to adapt to the new vision.

.

Once she adjusts her vision she spreads her wings before taking off into the sky as the others quickly follow her as she tries out her abilities. She uses her new ability and fires a **[Fell Fireball]** from her mouth several times before working on how to land which took several tries and several more crash landings. When they land they lie down for a moment and discuss where they are going.

 **.**

" **So where exactly are we going the hint you gave me wasn't exactly clear in that fact"** Yuno asks

" **You know the children love TV and Anime right?"** Alice says

" **Yeah, what does that have to do with it?"** Yuno responds confused

 **.**

" **Carnage, Toxin, awesome overpowered character, transported to another world, and level 100 in a world of level 10 – 20"**

"" **Overlord""** they say at the same time

" **And what exactly is Overlord?"** Yuno asks confused

" **Basically, take a level 100 character; give him an army with each of them with levels between 40 and 90 along with seven who are also level 100 and a fortress that was never conquered once he made it his home. One day they get transported to a new world and they begin to gather information, they find out that the world they're in is filled with people between level 10-20 with their legendary heroes and gods in fact being level 50-100 characters that were transported hundreds of years into the past before he showed up, they died and became legend and their descendants are only about level 50 though some of them could put up a decent fight, then throw in non-human tribes that exist somewhere between level 15-25 at best and that's about the gist of where were headed"**

" **Sounds like it could be interesting, so we going democracy or full blown world domination?"** Yuno asks

 **.**

" **World Domination, promised Grima I'd give it a try, he's bored with how little happens"** Alice answers

 **.**

" **Okay, now why do we need to be in dragon form"** Yuno asks

 **.**

" **Dramatic entrance, I will make mine which you can watch here, make a dramatic speech and then introduce the rest of you by opening a large portal"**

 **.**

" **Alright then, so when do we leave?"** Yuno asks

 **.**

" **Right now"** Alice says as a portal opens up in front of her. She walks through it and it closes as a viewing screen appears in some kind of throne room where the portal opens and Alice in her dragon form comes out and floats above the throne

* * *

 **So ends out time with the DxD universe, i'll see you all in the Overlord Universe**

.

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review. Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6 Overlord part 1

**_Posting this chapter a day early, have something to do tomorrow_**

 ** _._**

 ** _First adventure in the overlord universe. Many events will follow canon, but it will come to a different conclusion_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Runeion: to answer your question, and to any who decide to post ideas for universes to visit, I really only plan to include anime. I add a few references and powers to my character from other things but I have no plans to use non-anime universes. still, post them if you think they'd be good for the story and if I agree, i'll still use it_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Also: Along with posting universe ideas, powers, abilities, and enemies are also welcome. please post them along with a small description for a universe, and a complete description and universe of origin, for powers, abilities, and enemies_**

 ** _._**

 ** _*Disclaimer: I own nothing*_**

* * *

 _ **Overlord Universe**_

Alice in her dragon form is hovering above a black throne when she sees a screen in front of her

.

 **You know Gamer, I was wondering how long it would take for you to come here, anyway this world being what it is, we need to make you more overpowered than you already are so get ready for a large information dump.**

 **.**

As she finishes reading the message a large amount of information appears in her head and new skills as well. Once it finishes a large screen appears in front of her

.

.

 **Due to outside interference you level has been raised and many new skills have been acquired and due to past experience skills have been leveled up**

 **.**

 **Before**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 80 + 20 EXP: 19%/100%**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Race: Fell Dragon**

 **HP: 32,015/32,015 HP Regen: 2,802 per minute (+1500 per minute)**

 **MP: 19,890/19,890 MP Regen: 1,641 per minute (+1350 per minute)**

 **STR – 350 + 250**

 **VIT – 400 + 250**

 **DEX – 350 + 250**

 **INT – 400 + 250**

 **WIS – 400 + 250**

 **.**

 **Stat points: 50 + 200**

 **.**

 **.**

 **After**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 100 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Race: Fell Dragon**

 **HP: 48,265/48,265 HP Regen: 4,427 per minute (+1500 per minute)**

 **MP: 31,140/31,140 MP Regen: 2,391 per minute (+1350 per minute)**

 **STR – 600**

 **VIT – 650**

 **DEX – 600**

 **INT – 650**

 **WIS – 650**

 **Stat points: 250**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Minor Earth Movement] - Active - MAX - 20MP per minute**

 **Tier 0 spell, allows movement of a specific patch of earth; cannot be changed only moved. The most basic of earth magic spells**

 **Amount of earth that can be controlled: 100 meters**

 **.**

 **[Lesser Barrier Shield] - Active - MAX - 50MP to activate, 15MP per minute to maintain**

 **Tier 1 spell, a basic unidirectional shield that can block mundane and magical has limited durability, so it can be overwhelmed in time**

 **Durability: 50 + 25 per minute**

 **.**

 **[Bronze Skin] - Active - MAX - 45MP to activate, 15MP per minute to remain active**

 **Tier 1 spell, a technique used by combat mages to increase their defense by hardening their skin to the consistency of bronze.**

 **Durability: 200 + 100 per minute**

 **Increases damage dealt by hand to hand combat by 50**

 **.**

 **[Force Absorption Field] - Active - MAX - 50MP to activate, 15MP per minute to maintain**

 **Tier 1 spell, a spell that affects all allied units within a certain radius of the user, reduces the force of any physical weapon or attacks by a set amount**

 **Current Radius: 50 meter**

 **Damage Reduction: 75%**

 **.**

 **[Small Pit of Spikes] - Active - MAX - 40MP per use**

 **Tier 1 spell, creates a pitfall trap to ensnare enemies who fall into it**

 **Size: 25 meter**

 **.**

 **[Earthen Fist] - Active - MAX - 70MP to activate, 20MP to maintain**

 **Tier 2 spell surrounds the user's fist with solidly packed earth and rocks, adding armor and upping physical damage dealt by the fist**

 **.**

 **[Earth Spike] - Active - MAX - 80MP per use**

 **A Tier 2 spell, simply rips a chunk of earth from the ground, compresses it into a spike and fires it at the enemy**

 **.**

 **Due to influence from the Fell Dragon Grima [Fireball] has been changed**

 **.**

 **[Fell Fireball] – Active – 300MP to use**

 **A third tier spell. Fires a black fireball infused with a small amount of the Fell Dragon's energy**

 **.**

 **Due to influence from the Fell Dragon Grima [Lightning] has been changed**

 **.**

 **[Fell Lightning] - Active - MAX - 350MP per use**

 **A 3rd tier spell that shoots a bolt of black lightning from the tip of the caster's finger. It is effective against targets wearing metal armor.**

 **.**

 **[Distant Vision] - Active - MAX - 300MP to activate, 30MP per minute to maintain**

 **A 4th tier spell that would display what it saw on a flat, magical screen. The screen could also be expanded or shrunken at will.**

 **.**

 **[Crystal Lance] - Active - MAX - 350MP per use**

 **A 4th tier spell originally used by Evileye, launching an spear-like crystal object sent flying in the enemies direction.**

 **.**

 **[Shard Buck Shots] - Active - MAX - 340MP per use**

 **A 4th tier spell originally used by Evileye. Creates many crystals smaller than the size of a fist shot out in a scattered pattern. These are crystal fragments which sharp front ends.**

 **.**

 **[Teleportation] - Active - MAX - 500MP per use**

 **A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance.**

 **.**

 **[Hell Flame] - Active - MAX - 575MP per use**

 **This 5th tier spell shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames.**

 **.**

 **Due to influence from the Fell Dragon Grima [Dragon Lightning] has been changed**

 **.**

 **[Fell Dragon Lightning] - Active - MAX - 600MP per use**

 **A 5th tier spell that shoots black lightning in the shape of a writhing dragon from the tip of the caster's finger. As with Fell Lightning, it's effective against targets wearing metal armor.**

 **.**

 **[Negative Burst] - Active - MAX - 1000 MP per use**

 **A 6th tier spell that sends out a sphere of negative energy in a burst from around the caster's body.**

 **.**

 **Due to influence from the Fell Dragon Grima [Chain Dragon Lightning] has been changed**

 **.**

 **[Chain Fell Dragon Lightning] - Active - MAX - 1500MP per use**

 **A 7th tier spell that shoots black dragon-shaped lightning towards the target. Let alone its intended target, it can also strike other enemies nearby.**

 **.**

 **[Cry of the Banshee] - Active - MAX - 1800MP per use**

 **A 8th tier spell. Shout that has an instant death effect, and can also be used with his special skill to widen AOE.**

 **.**

 **[Black Hole] - Active - MAX - 1900MP per use**

 **A 9th tier spell that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside.**

 **.**

 **[Thousand Bone Lance] - Active - MAX - 2050MP per use**

 **A 9th tier spell that throws an uncountable amount of bone spears at the target.**

 **.**

 **[Grasp Heart] - Active - MAX - 2500MP per use**

 **A 9th tier spell in which the caster grabs and crushes their opponent's heart, causing instant death to them.**

 **Even if the target resists, they instead becomes stupefied or stun as a secondary effect.**

 **.**

 **[Gravity Maelstrom] - Active - MAX - 3000MP per use**

 **A 10th tier spell. A spiraling black ball of gravity.**

 **.**

 **[Reality Slash] - Active - MAX - 4500MP per use**

 **A 10th tier spell that is top class in damage dealing, but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'.**

 **It is capable of cleaving through the very fabric of space, and a hit from this powerful attack spell could disregard virtually any form of magical defense.**

 **.**

 **[Pantheon] - Active - MAX - 15000MP per use**

 **\- Once cast, this super-tier spell allows user to summon forth six level 80, "Cherubim's Gate Keeper" with holy-type magic under his full command.**

 **.**

 **[Iä Shub-Niggurath] - Active - MAX - 15000MP per use**

 **\- Super-tier spell summons a black cyclone and kill nearly everything in its field of range.**

 **\- Additionally, the fallen victims caught in the cyclone are also sacrificed in order to summon monsters over level 90 known as "Dark Young".**

 **\- The number of summoned Dark Young is proportional to the total number of sacrifices.**

 **.**

 **[Wish Upon a Star] - Active - MAX - 10 levels of EXP**

 **\- A super-tier spell which consumes the user's experience points to grant any type of wish to make the impossible possible for everything, but the subject of World Items related.**

 **\- By using a special item, can be used for free three times a day**

 **.**

 **[Fallen Down] - Active - MAX - 0MP per use - requires 2 minutes to cast**

 **Upon casting the super-tier spell, calls forth a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white.**

 **After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to undead-type enemy.**

 **.**

 **[The Goal of All Life is Death] - Active - MAX - 0MP**

 **This special skill is one of the most powerful abilities, allowing the user to become a true lord of death, a life consuming Eclipse.**

 **It strengthens the instant death effect of magic and skills to the point of bypassing any immunity or resistance and killing their targets after a certain amount of time had passed.**

 **It's not possible to resist death spells enhanced by this special skill unless one uses a resurrection effect on themselves within 12 seconds.**

 **.**

 **[Create High Tier Undead] (4/day):10th tier spell. Can create either an Eyeball Corpse; or Pale Rider by using this racial skill, upper-tier undead which can only be level 70.**

 **-However, if he divided those up into two uses, he could make undead of roughly level 90. Thus, it allows him to summon either the thief-type Eternal Deaths,**

 **-or sensory-focused Eyeball types under his command.**

 **-If experience points are used, can even create other level 90 monsters such as Overlord Wiseman, Grim Reaper Thanatos, or Undead Lieutenant.**

 **.**

 **[Create Middle Tier Undead] (12/day): 5th tier spell. Can create a Death Knight, Jack the Ripper, or Corpse Collector**

 **.**

 **[Create Low Tier Undead] (20/day): 3rd tier spell. Can create a Wraith, Skeleton, or Bone Vulture**

 **.**

 **[High Tier Magic Nullification]: Nullifies all spells below tier 5**

 **.**

 **[High Tier Physical Nullification]: Nullifies all physical attacks below level 50**

 **.**

 **New Stats and abilities**

 **.**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 100 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Race: Fell Dragon**

 **HP: 48,265/48,265 HP Regen: 4,427 per minute (+1500 per minute)**

 **MP: 31,140/31,140 MP Regen: 2,391 per minute (+1350 per minute)**

 **STR – 600**

 **VIT – 650**

 **DEX – 600**

 **INT – 650**

 **WIS – 650**

 **Stat points: 250**

 **Skills:**

 **Tier Magic**

 **[Minor Earth Movement] - Active - MAX - 20MP per minute**

 **[Lesser Barrier Shield] - Active - MAX - 50MP to activate, 15MP per minute to maintain**

 **[Bronze Skin] - Active - MAX - 45MP to activate, 15MP per minute to remain active**

 **[Force Absorption Field] - Active - MAX - 50MP to activate, 15MP per minute to maintain**

 **[Small Pit of Spikes] - Active - MAX - 40MP per use**

 **[Earthen Fist] - Active - MAX - 70MP to activate, 20MP to maintain**

 **[Earth Spike] - Active - MAX - 80MP per use**

 **[Distant Vision] - Active - MAX - 300MP to activate, 30MP per minute to maintain**

 **[Crystal Lance] - Active - MAX - 350MP per use**

 **[Shard Buck Shots] - Active - MAX - 340MP per use**

 **[Teleportation] - Active - MAX - 500MP per use**

 **[Hell Flame] - Active - MAX - 575MP per use**

 **[Negative Burst] - Active - MAX - 1000 MP per use**

 **[Life Drain] - Active - 20/100 - 500 MP per minute**

 **[Cry of the Banshee] - Active - MAX - 1800MP per use**

 **[Black Hole] - Active - MAX - 1900MP per use**

 **[Thousand Bone Lance] - Active - MAX - 2050MP per use**

 **[Grasp Heart] - Active - MAX - 2500MP per use**

 **[Gravity Maelstrom] - Active - MAX - 3000MP per use**

 **[Reality Slash] - Active - MAX - 4500MP per use**

 **[Creation] - Active - MAX - 150000MP per use**

 **[Fallen Down] - Active - MAX - 0MP per use - requires 2 minutes to cast**

 **[Pantheon] - Active - MAX - 15000MP per use**

 **[Iä Shub-Niggurath] - Active - MAX - 15000MP per use**

 **[Wish Upon a Star] - Active - MAX - 10 levels of EXP**

 **[The Goal of All Life is Death] - Active - MAX - 0MP**

 **[Heart of the Fell Dragon] - Passive - MAX - Being the Vessel for the Fell Dragon Grima allows you to call on his power**

 **[Wings of the Fell Dragon] - Passive - MAX**

 **[Create Low Tier Undead] (20/day) – Active – 250MP per use**

 **[Fell Fireball] – Active – 300MP**

 **[Fell Lightning] - Active - MAX - 150MP**

 **[Create Middle Tier Undead] (12/day) – Active – 500MP**

 **[Ignis] - Active - MAX - 350 MP per attack**

 **[Fell Dragon Lightning] - Active - MAX - 600MP**

 **[Chain Fell Dragon Lightning] - Active - MAX - 1500MP**

 **[Expiration] - Active - MAX**

 **Form 1 - 600 MP per minute until stopped or mana is depleted**

 **Form 2 - 1000 MP**

 **[Flames of the Fell Dragon] - Active - MAX - 500 MP per minute**

 **[Create High Tier Undead] (4/day) – Active – 1000MP**

 **[Fell Dragon Form] - Active - MAX - 2000 per minute until stopped or user is drained of Mana**

 **.**

 **Non-Tiered Magic**

 **[Master of Light and Demonic Magic] - Passive - MAX**

 **[Battle Healing LVL 2] - Passive - 145/? -**

 **[High Tier Magic Nullification] – Passive – MAX**

 **[High Tier Physical Nullification] – Passive – MAX**

 **[Swordsmanship] - Passive - 74/100 - A sword is not a tool but an extension of one's self**

 **[Gamers Soul] - Passive - MAX -**

 **[Gamers Mind] - Passive - MAX**

 **[Gamers Body] - Passive - MAX**

 **[I.D. Create] -Active – MAX - 350 MP**

 **[I.D. Escape] -Active - MAX - 300 MP**

 **[Observe] - Active - MAX - 150 MP**

 **[Symbiote Bonded] - Passive - MAX**

 **[Tendril] - Active - 25/100 - 200 MP per tendril, 100 MP per Tendril per minute**

 **[Assimilation] – Active – 50/100 – 1000 MP**

 **[Fell Dragon's Armaments] – Active – MAX**

 **[Arsenal of the Fell Dragon] – Active – MAX**

 **.**

 **Tier magic damage works like this:**

 **Tier 0 magic does INT/2 damage**

 **Tier 1 magic does INT damage**

 **Tier 2 magic does INT*2 damage**

 **Tier 3 magic does INT*3 damage**

 **Tier 4 magic does INT*4 damage**

 **Tier 5 magic does INT*5 damage**

 **Tier 6 magic does INT*6 damage**

 **Tier 7 magic does INT*7 damage**

 **Tier 8 magic does INT*8 damage**

 **Tier 9 magic does INT*9 damage**

 **Tier 10 magic does INT*10 damage**

 **Super-tier magic does INT*11 damage**

 **.**

 **Non tier-magic does INT*5**

 **Physical attacks still do STR*5**

 **.**

 **Spell Modifiers: (Spell modifiers have no cost but increase power of spells)**

 **[Widen Magic] - It increases the range of effect over what the spell would normally possess.**

 **[Maximize Magic] - Increases MP Cost by 25% and adds 50% attack power for one spell**

 **[Double Maximize Magic] - Increases MP cost by 50% and 100% increase in attack power for one spell and fires spell twice without recasting**

 **[Triple Maximize Magic] - Increases MP cost by 100% and 150% increase in attack power of one spell and fires spell three times without recasting**

 **.**

Alice looks at the screen with wide eyes and lets out a laugh mixed with a roar.

.

"What is it Lady Alice" a voice says

.

Alice looks to where the voice came from and standing by the throne is a woman in a snow white dress, with a golden circlet across her chest, on her head is pair of white horns and deep black hair. On her back is a pair of black feathered wings

.

Alice searches the information about the new universe that was input into her head and quickly finds that she can recall everyone and everything in The Great Tomb of Nazarick, where they are currently.

.

"Lady Alice is something wrong" Albedo says walking closer to the large dragon

" **There has been a disturbance, do you feel it?"** Alice says

"No I do not, what has happened" Albedo says with a tilt of her head

" **That, is what I intend to find out, Sebas"**

 **.**

At the bottom of the stair several women in maid costumes kneel in front of it along with a male in a butler's uniform, whom in Alice's new memories she knows to be the Pleiades Battle Maids with their leader Sebas. The older man, now named Sebas looks towards Alice

.

" **Step outside the tomb and confirm the surroundings around Nazarick"**

"Understood Lady Alice" Sebas says with a bow before leaving

" **Pleiades go the 9** **th** **floor and guard it from possible intruders"** Alice says

"As you wish Lady Alice" one of them says before the six of them leave

.

The Great Tomb of Nazarick, named for its outside appearance of a large mausoleum, possessing 10 floors with most of them underground, the first through third, a graveyard, the fourth floor, an underground lake, the fifth floor, a glacier, the sixth floor, a jungle, the seventh floor, filled with lava, the eighth floor, filled with a vast wilderness. The ninth and tenth floor not possessing much combat ability, focusing more on comfort for the member of Nazarick relied on the Pleiades, N.P.C.'s and other members to protect it.

.

" **Albedo, I have an order for you"**

"I will do anything you wish" Albedo says

" **Except for the guardians of the 4** **th** **and 8** **th** **floor, gather everyone in the arena on the 6** **th** **floor"**

"Understood" Albedo says with a bow before leaving

.

Alice thinks about this new world and sees how easy it can be to take it over. A world filled with mostly low level opponents along with this army completely loyal to her that are very high leveled

.

" **Ha-ha, this will be fun"** Alice says as she moves out the door only to feel something. She looks back and in her tail she is holding a staff. The body of the staff is intertwined with the body of snakes, with a curved grip in the middle, and at the top of the staff is seven snake heads all holding a different color gem in their mouths.

.

 **The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown**

 **Guild weapon**

 **Has numerous abilities included due to the hard work and dedication of the members of Ainz Ooal Gown**

 **Abilities:**

 **Increases all stats by 100 as long as this weapon is equipped**

 **Multiplies number of summons per day by 300**

 **Summons: (each summon can only performed once per day, including any ability to increase this amount)**

 **Primal Air Elemental**

 **Primal Earth Elemental**

 **Primal Fire Elemental**

 **Primal Star Elemental**

 **Primal Water Elemental**

 **High Wraith**

 **Death Cavalier**

 **Soul Eater**

 **Elder Lich**

 **.**

" _So then instead of 20 low-tier undead per day I could summon 6000, that will be very useful when we get to the lizard man occupation, but then again, I probably should keep this a similar as possible for a while. Oh well on to the arena"_ Alice thinks to herself

.

 _6_ _th_ _floor arena_

Alice arrives and looks around to see herself in the center of the arena

 _._

" _So teleportation still works the same, that's good, although it shouldn't without one of the rings of Ainz Ooal Gown"_ Alice thinks to herself

"Lady Alice, you're here" a voice says

.

The dragon looks over and sees a girl coming towards her. Wearing white pants and a white vest and a red dragon skin shirt

.

"Welcome to the floor we guard Lady Alice" Aura says

.

Aura looks back

.

"Mare, you're being rude to Lady Alice; hurry up and get down here"

"I-I can't sis" a timid Mare responds

"Mare, get down here now!"

"F-fine" Mare says before jumping off the balcony. He runs up to Alice and Mare

"I-I am sorry for making you wait Lady Alice" Mare says

" **It is alright, I came to have the two of you help me with something"**

.

Two dragon-like humanoids drag out two training dummies

.

" _Now let's see how my casting is with my dragon form"_ Alice thinks to herself

.

" **Summon Primal Fire Elemental"** Alice says as she raises her tail

.

A red light glows from the staff and the two dummies are engulfed in flames

.

"A-amazing" aura says as the dragons protect them from the flames while a purple dome protects Alice from damage from the flames

.

The new creature emerging has a lower body made of flames, big arms and a broad chest, no eyes, long ears, and a long snout. Its entire body is red with flames burning in various places.

.

" **Primal Fire Elemental, its level is in the upper 80s, would you like to fight it?"** Alice says to the two dark elves

.

"Huh, can I, really?" Aura asks excited

"Um, I just remembered I need to go do something" Mare says trying to walk away before Aura grabs him and drags him towards the center of the arena while pulling out her whip

.

" **Primal Fire Elemental, attack the dark elf twins"**

.

The beast roars and breathes fire. Aura jumps in and strikes it with her whip, cutting it in half before the two halves come back together and the beast goes to attack Aura

.

"Magic shield" Mare says as a dome of green energy surrounds Aura as the beast punches the dome sending Aura flying back

.

" _As expected this is easy for them, now then if I remember correctly"_

" _ **Message"**_ _Alice says as a magic circle appears next to her head_

"Yes, what is it Lady Alice" Sebas's voice says

" **Sebas, how do things look on the outside?"**

"The area around the Great Tomb of Nazarick are all steep grassland, I could not confirm any building, human, or monster within a one kilometer radius"

" _Hmm, so we truly are in the new world"_ Alice thinks to herself

"That was fun Lady Alice, we haven't exercised like that in a while" Aura says

" **You two must be thirsty"** Alice says as a pitcher of water appears in front of the twins. They each take a drink before it disappears

"I have to admit Lady Alice, with you being a gigantic dragon, I though you would be scarier" Aura says

" **Is that so, I can do that if you want me to"**

"I like you this way, it'd the best" Aura says as Mare nods in agreement

.

"My, my, it appears I am the first to arrive" says a voice as a red gate opens and a person emerges

"Shalltear"

.

Shalltear, dressed in a purple and red Victorian dress, with pale skin, blood red eyes and silvery hair in a long ponytail, the rest covered by a bonnet with a large bow matching the dress. She walks towards the group twirling her purple and red umbrella.

.

" _You know I wonder, is level 100 the limit or is there a limit at all"_ Alice thinks to herself

.

 **Quest: Level cap?**

 **Discover if there is a level cap at 100 or if you can get even more powerful**

 **Rewards: ?**

 **.**

" _Interesting"_ Alice thinks to herself as several more people appear with Albedo. A man with an orange suit pointed ears, black hair, a long silver tail and white circular glasses. The other a large bug type man, standing at least ten feet tall, with six blue eyes, four arms, large mandibles in front of his mouth and on his back are two large crystals.

"My Lady, we the guardians, pledge our fidelity" Albedo says facing the large dragon

"I am the guardian of the first, second, and third floor, Shalltear Bloodfallen, I serve and obey" she says dropping to one knee in a bow

"The guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus, I serve and obey" The insectoid man says dropping to one knee in a bow

"I am the guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiora"

"I am her brother and also the guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bello Fiore"

""We serve and obey"" they say at the same time dropping to one knee in a bow

"The guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge, I serve and obey" the man in the suit says dropping on one knee to a bow

"The leader of the guardians, Albedo, I serve and obey" Albedo says dropping to one knee in a bow

.

"Other than Victim, guardian of the eighth floor, and Gargantua, who faithfully guards the fourth floor, all of the guardians have gathered as requested and pledged their undying loyalty, Supreme One, we await your orders, you need but ask it of us and it shall be done."

.

" **Raise your heads"** Alice says as they do so

" **I am very pleased that you all have come"**

"Your thanks are wasted on us, we have pledged ourselves to you and live to obey, I fear that our abilities may not meet your expectations, despite this, we will strive to meet them in honor of the lost Supreme Beings, our blessed creators, this we vow" Albedo says

""This we vow"" they all respond

.

" **Excellent my guardians, I have no doubt that you will fulfil your duties without fail"** Alice says as the all smile from her praise

" **Now then, the situation outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick is at the moment completely unknown to us, with this in mind, I've had Sebas survey the surrounding area"** Alice says looking to Sebas who stands off to the side

" **Grasslands huh, interesting"**

"Yes lady Alice; the swamps that once surrounded the Great tomb of Nazarick are nowhere to be seen, furthermore, I cannot confirm a single human, building or monster within a one kilometer radius, it would seem we are completely isolated"

" **Very good Sebas you have served me well, as I suspected it seems Nazarick has been transported to an unknown land by equally mysterious means, Floor Guardian Leader Albedo, and Defensive Leader Demiurge, I have a task for you"**

""Yes, Lady Alice?"" they ask

" **Fortify our defenses, and work on a way to strengthen our information gathering; the rest of you are to follow their lead"**

""Yes""

" **Mare, is there any way to conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick?"**

"Yes, though it will be difficult if all we use is magic, if we covered the walls of Nazarick with dirt and vegetation, it would better help us camouflage us from intruders"

"You would sully the great Nazarick walls with dirt"

" **Albedo don't make needless remarks"**

"Yes, I am sorry, I was being careless"

" **Are you confidant that dirt would be sufficient Mare?"**

"Yes, I am, as long as you allow it of course, except…"

" **Yes, one rounder mound would look unnatural; Sebas are there any hills we could blend in with"**

"No, the earth is barren, nothing but flatland as far as the eye can see"

" **Fortunately the land can be molded to suit our needs, would making dummy hills suffice?"**

"Yes, I do believe it would blend in with such a surrounding"

" **Excellent, than that is what we shall do; afterwards, we shall use illusion magic to shield the open areas we cannot cover"**

""It shall be done""

" **Now then, before we depart I have excellent news, and for it I shall take a more personal appearance"** she says as the others look on shocked

.

The dragon glows with a black aura and shrinks onto the ground in front of the guardians. When the aura disappears, there stands Alice in her human form with her purple tattoos around her eyes and her six black wings spread. She raises her hands above her heads in a stretching motion

.

"Hmm, how long has it been since I've taken this form"

.

"Lady Alice, we are unworthy for you to grace us with your true form" Albedo says

"Hmm, don't worry yourselves over it, now then, let me tell you a little story" Alice says

"Before I helped found Nazarick with the other Supreme beings all those years ago, I was a traveler of sorts, instead of lands, I traveled the different realities, different planes of existence, after sometime I became uniquely attuned to them and to when someone else was doing the same. In one of the places I travelled, I found others like me, I had found my family" Alice says as the others look shocked

"There are more supreme ones"

"The family of our glorious leader"

.

"There was a whole tribe of dragons like me with similar abilities; I found one dragon with multicolored wings, the most beautiful in the tribe, she and I became close rather quickly and we got together soon after, I even discovered another ability due to it, using my energy I can create new life, using that ability I created two children, I love them greatly just as much as my multi-colored dragon, one day the tribe was attacked by others who feared our power and we lost most of our tribe, it was just me, my mother, my aunt, my children and my Girlfriend, eventually we decided that we needed to find a new reality to occupy to be safe, when I tried to pull them through to this world I was unable, I wasn't strong enough, but that time has finally come, today you will meet my family, others like me"

.

Alice conjures a magic circle and another forms over it and another and another, until a large ball of magic circles spins in all directions she throws it into the sky and it explodes in a wave going in all directions. The guardians look at her confused but she just smirks

.

"Just wait for it"

.

Dark clouds emerge and float towards where the ball exploded; as they converge white portal appears and enlarges until it is 50 feet in diameter. Out of the portal emerge five dragons of different colorings and sizes. They fly down and land near Alice and take turns nuzzling their heads against her. Alice points to the majestic black dragon

.

"To start, that is my mother, The Infinite Dragon God, her name is Ophis" Alice says as Ophis transforms into her human form, walks over and hugs Alice

"Daughter, I missed you so much" Ophis says hugging Alice tighter

"I missed you too Mother"

.

Once they break the hug Alice goes over to the snake like green dragon

.

"This here is my aunt, The Mythical beast of the Apocalypse, Trihexa" Alice says as Trihexa changes into her ten year old human form. She rushes up and hugs Alice

"I missed you too; I just got to meet you, I wasn't ready for you to leave again"

"Its okay aunt Hexa, I'm never leaving again" Alice says hugging her

.

Alice walks over to the Multi-colored dragon with a happy expression

.

"This is the love of my life, the God of Space and Time, Yuno Gasai" Alice says as Yuno changes back to her pink haired self and hugs Alice tight

"I was getting worried Allie" Yuno says

"Well, I had to be sure everything would go how it needed to"

"I know, but I missed you" Yuno says burying her head in Alice's shoulder

"I know, Love, I missed you to" Alice says hugging her

.

Alice walks over to the red and white dragons

.

"These two, are my children, the red dragon is my son, the Welsh Dragon, Carnage"

"The white dragon is my daughter, the Vanishing Dragon, Toxin"

.

The two dragons change into their human forms and hug Alice

.

"Mama, we missed you so much" Toxin says

"Mother, please don't leave us again" Carnage says

"Never again my sweet babies, never again" Alice says holding them tight

.

The guardians look on at the family fondly and with happiness, then Alice looks back at the guardians

.

"This is my family, Yuno and the children are just as strong as me, while Mother and Aunt Hexa are much stronger than I am" Alice says as the other guardians look on in shock at the thought that someone is stronger than one of their Supreme Beings

"My guardians, please introduce yourselves"

.

The guardians rise and face their master and new masters

.

"I am the guardian of the first, second, and third floor, Shalltear Bloodfallen, I serve and obey" she says dropping to one knee in a bow

"The guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus, I serve and obey" Cocytus says dropping to one knee in a bow

"I am the guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiora"

"I am her brother and also the guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bello Fiore"

""We serve and obey"" they say at the same time dropping to one knee in a bow

"The guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge, I serve and obey" Demiurge says dropping on one knee to a bow

"The leader of the guardians, Albedo, I serve and obey" Albedo says dropping to one knee in a bow

.

"Excellent my guardians, while I get reacquainted with my family, strive to succeed for the glory of Nazarick" Alice says as her group disappears in a flash

.

Once they are gone Albedo is the first to rise and look back to the others as they stand up.

.

"It was wonderful that Lady Alice has found her family" Mare says

"And even while showing such emotion she radiated such power" Aura says in awe

"To think she would be this amazing, and her mother and aunt are supposedly even stronger" Cocytus says in awe

"Lady Alice is so amazing, it only makes sense that her family would be equally as glorious" Albedo says in a tone filled with worship

"Indeed" Demiurge says adjusting his glasses

"She seemed pleases by our vows of fidelity, I hope that is the case" Cocytus says

"She acted completely different when she was alone with mare and me, she was super kind and gentle, even had that smile like when she was talking about her family, she even gave us something to drink when she thought we looked thirsty" Aura says

"Lady Alice is a true ruler, her power and mercy are amazing" Mare says

"its, just as you say Mare, she was incredible wasn't she, she sensed our feelings and acted on them accordingly, just as an absolute ruler should, of the 41 supreme beings she stands at the top, and when all of the others have left us behind, she mercifully stayed with us, and even better brought us five new great ones to join her as new Supreme beings" Albedo says in a tone filled with worship

.

"If there's nothing more, I'll return to my duties, I do not know where Lady Alice has gone to, but my place is by her side" Sebas says

"Very well Sebas, if anything happens please inform me immediately, especially if Lady Alice calls for me, I will rush to her side" Albedo says

"You've made yourself clear, now if you'll excuse me I must take my leave" Sebas says as he leaves

.

The others look at Shalltear, who is still on the ground with tears in her eyes

.

"Is there something wrong Shalltear" Demiurge asks

"Are you hurt, ill?" Cocytus asks

"No, I'm fantastic, I'm just so happy, I always wanted a family and now there are two little ones who can call me Aunt Shalltear"

.

Albedo coughs and the others look at her

.

"It will be me the young ones shall call Aunt Albedo" Albedo says

"The supreme beings made me eternally young, therefore I am the best to be the fun aunt they can play with, unlike you who will age and decay like all old things must eventually do" Shalltear says

"You filthy parasite"

.

Purple aura surrounds Albedo while red aura surrounds Shalltear

.

"Right, Aura, I'll let you deal with the women issues" Demiurge says as he walks off

"Woah, hang on, you can't dump this on me" Aura says as Mare also walks off

"If it starts to get bloody, I'll intervene" Demiurge says

"Is this something really worth fighting over?" Cocytus says

"You too Cocytus?" Aura asks in disbelief

"The fighting aside, I'd be interested to see the result"

"What?" Mare asks confused

"Whomever is favored by the children of our master will have her ear more than the others, maybe they could convince her to create more young using them as well to create more diversity in our forces, along with paving the way for Nazarick's future, what better way to repopulate the supreme beings than our master using her abilities and ours as well to create new stronger forces as well as new masters for us to serve" Demiurge says

"I'm not sure I follow" Mare says

"Every great ruler needs an heir don't they, Lady Alice stayed behind until the end, however, one day Lady Alice may one day leave to join the other supreme beings; wherever they went, and her two children do not seem to desire to be separated from her so it is very likely they would leave as well and it would seem highly likely that her other family members would join her after that tearful reunion, it would be nice to have an heir to pledge our loyalty to, agreed" Demiurge says

"So you say one of them should be the ones to help produce another of Lady Alice's heirs" Mare says gesturing to the catfight going on between Albedo and Shalltear.

"Blasphemy, if we do our jobs, that won't be needed" Cocytus says

"Yes of course, but instead of just serving a few masters, we could pledge ourselves to her line" Demiurge says with a grin

"That would be Kinda nice, no it would be wonderful, I can see it so clearly now, I could be Uncle Cocytus" he say excited and happy

"Mare, is there a particular reason why you are wearing female garments" Demiurge asks

"Actually this is something that my creator chose for me; she said I was a crossdresser or something like that, said it was something from her homeland" Mare says as Demiurge adopts a thinking gesture

"Hmm, okay then, never mind, Cocytus come back to reality please" Demiurge says

"What a wonderful scene, truly a scene to wish for" Cocytus says

"Good for you, Albedo, Shalltear, are you both still fighting?" Demiurge asks

"The catfights over, now there just arguing" Aura says with a shrug

"We are deciding who gets to go first" Shalltear says

"We will let the children decide who their favorite aunt will be" Albedo says

"That is a very interesting matter, but can you give us our orders first" Demiurge says with irritation in his voice

"Yes, your right. Shalltear we shall discuss this later, at length" Albedo says

"I have no problems with that" she agrees

"Then let us begin with the plans." Albedo says

.

 _Alice's chambers on the 9_ _th_ _floor_

.

Once they all arrive in the large bedroom Alice plops down onto the bed with a sigh

.

"This is definitely something I could get used to; they're all fiercely loyal, immensely strong, and ready to do whatever I tell them. This is the life" Alice says with a smile

"Your right Allie, this is real nice" Yuno says snuggling next to Alice

"Daughter, your followers are most impressive." Ophis says lying down as well

"Yeah, they were super strong" Trihexa says jumping up and down on the bed

"Mama, when does the fun start?" Toxin asks

"Yes Mother, when does the story begin?" Carnage asks

"Should start in about two hours, which gives us enough time to go for a quick fly" Alice says getting up from the soft bed

.

The others get up with her and they try to teleport but are stopped by a screen in front of all of them

.

 **Yeah, can't let you do that, you know you need a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to teleport inside the tomb. I let it slide the first few times because you just arrived but now I need to enforce the rules. In your inventory you should find what you need**

 **.**

Alice pulls up her inventory and sees several new items

.

 **Inventory *NEW***

 **Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown x 20 – Ring**

 **Allows teleportation within the Great Tomb of Nazarick**

 **Shooting Star – Ring**

 **Allows use of Super tier magic [Wish Upon a Star] three times a day without using EXP**

 **Robe – Divine class item**

 **Unbreakable, ominous, and all around just plain cool**

 **Skill books x 150**

 **Wand of Resurrection x 100**

 **Brings a person back to life in the condition they were in before dying**

 **Wand of Reincarnation x 50**

 **Brings back a person as a different race chosen by the caster**

 **Health Potion x 100,000**

 **Mana Potions x 100,000**

 **ETC…**

 **.**

Alice widens her eyes and draws out the robe and stares at it. It is a very large black cloak with horns at the shoulder blades; it exudes a very ominous red and black aura

.

She takes it and holds it next to her tactician cloak as a screen appears

.

 **Fusion?**

 **Y/N**

.

Alice presses yes and the two glow. When the glow dissipates her tactician cloak has taken on a jet black coloring with the purple marking becoming a dark purple color. The gold trimming on the coat has become a golden black color. Alice puts the improved tactician coat on and looks in the giant mirror to see how it appears on her

.

"Perfect, unique; but not too flashy" Alice says as she observes the coat

.

 **Tactician Coat – Divine class item**

 **Worn by a Tactician, has many pockets to store Tomes, items, and other important objects**

 **Cannot be destroyed**

 **.**

"Alright then, you ready for a fly" Alice says as she walks out to see one of the Pleiades standing outside her door

.

Standing there with an unreadable expression is Narberal Gamma of the Pleiades, an elegant, snow-white skinned girl with her black hair styled in a ponytail. Wearing a white bonnet and black armor decorated in gold and silver in the likeness of a maid uniform.

.

"Lady Alice, if you and the other Supreme Ones are leaving you must have an escort"

"No Narberal, there is something we want to do discretely, I will not hear any more of it" Alice says in a stern voice

"As you wish" Narberal says with a bow as she leaves

.

Alice turns back to the group, and pulls items out of her inventory

"Now before I forget again, we need to get you these rings if you want to teleport around the tomb" Alice says handing each of them a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown before putting one as well along with the [Shooting Star] ring.

.

They all use their rings to teleport to the entrance of the mausoleum, walk up the stairs. At the top of the stairs they see three large demons in their way. One has the appearance of a fearsome demon with fangs protruding from his mouth and his body covered in scales. He has stout arms and sharp claws, as well as flaming wings and a snake-like tail. Another is a female wearing a leather outfit and having a crows head. The final wears a full plate armor that is open at the chest. He has a black bat wings and two horns protruding from its temples, carrying a long black scythe.

.

" _Demiurges three demon generals"_ Alice thinks to herself

.

Demiurge walks up behind them notices the group and drops to one knee in a bow along with the three demon generals

.

"My Lord and Ladies, why are you out without an armed escort, I cannot in good conscience allow you to leave without one?" Demiurge asks

.

"There is something we wish to do, if it will appease you, you may accompany us, but you alone" Alice says

"Thank you for indulging my selfish request" Demiurge says as he follows them

.

The group walks out of the Tomb and they all spread their wings and take off. Demiurge sprouts his reptile-like wings and follows them. Once they get above the clouds they stop and look at the night sky

.

"The stars in the sky glitter like a box of jewels" Alice says

"I believe that this world exists so that my Lord and Ladies may adorn themselves with its riches" Demiurge says

"Maybe, we may have come to this land to obtain this box of treasures" Carnage says

"But it's not something we should hoard for ourselves; we should adorn the tomb and all of our friends in Nazarick" Toxin says

"If you wish it, we shall use all of the forces of Nazarick to obtain it for you" he says with a bow

"At this point we don't even know what exists out here" Yuno says

"But you know, taking over the world might be fun" Alice says as Demiurge looks at the group intrigued

.

The group looks down to see large amounts of earth moving towards the walls of Nazarick and covering them

.

"What is it you intend to do now?" Demiurge asks curious

"I will go speak with Mare, and thank him for his hard work, what do you think it would be a good reward?" Alice asks

"I think he would be happy just to have you speak to him" Demiurge says

"Hmm" Alice says as they all fly down and land on the wall in front of the tomb

"Lady Alice, you're here" Mare says as he runs up to greet her and the group

"Why are you here, did I make a mistake" Mare says timidly

"No Mare. Your work to prevent others from finding Nazarick is very important"

"Y-yes"

"That is why, Mare, I wanted you to know just how satisfied I am with your work"

"Yes, Lady Alice"

"Right, this is for you" Alice says pulling a ring out of her inventory

"That's a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, but only Supreme beings are allowed to wear one of those, I can't possibly take it"

"Calm down Mare" Yuno says

"Huh"

"Movement between the floors of Nazarick is limited" Carnage says

"But with this ring you can move freely" Toxin says

"So, take it and serve Nazarick well" Alice says

.

Mare takes the ring and puts it on his finger where it shrinks to adjust to his hand

.

"Th-thank you very much, I'll be sure to work extra hard to prove worthy of this gift" Mare says happy

"We're depending on you Mare"

.

Albedo fly down next to Alice as the exchange goes on and looks on with envy at Mare

.

"Sorry for interrupting Mare, I'll let you get back to your work"

"Y-yes, then excuse me" Mare says with a bow as he leaves

.

"Albedo I should give one to you as well"

"Give me one of what?" Albedo says

.

Alice pulls another of the rings out and holds it out to Albedo

.

"As the leader of the guardians, you will need one of these as well, may it make your work a little easier" Alice says as Albedo takes it and puts it on

"Work diligently for Nazarick. Demiurge, I shall prepare one for you another time"

"I understand, I will work hard to be worthy of such a ring" Demiurge says with a bow

"Now then, we have done what we planned to do, we shall return below before we cause any more trouble" Alice says as they all teleport away

.

 _Somewhere several miles away_

.

Several dozen horses are seen crossing a barren stretch of land as a group stands on a cliff facing them

.

"Tomorrow morning, attack the next village; guide the beasts to their cages" says a man with shaved blond hair and a large scar on the side of his face

.

 _The next day_

.

The group is gathered around Alice who is fiddling with a Mirror of remote viewing to scope the area around Nazarick

.

"Does anyone remember how to work this thing" Alice says with a frustrated tone

.

Yuno comes up and moves the screen around until they get what they wanted to see. Sebas claps and the group looks at Yuno confused at how she knew that

.

"Ever since we got to this world I used it myself to keep track of you" Yuno says sheepishly

"That reminds me did you all feel the increase in power and skills once we came to this world?" Alice asks

"Yeah, we all became level 100 mother" Carnage replies

"The amount of skills we gained was cool as well" Toxin replies

"The gamer ability really grants amazing powers and skills doesn't it" Yuno says

"Oh yeah that reminds me" Alice says as a screen appears in front of Ophis and Trihexa

 **.**

 **Invite to party**

 **Ophis/Trihexa**

 **Yes/No**

 **.**

"I was going to but you two were already really strong" Alice says scratching the back of her head

.

They both push accept and the screens glow. They both appear shocked and look at Alice

.

"The new skills were not that surprising, but the levels are very much so" Ophis says

"Yeah, turn out were super strong" Trihexa says with childlike enthusiasm

.

 **Ophis – the Infinite Dragon God – Level: 10000**

 **Trihexa – Mythical Beast of the Apocalypse – Level: 15000**

 **.**

 **Quest complete: Level Cap?**

 **You have discovered that there is in fact no level cap**

 **Rewards: skill books x 2**

 **.**

 **Skills that can be learned:**

 **[Gate] - Active - MAX - 1500MP per use**

 **\- This 9th tier spell summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. It had no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic.**

 **.**

 **[Greater Teleportation] - Active - MAX - 1000MP per use**

 **\- 7th tier spell. Allows the caster and a few others to teleport over a large distance**

 **.**

Alice smiles and learns both of the skills before looking back at the monitor and seeing villager get cut down by soldiers in blue armor realizes the story is about to commence. She sees two girls, one a teenage and one young girl only looking about five, running from the soldiers on horseback. Alice stands up and faces Sebas

.

"I am taking a trip to the village, Carnage and Toxin shall join me, raise the security level to maximum; tell Albedo to join me fully armed, and prepare the reserve troops preferably with stealth and invisibility skills"

"Understood" Sebas says with a bow before leaving

.

"Now then let's try this, **[Gate]** " Alice says as a dark red portal appears next to them. Alice holds out her hand and the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown appears in it

.

Alice, Carnage and Toxin go towards the portal before looking back at the others

.

"Enjoy the show" Alice says as they walk through the portal before it closes

* * *

 **So, tell me what you think? i'm curious how people see my depiction of the overlord universe, along with the random info and skill drop. is it ROB, or is the Gamer system sentient like several fics have them be? only time will tell**

 **.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review. Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7 Overlord part 2

**_Runeion:_ it is an interesting idea, having her read the skill book instead of absorbing it, I have something of an idea involving skill books in the future, and this might just add to it. Thanks for the idea**

* * *

 _Field outside nearby village_

"Sister" a little girl says shocked as she sees her older sister get slashes in the back with a sword. The soldier come closer and moves to strike them both down but stops

.

"What"

"What is that?"

.

The two sisters look up to see a dark red portal behind them. From it emerges Alice with her wings spread an her purple tattoos out on display, she strikes the ground with her staff and Carnage and Toxin emerge behind her with their wings out

.

"Monsters" one of the soldiers says

.

Alice looks at them bored before looking at Carnage and gesturing to the soldiers

.

Carnage holds out his hand towards one of the soldiers

.

" **[Grasp Heart]** "

.

A translucent heart appears in his hand and he closes his fist around it, crushing it. The soldier falls over with a thud

The remaining soldier holds up his sword and takes a step back in fear

.

"So you're fine chasing little girls around but were too much to handle?" Alice says with a glare

"Well, since you're here, you're going to help me with my experiments" Alice says looking to Toxin and gesturing to the remaining knight

" **[Fell Dragon Lightning]** " Toxin says as black lightning forms between her hands before shooting towards the soldier in the shape of a dragon

.

"Pathetic, a mere fifth tier spell is enough to kill them, I expected more, though in reality I should have known this was the only outcome" Alice says in a bored tone. She walks over to the soldier's body and decides to try another new spell

.

" **[Create Middle Tier Undead: Death Knight]** "

.

A black fog descends on the body before sinking into it and covering it in a black sludge and growing into a large skeleton with grey armor with a horned helmet and a large great sword

.

"Death Knight, attack anyone in the village wearing this armor" Alice says gesturing the other body

.

It lets out a guttural roar before taking off towards the village

.

"Cool Mama" Toxin says in awe

"If that middle tier, what are high tier undead going to be like" Carnage says in excitement

.

Out of the gate emerges Albedo in full black plate armor and a large axe in her hand

.

"I am sorry for making you wait but my preparations took more time than anticipated" Albedo says in an apologetic tone

.

"Don't worry yourself over it, this is merely a test right now, gauge the strength of the enemy and all that, no reason not to be cautious though, just in case" Alice says

.

"Understood, what should we do with these lower life forms" Albedo asks referring to the two sisters

"For now the soldiers in the armor are our opponents; you look injured take this" Alice says handing a red health potion to her. She looks at Alice for a moment, focusing on her wings before drinking it. The wound on her back closes and she looks at them shocked

.

"I am a magic caster; I saw you in trouble and came to help you, don't worry about the wings too much" Alice says offhandedly

.

"Albedo if you would be so kind" Alice says gesturing to the two sisters

.

She walks over and holds up her hand and a magic circle appears before another appears over top of it

.

"Anti-Life cocoon, Wall of protection from arrows" Albedo says as a green dome of energy surround the two

.

"I'm not good with defensive magic, these should protect you as long as you stay here, oh and if you need more then here" Alice says as she tosses two tusk shaped horns at them

.

"Blow the horn and it will summon an army of goblins to do your bidding, use them wisely" Alice says as the four of them walk away

.

"Um, thank you for saving us, what's are your names?" one of the sisters asks

.

" _Hmm, what to go by this time, more than one of us so can't be Ainz Ooal Gown"_ Alice thinks to herself

.

Alice telepathically talks to the children before deciding on what the three will go by

.

"Remember it well and tell everyone of our powers, I am Masquerade, the two behind me; the boy is Carnage and girl is Toxin"

" _Wonder how memory magic works in this world" Alice says_

.

Alice waves her hand and the two pass out unconscious, she pulls a familiar blue mask out of her inventory before placing it on her face and it changes her into the original male version of Masquerade

.

"Guess, Venom's still too weak to complete the full transformation. That's ok though" Masquerade says as he waves a hand over Carnage and Toxin and identical copies of the mask appear on their faces to conceal their identities.

.

Masquerade goes to the two sisters and changes their memories so that the two saw the masks and not their faces. They all put up the hoods on their tactician coats to further strengthen the disguise.

.

The group fly's towards the village to see the people gathered in the center while the soldiers try to fight the Death Knight unsuccessfully before being cut down

.

"Stop Death Knight, you've served me well" Masquerade says as they fly down to the ground near in their disguises

.

"My Name is Masquerade; it is a pleasure to meet all of you"

"Do not worry about my Death Knight, no harm will come to you now, let your owner know of my kindness, although if you perform such heinous acts again, I will bring death to your entire kingdom. Leave and make sure you speak my name to everyone" Masquerade says as the soldiers drop their weapons and run off

"Pardon me sir, why did you come here" says one of the villagers

"I could not let such heinous action be performed, call it a moral obligation, do not worry you are all under my protection, you need not be scared any longer. I don't do this kind of work for free though, I expect to be compensated for my efforts" Masquerade says

.

The townsfolk look at each other and smile

 _._

 _._

" _No matter what world, no one can ever just take kindness, always has to have some ulterior motive"_ Alice thinks to herself in a tired voice

.

 _Chief of the village's house_

"So then we are agreed Lord Masquerade, you and your companions shall always have a place in this village when you stop by and anytime you purchase anything in the village you will receive it for half off, is that alright?"

"Yes, that is quite reasonable and I agree to those terms, another thing, do you have a map, I lost mine sometime ago" Masquerade says

"Yes of course, I will have one brought up right away" he says and moments later a map is brought up

.

The map itself is separated by a large mountain range in the center in the shape of a Y stretching throughout the entire map and breaking into flatland in several places. In the center of the map is Carne Village, where they are currently, shortly to the southeast is the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom, named E-Rantel, to the east of the mountain is the Baharuth Empire, who is in constant hostility with the kingdom. To the south of both is the Slane Theocracy, instigators of much of the conflict.

.

After the funeral for the fallen villagers the group of four walks through the town and notices the villagers cleaning up and repairing the damages caused by the attack. They go to the center of town to see the villagers discussing something with the village chief.

.

"Village chief, is there a problem?"

"Lord Masquerade, I have just been informed that more soldiers are making there way here at breakneck speed"

"Is that so, alright then, I will handle this situation, please gather the surrounding villagers around your house and come meet us in the town square" Masquerade says

"Yes of course" he says as he and the villagers smile

.

 _The center of town, several moments later_

About a dozen horses ride into town with men wearing red and white armor. A man rides up to where the group is positioned. He wears the same red and white armor, no helmet, and brown hair with a beard.

.

"I am the Chief Royal Warrior for the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. The king has ordered me to hunt down the knights attacking surrounding villages, your people are safe now, we will do all we can to protect you"

"Thank you General Gazef" the chief says

"Are you the chief of this village? Who are these people standing beside you, they look peculiar" Gazef asks

"This man is…"

"No need to worry about that now, it is a pleasure to meet you general, my name is Masquerade, I am a simple magic caster on a journey, with these three, Carnage, Toxin, and Albedo, when I discovered this village being ransacked by those knights" Masquerade says

"What, these people would have been lost without you, thank you Sir Masquerade" Gazef says getting off his horse

"General, we've spotted a large army of unknown origin. They are surrounding the village as we speak" one of the soldiers says to Gazef

.

 _Inside the chief of the village's house_

"They've surrounded the village at regular intervals" One of the soldiers says

"You suspect the Slane Theocracy correct?" Masquerade asks

"Yes, only they could deploy this many magic casters at once, probably one of the special ops units, directly beneath their head priest, it must be one of the Six Scriptures" Gazef says

"Hmm, and of the soldiers attacking earlier" Masquerade asks

"Theocracy soldiers no doubt, they dressed in imperial armor to throw us off"

"Yes, I had thought that, but I don't understand what is so important about this village"

"If you don't know why their attacking, then I'm assuming there not after you, which means one thing"

"It would appear you are quite despised, Chief Warrior"

"Indeed lucky me, to think, even the Slane Theocracy wants me dead" he says

"Sir Masquerade, I'd like to hire you, name your price and I'll ensure you get it"

"Sorry, but I'll have to decline"

"I understand, then take care and thanks again, this village owes you gratitude, as do I" Gazef says grasping masquerades hand with both of his

"I am grateful, which is why I hesitate to ask, I know this is a selfish request but please, grant these people your protection one more time, I have nothing to offer you now, but I beg you please" he says dropping to one knee before masquerade stops him

"There is no need to go that far, I understand, I will protect the people of this village; I will even put the name of Masquerade on the line" he says

"Then I will have nothing to worry about, instead I will focus on the task before me"

"Take this" Masquerade says handing the chief warrior a strange carving

"A gift, I gratefully accept, thank you"

"Good luck"

.

The men get on their horses and ride off to meet the soldiers

.

"You know Albedo, when I first met the humans here; I didn't see them as very much either, but the more I speak with them the fonder I grow"

"Is that the reason you promised the honor of your great name to his request my lord" Albedo asks

"Perhaps, no it was because of the strong will of someone prepared to die"

"Lord Masquerade. Those marauders are still out there. Why is the chief warrior leaving?" the village chief asks

"Because he was their target, not this village"

"So then should we just wait for him to deal with those brigands?"

"That would be unwise" Carnage says

"When the Chief Warrior disrupts their lines that should be when we make our escape" Toxin says

.

Masquerade summons a mirror of remote viewing and watches the battle taking place; with dozens of men fighting against the Archangel Flames. Archangel Flame; a summoned monster in shining knight-like armor, with wings and a halo of light, wielding a sword also made of light.

 _._

" _Focus Battle Aura"_

" _Sixfold Slash of Light"_

" _Flow Acceleration"_

 _._

" _Summon another set of Angels; focus all your attacks on the Chief Warrior"_

 _._

Eventually Gazef is the only one left, on the ground and bleeding before picking up his sword and standing again

 _._

" _I'm not through yet; I'll die a thousand deaths before I lose to the likes of you"_

" _Yes, you will die, and you'll only have yourself to blame. After were through with you we'll massacre those in the village. Cease your futile resistance and just lie down like a good dog, as an act of mercy; I'll make sure your death is painless"_

 _._

Gazef laughs at this

.

" _Is something amusing?"_

" _Yeah, you and you little army, when the man in the village comes for you it will be a massacre"_

" _Trying to bluff me, have the angels kill him, make sure he suffers"_

"Looks like it's time for us to switch"

.

The chief warrior looks around and notices he is no longer in the battlefield

.

"Where am I?"

"This is the village storehouse, Lord Masquerade set up a defensive barrier to protect us"

"Is he here?"

"He was right there, then he disappeared along with his companions and you appeared in their place"

.

He takes the carving out of his pocket and it disappears as he smiles

.

"Well, I'll be" he says as he passed out

.

 _Back in the battlefield_

.

"And just who are you"

"Nice to meet you, people of the Slane Theocracy, My name is Masquerade"

"I am Carnage"

"I am Toxin"

.

"We have something of a relationship with those villagers"

"Did you come to beg for their lives or just your own?"

"No, no, you misunderstand"

"We overheard you conversation with the Chief Warrior"

"You really have a lot of balls don't you"

"We spent our precious time and energy saving those people, and you brazenly declared your intent to massacre them, I can't imagine anything more offensive"

"Your being rather brazen yourselves for a bunch of meager magic casters, so what do you plan to do"

"Offer your pitiful life to us without resistance, do this and there will be no pain"

"However; if you refuse we swear here and now"

"You will die painfully and in despair for your imprudence"

"Have the angels attack these fools"

.

Six angels fly towards the group, two to each of them and run them through with their light swords

.

"Is that all you had, I expected more after a bluff like that"

.

The angels are struggling to get free and seem to be unable to be moved. Masquerade, Carnage and Toxin are holding the angels in place

.

"Did you not hear us, we said offer your life without resistance, by the time were through with you you'll wish you had listened"

.

"A trick"

"Yes it has to be"

.

"[High Tier Physical Nullification], it's a passive skill that completely nullifies physical attacks of low level weapons and monsters" Masquerade says as the light swords disappear

.

The three of them smash the angels against the ground and they disappear

.

"Weak, I'll have to find something to alleviate this boredom, but for now I'll focus on killing you" Masquerade says

"It's our turn, I'm up first; you wanted a massacre you'll get one" Masquerade says

.

"Don't just stand there, attack them, hurry" the commander says as the angels gather and ready to attack them

"Albedo, stand back"

"Yes my Lord" She says as she quickly jumps out of the way

.

" **[Negative Burst]** " A dome of dark energy forms around Masquerade and expands rapidly engulfing and destroying all the angels before disappearing

.

"That not possible" The commander says before remembering the words of the chief warrior

" _When the man in the village comes for you it will be a massacre"_

 _._

The Theocracy soldiers use fire spells of all kinds from magic circles in their hands. They rush towards the group only to bounce off a purple dome that appears around the three

.

"[High Tier Magic Nullification]; another passive skill that nullifies all magic attacks below 5th tier"

.

One of the soldiers fires a rock from a slingshot; it gets close to the three before Albedo jumps in and deflects it back knocking the man's head off

.

"What just happened?" the commander asks confused

"Albedo, these weak level spells do us no harm, there was no reason for you to interfere"

"I beg your pardon, Lord Masquerade, Lord Carnage, Lady Toxin, but if someone wishes to fight supreme beings such as you, they should at least be able to best me. These men are mere pebbles fighting a mountain" Albedo says as they all share a laugh

"I'm afraid they wouldn't meet your requirements in ten lifetimes. Now then" Masquerade says as he looks back to the soldiers

.

The commander looks to the three angels floating above him. All of them are wearing long robes covering their legs; they each have a shield with the image of the sun on it. They each have four wings, these three are identical except for the color of their wings and shield. The first is colored golden, the second is colored light blue, and the last is colored a light orange

.

"Principality of Observation, Principality of Peace, Principality of Justice, Attack"

.

The three clasp their hand together and three maces appear, one for each of them, they move forward and ready to swing their maces. Toxin steps forward.

.

"My turn now, **[Triple Maximize Magic] [Hell Flame]** "

Three small black fireballs appear in her hand and they float towards the three angels. Once they make contact they are engulfed in black fire and disintegrate

.

"That was one hit, that's impossible there's no way high level angels could be destroyed with only one spell"

"Captain Nigun sir what should we do now" one of the soldiers asks

.

He reaches into his coat and pulls out a crystal. The crystal is white and inside the crystal is a small red crystal

.

"We'll summon the highest level angel" Nigun says as the crystal glows and Masquerade thinks how to go about this

.

" _There were slight differences than the show already so this sealing crystal could also be different"_

"Albedo, I believe your skills may be required"

"Understood" She says standing in front of the group with her axe at the ready

.

"Behold the shining form of the highest of angels, Dominion Authority"

.

The sky takes on a blue color and light emerges from the sky as white feathers fall to the ground. Its head and body are obscured it is covered with numerous glowing feathered wings. At the front of its head, a glowing divine magic circle is emitted. In its hand it holds a large golden scepter

.

"You're telling me this is your strongest trump card" Masquerade says in a deadpan voice

"That's right, I didn't think I'd have to call on it, but you've proved worthy of its divine greatness" Nigun says

"I'm at a complete loss for words" he says as he covers his head with his hands

"Regretting your folly, I wouldn't blame you"

"This is stupid"

"What"

"I can't believe I was worried about such child's play, in fact, Carnage you finish it"

"What was that, you can't be serious? No way, you're lying; mankind can't compete with its might. I'll show you. Smite them with your divine power"

.

The scepter breaks into many piece and orbits around Dominion authority

.

"Dominion Authority is the holy product of 7th tier magic, nothing can survive it. Now receive the god's judgment and repent" Nigun says as the magic circle glows in Dominion Authority before a giant blue pillar engulfs the group.

.

Nigun smiles and thinks victory is assured before hearing three people laughing

"So this is how it feels to take damage, this is pain"

.

"You worms, you harmed our great supreme ones, for that you will know hell" Albedo says preparing to strike them down

"Calm down Albedo"

"But Lord Masquerade"

"Its fine, aside from the surprising weakness of the angels, everything is going exactly as I have foreseen it, though I do wish they would put up more of a fight" Masquerade says as Carnage walks forward

.

"It's our turn again. Know despair. **[Black Hole]** "

.

A black orb appears in front of Dominion Authority and sucks it in. when it disappears the sky once blue and bright became as black as the night sky

.

"Even demons don't have this kind of power, just who in the world are you?"

"Masquerade"

"Carnage"

"Toxin"

.

"In the past, there was no one alive who did not fear these names"

.

A large crack in the sky appears before disappearing

.

"Hey what was that?"

"It seems someone was using reconnaissance magic to watch you from afar, I'm guessing the Theocracy, with what they've just seen, I think they will be quite afraid now"

"My country was watching me?"

"If that's all you had then it's time to end this"

"No, please wait, I beg of you sir-I mean Lord Masquerade, Spare my life; the rest of these men don't matter. I'll give you anything you wish, name it, I will do whatever it takes to appease you"

"I think you're confused, Lord Masquerade has no need for sniveling lower life forms, humans like you should bow your head and give thanks to him for ending your miserable lives"

.

"What's that mean, humans like me"

.

"What was it you said to Gazef" Masquerade says pulling out her Dragonstone and transforming into her thirty foot dragon form

"Cease you futile resistance and just lie down like a good dog" Carnage says pulling his out and also changing into his dragon form

"As an act of mercy I'll make sure your death is painless" Toxin says pulling hers out and changing as well into dragon form

.

Looking at the three dragons the only thing the soldiers do is scream in terror

.

 _On a road_

"That was fun Mama" Toxin says

"Yes Mother it was quite enjoyable watching them squirm in fear" Carnage says

"Yes, now we should return to Nazarick" Alice says putting her mask away

.

"Lady Alice, why did you save that human, you gave him such an important item, I could have gone in your place. There was no need to personally save him"

"Until we know more about this world, we must always act under the assumption that the enemy is stronger than us"

"So that was your plan. You used him as a pawn to test the enemy's strength, I must ask though, why did you take that angels attack, even though I knew you would come out unscathed, it still pains me to see our great Supreme Beings in pain"

"I understand Albedo, let us go home"

"Yes Lady Alice"

.

 _In the throne room_

 _Alice sits on the throne with the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown in her hand along with Carnage, Toxin, Yuno, Ophis and Trihexa by her side as hundreds of those in Nazarick are bowed before them_

"First I apologize for moving on my own"

"I as well"

"Me too"

"Albedo shall tell you all what has transpired, but there is one thing I must say right away, inside of Nazarick you shall all refer to me as you always have, but when outside Nazarick or when someone from the outside come to speak with me you will refer to me by a new name"

.

Alice stands and pulls the mask out and places it on her face returning to the male version of Masquerade

.

"You shall refer to me as Masquerade, if you have any objections, stand and voice them"

"We have heard your precious name lord, and devote ourselves to it, with unwavering loyalty. Glory to Lord Masquerade"

""Glory to Lord Masquerade, All hail"" they all say

"We give ourselves to you, utterly and without any hesitation" Shalltear says

"To the most powerful Supreme being" Aura and Mare say

"Everyone in this world will know of your greatness and fear your undying wrath" Demiurge says

"Our King who rules over all forever" Cocytus says

"Glory to the Overlord, the supreme master of death" Albedo says

.

Masquerade strikes the staff against the ground

.

"This is an absolute order, make the name of Ainz Ooal Gown an eternal legend" Masquerade says as they all cheer

.

" _And now the fun starts. Well then"_ Alice thinks to herself while smiling a feral grin

.

 _In Alice's room_

"So; what happens next Allie?" Yuno says lying down on the bed

"Next should be when we establish a foothold in E-Rantel with me Carnage and Toxin, along with Narberal because they are making me take eat least one of the Pleiades"

"And what are the rest of us going to do"

"Coordinate with Demiurge, and work with him on his demon king plan, some of you need to work with Cocytus to prepare for the Lizardman invasion. Furthermore, some need to begin influence of the Baharuth Empire to come under the banner of the Sorcerer kingdom which the existence of will be announced soon after Demiurges plan for E-Rantel comes to conclusion"

"Ok"

"Yes Allie"

"I'll do my best"

.

"Alright then, time for bed" Alice says as she lays down before groaning as several screen appear in front of her

.

.

 **Observing a new style of fighting has granted a new skill**

 **.**

 **[Martial Arts] - Passive - MAX - Grants ability to use the skills of warriors of the new world**

 **\- Current Martial Arts:**

 **Level 1:**

 **[Slash] - Active - MAX - 50MP per use**

 **A basic slash attack**

 **[Cutting Edge] - Active - MAX - 100MP per use**

 **Able to gather air to give an extra cutting edge to a blade.**

 **Level 2:**

 **[Fatal Edge] - Active - MAX - 125MP per use**

 **An art that, by pouring energy into their blade, allows the user to unleash an intense slashing attack.**

 **[Severing Blade] - Active - MAX - 125MP per use**

 **It allows one to take down strong opponents in a single attack.**

 **[Void Cutter] - Active - MAX - 150MP per use**

 **User fires an air slash. Does less damage the farther the target is.**

 **Level 3:**

 **[Fourfold Slash of Light] – Active – 1/50 – 150MP per use**

 **An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies four times with one swing of their sword.**

 **Martial Arts Damage works like this**

 **Level 0 does no damage as they are effect based and not damage dealing arts**

 **Level 1: STR * 2**

 **Level 2: STR * 3**

 **Level 3: STR * 4**

 **Unique Arts: STR * 5 or have greater strengthening effects**

 **To learn more martial arts; either witness others doing them or experiment and create them**

.

" _Now this could be interesting"_ Alice thinks to herself as she falls asleep

.

 _Several days later in Alice's office_

 _Ophis, Carnage, Toxin, Yuno and Trihexa sit on the couch as Alice sits in her chair at her desk as Albedo gives the daily report_

 _._

"And the man we captured, Nigun, was the leader of the Sunlit Scripture of the Slane Theocracy, a nation believing humans should rise up against all other races, lastly what shall we do about the village" Albedo says reporting to Alice

.

"Carne Village is the foothold we obtained on friendly terms, so avoid creating a negative image as much as possible" Alice says

.

"Understood, then that is the last of my report" Albedo says

"Understood good work Albedo"

"I am unworthy of such praise. As a supreme one as well as the one I love…"Albedo starts before Yuno has a blade to her throat

"Easy Yuno, Albedo I wouldn't recommend saying such things in her presence, Yuno is very protective of me, and doesn't want any other females who have those types of feelings to be near me if possible"

"Surely Lady Yuno understand the need for a supreme one to have multiple Ladies in her court"

"Allie is mine and no one else's" Yuno says pressing the blade a bit closer

"Yuno, stop"

.

Yuno reluctantly pulls the blade back and goes back to stand by Alice

.

"Think about it Lady Yuno, no one would try to take her away from you, you would always be number one and you would always have final say if they stay or not" Albedo says

"That's enough Albedo, you have said your piece and Yuno has heard it" Alice says

"Yes, just think about it Lady Yuno" Albedo says as the door opens and Shalltear comes in

"Lady Alice, I hope you are well" Shalltear says curtsying

"You as well Shalltear, what brings you to my room today?"

"Why I came to view your exquisite form once more before I depart for my mission" Shalltear says with a blush on her face as Yuno places her Katana on the table and places several more knives on the table

"I am about to leave for my mission with Sebas, who has already departed on your orders; I believe I may not be able to return to Nazarick for a short time, so I came to give you my regards before I left"

"Thank you and good luck to you on your mission Shalltear, remember what we discussed beforehand about keeping your blood frenzy under control" Alice says

"I understand Lady Alice but I don't see when I will encounter so much blood as to activate it"

"Caution is never the wrong approach Shalltear, just please be careful"

"Yes Lady Alice, I shall take my leave now" Shalltear says as she bows before she leaves

"Albedo, I shall begin my Mission with Carnage, Toxin and Naberal in E-Rantel, I charge Nazarick's upkeep to you while I am gone, and to the safety of the remaining Supreme ones"

"Yes Lady Alice, no harm shall come to Nazarick or your family while you four are gone" Albedo says

.

 _Fortress city E-Rantel_

Masquerade walks in with his tactician coat on and his hood down along with his now black mask as the people inside stare at his unusual spiked blond hair and the jet black long sword on his hip. Carnage and Toxin walk in behind him wearing their tactician coats with hood up and also black masks on, finally Naberal walks in behind the wearing a large brown cloak and minor armor underneath and a sword at her hip. They walk up to the innkeeper

.

"You want a room? Its five bronze pieces a night for two rooms, meals are every morning and at night; you miss them you don't eat, anything in-between you buy yourself" he says

"Yes that sounds very reasonable" Masquerade says taking a sack off his hip and pulling out five bronze pieces

"You're a bunch of copper plates huh" he says

"Yes we just registered a moment ago"

"Seven bronze pieces and you gotta pay upfront" he says

"That's fine" he says pulling out a few more and putting them on the counter

"Rooms on the second floor in the back" he says

.

They walk to the back while one of the guys drinking tries to trip Masquerade, who just walks by and kick the person's foot out of the way, he gets up and stands in Masquerades face

.

"Hey now, that hurt, how am I supposed to work with a busted ankle, maybe you friend there can kiss it and make me feel better" he says looking at Narberal with a lecherous smile

"Not in your wildest dreams"

"What, how bout I ignore you and just take what I want" he says walking towards Narberal before being picked up by Masquerade using one hand

"Seems you're too weak to even to even play around with" he says in a bored tone before throwing him across the room and into a table which collapses

"So are we going to fight now, because if so I'd like to just get this over with" he says looking at the remaining members of the group at the table before a girl screams and marches over to them

"Hey, my potion shattered because if you, you better pay for it, I skipped meals, and stopped drinking to afford it, I finally had enough to buy it today" she says

"Alright how about this" he says handing her a red healing potion

"This is a red healing potion?"

"There's no problem now right?"

"No I guess not"

.

The four of them arrive in the rooms that are separated on the inside by another door; they all set their stuff down lock the doors and move into one room to speak

.

"As Supreme ones you should not have to stay in a place like this" Naberal says in disgust

"It is fine Nabe" Masquerade says taking off the mask and becoming Alice again

"What should we do about that vile woman from before?"

"She is an iron plate, a higher rank then us, we should try not to make a bad impression or it will hinder our progress in our mission"

"Yes I understand, if I may ask a question, why do you hide your gender outside Nazarick"

"A fair question I suppose, people in this world seem to think less of women in this world unless they accomplish something great, like the Blue Rose adamantite team we have heard about"

"Don't we have a meeting with their magic caster soon?" Carnage asks removing his mask

"Yes I think I made quite the impression even if it was on accident" Alice says remembering their first meeting

.

 _Flashback_

 _In a dark alley Masquerade teleports in and looks around to see if anyone is around and notices one person who observed him teleporting in_

"Well this is not good"

.

The person walks up to the Masquerade. She looks like a twelve year old girl wearing a blood red cloak with the hood up obscuring all but a few strands of her blond hair; she is wearing a black dress with black leggings and black boots. On her face is a white mask with no eyes, several black lines along the mask leading to a red gem where the forehead of the mask is.

.

"Hello stranger, how did you use teleportation magic, that's a 5th tier spell and very few people can use them?" the newcomer asks

"Greetings, my name Is Grima and I am a magic caster. I was learning teleportation magic and this was my attempt to try it, where are we exactly?" he asks confused

"My name is Evileye and this is the capital of the Re-Estize kingdom, E-Rantel" she says

"You know one would think it rude to introduce yourself without taking of your mask" he says

"Same to you Sir Grima"

"Very well, but I assure you you'll be quite surprised"

.

Grima reaches up and takes the mask off his face as he transforms back into Alice. Evileye stands there shocked and looks on in what appears to be confusion

.

"Hi, my name is Alice, I use this mask to hide my appearance when I go outside my home, you seem trustworthy enough so can you please remove your mask"

.

Evileye reaches up and takes off her mask, revealing a young girl with red eyes filled with wisdom beyond her outwards appearance

.

"My name is Keeno Fasris Inberun, and you are the first person in a very long time who I have told my name to, my teammates don't even know it" She says confused as to why she told her name to a stranger

.

"I thank you for sharing your name and I ask you to keep mine a secret along with my real gender"

"How did you create such a powerful glamor though, it shouldn't be possible" Keeno asks

"It's not a glamor; although I am female this mask changes me into a male as long as I wear it" Alice says as Keeno looks on in awe

"Are you human, because I am sure that a human body would not be able to handle the strain that something like that would cause" she asks seriously

.

Alice holds out her hand and Keeno confused takes it

.

" **[Greater Teleportation]** "

.

The two appear in the middle of a grass field and Keeno looks on in shock

"That's 7th tier magic, how is that possible"

.

Alice smiles and her six wings sprout out of her back and her purple tattoos appear and her eyes change to blood red and her black aura spikes

.

"Dragon"

.

"Yes Keeno, I am a direct descendant of the great Fell Dragon Grima, who commands power over death and darkness" Alice says holding up her right hand and showing Keeno the brand of the Fell Dragon.

.

"I'm sorry, of all the dragon lords I have never heard of the Fell Dragon Grima"

"Yeah, I would be surprised if you did, were not from around here, matter if fact we only recently got here and settled down, I was testing new magic and I ended up here and met you"

"Ok, now then I need to ask you a serious question, what are your plans. Do you seek destruction or are you peaceful"

"Personally I just want to enjoy life, but that's not an answer is it. I'm just as peaceful as you are little vampire" Alice says as Keeno looks shocked

"Yeah I know what you are, I don't care though, I like you, I want to be your friend" Alice says holding her hand out and Keeno takes it

"I'd like that; I haven't had a true friend in a long time. I love my friends in Blue Rose but they will die eventually while I'm left all alone again"

"Well, never again my friend, Dragons live almost forever and I am only 220 years old, though I look a little younger so we will be friends for a very long time"

"It was nice meeting you and I hope to continue this conversation another time but I need to return to the other members of Blue Rose" Keeno says putting her mask back on

"You keep mentioning them but who are the Blue Rose Exactly" Alice says putting her mask back on

"You're really not from around here are you?" Evileye says

"Nope" Grima says

"The Blue Rose is one of the only adamantite ranked adventure team" she says

"Interesting, when the fellow members of my team get here we would be interested in meeting them if possible" he says

"Shouldn't be a problem, if they like you they may even take you on as an apprentice team"

"Apprentice team?"

"Some higher ranked teams fulfil quests with lower ranked teams to help them grow and rise in ranking, although it doesn't happen often as most are only out for themselves"

"It sounds like a great opportunity and my team would definitely be interested"

"Great, now can you please take me back" Evileye says holding out her hand which Grima takes

"Yes, **[Greater Teleportation]** "

.

They reappear in the dark alley where they disappeared the first time

.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Evileye and I look forward to our next encounter" Masquerade says

"The pleasure was all mine Sir Grima, I look forward to our next meeting" Evileye says realizing what he was doing

.

 _End Flashback_

"Yeah we should be having that meeting today" Alice says

"Why do you wish to associate with these lower life forms Lady Alice?" Nabe asks

"First one of them is a vampire so, at least one of them is worth interacting with, and second, the others could raise our ranking by taking on our team as apprentices" Alice says

"As you wish Lady Alice"

"That's another thing, when we are in the city, I am Grima; the children are Ddraig and Albion, and you are Nabe, next none of this lady stuff, it's just Grima"

"Yes Ms. Grima" Nabe says

"Close enough" Alice says as there is a knock at the door

.

Alice gestures to Carnage and Toxin as she puts her mask on

.

"Just a minute" Carnage says as he and Toxin put there masks on as well

.

Grima throws on his tactician cloak and goes to answer the door to see Evileye and some other women. Grima goes to greet them only to be stopped by Evileye engulfing him in a hug, which he awkwardly returns. A muscular woman looks at the scene and laughs

.

"So I guess you're the famous Grima, Shorty hasn't stopped talking about you since she got back from shopping a few days ago, what'd you do to get her to be this affectionate, you two together or something?" she asks as Evileye jumps away clearly blushing under her mask with Masquerade looking away

.

"Were just friends, we met and found we had several things in common" He says as the two twins from Evileye's group smirk

"Sure Seems that way…"

"…For the moment, but let's see…"

"…how long that lasts"

.

Grima ignores this and walks up to the remaining member of their group. She is wearing full gold and white plate armor with golden swords on her back, along with a large black sword in a sheathe on her back

.

"Hello Sir Grima, my name is Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, call me Lakyus. Evileye hasn't stopped talking about you, I do wonder how you got her to act the way she does but now I'm just glad she's happy"

"Names Gagaran, you already know shorty"

"My name is Tia…"

"…I am her sister Tina"

"…You better treat Evileye right…"

"…or we'll kill you"

.

"Okay then, my turn, you know me I am Grima"

"Greetings my name is Ddraig" Carnage says

"Hi, my name is Albion" Toxin says

"My name is Nabe"

.

Lakyus looks over the group and focuses on Carnage and Toxin

.

"Are those two kids or are they just short?" She asks confused

"Oh there kids, but there also great casters, they like me can use 3rd tier magic and with Evileye showing us some of her moves all of us have started on 4th tier magic"

"So that's why you were sneaking out lately, to go and see your boyfriend" Gagaran says

"He's not my boyfriend" Evileye says

"Sure, we believe you, it is interesting that your entire group can cast 4th tier magic. It is very rare to find a single person that can, but a whole group, now there is some serious potential" Lakyus says

"Thank you, we work very hard to learn all we can, personally I think we could get to 5th tier magic before the winter, but of course that would make us prodigies and I won't admit to that" Grima says with a smirk as the Blue Rose look at her curiously

"Yeah well when you get there could you show me some?" Evileye asks as the other Blue Rose looks at her curiously

"Who are you, and what have you done with our Evileye? You never ask for help and you haven't insulted anyone yet today"

"I'm the same Evileye you know, I'm just happier" she says

"Well I'm glad you made a friend, you don't seem to talk to anyone else except us and maybe Climb"

"Would you like to see what we can do?" Grima asks

"That would be interesting" Lakyus says

.

Grima pulls a scroll out and throws it, it opens and burns up and they all disappear and the door to the room closes and locks

.

 _Field outside the city_

The group appears and Blue Rose looks around shocked at what happened

.

"What was that?" Gagaran asks

"Where we come from we have great magic casters it does not take very long to gather enough power to imbue a scroll with the Mass Teleportation spell" Ddraig says

"That spell takes a large scale ritual and you say it does not take long? How powerful are the casters where you are from?" Lakyus asks

"Now that is a _Family_ secret, understand" Grima says subtly implying what he wants them to know

"Yes I think I do, thank you for sharing, now then I think you promised a demonstration" Lakyus says with a smirk

"Alright this is a new spell, all thanks to you Evileye"

.

Grima walks a distance from the group and holds out his hand where the signature purple magic circle appear with the Fell Dragon's brand on it before three more circles appear overlapping and spinning

.

" **[Crystal Wall] [Lesser Barrier Shield] [Force Absorption Field] [Bronze Skin]** "

.

A three meter tall and wide wall of crystal appears in front of him, a white aura appears around it before a black field joins it swirling around the wall with the white finally a bronze colored aura surrounds the whole thing before a bright light blinds everyone. When it dissipates the crystal wall has taken on a bronze coloring and is slightly see through, on the edges of the wall wisps of white and black energy are present. The group looks on in awe as a screen appears in front of Grima

.

.

 **Experimenting with spell combinations has created a new spell**

 **.**

 **[Crystal Bronze Absorption Barrier] – Active – MAX – 450MP to cast 100MP per minute to maintain**

 **A 4** **th** **tier spell that creates a barrier wall made of crystal infused with bronze. Any attacks used on this barrier will have their damage reduced. More MP can be added to increase durability.**

 **Durability: 500 + 300 per minute**

 **Attack damage reduction: 75%**

.

.

Grima smiles and floods the barrier with magic energy and then looks to the Blue Rose team

"Can you all launch your strongest attacks and strikes at it" Grima asks

.

" **[Maximize Magic] [Shard Buck Shots]** "Evileye says launching crystal bullets at the wall

"Martial arts: Smash" Gagaran says swinging her war pick

""Twin Bursting Flame Column"" the twins say creating twin explosions

"Dark Blade Mega Impact" Lakyus says swinging her demonic sword

.

All the spells create a large cloud of smoke and when it dissipates there are several minor indents and small cracks. After a minute the cracks heal and Grima smiles and laughs

.

"Yes, Finally" he says going over and picking up Evileye and twirling her around

"Thank you, thank you; thank you, I have been trying to create this spell forever but with your crystal wall it finally stabilized and took form" He says happy as he puts her down as she seems to blush and turn away

"What's the spell?" Evileye asks curious

"It's called the **[Crystal Bronze Absorption Barrier]** , any attack that hits it loses the majority of its power, along with its ability to regenerate after some time has passed, and if it is fully regenerated increases its durability by the minute"

.

The group looks at the barrier with awe in their eyes and Evileye comes up to get a better look at it, feeling the crystal and knocking on it

"It could inevitably become indestructible couldn't it" She asks

"No but it could become strong enough that no attack could shatter it, so I guess it's the same thing" Grima says

"And what were those other spells you mixed into the spell, I've never heard of them before" Evileye asks

" **[Bronze Skin]** a simple first tier spell that hardens the skin increasing physical power slightly per minute. Next was **[Force Absorption Field]** , another 1st tier spell that negated the majority of attack power only dealing a minimal amount of damage whenever the caster is attacked. The last one was **[Lesser Barrier Shield]** which is a simple shield spell which increases its defense a little every minute. These spells put together allow a barrier that increases its durability every minute and negates most of damage done to it when under attack" Grima says

"It is amazing, I created my own original spell, but it was from scratch which was easier than what you did but less impressive" Evileye says

"Indeed, using first tier spells to create something amazing, what tier is this new magic spell?" Lakyus asks

"A 4th tier spell, which would make the **[Crystal Wall]** spell 3rd tier, something I did not know before. I only expected the final product to be a 3rd tier, fascinating" Grima says

"It is indeed, it took me years to create my spell while you did it in a matter of minutes" Evileye says

"I've had the material and the knowledge on how to do this for some time but the spell was unstable, it needed something to stabilize the magic"

"And crystal is highly magic conductive" Evileye says

"Yep and now I finally have my own spell" Grima says with a smile

"Congratulations" Evileye says

"I didn't follow most of what you said but I think we need to celebrate right" Gagaran says

"Yes, we need to congratulate Sir Grima…" Tia starts

"…So it's time to party" Tina finishes

.

 _Back at the inn_

"To Sir Grima, for his creation of a new Spell" Gagaran says holding up a mug of alcohol as a resounding cheer is heard. Grima sits at a table with Evileye with each of them holding a mug, not drinking from it

.

"You don't drink much do you?" Grima asks

"Not really, mask is in the way, don't really like it much regardless though" Evileye says

"Yeah I know, have you ever tried wine" Grima asks

"No what's it taste like" She asks

"Oh I have something to show you" he says taking her hand and leading her out as Gagaran and others in the in whistle and throw cat calls their way

.

The two make their way back to Grima's room and he closes the door and takes off his mask and hangs up the tactician coat as Evileye also takes off her mask

.

"Alright Alice, what is it you wanted to show me" Keeno asks

.

Alice reaches into thin air and pulls out a bottle and two glasses. She pours two glasses of red wine and hands one to Keeno. Keeno holds the glass up to her nose and sniffs it before taking a sip and widening her eyes

.

"It's sweet, like fruit" she says taking another sip

"This is red wine, made from fruit and it is nice and sweet, that is why I like it, much more subtle then the stuff at the inn, only problem is you feel it faster" Alice says taking a sip

"It is pretty good, where do you get it"

"It is made pretty easily where I come from, I don't really understand why it's not that popular, except with the nobles"

"Yeah I think I understand what you mean about feeling it faster" Keeno says wobbling a little bit holding the empty glass

"No, you just don't seem to have any real tolerance to it" Alice says going over to hold her up as she passes out, Alice lays her on a bed

.

Alice pulls a scroll out and throws it

.

"Message" she says as the scroll disappears

"Lady Alice, what a nice surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure" Shalltear says

"Hey Shalltear, is it possible to get a vampire drunk?" Alice asks

"It shouldn't be, we vampires have poison resistance, was she created or changed from human"

"Changed, and it is possible because I just did it"

"What class of vampire is she?"

.

Alice looks over to her and uses observe

.

 **Keeno Fasris Inberun, (Evileye), (Landfall)**

 **Estimated level: 50**

 **Classes:**

 **Vampire Princess**

 **Sorcerer**

 **Elementalist (Ground)**

 **.**

"Vampire Princess, what does it mean?"

"It means that she doesn't have poison resistance and that she does not need blood to survive as a true vampire does, so that explains how you were able to get her drunk, off topic Lady Alice, I found your Martial Arts teacher"

"Oh, what is he like"

"Well from how this fight is going, he seems strong for a human, I think, hard to tell, he mentioned creating several original Martial Arts"

"Wait, are you fighting right now as you are talking to me"

"Yes but it is no problem, I can deflect his strikes with my pinkie finger, as I am doing now"

"What is his name?"

"Brain Unglaus or something"

"Hmm, don't let him escape and bring him back to Nazarick, I shall make my way there within a few days"

"Yes Lady Alice"

"Happy Hunting Shalltear"

"Yes, thank you Lady Alice, I shall remember your previous words" Shalltear says as the message spell cuts off

.

Alice walks over to Keeno and taps her on the shoulder; she looks up with hazy eyes

.

"Yeah, what is it Alice" Keeno says with her speech somewhat slurred

"You stay here for the night, I'll sleep in the chair" Alice says

.

Alice turns to go to the chair but Keeno grabs a hold of her sleeve

.

"You can stay, I don't mind" She says moving over in the bed

"Keeno I can't"

"Come on, please"

"Keeno I'm with someone"

"I don't mind sharing" She says pulling her towards the bed

"Yeah but she does"

"Just for tonight, nothing intimate, just hold me" she says as Alice falls into the bed at Keeno's pulling

"Fine, but nothing more, understand"

"Yes, goodnight Allie"

"Keeno, how do you know that name?"

"Hmm, it's just easier to say"

"Okay…Night Keeno" Alice says lying her head down

"Night Allie"

* * *

 _ **Few minor differences to canon at this point, Alice meeting Evileye and Blue Rose, Evileye being more affectionate as a result, and seeming to have a crush on our favorite heroine, not to mention, with Alice having knowledge on Canon, she can change events to suit her desires better**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Does anyone notice that the martial art 'Void Cutter' sounds like Getsuga Tensho from bleach, when I read about it I thought it was interesting how many attacks from various anime and other things have this one basic energy attack**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Before anyone says it, yes, much of the dialogue was from canon events, but it fits with their personalities so I see no reason to change it**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **How do you think Alice's presence will change Canon events, what will be the outcome, find out more, Next Week on 'The Strongest Ambition'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **P.S. – I currently working on book 4 of this story, each book in between being between 60-100K words, so this story is gonna be around a while**_

 ** _._**

 ** _There is a poll in my profile, please take it, I need the feedback to determine an ability_**

 ** _._**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **And PLEASE, recommend universes, as it is, after book 5 there will be nowhere else I can think of for Alice to go**


	8. Chapter 8 Overlord part 3

**_Sorry for the late post. Power went out for a while_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Saw Robin Hood this week, Great Movie. Amazing Bow work, Taron Egerton (Robin Hood) is an amazing archer. It has inspired me, expect book 5 to contain a lot of Robin Hood's black recurve bow_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Runeion: Thank you for the suggestions, I'll have to do a bit of research but they sound interesting_**

 ** _._**

 ** _*Disclaimer: I own nothing*_**

* * *

 _The next morning_

Alice wakes up and looks around and notices that her arms are pinned and notices she is holding Keeno in an embrace and she is snuggled up to her

.

" _If Yuno sees this I'm dead" Alice thinks to herself_

.

She tries unsuccessfully to move out of the embrace, and then a knock is heard at the door

.

"Hey Blondie, Shorty's in there with you right?" Gagaran asks

.

Alice looks fearful and looks around for her mask only to see it on the table; she reaches for it and places it on her face

.

"Just give me a minute" Grima says as the door is thrown open

"Can't do that, you see…" Gagaran starts only to stop at seeing the two stuck in an embrace

"Hey Lakyus, Tia, Tina, get in here you need to see this" she says as the three walk in and see the two of them before bursting out laughing. Keeno wakes up and sees the position she's in and gets up with stuttering and blushing and puts her mask on as Grima throws his cloak on

.

"You sure work fast don't ya Blondie, not even a month and you got our Evileye out of her mask and under the sheets" Gagaran says as Evileye stutters and pushes the tips of her fingers together

"It w-wasn't l-like that he just h-held me as we s-slept. Nothing indecent like that" Evileye says as the three members of Alice's group appear in the room hearing what was just heard

"Really, what do you think ma-Ms. Yuno would say about that" Albion says almost slipping

"You should probably start running now, mo-Mr. Grima" Ddraig says also almost slipping

"Indeed, Ms. Yuno is particularly protective and territorial; I shall prepare the healing potions and ready the medical unit for bedrest" Nabe says

"Now, now, I think Evileye will be fine" Lakyus says

"Oh I wasn't talking about Ms. Evileye I was talking about Mr. Grima. Now then Mr. Grima, how shall we handle your absence while you recover?" Nabe asks as Grima pales and the others laugh at her

"You think it's funny but it's really not, if she doesn't calm down she could probably level a small country in an hour before conquering the world in an afternoon" Grima says with a pale face as a magic circle appears on the side of her head

.

" _Hey Allie" Yuno says in a sickly sweet tone_

"H-hey Yuno" Grima says as the others looked shocked

" _I went to look at the mirror of remote viewing and guess what I saw"_

"We didn't do anything I swear"

" _Oh I believe you Allie; but we are going to have a nice long talk about it when you get back"_

"Yes dear" Grima says with his head held low

" _Great" Yuno says in that sickly sweet voice as the connection cuts off_

.

"Dead man walking" Gagaran says patting him on the back

"If you'll excuse me I need to go deal with that, Nabe, if I don't return take care of Ddraig and Albion, and make sure Yuno doesn't do you know what for the fourth time"

"Yes Lord Grima"

.

Grima pulls out a scroll and it burns up and he disappears and Lakyus looks at Ddraig and Albion

.

"He wasn't serious was he" Lakyus asks

"Oh he was deathly serious" Ddraig says

"We will really miss him if he dies, he raised us since we were very young" Albion says

.

 _The Great Tomb of Nazarick: 9_ _th_ _floor_

Grima reaches his office in Nazarick and walks up to see Yuno standing there with her katana in her hand, she walks up to Grima and jabs the sheathed sword into his stomach as he doubles over for a moment before standing up again

.

"That is for sleeping in the same bed as that vampire" Yuno says as she reaches up and takes off the mask looking at Alice before pulling her into a kiss

"And that is for not doing anything with her when she clearly wanted to" Yuno says putting her head on Alice's shoulder

.

After a moment the two break apart and Alice goes to her desk where Yuno sits on her lap with her arms around Alice's neck and her head on her shoulder

.

"I missed you too love, but we need to get to work" Alice says as Yuno pouts and gets up

"Shalltear is set to return in a day with Brain Unglaus to train you in Martial arts, Cocytus is set to begin the Lizardman invasion in ten days, Demiurge is finishing his Demon King persona and Pandora's Actor is ready to assume your persona whenever you need it"

"Good and how are Aura and the Dummy Nazarick Doing?"

"The foundation has been laid and they should begin proper construction within the week"

"And what of the Slane Theocracy and the Baharuth Empire"

"They have been unusually silent and haven't sent anyone outside the borders in a while, nor has anyone returned"

"Okay, they may very well understand that we are not to be trifled with, though the Baharuth not doing anything is not surprising, they rarely do anything till their yearly skirmish with Re-Estize"

"That is the end of my report" Yuno says returning to her place in Alice's lap

"Good, everything is going according to plan" Alice says playing with Yuno's hair

"You know Yuno, I have a few hours before I need to get back" Alice says with a grin

"Yeah, and what do you want to do" Yuno says with the same grin as she goes in for a kiss

 _Several hours later_

Alice and Yuno are kissing as Alice is about to leave. They pull apart and Alice holds her mask in her hand as a magic circle sits around her

.

"Is there anything else before I go return to Carnage and Toxin love?" Alice asks

"I've thought about what Albedo has said in our previous meeting…"

"You don't need to listen to her"

"It's okay Allie; I decided that if I do have the final say then, you can have one, just one" Yuno says

"I'll think about it Yuno, if I do though I won't do it without your permission"

"That's all I ask for Allie" Yuno says getting one more kiss

"Well then…"Alice says putting on the mask

"…Time for me to go back to work" Grima says as he disappears in a flash of light

 _._

 _Back at their room at the inn_

Grima appears and notices the group sitting around and having a conversation

.

"Ah Mr. Grima, you've returned, surprisingly unharmed" Ddraig says

"Yes, Mr. Grima, how are you unharmed, you should be unconscious and in pain and yet here you are" Albion says

"As it turns out Yuno was in a forgiving mood, she only struck me once and it was with the hilt of a sheathed sword" Grima says

"Ms. Yuno must have been in a great mood then, it's usually always with the blade she chases you with" Nabe says as the members of Blue Rose pale

"Just how often does this happen for you to react so casually" Evileye asks

"Oh to me, not often as long as it's not my fault, Yuno usually just kills whoever started it" he says as Evileye backs up

"Oh don't worry, if she wanted you dead, you'd be dead" Nabe says as Blue Rose looks confused

"She really can be that powerful can she" Lakyus asks

"Using the sacrifice of 23 powerful casters she managed to use the time travel spell twice times in three different timelines, one her own and another two alternate timelines of the original; not to mention the fact that she along with me fought against one of the evil deities which had seized control of the entire planet in one of the timelines and defeated it"

"How exactly did you do that and furthermore how can you have knowledge of it if it was another timeline"

"Well, we defeated it by boosting our magic capacity by linking with powerful sentient magical objects, I do hope we can find them again though, they were amazingly powerful and good to talk to" Grima says as Blue rose look at her with a blank stare

"You think I'm crazy, but with that power I managed to change into a three hundred foot long dragon; I even managed to retain some of that power now, though it is much weaker" Alice says as the others widen their eyes

"And how do you still have this power after the time travel spell"

"Did you know you can seal magic power and abilities into sealing crystals that can actually survive time travel spells?"

"Really and can you prove this" Lakyus says looking at Grima with skepticism

.

Grima reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a black crystal with a small purple crystal on the inside. He hands it to Evileye who looks it over before pushing some magic into it

.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he says as she continues

.

Grima looks over to Lakyus

.

"My conscience is clear, I warned her, and I just want you to know that. You should also be aware that she is most likely watching the battle firsthand since that crystal also has my memories of the fight in it" Grima says as Evileye jumps back and into the corner as the crystal flies into Grima's hand

.

"H-how did; how did you manage to use that much magic power. That's at least 8th tier magic, it would have destroyed you" Evileye says

.

"I told you, having the form of a three hundred foot dragon along with being provided more power by a semi-conscious pirate ship provides you with great amounts of magic power to complete higher tier spells" Grima says with a shrug

.

"That's how your learning magic so quickly isn't it" Evileye says

"Yeah, it's not really learning, just slowly expanding my magic reserves to use magic I once had"

"Whatever you're saying, actions speak louder than words" Gagaran says

.

"Your right, let's have some fun then" Grima says as a purple dome surrounds the group and Blue Rose look on in curiosity

"Alright then, Ddraig, Albion, Nabe, a little help" Grima says as the three flood their magic power to him and his aura spikes

"Here we go, **[Gate]** " Grima says as the purple dome is replaced by a swirling red and black around them and when it dissipates they are in a field and Blue Rose looks on in shock

"What exactly…"

"Was that" the twins say

.

"That my friends, was the 9th tier spell Gate. The ultimate form of teleportation magic, even with the extra power, I drew some more from that crystal, it holds a lot of my old power until I get back up to snuff, so to speak" Grima says panting while pulling out the glowing crystal

.

 _Flashback_

"So Allie why do you have that crystal" Yuno says looking at the black crystal in Alice's hand

"I'm gonna be blunt, I'm bored, so I'm putting a lot of my knowledge in this crystal. Maybe I could teach a few others my skills, make this world a bit more interesting, I'm also putting a few memories into it so I can watch some of the more interesting fights we got into when we were travelling, along with quite a bit of my power to hopefully make this world more of a challenge" Alice says as a screen appears

 **.**

 **Current estimated level: 50**

 **.**

 _End Flashback_

"So what tier magic do you know if your power and knowledge is in that crystal" Evileye asks

"You know, tier magic is new to me, I always just used my power, never ranked it like this, my best guess, probably 10th tier magic, that's gonna take a while though, I can barely cast 4th tier magic right now" Grima says as Blue Rose Widen their eyes

"10th tier is the magic of the gods! What are you to be able to use such power" Lakyus says reaching for her demonic sword

"You promise to keep it a secret" Grima asks as the group nods their head

"Ddraig, Albion" Grima calls as the two move to be on either side of them

"Just this once" he says as the three reach up and remove there masks and their wings emerge and Alice's tattoos emerge on her face

"Yeah, I'm a girl, not really that big a deal; you should really be focused on the wings. These two and I are descended from the Great Fell Dragon Grima. Where I come from he is the most powerful and most feared dragon to ever walk the earth" Alice says as the group takes in the three's appearance as Evileye walks over to the group

"I thought you wanted to keep you appearance a secret now you just show anyone" Evileye says doing the equivalent of a pout

"They're your friends and I trust you and your judgment about them" Alice says patting Evileye's head

"So why were you…?"

"…Hiding the fact you're a female?" the twins say

"Tell me Lakyus and be honest, how many female Adventurers actually can make it in this world, because to me you guys are the exception" Alice asks

"Red makes a point Lakyus, we were all out of the ordinary" Gagaran says

"True, so what is your real name Grima?"

"Alice, these two are Carnage and Toxin"

"Odd Names don't you think"

"No I named them for what they're good at, Carnage is good at brute force attacks and Toxin is better at precise strikes that use the weakness of the enemy"

"What do you mean you named them?" Lakyus asks

"You know dragons live a long time right"

.

Lakyus nods her head

.

"I am 220 years old and these are my children" Alice says as everyone in Blue Rose is in shock

"Who's they're father?" Evileye asks

"There is none, where I come from Dragons self-reproduce"

.

"Okay Red, enough information, you promised a demonstration" Gagaran says

"Yeah, Yeah, Evileye can I get a crystal wall please" Alice says as Evileye summons one and stands back

"Alright then, **[Fell Lightning],[Fell Fireball]** " Alice says as a black ball of fire and a black bolt of lightning shoot towards the crystal wall and when they hit a cloud of smoke is created, when it dissipates the crystal wall is gone and the ground around it is on fire

"Those were my enhanced version of the third tier spells **[Fireball]** and **[Lightning]** , they still remain third tier and yet they could overcome a fourth tier barrier spell" Alice says

"What is the strongest attack you could cast as you are now?" Lakyus asks

"Evileye, another crystal wall please, as strong as you can" Alice asks as Evileye summons another and pumps it full of magic power

"Okay here we go, **[Fell Dragon Lightning]** "Alice says as a black dragon made of lightning shoots out and strikes through the crystal wall blowing it up and continuing through it for several more meters before dissipating

"Is that enough of a demonstration for you?" Alice asks as her wings retract along with her purple tattoos and Carnage and Toxin hold her up

"Yes, now on to Business, Blue Rose would like to take on your team as an apprentice team, you have much potential and we would love to fight with you for a while, so what say you" Lakyus says

"We would love to Lady Lakyus, it would be our honor" Alice says shaking her hand as Alice reaches into her coat and drinks a blue mana potion

"What is that exactly" Lakyus asks

"This is a mana regeneration potion. It restores mana back to normal levels"

.

 _Several hours later at a table at the Inn_

"So Lakyus, what our first mission as apprentices of Blue Rose" Grima asks

"A man has requested your services specifically. His name is Nfirea Bareare, for some reason he has requested you and your team to escort him to Carne Village while he picks up some herbs, we will escort you although you don't really seem to need the help, Evileye wanted to come though" Lakyus says as Evileye turns away with a blush clearly under her mask

"Alright, strange but a jobs a job" Grima says with a shrug

"We need to be ready to leave in a day, are you all packed and ready for your first mission" Lakyus asks

"Yeah we travel pretty light, and anything we need I can just pull out of my coat" Grima says as Blue Rose laughs

"That was funny but where…"

"Do you keep you items and equipment and other stuff?" The twins ask

.

Grima reaches into his coat and begins pulling out items ranging from food, canteens of water, bottles of wine, daggers, knives, swords, sealing crystals, somehow pulling out several staves that are as tall as he is.

.

"Okay we get it; that is some coat though, how much do you keep in it" Lakyus asks as Grima puts stuff back into his coat

"You know to be honest I forgot mostly I just put things into the coat when necessary and it always fits into it, whenever I reach into it though, I always get what I want out of it" Grima says

"Cool, now then since you're clearly ready we need to grab out stuff and we'll be ready to go. Meet back here tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow"

.

 _The next morning on the road_

Blue Rose walk in front of the horse drawn cart while Grima and his group walk alongside and behind it

.

"Why don't we take a break over there" Nfirea says looking over to a running stream

.

" _It still doesn't make sense how he can see with his hair in his eyes like that" Alice thinks to herself_

.

They all stop, let the horses drink, as they refill their canteens and sit around and talk

.

"It's at this point that the monsters begin appearing" Lakyus says

"Good, need some target practice" Grima says patting the black sword on his hip

"What kind of sword is that anyway, it gives off some strange feelings" Evileye asks

.

Grima walks over and whispers into her ear what the sword is and the two specific attributes in it and she steps back in what seems to be shock

.

"B-but how, that's not even possible. Can I see it?" She asks first in shock then in curiosity

.

Grima looks over to the rest of the group who are engrossed in their own conversations before taking the sword and hands it to Evileye who feels along the blade before adopting a fighting stance with the sword which begins to give off a black and white aura around the edge of the blade

.

"It really is, a real sword imbued with the two opposing forces of magic, light and darkness" Evileye says in awe before handing it back to Grima who sheathes it

"Where did you get such a weapon?"

"That my dear friend is a long story, which I will tell you one day"

.

"This is the Wise King of the forests territory isn't it" one of the twins says

"What's The Wise King of the Forest?"

"It's a magical creature that has lived hundreds of years. A dark four legged creature with the tail of a snake, it's smart and can use magic as well, and it would be interesting to meet such a creature, it hasn't been seen in almost a hundred years" Nfirea says

"They've started to move" Gagaran says looking off at the edge of the forest

.

At the edge of the forest small goblins with green skin and armor move towards them along with large trolls with orange and yellow skin

.

"So Grima, how do you want to do this" Lakyus asks pulling out her Demonic sword

"Depends, do you want to see short range or long range first" Grima says pulling out his sword

"Let's see the long range skills"

.

Grima steps forward into the path of the monsters that are a few dozen meters away

.

"Alright then" Grima says raising the sword above his head

"Martial arts: **[Void Cutter]** "

.

Grima slashes downward with the sword and a black slash of air shots towards the goblins and trolls and cuts two of them down before dissipating

.

"Impressive, cutting through…"

"…A goblin and a troll, who both have strong hides, in one shot" the twins say

.

"Not nearly what I expected it to do, too much distance, it's losing too much power, let's try something different" Grima says charging with his sword held to the side; it glows a black color and expands into a familiar scythe. Grima raise it and cleaves through two trolls before horizontally slicing several goblins in half

.

"Lakyus, you and Blue Rose take Nfirea and go, I'll handle this with the rest of my team" Grima says as she nods and the group moves leaving only Grima's team. He returns to the battle slashing through more goblins and trolls

.

"Boring, Boring, BORING; fight back, COME ON, show me something good. Is this really all you have to offer" Grima says slicing through them all like their nothing as black and purple aura surrounds him and his body goes limp as he begins slicing wildly at them ignoring any injuries he gets.

.

When there are no enemies left his aura expands and he lets out a roar that was not human. The bodies glow and fly into the forest and a screech like sound is heard and a new monster emerges. It stand twenty feet tall on legs of varying sizes and stages of decay, its body is a Frankenstein reminiscent combination of the goblins and trolls, its wings are amalgamations of arms and legs of the trolls and their skins making the membrane of the wings. Its head, supported by its large neck, is deformed, looking broken and distorted from whatever shape it was, staring with its blood red eyes at its opponent. Grima's aura dissipates and he stares back at the new enemy with a malicious glint in his eyes

.

"Finally, a challenge"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Necrodragon – Level 50**

 **HP: 35,000 HP regen: 2000 per minute**

 **MP: 500 MP regen: 250 per minute**

 **Created by the bloodlust of the adventurer Grima along with the dead's desire to seek revenge, they have joined together in death to seek vengeance on their killer**

 **.**

.

Grima raises his scythe and it changes back into his jet black sword and he charges the Necrodragon, which it uses its wings to dodge and strike at Grima with its claws as he blocks it with his sword

"Good, more, show me more, let's have some real fun"

.

He slashes at it and it tries to avoid it only for the sword to change into a scythe and chop off two of its many legs and leaving a large gash in its chest, from which it bleeds black blood. The creature roars and uses it wings and fires several air slashes in Grima's direction and then rushes in to strike with its many talons.

.

Grima blocks the air slashes and as the dragon comes up to him he smirks

.

"Martial arts: **[Fourfold Slash of Light]** "

.

He slashes once with his sword and four black slashes strike at the dragon. Its two wings are chopped off and it loses the two more of its legs. The creature looks at Grima and smiles, making him smile

.

"Your enjoying this as much as I am, aren't you?" Grima asks

.

The creature shakes its head up and down before standing up and roaring loudly as its severed limbs glow and fly towards its body reattaching themselves to it

.

 **Necrodragon – Level 55**

 **HP: 40,000 HP regen: 3000 per minute**

 **MP: 1000 MP regen: 500 per minute**

 **Created by the bloodlust of the adventurer Grima along with the dead's desire to seek revenge, they have joined together in death to seek vengeance on their killer**

 **Skills:**

 **[Adaption] – Passive**

 **The longer this creature fights, the more experience it gains and the stronger it becomes**

 **[Wretched Air] – Active – 200MP per use**

 **Fires black slashes of air imbued with its decay**

 **[Talons] – Active**

 **Strikes with talons to damage the opponent**

 **.**

"Almost there beastie, then you might be able to deal some real damage to me" Grima says raising his sword for round 2 as the purple crystal flies out of his pocket and into the air and glows brightly

.

The creature charges and goes in for the attack, Grima prepares and at the last moment the creature takes off and fires its **[Wretched Air]** attack before dive-bombing landing in front of him. Grima blocks the slashes before a few hit him and the creature is upon him slashing with several of its claws, he blocks a few before a couple of the strikes actually manage to strike him. The creature flies back and roars before it glows a sickly green aura. Another pair of wings sprouts from its back and its legs disappear till only four remain. Its face snaps and cracks until it looks like a true dragons head. The Necrodragon now appears like the decaying body of a true dragon

 **.**

 **Fafnir – Level 65**

 **HP: 50,000 HP regen: 8000 per minute**

 **MP: 20,000 MP regen: 1500 per minute**

 **Created by the bloodlust of the adventurer Grima along with the dead's desire to seek revenge, they have joined together in death to seek vengeance on their killer. It has evolved after gaining battle experience into a new form better suited to combat**

 **Skills:**

 **[Adaption] – Passive**

 **The longer this creature fights, the more experience it gains and the stronger it becomes**

 **[Wretched Air] – Active – 200MP per use**

 **Fires black slashes of air imbued with its decay**

 **[Talons] – Active**

 **Strikes with talons to damage the opponent**

 **[Spawn Necrodragon] – Passive**

 **After enough time has passed, this creature will spawn more of its brethren**

 **.**

"Well Fafnir as fun as this was, it needs to end here" Grima says with a bit of sadness in his voice as the creature nods its head in understanding

.

" **[Fourfold Slash of Light]** "

.

Grima launches his attack and the creature dodges and unleashes several more slashes his way. He dodges and launches Fourfold slash of light several more times as the creature slashes and unleashes its Wretched air attack. The two keep going at it launching the same repeat of the same attacks and before a while the two are out of breath and panting

.

"This has been a lot of fun, but now it's time for me to get serious" Grima says walking forward with his sword raised as it changes once more into his scythe. The Fafnir charges again and raises its claws to strike and as it slashes down Grima swings the scythe clean across its body and the creature splits apart right down the middle and disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

.

.

 **Skill Updated**

 **.**

 **[Create High Tier Undead] (4/day) – Active – 1000MP**

 **10th tier spell. Can create an Eyeball Corpse, Pale Rider, or a Necrodragon, upper-tier undead which can be between levels 50-70.**

 **However, if divided those up into two uses, can make undead of roughly level 90.**

 **-If experience points are used, can even create other level 90 monsters such as Overlord Wiseman, Grim Reaper Thanatos, or Undead Lieutenant.**

 **.**

 **Skills have leveled up**

 **.**

 **[Fourfold Slash of Light] – Active – MAX – 150MP per use**

 **An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies four times with one swing of their sword.**

 **.**

 **For maxing out [Fourfold Slash of Light] a new skill has been unlocked**

 **.**

 **[Sixfold Slash of Light] – Active – MAX – 200MP per use**

 **An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies six times with one swing of their sword. This art releases six strikes of light that are although powerful, they can't be directed as its predecessor can. That is why it is more useful when fighting against groups.**

 **.**

"Interesting" Grima says to himself as the crystal flies into his hand and energy from Grima enters it before it stops glowing and he places it back into his pocket. As he walks back to his group he notices Evileye is standing there, mask off, with a look of shock on her face

"H-how, w-what, was that"

"When did you come in?"

"I never left"

.

"Okay then, first I would like to point out that I did not create that intentionally, haven't had a good fight in so long that my bloodlust and their desire for revenge caused them to absorb that energy and reform into an undead known as a Necrodragon, they are beings typically formed from a dead dragon so that was new. Necrodragons evolve the longer they battle, they get better, faster, stronger, you witnessed firsthand that after a while it took a much better form for combat. Personally I wanted to keep fighting but I had to end it there"

"Why?"

"When Necrodragons evolve into Fafnir's, they gain the ability to spawn more Necrodragons so if I had left it alone for any longer"

"It would have spawned more and caused a real problem" Keeno finishes

"Yeah, it is too bad though, it was really fun" Grima says with a smile as he takes off his mask

.

Keeno rushes up and hugs Alice

.

"I was worried you know, it looked like a pretty even fight in places, I was scared you would lose"

"It's okay Keeno, you know I'm too stubborn to die" Alice says with a smile hugging her back

.

The two look into each other's eyes and smile when a magic circle appears next to Alice's head

.

" _I like her Allie, go ahead and do it. It's okay"_ Yuno says as the magic circle disappears

 _._

Keeno looks confused until Alice presses her lips against hers. She widens her eyes before closing them and wrapping her arms around Alice's neck

.

The two break away with Keeno blushing and smiling with Alice doing the same

.

"What about you and Yuno"

"You saw that magic circle? That was her; she's okay with this, as long as you really don't mind sharing"

"Not at all, after so long I found someone, I'm prepared to share if I need to if that's what it takes to be with you" Keeno says wrapping her arms around Alice and kissing her again

"As much as I want to continue, we should get back to Blue Rose and Mr. Bareare" Alice says putting her mask back on

.

Keeno pouts but nods and puts her mask on as well. Grima offers his arm to her and she snakes hers through it and they walk together with the rest of the group back to the wagon.

.

As the group reaches the wagon the remaining members of Blue Rose notice their position and whistle and catcall them as the two just smile and Evileye lays her head on Grima's arm. Blue Rose look at her shocked and smile at her

.

"So you two finally got together huh" Gagaran says

"What about…"

"…Crazy Ms. Yuno" the twins ask

"Ms. Yuno is actually okay with this" Evileye says

"Yuno's pretty cool about this, as long as I spend time with her as well and love her just as much" Grima says

"So all the goblins and trolls are taken care of?" Lakyus asks getting back on topic

"Yeah, managed to blow off some steam while I was at it, really needed a good fight" Grima says patting the sword on his hip

"And in the processes managed to woo shorty" Gagaran says

"Hah, yeah I guess so, where is Mr. Bareare?" Grima asks

"He's off picking his herbs over there; we should reach Carne Village before nightfall, and should return to the kingdom tomorrow night"

"Wonderful, then I can take Evileye over here on a proper date" Grima says as Evileye buries her head in Grima's arm

.

"We should get moving again, it's not far till we reach Carne" Nfirea says coming back with a basket

.

 _Outside Carne Village_

"Hmm, that's strange I never noticed such a strange looking fence outside the village before" Nfirea asks

.

Goblins emerge from around the fence carrying bows and swords

.

"Put down your weapons" one of the goblins says as more merge from the brush around them

"We really don't want to fight if we don't have to, especially the guy in back he gives off strong bloodlust" Another of the goblins says with a smile lowering his weapon and pointing at Grima

.

"Mr. Goblin what's going on" Enri says walking up

"Ah, boss"

"Enri" Nfirea says

"Nfirea, long time no see. How have you been?" Enri says in a happy tone

.

 _Inside Enri's house_

"So what's with those goblins" Nfirea asks

"They appeared when I used the item that I received from our town savior, Lord Masquerade; they listen to me and help us with things"

"I see. what kind of person is this Masquerade?" Nfirea asks

"I thought you knew who he was? I want to see him again"

"See him again and do what?" Nfirea asks with a red face

"Huh? To properly thank him of course" Enri replies confused

"Right, yeah, of course you want to thank him. If you tell me about him, I might be able to think of who he is"

"His magic skills were amazing, with one shot of electricity all the knights fell down"

"Electricity huh, he probably used third tier magic"

"Is that something impressive?"

"Very much so, 3rd tier magic is the highest that a normal person can cast"

"I thought so; Lord Masquerade is an amazing person"

"From what you told me, he may even be in the realm of heroes and have the ability to cast 5th tier magic as well"

"That's not all; he gave me a blood red potion that healed all my wounds"

"I see" Nfirea says remembering that someone came into his shop looking to appraise a blood red potion they were given

"He had these three others with him, a woman in full black plate armor he called Albedo, and two children wearing black and purple cloaks like his with blue masks also like his named Carnage and Toxin"

" _Black and purple cloaks along with unusual blood red potions; it seems that Mr. Grima is Masquerade and Ddraig and Albion are Carnage and Toxin!" he thinks to himself_

" _Mr. Grima is an Adamantite ranked adventurer who can also cast 3_ _rd_ _tier magic. He's a hero among heroes, and I've been trying to sneak closer to him to learn the secret of his potions!_

 _._

Nfirea stands up and rushes out the door

.

 _On a high ledge on the outskirts of town_

Grima, Ddraig, Albion and Nabe watch below as the villagers learn how to swing swords and fire arrows

.

"They're pretty good" Grima remarks

"Is that so?" Nabe asks

"It's true their skill isn't that amazing, but before ten days ago, none of them had even held a bow" Ddraig says

"Their friends, children, and parents were murdered and now they work hard so it never happens again, we must admire them for that" Albion says

"When put like that, their progress is indeed worth merit" Nabe says

.

"Mr. Grima" Nfirea says running up

"Do you have some business with me Mr. Bareare?" Grima asks

"Mr. Grima, are you Masquerade?" Nfirea asks as Grima turns away

"Thank you very much for saving this town" Nfirea says with a smile

"Listen, I'm not…" Grima starts only for Nfirea to cut him off

"I know your hiding you true name"

.

Grima sighs and holds up his hands in a peaceful gesture

.

"Listen, I haven't been Masquerade for a long time, I saw the village in trouble and decided 'one more time' and then I could be done. I just want to enjoy my life, Masquerade focused on the mission"

"And what was the mission?" he asks curious

"Kid, I was not a hero all those years ago, I defended myself and mine and destroyed any who wished them harm, I was peaceful until given reason to not be then Masquerade came out. Do you understand now?"

.

Nfirea nods his head looking at them with a sad gesture

.

"I understand, I'll keep quiet, even so I want to thank you for saving this village- no thank you for saving Enri, she means the world to me" he says with a blush

"I came up here for another reason" Nfirea says

"Nabe, can you take the children and leave us for a moment" Grima asks

"Understood" She says as she and the children walk off

"The potion you gave to the lady at the inn is very rare and cannot be made using a normal method, that's why I wanted to know what kind of person created it, and to learn how it was made, that is why I requested you"

"Hmm, if you knew how to brew the potion what would you do with it?"

"I didn't really think that far ahead, I just wanted to know"

"There's nothing wrong with knowledge for the sake of knowledge, I actually commend that, so hard to find those types these days. Everyone has their own personal reasons, never just knowledge for the sake of knowledge" Grima says with a sigh

"I see why Enri admires you"

"Who else knows who I am?"

"Just me, and I won't tell anyone"

"Good, I am just the adventurer Grima, that's who I am, don't forget that"

"Yes I figured that's how you would want it, still thank you for saving this village"

.

 _The forest near the village_

"I'd like to survey the area around us if that's okay?" Grima asks

"It's alright, just don't stray too far" Nfirea says

"Of course" Grima says as his group goes into the forest

.

After walking for a moment someone jumps out of the tree putting all of them on guard till they see it is only Aura

.

"So I need to find this Wise King of the Forest and send him your way right"

"Yes, can you do it?"

"Yes I think I know who they're talking about but there description is a little off"  
"It's up to you then Aura"

.

"Understood" She says as she jumps away

"What are you planning to do?"

"I will fight the wise king of the forest"

"Was the fight with the Necrodragon not good enough?"

"No this is to spread the name of Grima, who defeated a great beast, would be on an entirely different level than killing ogres and fighting a previously unknown undead"

.

"It looks like our guest has arrived" Grima says as a creature rushes towards them

.

Standing on four legs is a sleek dragon like creature, with jet black coloring with a long neck and a head with a purple horn on it, its long snakelike tail flails wildly knocking down trees. A large pair of jet black wings on its back, the creature stares down with its blood red eyes at Grima and roars

.

 **The Wise King of the Forest**

 **Dragon – Level: 45**

 **HP: 15,000 HP Regen: 250 per minute**

 **MP: 2,500 MP Regen: 25 per minute**

 **A dragon known for its battle prowess, known as 'the wise king' because of it's amazing fighting style. It fights purely instinctually but fights so well people think it knows very much about fighting and other matters when in reality it runs on pure instinct alone and is mindless**

 **.**

" _It kinda looks like Hydranoid; I can't really fight him when he looks like this"_

 _._

A magic circle appears around the dragon and it falls asleep. Grima opens up a portal and out of it the small version of Hydranoid emerges. He looks at the dragon and back at Grima with interest.

.

[Hello Alice]

[I have been watching your travels]

[They are quite entertaining]

.

"Would you like to join us Hydranoid"

.

Hydranoid nods his three heads and already knows what Alice wants. He walks over to the sleeping dragon and glows when the glow dies down a new dragon stands in its place. One head now replaced by three, Hydranoid's signature wings right below the dragon wings. On its chest below its neck rests its diamond like crystal

.

 **Name: Hydranoid**

 **Level: 100 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Title: [The Ultimate Bakugan], [The Wise King of the Forest]**

 **Race: Dark Dragon**

 **HP: 38,515/38,515 HP Regen: 3,452 per minute**

 **MP: 24,390/24,390 MP Regen: 1,941 per minute**

 **STR- 500**

 **VIT – 500**

 **DEX – 500**

 **INT – 500**

 **WIS – 500**

 **Skills:**

 **[Indigo Nightmare] – Active – MAX - 700 MP**

 **Increases INT by 25%. Fires three balls of purple and black energy at the enemy.**

 **[Death Trident] – Active – MAX – 700 MP**

 **Fires three black balls of energy at the enemy lowering their STR and INT by 25%**

 **[Chaos Leach Sting] – Active – MAX – 700 MP**

 **Tentacles emerge and fire blasts of energy at the enemy**

 **[Talons] – Active – MAX**

 **The user strikes at the opponent with its sharp claws or talons**

 **[Adaption] – Passive**

 **The longer this creature fights, the more experience it gains and the stronger it becomes**

 **[Wretched Air] – Active – 1000MP per use**

 **Fires black slashes of air imbued with darkness**

 **.**

"You got a few new abilities and gained the adaption skill"

.

[Interesting]

[This new body is strong]

[We are ready to travel with you]

.

Grima tells Hydranoid what to do and then gets on his back with the rest of his group. Hydranoid spreads his four wings and takes off. Seeing the rest of their group at the edge of the forest they fly down and land while the group looks on in shock and awe

.

"Is that…"

"The Wise King of the Forest, yes it is" Grima says hopping off Hydranoid's back

.

"How did that happen exactly?"

"Dragons respect power, I beat him in combat and now he is under my command"

.

[It is as Master says]

[We shall follow him]

[On his path and not cause you any trouble]

.

"Amazing, what a magnificent creature"

.

"We can feel great strength…"

"…And wisdom from him"

.

"Mr. Grima; if you remove this creature from the forest, wont monsters attack Carne Village?" Nfirea asks

"Their learning to defend themselves anyway; as well as building a wall around the village, they'll need to have practical experience defending themselves anyway"

"Then could I become a part of your team. I want to protect Enri and Carne Village, I would be able to if I had even a fraction of your strength, I'll lend you my potions expertise and I'll carry your things" Nfirea says

"Hmm, come with me for a moment" he says walking into the woods

.

Nfirea follows and they reach a clearing

.

"Which one do you want to learn, physical ability or magic power?" Grima asks

"Magic please, if I could learn your great magic I would be able to protect Enri and the others easily"

"And you would lend me your expertise in potions?"

"Yes, whatever you require of me"

"Alright here is what I want, you and your grandmother move to Carne and make potions for me, I will provide you with samples of our potions and you will find new ways to create better potions because our supplies to create ours will not last forever, is that acceptable?"

.

Nfirea looks taken aback and then nods his head with determination on his face

.

"Yes, we'll do anything if you help me protect Enri and Carne Village"

.

"Alright then, what's your element, the type of magic you work best with, and be honest" Grima says taking out a blank skill book

"Offensive magic is what I work best with, but the only spells I know are acid arrow and reinforce armor"

"Okay then, little bit of everything, Mana arrow, Light Spear…" Grima says putting the spells into the book

.

"…then Demonic bullet, Force absorption field, maybe Fireball and Lightning along with Battle healing lvl2. What race do you want to be?" Grima asks with a serious face

"R-race, Human obviously"

"You sure, there are many races that look human, Vampires, Dragons, some demons, angels, and they all have superior physical and magical capacity then humans"

"But they all have long lifespans, and I don't want to outlive Enri"

"I can change her too, it not a problem, but really I shouldn't do more than that and maybe her sister"

"W-what are you?"

"Well, if you're going to work for me then I guess I could tell you" he says spreading his wings

"I am a dragon, I am over 200 years old and I have gained immense knowledge in my long years of life, so I ask again what race do you want to be, because I will not lose an asset to the sands of time"

"I guess if you force the issue I would want to be a dragon"

"Wonderful" he says retracting his wings and putting more spells into the skill book

.

 **Skill book of the alchemist Nfirea Bareare**

 **[Mana Arrow]**

 **[Light Spear]**

 **[Demonic Bullet]**

 **[Force Absorption Field]**

 **[Fireball]**

 **[Lightning]**

 **[Battle Healing LVL 2]**

 **[Race Change to Dragon]**

 **[Dragon Form]**

 **[Increases stats due to race change]**

 **.**

"Yep that seems about right" Grima says handing the book to Nfirea

"Once you open that book our deal is made and you will be held to it, but you will have all the power you desire and an eternity to spend with your beloved" Grima says as Nfirea looks at the book

.

He opens the book and it erupts into a bright light and when it dissipates there seems to be no physical change. He flexes his shoulder blades and two leathery wings emerge reminiscent of a regular dragon rather than Grima's feathered wings

.

"All the spells and other things are in your head now right" Grima asks

.

Nfirea launches several of his new spells at the surrounding area and smiles at his new power

.

"Now then, when you tell this story you will say that you met Masquerade who overheard us talking and promised you power if you would work for him, understand?"

.

"Yes, now we should return to the others so we may return to E-Rantel so I may pack my things to move to Carne permanently" he says as they walk back to the others

"Yes upon your return to Carne I will fulfil the other half of our deal"

.

 _E-Rantel, the following night_

"We will take Mr. Bareare to drop off his things while you go register Hydranoid with the guild, is that acceptable" Lakyus says

"Yes, we shall meet up later" Grima says as his group ride off on Hydranoid

.

 _After registering Hydranoid at the Adventurers guild the group makes their way to Nfirea's shop to find Blue Rose waiting for them with solemn expressions and a pile of corpses at their feet_

 _._

"What happened" Grima asks as Blue Rose look up at their group

"A woman with armor made of adventurer plates and carrying two stiletto blades came in and kidnapped Mr. Bareare while sending undead after us to keep us occupied"

"We could have rescued him…"

"…But we couldn't get to him indoors without endangering him with our stronger abilities"

.

Grima pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head

.

"It shouldn't have happened yet, should have been another hour at least"

"What was that Grima?" Evileye asks curious

"I knew this was going to happen, but I was supposed to be here when it did so I would be able to save him"

"If you knew this would happen why did you not say anything beforehand"

"You all though I was crazy when I said I could change into a dragon but at least then I had proof, if I walked up to you claimed to know what was going to happen and when, would you honestly have taken me seriously. I'll answer for you, no, last time I did that I was labeled crazy and thrown in prison and left to rot, I learned it was better to keep it to myself and solve it on my own"

"Well, were here now and we'll believe what you say" Evileye says hugging Grima

"I know where there going anyway so it's no worry" Grima says hugging her back

"Oh and where are they going?"

"The graveyard on the outskirts of town, Nfirea's Talent to use any magic artifact is going to be used to force him to use the spell [Undead Army] to summon an army of undead for the Zuranon to use the Spiral of Death to turn themselves into Elder Liches, which personally I think is stupid because Dragons are much stronger" Grima says as they all laugh before pulling out there equipment and preparing for a fight

"You go and secure the area around the graveyard, there is one thing I need to do first before we get started" they nod and take off towards the graveyard

"So what is it you need to do Mr. Grima?" Ddraig asks

"Make this more interesting" he says pulling out the dark purple sealing crystal

"In Carne Village I had an Epiphany; if I am too strong for them to fight then I will make it harder for me to fight as well to make it even" he says as the crystal glows brighter

.

"Creation and activation of Control Art Restriction System: Restriction Level 1, Restriction Level 2, Restriction Level 3, Restriction Level 4, Restriction Level 5, Control Art Restriction System in Place, 80% of power is sealed"

.

The crystal has become black and on the inside is a pure white crystal with the purple Brand of the Fell Dragon on it. Five of the six eyes of the brand have changed and taken on blood red coloring while the last remains purple like the rest of the brand

.

 **New skill has been created**

 **.**

 **[Control Art Restriction System] – Passive – MAX**

 **Seals large portions of the user's power, in this case to allow the user to enjoy fights more without finishing opponents in one shot**

 **Level 6: Current Form**

 **Level 5: holds 16 levels of power**

 **Level 4: holds 16 levels of power + [Battle Healing LVL 2]**

 **Level 3: holds 16 levels of power + 6** **th** **– 7** **th** **Tier Magic + [High Tier Magic Nullification] + [High Tier Physical Nullification]**

 **Level 2: holds 16 levels of power + 8** **th** **– 10** **th** **Tier Magic**

 **Level 1: holds 16 levels of power + Super Tier Magic**

 **Current power level: Level 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 20 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **Race: Fell Dragon**

 **HP: 5,850/5,850 HP Regen: 585 per minute**

 **MP: 4,050/4,050 MP Regen: 270 per minute**

 **STR – 50**

 **VIT – 90**

 **DEX – 50**

 **INT – 90**

 **WIS – 90**

 **.**

"Now then, let's go have some fun" Grima says pulling out his sword

.

 _The Graveyard outside of town_

"The area is secure. Now what is the plan Sir Grima?" Lakyus asks

"Fight till we reach the mausoleum where the Zuranon are. There is no one else in this area correct?"

"Yes all of the guards evacuated once they saw the large undead army on the other side of the wall"

"Good, I'll show you why Grima was known as the Dragon of Death"

.

Grima walks through the gate and raises his sword above his head

.

"Martial arts: **[Void Cutter]** "

.

He slashes his sword and a black slash shoots forward and takes out several dozen skeletons

.

"So it really does do better up close, interesting" Grima says stepping into the newly created clearing

" **Summon Middle Tier Undead: Jack the Ripper, Corpse Collector** "

.

A man appears wearing a strait jacket and a smiling white mask. The second is a large muscular person wearing full body mummy bandages. The two springs forward and attack the army

.

"Hydranoid, [Depth Trident], [Chaos Leech sting]"

.

Hydranoid jumps forward into the middle of the fray launching dozens of skeletons in all directions before launching three orbs of black energy out of his mouth and firing blasts from the tentacles emerging from his wings

.

Blue Rose follows and see the destruction as well as the two summoned undead and stare in shock

.

"Well, Hydranoid is the wise king of the forest after all, and a dragon of death should be able to summon undead right?" Grima asks with a shrug before grinning as his sword transforms into his scythe

"My turn"

.

He rushes forward and swigs his scythe taking out several skeletons and knocking back several more

.

"Now this is getting interesting, a much more drawn out fight, lower healing rate, less damage dealt per strike, this is what I want, this is a fight" he says grinning a feral grin and swinging his scythe faster and harder

.

 _Later at the Mausoleum_

"Isn't it a waste to spend such a wonderful night on such a boring ritual" Grima says as he, Hydranoid, Ddraig, Albion, and Nabe walk up to the men circled around a man holding a dark purple stone

"Hmm, I decide whether the night is perfect for the ritual or not, more importantly who are you?"

"Adventurers, you happen to be holding our client hostage and that is not good for business, I don't have to tell you his name for you to know who he is right"

"Also one of your compatriots, a woman with stiletto swords and armor of adventurer plates, where is she, laying low like a coward"

"Well, I guess he figured it out, no point in hiding"

.

Out of the mausoleum comes a woman wearing a dark cloak, blonde hair and blood red eyes

.

"So can I ask for your names, mines Clementine, nice to meetcha" the woman now named clementine says

"Grima"

"Ddraig"

"Albion"

"Nabe"

[Hydranoid]

.

"I'll leave the sorcerers to you; try to have a little fun yeah. I'll take care of this woman" Grima says walking into the forest

"Let's have our fight over there" Grima says

"Yeah, Sure; Why not" Clementine says putting her hands behind her head and walking into the forest

.

" **[Double Maximize Magic] [Electrosphere]** "

.

Nabe launches two ball of electricity at the sorcerers and it kills all but one.

.

"Hmm, fool"

"Why don't you lie down and die already. My lords and Lady, I shall take care of this you may rest" Nabe says as the others shrug and sit down

.

 _Clearing in the forest_

"You don't talk much do you, that's okay though you won't be talking much anyway once I kill you. Oh I could have Khajit bring you back from death and we could have all kinds of fun together" Clementine says with a feral smile

"Yeah no, as appealing as that is I have someone much better than you to fulfil those aspects of my life" Grima says as Clementine frowns

"Hey that was mean, I was gonna kill you quickly but now I'm gonna make you suffer" She says pulling out her stiletto

"Ha-ha, that's amusing, no one has been able to give me a good fight in so long what makes you think you can kill me"

"Only a few can fight me in this country, one member of Blue Rose, one from Red Drop, the others would probably be Gazef Stronoff and Brain Unglaus"

"That's good to hear, after so long you might be able to give me a good fight before I kill you"  
.

"I don't know who you think you are, but this inhuman Lady Clementine, who has already stepped into the realm of heroes will never lose"

.

She lunges at Grima who swings down and deflects the strike before striking down at her before she jumps out of the way and back several feet

.

"It's true you have good physical strength and decent sword skills but you're much too weak to take me on"

"Is that so, well then we should get a bit more serious shouldn't we, Releasing **[Control Art Restriction] to [Level 5]** " Grima says as he glows faintly with a light purple

.

"Ha-ha, you got a bit stronger but it's still not enough" Clementine says as she drops into a cat-like stance and holds out her stiletto about to charge before two roars are heard

.

The two look over and see two skeletal dragons with blood red eyes

.

"Skeletal Dragons"

"Correct, you really know your stuff, Magic doesn't work on it so it's the worst enemy of magic casters"

"Hmm, we'll see, now then is there any way you can shorten the distance between us before I swing and slice you in half" Grima asks

"Who knows" Clementine says dropping her cloak and dropping into her cat-like stance again

.

She lunges at Grima again as he swings his sword she ducks around it and as he swings it again blocks it with her stiletto

.

"Impenetrable fortress" she says as her blade glows orange and she stabs at his shoulder with her other stiletto only for it to stop before piercing the coat. She jumps back and looks confused

"That's some coat you have, enhanced by magic no doubt, its fine, just means I have to attack you where your coat doesn't cover"

.

She lunges at him again and she blocks his strike again and as he swings around again she flips over top it before stabbing him in the stomach before jumping back out again

.

"You need to get serious before I actually kill you or this won't be any fun"

"Fine maybe just a bit more to humor you, though I think you will regret it, **Releasing [Control Art Restriction] to [Level 4]** " Grima says as the purple glow returns stronger and with a thicker aura before disappearing

"Oh, now this could be interesting" Clementine says before lunging at Grima again who ducks to the side and swings and cuts a thin line across her stomach and she lunges back and looks at the cut

"You cut me? Oh I knew you would be interesting, let's keep going"

"Yeah but I think we should stop playing soon. Naberal Gamma, show them the power of Nazarick" Grima yells

.

As he finishes his yell he sees a large blast of lightening coming down towards the skeletal dragons

.

"Y-your friend beat two skeletal dragons? Just what in the world are you?"

"Long story, but you should probably kill me before I reach level 1" Grima says in a mocking tone as he drops his sword

.

She drops into her stance and points her stiletto towards Grima

.

"Stride of Wind, Greater Evasion, Ability Boost, Greater Ability Boost" She says glowing green and orange as her martial arts take effect

.

" **Releasing [Control Art Restriction] to [Level 3]** " he says disappearing and reappearing behind her tripping her and causing her to fall to the ground

"Come on, I though you couldn't lose, **Releasing [Control Art Restriction] to [level 2]** "

"Don't toy with me" Clementine says as she throws one Stiletto at him only for him to side step it to dodge

"Boring, now then lets end this, **Releasing [Control Art Restriction] to [Level 1]** "

.

Grima releases his wings and his aura explodes out

.

"D-dragon, you're a dragon?" She says running away

"Yes and don't you know, **a dragon never loses its prey** " Grima says flying after her grabbing his sword and decapitating her

"Hmm, at least it was a little bit interesting, testing the new system and all, Re-establishing **[Control Art Restriction] to [Level 2] [Level 3] [Level 4] [Level 5], [Control Arts Restriction] system fully re-established** " Grima says walking towards the mausoleum to see the group all relaxing

"What is our next move Lord Grima" Nabe says handing him the purple jewel that the leader of the Zuranon was holding

"Hmm, this is definitely interesting" Grima says observing the jewel

.

 **Jewel of Death**

 **An object that absorbs negative energy to be used instead of MP and grants the user the ability to cast certain spells**

 **[Summon Skeletal Dragon] – Active – MAX – 1000MP per use**

 **Skeletal Dragon**

 **Level 75**

 **[Greater Magic Resistance] – Passive – MAX**

 **Not affected by any magic below 7** **th** **tier**

 **[Undead Flame] – Active – MAX – 350MP per use**

 **Surrounds the target in an aura of mystical flames made of negative energy which will engulf the enemy when they make contact.**

 **[Ray of Negative Energy] – Active – MAX – 500MP per use**

 **A beam of dark power that can heal undead.**

 **[Mind of the Undead] – Passive – MAX**

 **A spell that protects target from mind-affecting magic.**

.

"Is there anything else of interest here Naberal?"

"No my lord"

"Great then let's get back to Blue Rose"

.

The group walks back to Blue Rose and sees they are waiting by the gate with piles of undead skeletons around them

.

"So did you part of the mission go as planned" Lakyus asks

"Yep, pretty boring at the end though"

"Alright, with you being the main force saving the town you will definitely be promoted to Orichalcum maybe even Adamantite"

"Cool, now then I'm getting pretty tired I think we should head back, you want to come with us Evileye?" Grima says as Evileye nods her head and snakes her arm through Grima's as they walk back to the inn

.

 _The next morning_

Alice opens her eyes to see Keeno cuddled up to her while being held in her arms, she smiles and pecks Keeno on the forehead.

.

"Keeno, it's time to wake up" Alice says softly

.

Keeno looks up rubs her eyes and snuggles back into Alice's chest

.

"Five more minutes"

"Next time, today we have to go, my team is getting promoted today remember" Alice says as Keeno sighs and sits up

"I know Allie, I know" Keeno says standing up and throwing on her cloak as Alice throws on her tactician coat

"The others should be waiting for us at the guild"

"Ok, before we go, I want my morning kiss" Keeno says

.

Alice pulls her close and gives her a brief peck on the lips before the two of them put on their masks and Evileye snakes her arm through Grima's

.

 _At the adventurers guild_

"…And that is why this adventurer team shall be promoted to Mythril rank" the guild master says as he presents them their new plates. They place their new plates around their necks and move to sit with them members of Blue Rose

"Politics at its finest wouldn't you say" Lakyus says with a bit of distaste

"Yeah, even with us backing you to them you are an unknown factor and they won't put you in a position of power just yet because of it" Evileye says with a frown under her mask

"So Lakyus I wanted to know if I could borrow Evileye for the day" Grima asks

"Oh, sure, go have fun, get drunk, be merry and the like"

"Great, I'll have her back in probably the same condition as we left"

"Should I be worried?"

"Well things happen, now if you'll excuse me were going on an enthusiastic walk through the woods" Grima says with a grin as he stands up, Evileye takes his arm and Grima looks back to the rest of his group

.

"I'll see you guys later, don't do anything I wouldn't do, and no going on enthusiastic walks through the woods, without me at least" Grima says as the two leave and his group shake their heads and Lakyus speaks up

.

"What does it mean to go on an 'Enthusiastic walk through the woods'?"

"It basically means that Mr. Grima is going to go, as he says, wreck shit up for a good laugh" Nabe says

"So in essence blame anything that happens in the next couple hours on him" Ddraig says

"He actually has gotten better, hasn't killed anyone on a walk in a long time, not since Uncle Alucard traveled with us"

"It can't be that bad" Gagaran says

"His first walk with Uncle Alucard, just the two of them, they went on a walk through the forest in the middle of the night, killed a homicidal vampire priest and turned Aunt Seras into a vampire. That same night they broke into a house, shot a vampire 36-no 37 times, shot another dead with a cannon, and once again that was all in one night, and that happens to be the tamest example we can give you"

.

"As curious as I am, don't really want that kind of mental scarring. So what is this Alucard person exactly?"

"He's the king of Vampires"

"And what is Grima's relationship with him"

"Grima has no relationship with him, though he did adopt Alice as his daughter" Albion says

"And why would you call him uncle then?"

"Well Uncle Alucard said that calling him grandpa 'Made him feel old' and that it was 'cramping his badass style' that is not his exact words but neither of us are comfortable using the type of language uncle Alucard uses" Ddraig says

.

 _In the woods_

"So where are we going Allie" Keeno says

.

Alice puts her mask away and looks at Keeno with a feral smile

.

"That depends, do you want to have fun and go wreck shit up because I can make sure it will never get traced to us"

"Where exactly would we be going?"

"The Slane Theocracy, they attacked a friend of mine and almost took control of them with an item they possess. I am going to go deal them a fatal blow and do whatever else I want on the way" Alice says holding out her hand

"So, you in or you going back"

.

Keeno smiles and takes her hand

.

"Great, first we need to change wardrobe"

.

Two magic circles engulf the two and when they disappear the two are wearing new outfits. Alice is wearing a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length red frock overcoat with a cape. On her head is a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. On her hands sit a pair of white gloves which each have a five-pointed seal adorning their backs. Keeno is wearing black office shirt with a white vest on top of it, white pants, white shoes, a red tie, a white trench coat, and a fuzzy white cap.

.

"My Father, Alucard gave me these outfits, told me that physical form had no meaning, he would switch appearance and gender on a whim but he was always the same, I agree with him I am always me whether I'm Alice, Grima or Masquerade"

.

"Y-your Masquerade, I've heard what you did to the Slane theocracy when they attacked a village" Keeno says in awe

"Yep, but well get into that more later for now we have revenge to seek, a country to destroy and I have a burning desire to raise some hell"

.

 _Front gates of the Slane Theocracy_

"Now then, you ready for this" Alice says

"Ready, I have a score to settle with some of them"

"Great, first things first, **Releasing [Control Art Restriction] to [Level 3]** " Alice says as a bright purple aura engulfs her and her wings emerge along with her purple tattoos

"Let's start things off with a bang, is anyone in the Slane Theocracy innocent or can I just get rid of them all" Alice asks

"All of them, no one in that hellhole is good"

"Great I've always wanted to do this" Alice says as she snaps her fingers

.

From behind them a blood red portal opens it and from it emerge Death knights and soldiers in Golden armor. They walk out and into Military formation, two people walk towards them, one of them is Yuno and the other is Shalltear wearing her Victorian dress and smiling

.

"Wonderful that you all could make it, we'll have time for reunions later but first we have a mission" Alice says turning back to the front gate and smiling a feral grin and speaks

.

.

"Who are we?"

""The necessary evil"" they all yell

"And why are we necessary"

""To purge the world of evil worse than man"" they say pulling out there weapons

"And why are we the chosen few, ordained to undertake this unholy task"

""Because no one else will"" they say as Yuno pulls out her Katana and Dozens of blood red magic circles appear around Shalltear

"And because it's bloody fun ha-ha! **[Triple Maximize Magic] [Crystal Lance]** "

.

Three Crystal lances rush towards the front gate and blast it down Alice raises her sword to the sky and it changes into her scythe

.

"Greeting murderers, traitors, and soon to be corpses I've come for your leaders, take me to them and you may live"

.

When no one moves Alice sighs and slashes several people while the rest run away. A moment later sorcerers of the Slane Theocracy emerge and fire spells at the two of them

.

" **[Crystal Bronze Absorption Barrier]** "

.

The bronze tinted crystal wall emerges and absorbs the spells as the two walk forward the wall moves with them. Alice lunges past the wall slashing several casters before moving back behind the barrier

.

Dozens more casters emerge and launch more spells at the barrier and it only grows stronger with the large influx or magic power

.

"Keep it up worms; you're just making my barrier stronger"

.

The barrier expands and is 10 feet wide and 10 feet tall

.

" **[Maximize Magic][Shard Buck Shots]** "

.

Evileye launches her small crystals over the barrier and they take out a dozen casters

.

"Come on is this all the _Great Slane Theocracy_ can muster, what about your supposed demigod Zesshi, is she too much of a coward to face me, so they send out these weaklings. Maybe once I kill all of you they'll take me seriously. Stand back" Alice says to Keeno who jumps out of the way

.

" **[Negative Burst]** " Alice says as a dome of black energy expands around her and takes out all the casters and anyone else in the area. Keeno walks back and notices the destruction and snakes her arm through Alice's and they walk towards the center of the capital as Alice's army march in and decimate the capital

.

At the center of the capital stand two people. A woman wearing a large white dress with a snake like dragon on it, next to her stands a girl with white and black hair along with white and black eyes holding a war scythe Alice grins and the two stop in front of them

.

"So they finally sent out their two trump cards, the world class item Downfall of Castle and Country and their supposed demigod Zesshi. Now this is getting interesting"

.

"You have been chosen to reveal our existence to the world. You will witness what happens here today and you will tell of it later, except you won't because I'll have killed you" Alice says with a feral grin brandishing her scythe in front of her

.

"So why would a caster like you attack the Slane Theocracy" Zesshi asks in a bored tone

"I could say revenge or a job from my country, but both would be untrue. I'm just doing this for a good laugh, and I will admit it was entertaining getting here but your casters are weak and your front gates fell from a simple 4th tier spell"

.

"Yeah, well, I try to tell them to use one of their large scale rituals to strengthen them but they say offensive rituals are more important" say the woman in the dress

"So can we get started already, I was almost finished with 2 sides" Zesshi says bored and pulling out a Rubik's cube

.

The woman in the dress steps forward and the dress glows and the dragon flies off the dress and towards the two. Alice uses her scythe and slashes at the dragon and cuts it in half

.

"W-what are you; nothing can resist Downfall of Castle and Country"

"No, I am merely fast enough to cut it in half, you can't resist world class items but there are tricks to get around them" Alice says changing her scythe into a sword and disappearing, reappearing behind her chopping her head off and taking the world class item. She examines it before dodging a swing from Zesshi with her war scythe and quickly appearing beside Keeno

.

"You know you might last longer than my usual opponents" Zesshi says interested in the fight. She puts the Rubik's cube away and places both hands on her scythe. She lunges at the barrier and strikes it causing a crack to form and spread out amongst the barrier before it slowly heals. She swings again and the barrier disappears

.

"You provide rear support. This one's mine" Alice says changing her sword back into a scythe and smiling a feral grin before lunging at Zesshi and their scythes clash and create a shockwave

.

" **[Crystal Dagger]** "

.

Keeno launches a dagger made of crystal at Zesshi who blocks it as Alice cuts across her chest with her scythe

.

"Y-you cut me?" Zesshi says shocked

"Yeah, so, let's keep going already?"

"You cut me"

"Yeah, you need a minute or what"

.

Zesshi smiles a feral smile and raises her scythe to the sky and it glows a blood red aura before she brings it down

.

"Martial arts: [Fourfold Void Cutter]"

.

Four blood red slashes come at Alice and she blocks three of them but the other hits her in the shoulder

.

"You cut me, the first person in at least 50 years. Don't disappoint me now that I'm taking this seriously" Zesshi says charging up another attack

.

"Oh I never disappoint but I think if you're getting serious then I should as well. **Releasing [Control Art Restriction] to [Level 2]** " Alice says as a large black aura engulfs her and when it dissipates her purple tattoos are in place and her black sword is in her hand. She stabs it into the ground and reaches into her red coat and pulls out two guns, one in each hand. In her left is a white gun, on the frame are the words 'Hellsing ARMS 000001: Casull'. In her right hand is a black gun on the frame is written 'Hellsing ARMS 000002: Jackal'. She points the two guns at Zesshi and smiles her teeth changing to sharp fangs

.

"Dance puppet dance" Alice says as she fires the guns and Zesshi blocks and dodges several and rushes around Alice to try and strike her but Alice disappears and reappears several feet away shooting more bullets, Zesshi only block a few this time as several others hit her in the arms and legs

.

"W-what are those?" Zesshi asks scared

.

"Weapons of my father, they fire bullets made of holy silver, although you're not a demon so they don't affect you too bad, but you won't be able to use that weapon for a while" Alice says putting the guns away and her teeth change back to normal. Alice picks up her sword and walks toward Zesshi with it raised

.

"N-no please, don't kill me" Zesshi begs

"I'm sure your victims said the same thing" Alice says bringing down her sword and chopping off her head

.

Alice walks back to Keeno and pulls her into a deep kiss. Once she breaks from the kiss the two smile and walk out the front gate with the army, Yuno and Shalltear shortly behind them

.

"Now then only one more thing to do"

"What's that Allie" Keeno says in a happy tone

"Complete Destruction" Alice says as she turns back towards the city

"Everyone stand back, **Releasing [Control Art Restriction] to [Level 1]** " Alice says as her wings appear and she flies to the center of the city

.

"Skill: **[The Goal of All Life is Death] [Widen Magic] [Cry of the Banshee]** " a loud ear piercing shriek is heard as a yellow clock with roman numerals appears behind her. It ticks off as dozens of people rush towards her with swords and magic at the ready. The clock ticks to the 12th hand as Alice smiles

.

"Game over" Alice says as a white light engulfs the entire city and when it dissipates there is no person left alive and the buildings are in various stages of falling apart but all still standing. Alice walks out of the now empty and crumbling city and Keeno snakes her arm through Alice's and the two look on at the destroyed city

.

"You really are amazing you know that" Keeno says with a smile

.

Alice just smiles and they all disappear in a flash of light and a magic circle

.

 _Outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick_

The two appear outside the mausoleum entrance of Nazarick and Keeno looks around

.

"Welcome to Nazarick" Alice says as the army marches inside and Yuno and Shalltear stay behind

"Now that we have some time Lady Alice I believe introductions are in order. My name is Shalltear Bloodfallen, one of the floor guardians for Nazarick and a True Vampire, pleasure to make your acquaintance" She says curtsying

.

"My name is Yuno, I am Allie's first girlfriend, pleasure to make your acquaintance" She says taking Keeno's hand with a smile

.

"My name is Keeno Fasris Inberun, I am a Vampire Princess and Allie's second girlfriend, pleasure to meet you" Keeno says with a smile placing her hand on top of hers

.

"Good, it's very good that you two get along, now then we have a tour to do" Alice says holding her hands out to Yuno and Keeno, both take them and she nods to Shalltear before they teleport to the night floor where Alice's office is. A magic circle appears in by the side of Alice's head and she puts her hand on it.

.

"Albedo, are all guardians present in Nazarick?"

"Yes Lady Alice, it is good to hear your voice again"

"Yours as well, assemble the guardians in the throne room immediately"

"Yes Lady Alice"

"One more thing, have the human Shalltear brought back taken up to the throne room as well"

"As you wish Lady Alice" Albedo says as the magic circle disappears

"Now then behind me are my chambers which you are welcome to be in Keeno along with Yuno and myself when we are here, this is my office where I get all my work done, now then any questions before we continue?"  
.

"How many floors are in this place because it's clearly not just a mausoleum?"

"Good eye, there are ten floors soon to be eleven, little side project I'm working on in honor of my father, any more questions before we move on"

"How long has all this been here?"

.

Alice looks perplexed and thinks about it before responding

.

"You know I'm actually not sure, its existed forever, but as to how long it's been in this world maybe almost a year now? I'm not one hundred percent sure"

.

Alice takes Keeno's and Yuno's hand and teleports again into the throne room on the 10th floor and walks up to her throne as her attire changes into her normal attire and her Tactician Cloak billows behind her as it appears on her and her staff appears in her hand. She sits in her throne with Yuno and Keeno on either side of her as the guardians make their way in and kneel in front of the throne

.

""Glory to the great ruler of Nazarick, all hail Lady Alice""

"Raise your heads my guardians, I have wonderful news" Alice says as the guardians raise their heads in interest and curiosity

"As Albedo has most likely informed you, or you may have discussed it yourselves, it has been desired that I take more than one lover to strengthen the forces of Nazarick strategically as well as increasing moral, well I have done so, I have seen what this new world has to offer and have taken one of its inhabitants as my second lover"

.

Alice gestures to Keeno who looks nervous at the attention

.

"This is Keeno Fasris Inberun, Vampire Princess, she and her team Blue Rose are known throughout this world and feared for their power; my Guardians please introduce yourselves to your new lady."

"I am the guardian of the first, second, and third floor, Shalltear Bloodfallen, I serve and obey Lady Keeno" she says

"The guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus, I serve and obey Lady Keeno" he says

"I am the guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiora"

"I am her brother and also the guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bello Fiore"

""We serve and obey Lady Keeno"" they say at the same time

"The guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge, I serve and obey Lady Keeno" he says

"The leader of the guardians, Albedo, I serve and obey Lady Keeno" Albedo says

.

"This new world is unusually weak compared to Yggdrasil and we are strong in comparison but there are exceptions, Keeno is one of these exceptions and is one of the strongest in this new world and was feared and still is today when she first became a vampire and will become even stronger once trained further by my father" Alice says as they all looked shocked

"The lord of Vampires"

"The Nightwalker"

"The No Life King"

"Dracula himself"

"Yes My father, though he prefers to be called Alucard now, should be arriving in about two months, I will be leaving to go retrieve him and bring him back here once the time arrives, onto the next form of business have someone send in the prisoner"

.

Brain Unglaus appears in a magic circle in the center of the room before the throne with a look of fear on his face

.

"W-who are you" he says afraid

"Names Alice and I know who you are Brain Unglaus. Great swordsman, creator of several original martial arts and one of the only people to come remotely close to defeating Gazef Stronoff, I bet your wondering why you are here" Alice says as he nods his head

.

"In the place we came from we did not have martial arts, so I have been looking for a teacher, Shalltear brought you to me and I agree that you would be good for the job, so are you interested?"

.

"What's the point anymore, I trained my whole life to be a great swordsman, and then I met this vampire and realized that I was worthless and spent my life on a worthless endeavor. Just kill me and be done with it"

"Now why I would do that, I wanted a teacher but if you're really that depressed over this then I guess I could help you a little bit" she says as Brain tilts his head as Alice pulls out a book

.

"Let's see… techniques focused on speed and power … lightning seems like your element…add in [Swordsmanship] skill… [Lightning]… [Chain Lightning] [Dragon Lightning] and [Chain Dragon Lightning]… [Battle Healing LVL 2] just because… What race do you want to be?" Alice says looking up from the glowing book

.

"W-what race? What does that mean?"

"Angel, Devil, Dragon, Vampire, Demon, Hybrid of several, pick one we don't have all day"

.

"Which ones will help my speed and power techniques best?"

.

"I knew Shalltear saw something in you. To answer your question I'd say a Dragon, Dragons have great strength, speed, and amazing magic reserves, and a nigh infinite lifespan"

.

"So I could train and improve my skills forever?"

"Yeah, you could finally beat Gazef Stronoff and still have forever to hone your skills and pass them on to deserving disciples"

.

"Alright, enough with the hard sell, I'm in"

"Great, now all you need to do is open this book" Alice says handing him the glowing skill book she was writing in

.

Brain opens it and glows a bright color, when it dissipates he appears the same. A small pulse of magic later and a pair of blue Leathery dragon wings appear on his back. He flexes his wings and takes out his katana

.

"You know, we could give you a better one if you want?"

"Nah, I earned this one, I won't give it up until I earn another"

"Your choice, so teacher, how bout we start our martial arts lessons in a few days"

"Sure we got all the time in the world, literally"

"Great because Keeno and I need to get back to the others" Alice says looking back to her guardians

"Anything else I need to know send me a report"

""Yes Lady Alice""

.

Alice goes over and gives Yuno a kiss before taking Keeno's hand and teleporting back to the alley in front of the inn

 _Outside the Inn_

" **Reestablishing [Control Art Restriction] to [Level 2] [Level 3] [Level 4] [Level 5] fully reestablished, power level returned to level 20** "

.

"Did you have fun on our walk Keeno?"

.

"It was amazing and it was nice to meet Yuno and the others under your command, it was unusual that you can turn someone into a dragon"

"Yeah, discovered the ability recently, very useful when keeping friends around longer"

"Ok" Keeno says snaking her arm through Alice's as both put their masks on as they walk through the inn door

"Hey Mr. Grima how was your walk?" Ddraig asks

"Who do we need to avoid and how long do we have to say you were here for?" Albion asks

"Who do we need to silence and who do we need to pay off?" Nabe asks

.

.

"Didn't do that much, summoned an army and stole some epic lines from Anderson, kicked in the front gates of the Slane Theocracy, proceeded to kill everyone until Zesshi showed up with Downfall of Castle and Country, proceeded to steal said weapon and got into a fight with Zesshi, shot her with Alucard's guns chopped off her head and destroyed the entire Slane Theocracy killing everyone and then proceeding to show Evileye my home and those serving under me, got a new martial arts teacher, and then proceeded back here to you guys, any questions?" Alice says as everyone looks shocked except for Ddraig, Albion and Nabe who look unsurprised

.

.

"You"

"Did"

"What"

.

"You know, this is still pretty tame compared to some of his walks with Uncle Alucard" Albion says as she Ddraig and Nabe shrug

.

"What the hell did he do with Alucard that makes this look tame?"

.

"Well the one time the two of them were minding their own business these guys kicked in their door, said get on your knees, to which Uncle Alucard responded 'I'm not your mother last night' and they took exception to that, shot the two of them full of bullets and bleeding and missing large chunks of flesh on the floor, but most know how that song and dance goes, they regenerated and tore them apart, opened the door and proceeded to slaughter ten more and another twenty on the way to the front door, upon reaching the front door they blew it up, walked through the flames and impaled several people on the flag posts as they killed several hundred of the police before blowing up the building, please note that this was all while everyone in the world was watching them doing it, afterword's they sent over 500 letters to the church explaining their imminent painful demise just for kicks all the while the entire world knowing who they were, what they are and what they just did"

.

"They killed several hundred people, blew up a building and proceeded to threaten an entire religion with a slow painful demise"

"All while the entire world witnessed and we were laughing like maniacs the whole time, it's as if they didn't just finish explaining this to you" Alice says with a grin

"I don't think that is as bad as destroying the entire Slane Theocracy"

"That's because I did the world a service instead of threatening it for once, of course though I just felt like destroying something and they were the closest country that I hated"

.

Grima looks at them for a moment before frowning

.

"You know, it's dawning on me that I might be a bit unhinged, and probably Bi-Polar"

.

The group sits in silence for a moment until Grima speaks up

.

"So how was your day" he asks with a straight face

"Oh the usual, killed some monsters, worked on some new techniques, nothing came of it though, so mostly boring" Ddraig says

"Yeah, our day was pretty much the usual as well" Grima says

"Is this a typical day for you guys?" Lakyus asks

"Yeah pretty much, and it will get even more fun when my father, Alucard, comes to visit soon"

"W-what"

"Yep, it's going to be great" Grima says with a feral grin as everyone in Blue Rose pales

"If he destroyed a country when he went on walk alone…"

"… How bad will it be when his father comes to visit?"

"It's going to be a headache for us but pure terror for anyone who opposes them" Albion says

.

"Yep, now I don't know about you but I'm quite tired so I'm going to bed, see you all later" Grima says standing up and walking towards his room, he gets in and closes the door. After making sure no one can hear, he places a hand on his ear

.

"Message"

"Lord Grima perfect timing, I was just about to call to tell you that we had finished preparations and to inform you of Sebas's success in eliminating the Six Arms of the Eight Fingers"

"Wonderful, now then, here is the plan, Demon King Jaldabaoth, once more no one but me, Carnage and Toxin may know" Grima says with a grin

* * *

 _ **How did you like the chapter? Yuno acting a bit OOC and Keeno becoming the second girl of Alice. Along with the fact the The Crimson Fucker himself will be joining the cast soon**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Favorite, Follow, and Review. Thank you**_


	9. Chapter 9 Overlord part 4

**L.R4444** : _Thank you for your very kind review, inspiration for me to keep writing, and your subtle saying that my grammar needs a bit of work. This applies to everyone, if something is wrong with my grammar, PM me, because when I post these things I use word, and no messages pop up, so it seems right to me_

.

 **PikaMew1288** : _It is an interesting idea, Alice creating strong beings by giving them multiple powers, but I try to keep the crossovers to 2 per book, 3 at a max, and that's pushing it, otherwise it becomes a bit ridiculous. I've seen it happen in many other multiverse fics_

 _Yes, her Campione powers would allow her to absorb the Biblical Gods power, and it would work the same for any that can be classified as a God Class being or greater. God Class beings, to me, are classified as beings that can warp reality in some form, have the capacity to destroy the universe , or create something from nothing, and I am aware that leaves a lot of room for interpretation but I think it is better that way_

 _It seems you have many ideas for Characters and abilities to give them, if you come up with some abilities, preferably with details as to where the ability comes from, and why it fits a certain character, feel free to PM them to me and I might incorporate them_

.

 ** _Onto the Mandatory Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

 _Several days later_

 _Alice is clashing swords with Brain in the arena on the 6_ _th_ _floor working on new skills_

 _._

"Alright Alice, let's see what you got" Brain says raising his training sword

.

Alice closes her eyes and sheathes her sword. A three meter circle appears on the ground around her. When Brain comes within the vicinity to strike she opens her eyes and quickly draws her sword

.

"Eclipse Tempest"

.

Alice swings her sword and it glows a black color before she charges and strikes four times before sheathing her sword once a good deal away from him

.

"Sorry kid but I think you missed" Brain says

"That's your opinion, I'd wait for it"

.

The blade of Brain's sword falls to the ground with only the hilt remaining in his hand as four slashes appear on his body, two crisscrossed diagonal slashes with a horizontal slash down the center with a vertical slash from the top. He looks at himself intrigued

.

"Which moves you combine to create that move?" he asks curious

"Fourfold slash of light, field, and god flash"

"Interesting, why not sixfold slash of light?"

"Even with field it is impossible to control all of the slashes from sixfold so I went with one that could be controlled"

.

 **Experimenting with skill combinations has created a new skill**

 **.**

 **[Eclipse Tempest] – Active – MAX – 350MP per use**

 **This unique art is the result of the unison of three martial arts: Fourfold Slash of Light, Field, and God Flash. Causes four simultaneous strikes to quickly and precisely target one specific area.**

 **.**

"It was a good move kid, wasn't expecting that" he says with a laugh

"Thanks, but I think that will be all for today, I need to get back"

"Can I come with; I need to look for some new equipment"

"Sure, but I keep telling you that we can give you whatever you want"

"Nah, I'll forge my own sword, just need to get some magic enchantments from town and then it will be perfect" he says picking up his usual katana and strapping it to his hip

.

 _An alley in E-Rantel_

The two appear and look around and seeing that no one else has seen them breathe a sigh of relief and walk out the alley only to run into Gazef Stronoff

.

"Unglaus is that you?"

"Stronoff, good to see you are well"

"Who is this Unglaus, she seems familiar" he says curiously

"This…is…" he says trying to think of a reason

"He's my teacher, for the past few months he's been training me in Martial Arts"

"Ha-ha, the Brain Unglaus, a teacher, never thought I'd see the day"

"Laugh all you want Stronoff because this was a two way deal"

"Oh and what did you get out of this"

"Place to stay, train, and access to any research material I desire to create new moves"

.

Stronoff looks at him strangely then looks at Alice

.

"Hey I'm rich and if this was very small compared to what he could have asked for" Alice says with a shrug

"Well whatever, see you round Unglaus" Gazef says walking off

"Now then before anyone else decides to join the conversation" Alice says looking around before putting her mask on

"I have work to do, I'll see you back at Nazarick" Grima says with a nod to Brain as he walks through the inn door and walks over to his group where they are sitting with Blue Rose, he sits down and Evileye sits on his lap with her arms around his neck

"So how are all of you today" Grima asks wrapping his arms around Evileye's waist

"Pretty good, getting ready to head out on a mission for the princess soon; where were you these past few hours?" Lakyus asks

"Had a session with my Martial arts teacher, finally perfected my own original art"

.

"First an original spell now an original martial art, what's next a combination of magic and martial arts?" Gagaran asks with a laugh

"You know that might not be a bad idea" Grima says with a thinking look about him

"The horrors we will unleash on the world, they'll look back and ask why we didn't stop him here and now" Evileye says with smile and a laugh

"How about you Ddraig, Albion, Nabe, we got any plans today?"

"Not that I know of, we've completed most Mythril rank quests of importance and the others aren't worth our time"

"Oh well, I'm sure something will come up"

.

Lakyus stands up and the rest of Blue Rose Rises as well, Evileye pushes up her mask a bit and kisses Grima before readjusting it and walking to the rest of Blue Rose

.

"We'll see you all tomorrow"

"Ok, have a good mission Lakyus, Blue Rose"

.

 _Several hours later_

"Is something interesting finally happening?" Ddraig asks

"Yes Mr. Grima, I am quite bored with the recent events" Albion says

"Soon, Demiurge should be initiating his plan right about…"

.

A loud explosion shakes the entire city

.

"…now" Grima says with a grin

.

"Weapons at the ready" Grima says as they all rush out and into the center of town where there are an army of demons rushing in from the now destroyed front gate

.

" **Release [Control Art Restriction] to [Level 1]** " Grima says as black aura expands around him and all his power returns to him

.

"Thank Zesshi for this one. New Martial art: **[Fourfold Void Cutter]** " Grima says as he slashes down with his sword causing four black crescent shaped slashes towards the demon army cutting down a dozen before dissipating. Demons rush in to attack them only to suddenly fall over cut in half and missing limbs, on the other side of the carnage is Grima holding his scythe

"Well that's the first wave, should have gotten their attention by now" Grima says as adventurers march up to the area the group is at and watches with them as the next wave of demons march in

"Mr. Grima the princess has requested your presence along with your group; we are to hold of these monsters

.

Grima nods and he and his group run to the adventurer's guild to see a meeting going on and at the front of the room rests the princess. Long white dress and flowing blond hair, Princess Renner speaks to Blue Rose to figure out their next move

.

"And where is this group who will save us?" the princess asks

"Right over there" Evileye says as everyone looks over to the group

"Greetings princess, I believe this is the first time we have been acquainted, I am Grima, these are my associates, Ddraig, Albion, and Nabe, and together we make up the Mythril ranked team Darkness

"Only Mythril rank"

"Pathetic"

"What can they do?"

.

"Enough!" everyone turns to the Princess who has a frown on her face and turns back to Blue Rose

.

"This is who you bring me, a mere Mythril ranked team in such a time of crisis"

"Believe me they are more than adequate"

"Now that I have a hard time believing"

"How about you put your money where your mouth is princess" Grima says with a smirk

"And what is that supposed to mean"

"A little wager"

"Oh"

"You see how the demons are destroying everything yes, and how other teams can't deal with them fast enough before new demons appear?"

"Your point"

"Me and my team, one hour, we clear the entire kingdom"

"That's quite some wager and what do you want"

"Adamantite rank, control of Carne Village, and a favor from you to call in when I see fit, which you have to accept"

"Deal, there is no way you can complete that" The princess says with a smug grin

.

Grima walks up and holds out his hand, the princess takes it and a magic circle appears on her hand

.

"Now then princess, if we do this and you go back on your deal, this will kill you" Grima says with a smile as he turns and his team follows him out as the others look back shocked until one of the adventurers speaks up

"Princess was that really the best idea"

"They can't actually do it, their buying time while we come up with a real plan, once their dead we will commence it"

"And if they do, do you know what they could ask of you?" another says

.

 _The center of town_

Evileye rushes up to the group as they walk towards the front gates

.

"I'm sorry; the princess is usually much nicer"

"Its fine, now I get something out of this arrangement"

"Was the magic circle really necessary?"

"The only people I hate more than traitors are those who go back on their word"

"You seem real confident that you can do this"

"Do you know who you're talking to" Grima says with a smile

.

Evileye smiles and hugs Grima

.

"Just don't die okay" Evileye says

"Of course, now then I have an army to deal with" Grima says as his group walks off and Evileye follows them

"What, you think I'd sit this out, your our best hope and will need all the help you can get" she says

"Alright, there are some things I should tell you then" Grima says as they continue walking

"I know who sent the army"

"Oh, who sent the demons then?"

.

"Jaldabaoth, back when Nazarick first came to be I had two servants, first was Demiurge, you remember him, and the other was his twin, Jaldabaoth. While Demiurge was content with protecting Nazarick, Jaldabaoth wanted to battle and later desired to conquer. I tried to stop him and redirect his talents, he continued and eventually stole a few powerful items and mind controlled several of my servants and took off with the intention to conquer the world. I sealed him along with myself. When we awoke in this new world Jaldabaoth awoke as well and before I could reseal him took off and began his plot once more"

.

"That's quite the story but I believe you"

"Thank you, I understand I need to end it this time, but I didn't want to have to do this" Grima says with a frown

"It's okay, we'll get through this together, you, me, the rest of Darkness and Nazarick" Evileye says hugging him again

"Quite touching Lord Grima or should I say Lady Alice?" A deep voice says

.

The group looks up and sees a man similar to Demiurge in build and appearance wearing a black suit and a black jester's mask with a smiling face on it. His long silver snake like tail swaying in the wind

.

"Flames of Gehenna, Hellfire Wall"

.

Outside the city a large wall of black flames appear and several creatures around the city are burned to death and in the center of the city a wall of crimson flames appears in a circle around the group and the stranger

"Still alive and kicking, huh, Jaldabaoth" Grima says taking off his mask

"No thanks to you, for shame, sealing your servant away for so long"

"I wouldn't have had to if you would have stopped"

"We are the strong; it is our right to rule over the weak"

"You still don't get it, after all this time" Alice says with a sigh and brandishing her scythe

"It's you who doesn't understand Lady Alice. It's alright though, we'll mourn our great leader upon the death of this world and the beginning of the new one" he says holding out his hands

"Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claws" he says as his claws become elongated, stretching beyond eighty centimeters, jet black in coloring

"Just like old times, eh Lady Alice" Jaldabaoth says holding his claws in an attack stance before lunging at her at great speed

.

Alice uses her scythe to block before pushing him back and rushing within striking distance and swinging only for him to block using his claws to catch the blade

.

"You seem to have gotten rusty while I have only gotten stronger" he says

"Maybe, but I learned some new tricks and got some new allies"

" **[Maximize Magic] [Shard Buck Shots] [Crystal Lance] [Crystal Dagger]** "

.

Crystal bullets, lances and crystal daggers at Jaldabaoth who blocks several before jumping back and preparing as the other attacks come at him

.

"Aspect of the Devil: Tentacle Wings" Large tentacles with feathers sprout from his back and he uses them to block the rest of the attack before shooting his tentacles at the group

" **[Crystal Bronze Absorption Barrier]** "

.

The familiar crystal barrier rises and absorbs the attack with the tentacles embedded in the barrier

.

"Aspect of the Devil: Celerity of the Tengu's Fan"

.

A large red and purple magic circle appears and out of it hundreds of demons of all shapes and size appear and roar and screech as they rush the group

.

"Carnage, Toxin, Naberal, your move"

.

The three rush the demons and launch some of their more powerful spells

.

" **[Thousand Bone Lance]** "

" **[Gravity Maelstrom]** "

" **[Chain Dragon Lightning]** "

.

"Now then Jaldabaoth, let's get serious" Alice says as her wings and tattoos emerge

"Fourfold slash of light"

.

Alice rushes forward and slashes her sword four times in rapid succession which Jaldabaoth blocks two before the others hit him in the shoulder and across the chest and he rushes back to regroup

.

"You have learned some new tricks but so have I. [Meteor Fall]"

.

A bright light from above blinds everyone and when it disappears, meteors of all shapes and sizes shoot towards the city.

.

"It was a good spar but now you have to choose, me or the city"

.

Alice looks to the sky, sighs and puts on her mask as her aura expands

.

" **[Greater Teleportation]** "

" **[Dimensional Lock]** "

.

Grima's aura shrinks and the spell is canceled and the crimson flames dissipate and people look at the scene before them

.

"Ah, ah, ah; can't have you coming back to quickly, now then, I retreat, but I shall win during our next bout" Jaldabaoth says as he uses his wings to fly off

.

Grima looks at the scene before him and realizes he can't use his wings or they will see them. He takes his sword and raises it above his head

.

" **[Fourfold Void Cutter] [Eclipse Tempest] [Void Cutter]** "

.

Grima slashes his sword and four crescent shaped slashes shoot towards the meteors. He spins around and slashes his sword again launching four strikes at the largest meteor before spinning around again to launch a large slash at another meteor before sheathing his sword and dozens of magic circles appear around him

.

" **[Crystal Bronze Absorption Barrier] [Fell Dragon Lightning] [Chain Fell Dragon Lightning] [Expiration]** "

.

A larger version of the barrier appears and blocks several more meteors before disappearing and two bolts of black lightning in the shape of dragons launch towards the meteors, one destroys a larger one before disappearing while the other destroys several in a row before disappearing. Below Grima a large magic circle appears and black spikes emerge and fly towards the remaining meteors before destroying them and disappearing. Once the remaining meteors are dealt with Grima turns towards his group to see they dealt with the remaining demons and then turns towards the remaining adventurers, he draws his sword and holds it above his head and lets out a war cry which they reciprocate with cheers and clapping.

.

 **By witnessing an unknown skill and by using it yourself has created a new skill**

 **.**

 **[Fourfold Void Cutter] – Active – MAX – 350 MP per use**

 **A unique skill that is the combination of Fourfold Slash of Light and Void Cutter. Fires four large crescent shaped slashes. Can be used on one opponent or multiple**

 **.**

 _The next day in the adventurer's guild_

"…for their great feat of defeating a demon army and repelling the now known Demon King Jaldabaoth, the adventurer team darkness shall be promoted to Adamantite rank" The princess says with a fake smile

"Along with their rank, in accordance with our deal, they now have full control of Carne Village and it is now considered their territory"

"Don't forget the other part princess, I collect on that when I need it" Grima says with a grin

.

 _Several hours later_

"So now that your Adamantite rank, what are your plans?" Lakyus asks

"You know, I have no clue, I have all the information I need and territory to consider a foothold in this new world, along with the territory of the fallen Slane Theocracy, we have our own country. Maybe we will form a country, not sure yet, cross that bridge when we come to it"

.

The others nod and go about their separate ways and Grima, his group and Evileye teleport to Nazarick. The group arrives in the throne room and Grima takes off his mask as the children and Evileye do the same. Alice sits on the throne with her staff in her hand and waves her hand as several small thrones made of the same dark rock appear next to her, three on each side of her throne. Keeno takes the spot on the right side of her as Yuno walks in and takes the spot on the left side as the children take seats on either side of Yuno and Keeno, Ophis and Trihexa appear and take the final two chairs on either side of the children. The guardians arrive a moment later and all bow and drop to one knee

.

"Raise you heads my Guardians, it is time to report. First, we now have Carne village as our territory, Second my team has reached Adamantite rank, the highest possible to achieve. Demiurge how has assimilation of the former Slane Theocracy into our territory going?"

.

"It is goin wonderfully, the entire territory is under our control and we have patrols to make sure it stays that way. The main city that you personally destroyed has become an undead city and is already producing low-tier undead at a regular pace and once a day it produces a mid-tier undead, though that should increase within the next month"

"Good, that takes care of the army, what about border protection"

"We have already begun teaching the Elder Liches your crystal bronze absorption barrier and they have taken to it rather well, over 63 percent of the borders are covered with these barriers and are absorbing ambient magic energy present to increase their own durability, within the month the entire border should be covered and their durability beyond any conventional attack that these humans can muster"

"Good, what about posts for people to request entry into our city"

"Once the barriers are in place and running we will carve posts into them so that we may receive convoys and guests, once construction begins it should take no more than a week"

"Excellent, now then we need to plan to move Nazarick to the center of our new country, because it is too well exposed at the edge of our territory"

"We have over three hundred mages of various classes and races that can use the zero-tier spell minor earth movement, with all of them together we should be able to completely relocate Nazarick fairly easily"

"Good, I want this done as soon as possible"

"Yes Lady Alice"

"Keeno, can you take the children to the arena and have Brain show them some martial arts, it is high time they learn"

"Sure" Keeno says as she kisses Alice on the lips before taking the children outside and closing the door

.

.

"Now then, Albedo how was your secret meeting with Princess Renner?"

"She is surprisingly ready to hand over her country to us and already has a, once again, surprisingly good plan to do so, provided that we provide her and her servant Climb with housing and let them be together forever"

"Sure that seems very minor compared to what she could have wanted or done, tell her she has our full support and tell her to be ready in the next few months"

"Yes Lady Alice"

"Demiurge, what of your plan; how has it been after our fight in E-Rantel"

"It is going splendidly, the people are questioning why their leaders did nothing to protect them while adventurers saved them, slowly building up conflict between the nobility and the common people, when the time comes we can make our move and take over the country"

"Good, Cocytus, how is the Lizardman occupation going"

"They have several warriors that have great potential and as a tribe they could take down a human city rather easily"

"Good, continue training them, but make sure they stay loyal, and keep having that female Lizardman report in to make sure there is no dissent among them"

"Yes Lady Alice"

"Mare, how is the Dummy Nazarick coming along"

"It is finished, it is currently being furnished to look like a proper base then we will work on the defenses"

"Excellent"

"Is there anything else to report? Speak now"

.

No one speaks up

.

"Alright then, you are all dismissed"

.

The guardians walk out and Alice looks to the others in the room

.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend much time with you lately, taking over a planet the subtle way is not the easiest thing to do"

"It's alright Allie, we understand" Yuno says

"It is ok daughter" Ophis says

"It's all good Alice" Hexa says

.

"Although as I say this I wonder why we're going the subtle route anyway"

"Who knows, but lucky for us this seems to be the only continent so when this is done we can move on to the next world"

"I think I'm going to move this planet to the next world as well when we go, though I'm debating between putting the planet outside the next ones gravity or to merge the two worlds's together"

"Meh, we'll figure it out when we get there" Yuno says sitting on Alice's lap with her arms around her neck and kisses her

"I missed you" Yuno says kissing her again

"I missed you too love" Alice says hugging Yuno closer and pulling her into a kiss

.

 _An hour later in the arena on the 6_ _th_ _floor_

Alice teleports to the center of the arena only to quickly dodge a void cutter turning around she sees Carnage, Toxin, and Keeno all training the skill

"Sorry about that one Allie" Keeno says holding a katana

"It's all good; it was my fault for teleporting to the center of the arena" Alice says walking over to the group

.

"How are your martial arts coming?" Alice asks

"Me and Toxin managed to replicate all of your current level 1 and 2 martial arts and managed to learn field and instantaneous flash" Carnage says

"Yes well they managed that, but I only got the level 1 arts and Void cutter which you saw"

"I could tell you why but you have to promise to not tell anyone"

"Okay" Keeno says curiously

"Brain, that enough for today, you should go work on your new sword"

"Sure boss" he says as he walks off

"Invite Keeno Fasris Inberun to party" Alice says as the familiar blue screen appears in front of her causing her to jump before staring at it

"Press yes then it should make more sense"

.

She presses the yes button and a bright light surrounds her and several emotions flicker over her face before shock and realization settle on her visage

"So you and the others use this ability to live your life like some kind of game"

"Yep, good that the info dumps still works because that would have been hard to explain"

"And now you gave me this ability as well, that will let me learn skills the first time I try them, control my own growth and basically screw with the laws of nature" Keeno says with a deadpan look

"Yep, that's an accurate way of thinking about it"

"Thank you" Keeno says hugging Alice tightly

"Would you like a few skills?" Alice asks

"Yes please" Keeno says with stars in her eyes

.

Alice takes out a blank skill book that begins glowing as she writes in it and the others listen as she mumbles to herself

.

"…Earth element so then… Earth spike…Crystal Bronze Absorption Barrier…Vampire, so negative burst…Life drain as well…Oh Battle Healing LVL 2, got to include that… do you still want to be a vampire"

.

"W-what"

.

"I know you don't like being stuck in that body, as a dragon you could be any age you want"

"P-please"

.

"Okay" Alice says looking back to the book and having it glow another darker color

.

Alice looks up and hands Keeno the glowing book

.

.

 **Skill book for Keeno**

 **[Earth Spike] - Active - MAX - 80MP per use**

 **A Tier 2 spell, simply rips a chunk of earth from the ground, compresses it into a spike and fires it at the enemy**

 **[Crystal Bronze Absorption Barrier] – Active – MAX – 450MP to cast 100MP per minute to maintain**

 **A 4th tier spell that creates a barrier wall made of crystal infused with bronze. Any attacks used on this barrier will have their damage reduced. More MP can be added to increase durability.**

 **[Negative Burst] - Active - MAX - 1000 MP per use**

 **A 6th tier spell that sends out a sphere of negative energy in a burst from around the caster's body.**

 **[Life Drain] - Active - MAX - 500 MP per minute**

 **The 7th tier spell absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the users.**

 **Chance to assimilate skill from opponent**

 **[Battle Healing LVL 2] - Passive - 145/? –**

 **Recover HP over time: HP regen 1500 HP per minute**

 **Recover MP over time: MP regen 1350 MP per minute**

 **[Race change to Vampiric Dragon Princess]**

 **Gain several abilities by changing into a dragon species**

 **[Dragon Form] – Active – MAX – 500MP to activate, 200MP per minute to maintain**

 **Allows those with dragon blood to transform into a dragon**

 **[Fell Fireball] – Active – 300MP per use**

 **A 3rd tier spell. Fires a black fireball infused with a small amount of the Fell Dragon's energy**

 **[Swordsmanship] - Passive - MAX**

 **A sword is not a tool but an extension of one's self**

 **Passively increases DEX by 75%**

 **Increase damage when wielding a sword by 90%**

 **[Martial Arts] - Passive - MAX - Grants ability to use the skills of warriors of the new world**

 **Level 2:**

 **[Fatal Edge] - Active - MAX - 125MP per use**

 **An art that, by pouring energy into their blade, allows the user to unleash an intense slashing attack.**

 **[Severing Blade] - Active - MAX - 125MP per use**

 **It allows one to take down strong opponents in a single attack.**

 **Level 3:**

 **[Fourfold Slash of Light] – Active – MAX – 150MP per use**

 **An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies four times with one swing of their sword.**

 **[Sixfold Slash of Light] – Active – MAX – 200MP per use**

 **An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies six times with one swing of their sword.**

 **This art releases six strikes of light that are although powerful, they can't be directed as its predecessor can. That is why it is more useful when fighting against groups.**

 **Unique Arts:**

 **[Field] - Active - MAX - 125MP per use**

 **A unique martial art allows user to perceive everything within a three meter radius. In simpler words, it raises the user's accuracy and evasion to the utmost limit.**

 **[Instantaneous Flash] - Active - MAX - 200MP per use**

 **Unique art that allows user to attack at an extreme speed.**

 **.**

Keeno opens the book and all the knowledge goes into her head. Alice spikes a small amount of magic power and six wings emerge from Keeno's back. They all have a black coloring on the bones of the wings with a gold black color in the feathers along with several feathers that have black and red colors.

.

"Definitely unique wings Keeno" Alice says as they all sprout their wings

.

Kenno looks on and smiles at them as a purple coloring surrounds her and when it dissipates she looks a bit different. She grew to about 5'4; her blond hair goes down to the center of her back, her red eyes staying the same color. Looking at her she seemed about the look of a 16 year old girl

.

"Yes this is certainly much better than a 12 year old body" Keeno says examining her new body

"Happy for you, now you should check out those new skills. I didn't give you all of them so you'll need to learn the rest"

.

"Okay Allie, but I want a kiss first" Keeno says as she wraps her arms around Alice's neck and pulls her into a kiss. They pull back from the kiss and smile before the group goes back to practicing as Alice teleports to her office where Yuno is waiting for her. Alice sits down and Yuno quickly sits in her lap, putting her arms around Alice's neck and nuzzles into her side

.

"We haven't had much private time lately, I missed you"

.

Alice leans over and whisper in her ear

.

"I've got three hours till I need to be anywhere" Alice says giving Yuno a kiss on her check before kissing her on her lips which she returns

"I definitely know how were spending that time" Yuno says

 _Several hours later_

Alice and Yuno sit in her office happy smiles on their faces as Alice looks over her stats

.

"You know, some of these skills are really useless"

"Yeah but there's no way to get rid of them"

.

A metaphorical lightbulb goes off above Alice's head and she pulls out a brand new black sealing crystal and it begins glowing before a blue screen pops up

 **.**

 **The following skills have been sealed in this crystal and will no longer appear on Stats sheets**

 **.**

 **[Small Pit of Spikes] - Active - MAX - 40MP per use**

 **Tier 1 spell, creates a pitfall trap to ensnare enemies who fall into it**

 **Size: 25 meter**

 **[Earthen Fist] - Active - MAX - 70MP to activate, 20MP to maintain**

 **Tier 2 spell surrounds the user's fist with solidly packed earth and rocks, adding armor and upping physical damage dealt by the fist**

 **[Minor Earth Movement] - Active - MAX - 20MP per minute**

 **Tier 0 spell, allows movement of a specific patch of earth; cannot be changed only moved. The most basic of earth magic spells**

 **Amount of earth that can be controlled: 100 meters**

 **.**

 **The following skills have been fused into a new skill**

 **.**

 **[Lesser Barrier Shield] - Active - MAX - 50MP to activate, 15MP per minute to maintain**

 **[Bronze Skin] - Active - MAX - 45MP to activate, 15MP per minute to remain active**

 **[Force Absorption Field] - Active - MAX - 50MP to activate, 15MP per minute to maintain**

 **.**

 **New Skill:**

 **[Bronze Absorption Field] - Active - MAX - 150MP to use 50MP per minute to maintain**

 **\- A 3rd tier spell that creates a large bronze dome around the user that prevents any attack from entering the barrier**

 **\- An attacks towards the barrier have their power reduced**

 **\- Durability: 250 + 125 per minute**

 **\- Current Radius: 50 meter**

 **\- Damage Reduction: 75%**

 **.**

"Okay cool it worked" Alice says as she glows brighter and the light leaves the room and another goes into Yuno

.

"And now I shared the changes with the children and with you along with the rest of my martial arts" Alice says as she teleports the crystal to the treasury

"Why not with Keeno"

"She has never known anything beyond 5th tier magic and even then only the base of it, not to mention that she hasn't fully adapted to her new form yet so any great strain could do damage to her. Finally you, Carnage, and Toxin have been Dragons for a while and are literally made to adapt and change to fit any scenario. When she gets a bit stronger I'll give her a bit more magic and martial arts"

"Alright, what's our next plan of action?" Yuno asks curiously

"We make the Sorcerer Kingdom known" Alice says as she holds out two letters that quickly disappear in a burst of flame

"Those are going to Princess Renner in Re-Estize while the other is going to the emperor of the Baharuth Empire, inviting them to our kingdom within the month, by then our defenses should be up, everyone should be aware of the destruction of the Slane Theocracy and be curious as to who took it down"

"And who officially shall we say took them down"

"Our own special operations unit, I mean really, we wake up after 10 millenniums to see that no one remembers us and people have taken our land, what would they expect us to do" Alice says with a grin

"Of course, how could we not seek to reclaim what was rightfully ours" Yuno says with the same grin

"You know you two come up with the most interesting plans you know that" Keeno says walking in

"Yeah but we gotta give them something because for some reason, no one can do anything just for the sake of doing it" Alice says as Keeno shrugs and nods her head

"I guess but what if they want to see this spec ops unit?" Keeno asks

"State secrets" Alice says with the same grin

"Well, you seem to have thought this out haven't you?"

"Dear, we've planned quite a bit more than this, were also trying to take control of the Baharuth Empire"

"Why?"

"Do they honestly pose any good to society as they are now?"

"No not really, so understandable, when is this happening?" Keeno asks

"Within the next month, once the defenses are up and running along with the outposts"

"And how exactly are you going to take control of the Baharuth Empire"

'Why, my favorite spec ops team will go on an enthusiastic walk through the woods of course. Though I think I'll wait till my father comes to visit with Mother Seras"

"How does that work exactly if Ms. Ophis is your mother?"

"Ophis basically blood adopted me, and Alucard and Seras did the same, so I basically have three bloodlines running in my veins"

"So you're a vampire too?" Keeno asks

"In a sense, I won't be a full vampire until Father gives me some of his blood and I can begin drinking blood and taking the fallen as familiar slaves"

"W-we can do that"

"You haven't" Alice says with a tilt of her head

"No, I've been using my earth magic to stave off the hunger"

"Ah, the old soil of your homeland eh, well we can't have that anymore can we, when my father comes we'll see if we can get you some of his blood"

.

Keeno looks at Alice with a shocked look and tries to shake her head before Alice stops her

.

"I'm not going to force you, but you can't fight your nature, you've been doing a great job for a few hundred years, but I'll tell you what my father told Seras. 'Stop running from who you are. Confront it, face it, and go for its throat, like a real vampire'"

"B-but, I'm not a vampire anymore"

"Yes, you are, you just also a Dragon, look in that mirror and observe yourself"

.

Keeno walks over to the mirror and is surprised what she sees in front of her red eyes

.

.

 **Name: Keeno Fasris Inberun, [Evileye], [Landfall]**

 **Level: 65 EXP: 0%/100%**

 **Title: [Prime Grade Magic Caster]**

 **Race: Vampiric Dragon Princess**

 **HP: 24,375/24,375 HP Regen: 2,438 per minute (+1,500 per minute)**

 **MP: 16,875/16,875 MP Regen: 1,125 per minute (+1,350 per minute)**

 **STR- 275**

 **VIT – 375**

 **DEX – 325**

 **INT – 375**

 **WIS – 375**

 **.**

 **.**

"See how strong you've grown just by accepting the new dragon part of yourself, now if you accept the Vampire side as well, you should grow even stronger"

"I'll think about it"

"If you decide yes, after we get you some of my father's blood, I'll let you drink some of mine" Alice says as Keeno blushes

"T-that's a very intimate gesture for vampires" she says

"Yeah, so, were together now, it makes sense to me"

"As long as I can get in on it to" Yuno says

"Sure, we can make you a vampire as well, probably should do the same with the children" Alice says with a shrug

"Wont the children be stuck the way they are?" Keeno asks curiously

"Not really, they only look young because they choose to be" Alice says offhandedly

* * *

 **So then, Alucard's arrival draws closer, and Keeno gets a new appearance and a new race along with the Gamer System**

 **.**

 **For those who know, I had Alice create Brain's Nail Clipper martial art and make it her own**

 **.**

 **I'm going to come out and say it, I am uncomfortable writing lemons, nor do I know how Yuri lemons would work anyway**

 **.**

 **I think I've diverged from canon just enough to make it interesting, but what do you all think, was it rushed? does it need to be explained more? Personally I think It was good, but that is my opinion**

 **.**

 **What do you all think of Keeno right now, especially with Alice deceiving her part of the world along with her friends? do you think it will come back to bite our draconic heroine, or will Keeno forgive her and accept it?**

 **.**

 **The answer comes eventually, maybe in this book, maybe in another, but it will come out eventually**

 **.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review, and thank you for your patronage**


	10. Chapter 10 Overlord part 5

_**Here we go once more, off to the next chapter, the twilight of Book 1 has begun, only a few more chapters then Book 2 will be ready to start**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I have decided, somewhere, either book 5 or 6, will have Fate/Grand Order in it, love the game, recommend it to anyone looking for a good strategy card game**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Runeion: Thank you for your observation, I have fixed the scene to include the Dragon Kingdom, albeit minorly so as to tie up the loose end. My knowledge of the Overlord Universe is limited to the 8 translated light novels, so mistakes are bound to happen. So once again, thank you for finding it**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

 _Several weeks later_

Several carriages go along a stone road and come to a wall made of crystal with a bronze coloring, extending as far as the eye can see, above the wall is a transparent dome made with a bronze coloring, above the entire city. The carriages stop in front of the ornately carved crystal doors and a soldier in black armor walks up to the first carriage

.

"State you name mortals" the soldier asks

"I am Princess Renner of the Re-Estize kingdom, and these are my guards, Gazef Stronoff, Climb, and Evileye"

"You may enter, welcome to Nazarick, the capital of the Sorcerer Kingdom" The soldier says as the front gates open slowly and the carriages pass as he moves to inspect the next set

.

On the way to the center of the city they see houses being built and farms being plowed by undead labor and all different demi-human and non-human races working together to organize the work. Once the carriages stop they see a large mausoleum. They all step out wondering where to go and they see someone emerge from the tomb.

.

"All diplomatic envoys over here" Albedo says ushering them into the tomb

.

They all follow albedo inside the tomb and a portal opens up for them to walk through

.

"You will find the emperor through this portal" she says with a smile as Princess Renner and her envoy walk through

"Are you daft woman, do you know who I am" a man with blond hair says

"No, not really" She says in a bored tone

"I am Emperor Jircniv of the Baharuth Empire; I demand you take me there this instant"

"And you're not willing to go through the portal?" she says still bored

"Of course not, you'll just have to lead me there on foot"

"No, I won't, either you go through the portal or you become food for the undead" she says with narrow eyes

"Who are you to show me this kind of disrespect, I demand satisfaction immediately" he says in an indignant tone

"What is taking so long Albedo" Masquerade says as he walks through the portal in his Alucard Attire and his blue mask and spiky blond hair underneath his large floppy brimmed red fedora

"My apologies Lord Masquerade but this man refuses to go through the portal"

"I am no mere man, I am the great emperor Jircniv and you will show me respect"

"Listen human, I called this meeting out of courtesy, I could very well just declare war on you and your country without a second thought" he says as his black aura expands and red eyes appear in it

.

The emperor looks fearful for a moment before stepping through the portal. Masquerade's aura disappears and he looks back at Albedo

.

"I was actually hoping he wouldn't go through, I wanted to shoot him" Masquerade says with a frown

"Maybe next time my lord" Albedo says with a smile

"Yeah, anyway I have a dinner to get to, I'll see you there Albedo" he says stepping through the portal and Albedo stepping through a moment later

.

 _In the throne room_

A large table rests near the throne where Masquerade sits at the head of the table while sitting in his throne and his staff floating to the side right next to him with Carnage and Toxin sitting there with their masks on as well. To the left side of the table sits Princess Renner with the King of Re-Estize along with their bodyguards and other envoys. To the right sits Emperor Jircniv and several bodyguards

.

.

"Now then, allow me to introduce myself, I am Masquerade, and this is the Sorcerer Kingdom, founded well over ten millennium ago. When we were at the height of our power my subordinate stole several of my important relics, mind controlled several of my servants and left on a quest for world domination, you know him as Jaldabaoth, and we fought many times until after a long and tiring battle we sealed him away at great personal cost. My power was drained so much that we all fell into a deep slumber. Apparently after so long we were forgotten and the Slane theocracy took over our territory some hundreds of years ago. We awoke several years ago to this new world when someone broke into our vaults and stole several relics. That vault, when opened, awoke us, as well as broke the seal of Jaldabaoth. It took us these several years to gain enough strength to reclaim this territory and it still is not all of it"

.

.

"How exactly did you reclaim your territory" Gazef asks

"Well our fighters were a bit rusty and wanted to have some fun so we let them loose in the Slane Theocracy"

"You let them slaughter all of those people" Gazef asks incredulously

"From my intel, none of them were innocent and they would kill people for no reason. So no harm done" he says with a shrug

"What about their Demi-god, there's no way you could have beat her"

"She's not that powerful, I've met stronger people"

"You're lying; you're taking advantage of this stunt aren't you?" Jircniv says as the old mage next to him looks on interested

"No, wouldn't Jaldabaoth be enough proof I am strong given that he was once my servant" he says

"Who broke free and escaped, which means you are weak" Jircniv says with smug grin

.

The room temperature drops and they all turn to Masquerade who sits calmly in his chair as his aura expands around him with the red eyes appearing on the inside of it

.

"Don't play games with me; don't ever think you're capable of that" Masquerade says in a scarily calm tone as his aura covers the area behind him and the eyes narrow and stare at Jircniv who stares back defiantly

.

"Or what" Jircniv says as Masquerade smiles a feral grin

"I was hoping you would say that" Masquerade says reaching into his coat and pulling out his two pistols and placing them on the table

"Now then, one of these guns will blow you to smithereens and the other will simply hurt a lot, so pick one and let's see how you do" Masquerade says with a large fanged smile

.

The Emperor looks startled and moves to stand up but a hand is put on his shoulder. He turns to see the old mage with an unusually serious expression

.

"If you don't choose then he will choose for you and I don't think he'll choose the less painful one" the old mage says

.

"…the white one" Jircniv says scared as he points to the white gun

"You chose right, for you at least" Masquerade says as he picks it up and shoots the wall, leaving a hole the size of his fist

.

"You're insane" Jircniv says

"Duh, you can't expect me to live so long and not be a bit eccentric"

"You were going to shoot me with that thing" he says in a rage

"So, get over it, I can do whatever I want anyway, was just having a bit of fun" Masquerade says siting back into his throne, placing his hands behind his head and his right knee across his left leg

.

"You have quite the opinion of yourself don't you" Gazef says interested

"Yeah well my people just took down a country that has plagued the both of you for a while and I did it while myself and my soldiers were still rusty. Now that were back at full strength I could take over the world if I pleased, but I'd prefer to be diplomatic, for now at least"

"That is why Re-Estize would like to ally with the Sorcerer Kingdom" Princess Renner says

"Not before the Baharuth Empire allies with the Sorcerer Kingdom" Jircniv says back in a diplomatic mode

"See this is what I wanted, nice civil conversation, maybe a bit of bloodshed but that can come later, now let's start the feast and we can discuss which of you two I will ally with" Masquerade says snapping his fingers. The Pleiades walk in and place food along the tables before bowing and leaving. They all begin eating and after a moment Masquerade speaks up

.

"So let's get started, anyone who is allied with me will receive military support along with financial backing, personal advising from my tacticians along with the possibility of negotiation for anything else they want. So what do you have to offer?"

"I will be honest, Emperor Masquerade, we have nothing we could offer you but shall give you whatever you desire if you ally with us" Princess Renner says

"Hah, we clearly win then, Baharuth offers their collection of legendary items and our strongest soldiers along with our superior magic capacity that our mages have in comparison to the weak magicians of Re-Estize" Jircniv says with a smug grin

"Princess Renner, you said anything I want" Masquerade says with a knowing look

"Yes Emperor Masquerade, the kingdom shall give you whatever you desire" Princess Renner responds with a knowing look

"Well then, I shall ally with Re-Estize, now the Emperor Jircniv…"

.

Masquerades aura expands and the red eyes appear on the inside

.

"… **Get out of my kingdom** " Masquerade says with a demonic voice and red eyes showing through the mask

.

"You won't speak to me this way, Guards attack him" Jircniv says as the guards rush towards Masquerade

"You got me a present, how thoughtful" Masquerade says with a insane smile as he takes out his guns and points them at the guards before shooting them all down in a rain of gunfire as Jircniv looks scared once again

"You were so thoughtful; I have to give you a present too. Oh I know, in two months I will attack Baharuth with everything I have, spent that time and build your army, let's see if you can put up a futile resistance" Masquerade says as a blood red portal appears and engulfs Jircniv and his envoy and they disappear

.

"Now then my friends, is there anything you desire to know?" Masquerade says in a normal tone as the aura disappears and he puts his guns away

.

"What exactly are those things you use" Princess Renner asks

"They are guns, essentially the technology version of a magic missile"

"Cool" Renner says in an uncharacteristically childlike tone

"Can you take off your mask, I would like to know who our new ally is" The king asks speaking for the first time in the meeting

.

Masquerade ponders this for a moment before looking to his group. Carnage and Toxin shrug, while Evileye nods her head. Masquerade shrugs and reaches up and puts his hand on his mask

.

"I'm going to trust you with this, none outside this room are going to know" he says as everyone nods. He sighs and takes off his mask and lets his blond spikes fall into Alice's red curls

.

Everyone stares at her for a moment before Evileye walks over and hugs her, shocking everyone again

.

"What exactly is going on here?" Renner asks confused

"Let me explain, I was always going to ally with you, but I needed a reason to declare war on them within reason so it would be morally acceptable. Now as to you other question I have one of my own, how did you never figure it out"

.

"Figure what out?"

.

Alice pulls out a black mask and puts it on her head as her attire changes into her Grima persona

.

"This; I mean really, I look so much like Masquerade I thought I would be recognized instantly, but a wardrobe change and a color change to my mask and no one recognizes me" he say taking the mask off and changing back into Alice and her Alucard attire

.

"You're the girl I met in the city with Unglaus" Gazef says

"Yep, I've been among you all for a while, gotta say you guys are lively" Alice says with smile as they all share a laugh

"In case you can't tell, I've become quite taken with this one here" Alice says wrapping an arm around Evileye's waist as Evileye buries her head in Alice's shoulder

"I recommend her as a diplomatic envoy" Princess Renner says

"Seconded" Alice says kissing Evileye on the top of her head

"So then my friends, what do we do first" Alice says sitting down and placing Evileye in her lap

"You declared war on the Baharuth Empire, so I guess we should prepare for war" Renner says

"You really don't though" Alice says

"And why is that"

"Because I'm going to do it myself"

"You're really that strong huh, I have a hard time believing that" Gazef says

"Believe what you will, but if you'd like a friendly spar to prove it" Alice says with a grin

"Yes, I'd like that very much. Let's see what Unglaus has taught you" Gazef says with a grin

"Alright then let's go" Alice says snapping her fingers as they all disappear

.

 _Arena on the sixth floor_

Alice and Gazef appear in the center of the arena while everyone else appears in the stands. Alice puts on her black mask and Grima pulls out his jet black sword.

.

"Ready, on three"

"One"

"…Two"

""Three"" they say as they both charge swords raised

.

They clash their swords and Gazef goes to kick him in the stomach but Grima jumps back and raises his sword above his head

.

"[Fourfold Void Cutter]" he says as he slashes down and four black crescent shaped slashes go towards Gazef

"[Fourfold Slash of Light]"

.

Gazef unleashes his attack and each of his slashes meets each of Grima's slashes and disappears

.

"Alright let's get serious" Grima says as several magic circles appear around him

"[Light Spear] [Demonic Bullet] [Mana Arrow] [Earth Spike] [Crystal Lance] [Fourfold Void Cutter]"

.

The attack launch out of the magic circles as he unleashes his Fourfold slashes from his sword

.

"[Greater Evasion] [Focus Battle Aura]"

.

He dodges several of the strikes before slashing through a few others before getting hit twice with the Light Spear and Demonic Bullet

.

"You want to keep going or you need to stop"

"Not yet this is fun" Gazef says charging in again

"[Sixfold Slash of Light]"

"[Shard Buck Shots]"

.

Grima launches several crystal bullets at Gazef and his attack slashes through several while two of his slashes cut into Grima's shoulder and stomach and he doubles over for a moment before laughing and getting back up with a feral grin

.

"That's it, this is what I wanted, a real opponent, Brain get out here and fight me with Gazef"

.

Out of the shadows comes Brain who pulls out his katana and adopts an attack stance

.

"So you knew I was there huh, good, now let's see how much you've improved" he says with a grin

.

"[Instantaneous Flash]"

"[Sixfold Slash of Light]"

.

"Good, now let's try something new, [Field] [Teleportation] [Eclipse Tempest]" Grima says as he disappears as the attacks hit nothing.

.

A large [Field] engulfs a large portion of the bottom of the arena. From all directions, black crescent shaped slashes come at the two as they dodge and cut through them and when the smoke clears the two are panting heavily, clothes torn in places and swords on the ground and Grima is in front of them, not a scratch on him and smiling. They all share a laugh as they take in their fight fully. Grima pulls of the mask and Alice walks over to the group once more in her Alucard attire

.

"That was certainly fun, best fight I've had in a while" Alice says sheathing her sword

"Yeah, me as well" Gazef says smiling

"You've definitely improved kid"

"You really should stop calling me that, I'm more than five times your age" Alice says smiling

"And yet you still look like a kid, so I'll call you as such" Brain says with a smile

.

"Is that enough proof of my capabilities Chief warrior?"

"More than enough, and yet I get the impression you were holding quite a bit back"

"All my skills were real, but I didn't use my stronger ones and held back a lot of physical and magical power. I think that is enough for the day, we can continue this tomorrow, the Pleiades shall show you to the guest rooms" Alice says

.

The King, the Princess and her envoy move to leave as Evileye move towards Alice.

.

"You're not coming Evileye" Climb says

"I'm spending the night with Allie" Evileye says snaking her arms through Alice's

.

Climb blushes and nods before continuing on out of the room

.

 **A new skill has been created, please select a name**

 **.**

Alice thinks about it for a moment before typing in the name of her new move

.

 **[Calamity Bombardment] – Active – MAX – 1000MP per use**

 **The first combination of a martial art and magic. Created through the fusion of Teleportation, Field, and Eclipse Tempest**

 **Launches 16 Black Crescent shaped slashes from all directions at the enemy with 100% accuracy**

 **Range: 15 meters**

 **.**

Alice views the new skill with a smirk as Evileye looks over her shoulder at the screen

.

"Yet another new skill added to the arsenal" Alice says as the two walk away and Yuno snakes her arm through Alice's other arm as they teleport out

.

 _The next day_

Alice and her group sit at the table in the throne room as Renner and her envoy sit at the other end as they all enjoy the food that has been prepared

.

"So then, I will procced to have a few accidents occur to your major opponents and then once the remaining members are on your side and are afraid of the "Curse" that will come from opposing you, you shall become a vassal state of the Sorcerer kingdom. Nothing changes, just the knowledge that I am in charge, that sound good?" Alice says as they continue to eat

"Yes, that actually sounds fairly reasonable" the king says

"Your majesty you can't really be considering this" Gazef says as Climb nods his head in agreement with Gazef

"And why shouldn't I, all those old nobles have their own interests at heart not those of the kingdom, where is the harm of getting rid of them" he says as the two look back thinking about his response

"Wonderful, I shall have it done within the month, you just need to act like you have no idea what's happening and it will be fine, oh and provide support for the adventurers, they saved your people during the Jaldabaoth incident and your people are quite upset with the nobles right now"

"Understood, what is the next matter we should discuss" the king asks

"Equal rights for non-human and demi-human species, none of my people are actually human even if they look it"

"That one may take some work but we will try" the king says

"Good, well then that should take care of everything" Alice says standing up and stretching

"What about Jaldabaoth" Climb asks

"That should be dealt with shortly before the war with the Baharuth Empire" Alice says offhandedly

"Well then, we thank you for your hospitality and look forward to many successful years working with you" Renner says as her group stands up and her group walks through. Evileye turns back and give Alice a hug while Alice kisses the top of her head before she leaves as well

.

 _A month and a half later_

"Now then, we march into battle, for the final time, against Jaldabaoth who has opened a Hellmouth to summon a demon army. Anything thrown into it is used as a sacrifice and is killed and destroyed, but if we throw Jaldabaoth, who casted the spell, into it, the portal shall close, and this war shall be over" Grima says as the Adventurers or Re-Estize cheer along with Masquerades soldiers

.

They all march in military fashion into the open field to see a hole in the ground, upon looking in it they see large blood red energy gathering and Demons flying out of it. The adventurers charge into battle as Grima walks towards Jaldabaoth who stands there with his usual mask and black suit

.

"Once more my friend" Jaldabaoth says adopting an attack stance

"For the last time Jaldabaoth" Grima says pulling out his sword

.

"Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claws, Tentacle Wings"

.

His fingers change into claws and tentacle wings appear on his back. Grima raises his sword above his head

.

"[Eclipse Tempest]" Grima says as he charges in and slashes four times at his chest and he blocks two before the other two hit. Jaldabaoth jumps back and raises his hand

.

"Aspect of the Devil: Hellfire Mantle"

.

A shockwave erupts from Jaldabaoth as a large pillar of fire erupts beneath the ground beneath Grima. Jaldabaoth laughs before Grima slashes the pillar away using his scythe

.

"Ready for round 2" Grima says as he changes his weapon back into a sword

.

He rushes in and they clash, sword and claws over and over, both of them landing shots here and there, this goes on for several minutes before Grima kicks him in the stomach and lunges back

.

"[Fourfold Void Cutter]"

.

Grima launches four black crescent shaped slashes at Jaldabaoth who uses his claws to deflect two while his wings block the other two. Jaldabaoth uses his wings and launches spikes at Grima who erects a crystal wall to block it before it falls and they stare at each other again

.

"This was fun"

"Yes, a real fight, I shall miss it once you are gone" Jaldabaoth says

"Yeah that's not going to happen" Grima says

"And why not, you're going to beat me is that right?"

"One last move, [Triple Maximize Magic] [Shard Buck Shots] [Triple Maximize Magic] [Crystal Lance], and something new [Triple Maximize Magic] [Calamity Bombardment]"

.

Dozens of crystal bullets and three crystal lance launch at Jaldabaoth who focuses all his energy on blocking and dodging and doesn't even notice Grima disappearing or the large [Field] appearing around him as 46 black crescent slashes emerge everywhere shooting towards him while he is oblivious. When the smoke clears he is panting and his clothes are torn as Grima charges him sword raised

.

"[Fourfold Slash of Light]" Grima says as he slashes four times and Jaldabaoth is pushes back and is directly behind the Hellmouth

"[Fell Lightning]" Grima says as a streak of black lightning shoots out of his hand and strikes Jaldabaoth who falls into the Hellmouth with a scream as it collapses in on itself and disappears leaving a patch of land, not even showing what was there before. Grima raises his sword into the air with a battle cry as they all cheer.

.

Alice feels the pulse of Magic, letting her know that Demiurge made it safely through the portal disguised as a Hellmouth and back to Nazarick

.

 _At E-Rantel, the next day_

"And for their great service to the kingdom against the demon king Jaldabaoth, the adventurer team Darkness shall be given Nobility in the rank of Archduke and Archduchess along with the adventurer team Blue Rose that shall be given the same ranking. They are ranked directly below the royal family and none may give orders to them except the royal family" the king says

.

 _Nazarick, a few hours later_

"And with the conclusion of the 'Demonic Disturbance' the remaining kingdoms and countries with the exception of the Baharuth empire have joined up with us as either vassal states or dissolved their countries to join us for support or protection. With this once the Baharuth Empire is destroyed then we shall have the entire world at your command" Albedo says as the guardians kneel in front of her while she sits on her throne staff in hand while her group sits in their thrones next to her

.

"Except for The Dragon Kingdom, as they have chosen to remain neutral in this event. They have forged a nonaggression pact with us, choosing to establish trade between our two countries and otherwise stay away from the rest of the world" Demiurge says

.

"Just to see if I understand correctly, the entire world is at our disposal, minus the dragon kingdom that we now have friendly negotiations with but otherwise they remain separate from us?" Alice asks as Demiurge nods and Alice shrugs

.

"Ok then, once Baharuth is destroyed, I think I shall take a vacation for a while with Yuno, Keeno, Carnage and Toxin, do not worry my Guardians I shall return, but I shall also leave Ophis and Trihexa in charge while I am gone. Is that okay with you two?" Alice asks looking over to her mother and her aunt

.

"Yes Daughter, we shall watch over your kingdom while you are gone" Ophis says

"But don't think we won't be watching you as well from time to time" Hexa says as the two smile

"Guardians, in two days I leave to go retrieve my father and once I return we shall destroy the Baharuth Empire, prepare everything necessary for my departure"

""As you command""

.

 _Two days later_

"Alright, I should be back sometime tonight at the earliest, tomorrow night at the latest" Alice says in her tactician coat and a bag on her shoulder

"Have a safe trip love" Yuno says kissing Alice briefly

"Come back soon" Keeno says also kissing Alice on the lips as the children rush up to hug her

"We'll miss you Mama" Toxin says

"Come back soon Mother" Carnage says

"I'll miss you too, my sweet children" Alice says kissing the tops of their heads before walking into the white portal as it closes behind her

.

* * *

 **It has begun, next chapter, we see the introduction of Alucard. His personality is going to be a mix of Hellsing Ultimate and Abridged, at least, I think I made it that way**

 **.**

 **As I reread these chapters every now and then, I see how the personalities have a bit to be desired, I never seemed to go in depth about them in the beginning, but their personalities will be more hashed out later. It gets better as the Books go on**

 **.**

 **Thank you for reading, Favorite, Follow, and Review, Thank You**


	11. Chapter 11 Hellsing Universe

_**Because Christmas is next week, I am posting the last two chapters of 'The Strongest Ambition'. Hope you all enjoy the conclusion of book 1**_

 _ **Onto the Mandatory Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

 _Hellsing Universe_

The portal opens and Alice walks out to see an older woman sitting at a desk with a cigar in her mouth, staring at Alice with wide eyes

.

"Who are you and how did you get into this building" she says

"Are you…" Alice says pulling out a card

"…Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing" Alice says reading the card

"Yes, and who the hell are you"

"Are Alucard and Seras here?"

"And just why should I call them up?" Integra asks

.

Alice pulls out her two guns and points them at Integra

.

"Well, that seems like an excellent reason" she says taking the phone into her hand

"Alucard I need you to come up here immediately and bring the police girl"

"Well you see we're kind of busy right now" a male voice says on the other end of the line

"Alucard you Vampiric asshole get up here immediately, we have a _guest_ and she is asking for the two of you by name"

.

A loud crash is heard before a female voice shouts from the other end

.

"Does she have red hair, a long black and purple coat and brown eyes? Oh and is she pointing two guns at you right now"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes."

.

Several loud crashes are heard over the phone, the rustling of clothes and then two people phase through the wall

.

The man, Alucard, wears the same red attire that she wears often along with his blood red eyes and long black hair. He is smiling as he looks over at the scene before them. The woman, Seras, has short blond hair, blood red eyes and a red uniform with a large smile on her face as she goes over and hugs Alice tightly

.

"That's my girl" Alucard says as Seras hug her tighter

"No she's my girl" Seras pouts still hugging Alice tight

.

"Will someone please explain what is going on" Integra asks loudly

"Gladly Master, this is my Daughter" Alucard says with a feral grin as Integra pales

"Hey, Master, she's our daughter" Seras yells

.

"Greeting Sir Integra, my name is Alicia Tepes, daughter of Vlad Tepes, Dracula, Alucard, the CrimsonFuckr, whatever he calls himself and his fledgling Seras Victoria, pleasure to meet you, call me Alice" Alice says as Integra is speechless and Alucard laughs his evil laugh

"So Master, what do you think of my Daughter, she broke in, held you at gunpoint and made you summon us to take care of it. She is very impressive isn't she?" Alucard says as he walks over and hugs Alice who hugs him right back

.

"Father, Mother, I have returned from my long trip to do what we discussed"

"And you certainly seem to have gotten stronger" Alucard says grinning as he pulls out his gun and shoots her in the side as she doubles over for a moment before standing up again as the wound closes and the bullet falls out

"You know Father, just because I can heal doesn't mean that didn't hurt, and you know what they say, Turnabout is fair play" Alice says taking out her Jackal Pistol and shooting Alucard's head off. It reforms and he is laughing a genuine laugh

"Hey, you know I hate to be left out" Seras says as the two grin and both shoot her in the head. They watch her reform and frown at them

"That is not what I meant"

"Well Mother, you should have been more specific" Alice says with a grin

"How your healing going" Seras asks

"Still can't heal as fast as Father, but that will be fixed once I get some of his blood"

"So, you finally figured it out huh" Alucard says grinning and walking over to her

"Yep"

.

"This is not the explanation I wanted. Explain Now, why have you never told me about her" Integra asks

"Because I chose not to Master, I will not have another of my bloodline enslaved to the Hellsing family, and soon neither shall I"

"And why is that Creature, I am your master and you will obey my commands"

"Yes, the Hellsing family's occult magic imprisoned me, so in secret I had my daughter research it and become very well gifted in magic so we could be free"

"And now I shall give my Father back what he lost, freedom" Alice says slipping on the wish upon a star ring

"I wish for the magic enslaving the Vampire Alucard to be lifted and for him to be given his freedom" Alice says

.

Alice's ring glows and the glow moves over to Alucard and he glows for a moment before the red seal on his gloves become black and dull. Alucard reaches over hesitantly and removes the glove, expecting pain to occur but nothing happens and he smiles a psychotic smile

"Free, I'm free, finally, after over 100 years, I am free" Alucard says happily as he slits his wrist and holds it out to Alice

"Drink my daughter; you've earned it, to become a true creature of the night" Alucard says as Alice takes his wrist and drinks from his blood. When she pulls back her body spasms and she falls to the ground as her aura explodes around her as she stands up with her body limp. She looks up with blood red eyes and slit pupils. In her black aura red eyes appear as her aura continues expanding and blue screens pop up all around her as she turns to look at them

.

 **Race has been altered and several skills have been created or leveled up**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Fell Dragon] has changed to [Vampiric Fell Dragon]**

 **.**

 **The following skills have leveled up**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Battle Healing LVL 2] - Passive – 1000/?**

 **\- Recover HP over time: HP regen 100,000 HP per minute**

 **\- Recover MP over time: MP regen 75,000 MP per minute**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Vampiric] addition to class has granted skills**

 **.**

 **[True Regeneration] - Passive – MAX**

 **\- Vampire regeneration that allows survival of all wounds and near instant regeneration**

 **Recover HP over time: HP regen 1,000,000 HP per minute**

 **Recover MP over time: MP regen 750,000 MP per minute**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Blood Magic] – Passive – MAX**

 **\- Blood is the currency of the soul, as you take from others; you increase your own power.**

 **\- Number of souls: 0**

 **[Extra Life] – Passive – MAX**

 **Destroying one soul grants a full HP restoration**

 **[Extra Magic] – Passive – MAX**

 **Destroying one soul grants a full MP restoration**

 **[Summon Household] – Active – MAX – 10,000MP per use**

 **Each soul you possess lets you summon familiars to use in battle, either in the form of animals or in the human form they once possessed while alive.**

 **[Shadow Control] – Passive – MAX**

 **The ability to control shadows, to create new skills as you see fit using the magic within shadows**

 **[Blood Control] – Passive – MAX**

 **The ability to manipulate blood, to create new skills as you see fit using the magic within blood**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Martial Arts] has gained a previous skill**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Martial Arts] - Passive - MAX - Grants ability to use the skills of warriors of the new world**

 **[Swordsmanship] - Passive - MAX - A sword is not a tool but an extension of one's self**

 **Passively increases DEX by 75%**

 **Increase damage when wielding a sword by 90%**

 **.**

 **.**

"Father did you also get what I asked for?" Alice asks as the shadows move around her as if testing their boundaries

"Yes daughter, here you go" Alucard says handing her a vial of blood

.

Alice grins and the Symbiote goo covers it and when it dissipates the blood is gone as another screen appears in front of her

.

 **[Assimilation] has uncovered skills within the blood you have absorbed, would you like to learn them?**

 **.**

Alice presses yes and smiles a feral grin as she sees what's in front of her

.

.

 **[Regenerator] – Passive – MAX**

 **An ability of Father Alexander Anderson, stolen and now yours**

 **Allows survival of fatal wounds and heal far quicker than normal humans**

 **Recover HP over time: 1,500 HP per minute**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Bayonet Creation] – Active – MAX – 500MP per Bayonet**

 **An ability of Father Alexander Anderson, stolen and now yours**

 **Allows creation of Holy Bayonets**

 **[Holy Bayonet] – Weapon – Holy**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **Especially effective against undead and demonic beings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skills have merged into one complete skill**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Healing] – Passive – MAX**

 **The ability to heal one's self will ensure your survival**

 **[Regenerator] – Passive – MAX**

 **An ability of Father Alexander Anderson, stolen and now yours**

 **Allows survival of fatal wounds and heal far quicker than normal humans**

 **Recover HP over time: 1500 HP per minute**

 **Recover MP over time: 1000 MP per minute**

 **[Battle Healing LVL 2] - Passive – 1000/?**

 **Recover HP over time: HP regen 100,000 HP per minute**

 **Recover MP over time: MP regen 75,000 MP per minute**

 **[True Regeneration] - Passive – MAX**

 **Vampire regeneration that allows survival of all wounds and near instant regeneration**

 **Recover HP over time: HP regen 1,000,000 HP per minute**

 **Recover MP over time: MP regen 750,000 MP per minute**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Control Art Restriction System] has been updated**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Control Art Restriction System] – Passive – MAX**

 **Seals large portions of the user's power, in this case to allow the user to enjoy fights more without finishing opponents in one shot**

 **Level 6: Current Form**

 **Level 5: holds 16 levels of power + 5th Tier Magic + [Regenerator]**

 **Level 4: holds 16 levels of power + 6th Tier Magic + [Battle Healing LVL 2]**

 **Level 3: holds 16 levels of power + 7th Tier Magic + [High Tier Magic Nullification] + [High Tier Physical Nullification]**

 **Level 2: holds 16 levels of power + 8th – 10th Tier Magic + [True Regeneration]**

 **Level 1: holds 16 levels of power + Super Tier Magic + [Summon Household] + [Extra Life] + [Extra Magic]**

 **Current power level: Level 20**

 **.**

"Well, if I wanted to overpowered then I definitely succeeded" Alice says as she reigns her shadows in as she opens a portal they all turn and start to walk into it before they hear a gun being cocked behind them

.

"I can't let Alucard be free without his restrictions; I will stop you from leaving" Integra says pointing a gun at the three who share a grin before Alice holds out her open hand. From her sleeve bayonets emerge until she has one between each of the fingers on her hand, she throws the at Integra, one hits her gun, another cuts her check while two others cut her in her sides

.

"Huh, seems my aim needs some work" Alice replies as the three walk through the portal and it closes behind them

"What hell has that girl unleashes upon the world" Integra says in a defeated tone as she lights a cigar

.

 _Hellsing universe, Random location_

The portal opens up in a dark alley in the city and the three walk out and smile fanged smiles

.

"I'm hungry, what about you Father, Mother?" Alice says as her cat-like pupils return to normal human shape with the exception of the blood red eyes

"Yes, Master, I'm hungry too" Seras says

"It does seem like a good night for a bite to drink, I'll find us something" Alucard says as his shadow expands and a black dog with six red eyes emerges from it

"Baskerville" Alice says happily as the dog rushes over and she hugs the black dog as it licks her cheek

"The Demonic Hound of Baskerville, reduced to a puppy dog" Alucard says smiling as he shakes his head

.

"Baskerville, go and raise some havoc, okay boy" Alice asks petting his head. He barks and takes off into the night

"When he causes enough trouble he will draw the soldiers in, and they will provide an excellent meal" Alucard says nodding approvingly

.

The trio walks through town as people give them a wide berth. In the distance they hear crashes and explosions coming towards them. When they turn around they see Baskerville running up to them. He sits down and barks in front of them.

.

"Such a good boy" Alice says petting his head as they hear soldiers rushing up to them. They turn to see a large group of people wearing military type clothing with the Hellsing insignia on it.

.

"Alucard, Seras, step away from the vampire and return to Sir Integra, we have orders to exterminate if you do not comply"

"And what if we chose not to, Hellsing dog" Alucard says pulling his guns out

"Get on your knees" they say pointing their guns at the two

"I'm not your mother last night" Alucard says with a smug grin as Seras pulls out her cannon and Alice draws her sword

.

The soldiers fire their guns at the three until their bodies are in pieces and blood is everywhere. The blood and body parts change into black and red tendrils that merge together into three shapes and then back into Alucard, Seras and Alice. They smile, their teeth becoming sharp fangs as they rush the army

.

"Father you take the twenty on the right, Mother, the twenty on the left, I'll take the thirty in the middle" Alice says as they separate to take their assigned enemies

.

Alucard Shoots and tears apart his enemies drinking from one every now and then as Seras shoots most of them and drinks form two or three before shooting the rest. Alice slices ten in half before tearing another ten in half with her bare hands before knocking out the other ten. Alucard and Seras join her and look over the ten unconscious soldiers, Alice picks one up and sinks her teeth into his neck as his crimson blood flows into her mouth. After a minute when he is drained dry she tosses the body and it disintegrates as a screen appears in front of her

.

 **[Blood Magic] has gained 1 soul**

 **.**

Alice smiles blood covering her teeth and mouth and she moves on to the next one and after several minutes all ten are drained of blood and bodies disintegrated

.

 **[Blood Magic] has gained 1 soul**

 **[Blood Magic] has gained 1 soul**

 **[Blood Magic] has gained 1 soul**

 **[Blood Magic] has gained 1 soul**

 **[Blood Magic] has gained 1 soul**

 **[Blood Magic] has gained 1 soul**

 **[Blood Magic] has gained 1 soul**

 **[Blood Magic] has gained 1 soul**

 **[Blood Magic] has gained 1 soul**

.

 **[Blood Magic] has a total of 10 souls**

 **.**

"That was a good meal, wasn't it daughter" Alucard says licking the blood off his lips

"Yes Father, it was very good for a first meal, what do you think Mother"

"I think we should get out of here before someone catches us"

"Why though, I'm in the mood for an enthusiastic walk through the woods" Alice says as Alucard smiles a feral smile

"Want to go raid Iscariot?" Alucard says pulling out his guns and checking the ammo

"Sounds like a good time to me" Alice says sheathing her sword and pulling out her guns

"Why not, I still owe them some payback" Seras says pulling out her Cannon/Rifle?

.

Alice conjures a portal and looks back to the other two

.

"Portals are the only way to travel" Alice says ushering them into the portal as they disappear

.

.

 _Hellsing Universe, Iscariot HQ_

The portal opens and the three walk out into a large room and a loud alarm blares as the three look to each other

.

"How long before they come to see us" Alice asks

.

Out of the shadows an object comes shooting at Alucard who catches it in his hands before dropping it as his hand smokes

.

"We are the agents of God; we are the instruments of his divine punishment on earth" A voice says

.

A man emerges and Alucard and Seras stare in shock. A man with blond hair and oval glasses and a long silver trench coat walks forward holding two bayonets

.

"F-father Anderson" Seras says

"Alexander Anderson, after all this time; after the Nail of Helena; you still live, how?" Alucard says scowling

"The lord has granted me life once more in my original form to strike down his enemies and see his will on earth done" Anderson says as he tosses his two bayonets at Seras and Alice who dodge them. He holds out his hands to the side and bayonets emerge until one is between each of his fingers, he tosses them at the group which Alice blocks with her sword

.

"It seems you've got a new addition to your group, you filthy heathens, may I get the name of my latest nemesis?" Anderson asks

"Names Alice, full name, Alicia Tepes, daughter of the vampire Alucard and Seras Victoria" She says shifting into a fighting stance with the sword

"The newest dog of Hellsing is the spawn of their own pet vampires, that's bloody hysterical" he says drawing more bayonets

"No, not the dogs of Hellsing anymore, now we are free, we are released, and we shall wreak havoc" Alice says as the shadows gather around her and blood red eyes open up and stare at Anderson who backs up before shifting back into his fighting stance

"Well then, we'll have to stop you won't we" Anderson says smiling

"Who are these others you speak of?" Seras asks

.

"Speak up you men of God; tell us all who you are" Anderson says

""We are the soldiers of Iscariot, we are Judis Iscariot"" voices say as people emerge from the shadows

"Well then Iscariots I ask you; what do you hold in your right hand?"

""Daggers and poison""

""Well then my soldiers of Iscariot I ask you; what do you hold in your left hand?""

""Thirty pieces of silver and a straw rope"" they say lining up behind Anderson as Alice launches several void cutters at them

"NOW…" Anderson slashes and destroys the slashes

"…Show them who you are my soldiers of Iscariot"

.

"We are apostles yet not apostles; we are believers yet not believers; we are heretics yet not heretics"

.

The Iscariots draw their guns

.

"We are soldiers in the service of death, who bow our heads in reverence to our lord, whose prayers are found in the withered bodies of our enemies"

.

The Iscariots shoot their guns and when the smoke clears the three are beneath Alice's **[Bronze Absorption Field]**

.

"Our poison served at every supper, our daggers flashing in the moonlight"

.

The Iscariots draw and launch Bayonets at the three. Alice erects a **[Crystal Wall]** to block them all

.

"We are the apostles of Judis Iscariot; we are his holy flock of assassins; and upon the hour upon which we were called, we cast our thirty pieces of silver into the sight of the holy and hang ourselves with a rope of straw"

.

As Anderson finishes his speech the bayonets all explode and when the smoke clears the **[Crystal Wall]** is gone and the Iscariots all draw swords as Anderson draws two bayonets and they all charge the three as the trio looks to each other

.

"Whoever kills the most wins" Alice suggests as Alucard smiles and Seras gains a gleam in her eyes

"You really think you can win against me daughter?" Seras says competitively as she pulls out her cannon

"No, I know I can win against you, I'm more worried about winning against Father" Alice says teasingly

.

Seras smiles as the three charges the army of Iscariots

.

.

 _An hour later_

"Retreat, retreat; we'll be back another day you monstrous heathens" Anderson says as the remaining Iscariots disappear in a flash of scripture pages

.

"So who won" Alucard says as he finishes draining another Iscariot

"Sadly I think you won Master" Seras says as she continues to drink from another Iscariot

"I think your mistaken Mother, you got 23; Father got 37, while I got an even 40" Alice says with a grin

"Well what was the prize you won my child?" Alucard asks curious

"The rest of the souls of course" Alice says stepping into the middle of the room

.

Alice raises her hand and the blood in the room shifts and moves towards Alice, it all coalesces into a large ball of blood before it covers Alice and disappears into her

.

 **[Blood Magic] has gained 93 souls for a total of 103**

 **.**

Alice grins at the blue screen as it disappears as they walk through a corridor

.

"Now then, where do the Iscariots keep their relics?" Alice says opening doors as they walk along a corridor

.

Eventually they reach the end of the corridor where there is one door with several locks, covered in chains and covered in magic seals

.

"This looks promising" Alice says running her hand along the door before stepping back as it shocks her. The three take out their guns and shoot the door until they unload their clips. When the smoke dissipates the chains and locks are destroyed but the magic seals remain untouched. Alice walks forward and takes out her sword and raises it above her head

.

" **[Fourfold Slash of Light]** "

.  
Alice slashes the door four times and sheathes her sword, as she clicks the hilt to the sheathe the door breaks apart into four pieces as Alucard whistles at the sight

.

"You may need to teach us some of those skills you picked up my Daughter" Alucard says

"We really have quite the amazing girl, don't we master?" Seras says

"Yes quite amazing indeed"

.

"And you still haven't seen anything yet" Alice says as they walk through the door to see a room filled with boxes and covered tarps and in the center of the room in glass boxes are several recognizable relics

"The Holy Grail, The Arc of the Covenant, The Lance of Longinus, the remaining Nails of Helena, all ours for the taking" Alice says walking up to the glass case

.

"Be careful my Daughter, you know what the nails did to Anderson the first time" Alucard says

"Yes, but that was the nail itself, not its abilities" Alice says picking up the case holding the nails and looking back to Alucard and Seras before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before Symbiote goo surrounds the box and when it dissipates the nails turn black and into dust as another screen appears in front of her

.

 **Abilities have been assimilated from the item [Nail of Helena]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Holy Fire] – Active – MAX – 1000MP per use**

 **Fire imbued with the power of the Divine**

 **Especially effective against Undead and Demonic beings**

 **[Holy Vines] – Active – MAX – 1000MP per use**

 **Vines imbued with the power of the Divine**

 **Especially effective against Undead and Demonic beings**

 **.**

.

Alice holds out her hand and a ball of flame appears, white flame mixed in with the red with a holy feeling about it. She holds out her other hand and a ball of vines emerge, writhing and moving like flames in her hand

.

"Interesting, you took the abilities from the nail and retain full control" Alucard says fascinated

"You know, this gives me an idea" Alice says as her aura expands around her and funnels into the fire. The white of the flame slowly leaves and is replaced by a black demonic flame mixed in with the red fire. .

Her aura flows into the vines and the glow and change until they are replaced by jet black demonic chains

 **.**

 **Manipulations of your abilities has created new skills**

 **.**

 **[Demonic Fire] – Active – MAX – 1000MP per use**

 **Fire imbued with the power of the Demonic**

 **Especially effective against Angelic and Holy beings**

 **[Demonic Chains] – Active – MAX – 1000MP per use**

 **Chains imbued with the power of the Demonic**

 **Especially effective against Angelic and Holy beings**

 **.**

 **The amount of Holy and Demonic skills has created a new subset of skills and merged past skills into it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Arsenal of the Fell Dragon] – Active – MAX**

 **The many weapons available to the Fell Dragon God, other abilities may be assimilated into this skill. Abilities may be used separately or at once.**

 **[Weapon Creation] – 500 MP to create weapon, 300 MP per minute to maintain weapon, 15000MP to permanently create weapon**

 **The ability to create any bladed weapon to use**

 **Skills that may be imbued into weapons:**

 **[Nightmare] – Creates illusions - 1800 MP per minute in use**

 **[Transparency] – Turns the wielder and the weapon invisible - 1200 MP per minute**

 **[Rapidly] – Grants speed fast enough to create after images - 1500 MP per minute**

 **[Ruler] – Grants the ability to control anything stabbed with the weapon - 2000 MP per use**

 **[Destruction] – Shatters anything weaker when it comes into contact with it - 1000 MP per minute**

 **[Mimic] – Morphs weapon into any shape or size - 800 MP per change in weapon**

 **[Blessing] – Grants increased magic power - no MP cost**

 **[Holy] – Adds holy element to weapon**

 **[Demonic] – Adds demonic element to weapon**

 **[Vampiric] – Steals HP to restore users HP**

 **[Mana Arrow] - Active – No Element**

 **[Single Mana Arrow] – Active – MAX – 250MP per arrow**

 **An attack skill that hardened mana into an elongated shape**

 **[Endless Mana Arrow]- Active – MAX – MP cost per arrow is equal to MP cost of [Mana Arrow]**

 **As soon as you activate this magic, you'll keep summoning magic arrow to pierce your enemies.**

 **This skill will last until the caster decides to stop or when all of your mana has been depleted**

 **The number of arrows will change based on how much mana you have**

 **[Demonic Magic] – Passive – MAX**

 **[Demonic Fire] – Active – MAX – 1000MP per use**

 **Fire imbued with the power of the Demonic**

 **Especially effective against Angelic and Holy beings**

 **[Demonic Chains] – Active – MAX – 1000MP per use**

 **Chains imbued with the power of the Demonic**

 **Especially effective against Angelic and Holy beings**

 **[Demonic Bullet] – Active – MAX – Demonic**

 **[Single Demonic Bullet] – Active – MAX – 250MP per bullet fired**

 **Ranged attack made using a Devil's Demonic Energy**

 **[Endless Demonic Bullet] – Active – MAX – MP cost per bullet is equal to MP cost of [Demonic Bullet]**

 **As soon as you activate this magic, you'll keep summoning Demonic Bullets to pierce your enemies**

 **This skill will last until the caster decides to stop or when all of your mana has been depleted**

 **The number of bullets will change based on how much mana you have**

 **[Holy Magic] – Passive – MAX**

 **[Holy Fire] – Active – MAX – 1000MP per use**

 **Fire imbued with the power of the Divine**

 **Especially effective against Undead and Demonic beings**

 **[Holy Vines] – Active – MAX – 1000MP per use**

 **Vines imbued with the power of the Divine**

 **Especially effective against Undead and Demonic beings**

 **[Light Spear] – Active – MAX – Holy**

 **[Single Light Spear] – Active – MAX – 250MP per Light Spear**

 **Ranged or Close range attack using an Angel's Holy Energy**

 **[Endless Light Spear] – Active – MAX – MP cost per spear is equal to MP cost of [Light Spear]**

 **As soon as you activate this magic, you'll keep summoning Light Spears to pierce your enemies.**

 **This skill will last until the caster decides to stop or when all of your mana has been depleted**

 **The number of bullets will change based on how much mana you have**

 **[Gate of Babylon] – Active – MAX – 5000MP per minute until mana runs out or user stops use of ability**

 **Fires every weapon in the [Arsenal of the Fell Dragon] repeatedly**

 **.**

 **.**

"My Arsenal is truly becoming something outstanding" Alice says staring at the new screen

"Oh, an arsenal, now I'm interested" Alucard says

"I'll show you anther time but for now…" Alice snaps her fingers and a portal appears and the rest of the crates, tarps and other various items in the room disappear into her inventory

"…Would you like to go to our new home, Mother, Father?" Alice says gesturing to the portal

.

The three walk through the portal and it closes behind them, leaving the room bare as if nothing ever existed in it before

.

.

 _Overlord Universe, Throne room_

The portal opens and the three step out into the throne room and look around and see that no one is there

.

"So, basic rundown of this universe, humans are aware of magic, it's basically the Middle Ages, and I've subtly conquered most of the world and made them think it was their idea to be a part of my empire" Alice says in a monotone voice

"What do you mean most of the world?" Alucard replies confused

"The Baharuth Empire, I was saving them for when you got here so we could have fun together" Alice says recalling fun times they've had together

"Sounds like a blast; when do we leave" Seras says cleaning her gun

"Hang on now my Seras, our daughter may have to do some things first" Alucard says surprisingly serious tone

"Sorry Mother, but Fathers right, I need to take care of a few things first before we go, should probably announce your arrival as well" Alice says frowning

.

Alice holds up her hand to her ear and a magic circle appears

.

"To all available Guardians and all other supreme ones, assemble in the throne room at once" Alice says as the magic circle disappears and she sits herself on her throne and conjures two more for Alucard and Seras to sit along with a few glasses of blood wine. Within minutes the guardians appear and kneel before the thrones as Yuno and the others appear and take their thrones

.

"My Guardians, I have returned, stronger than ever and with two more additions to our family. My Father, the No Life King, Alucard, and my Mother, his No Life Queen, Seras Victoria"

"Two Mothers my Lady?" Demiurge asks intrigued

"Blood Adoption through Vampirism" Alice replies offhandedly while showing her red eyes and fangs

"Now then, what has occurred while I was away?"

"Nothing major has occurred Lady Alice, we are hammering in the new world order to our new additions, and they have taken to it well enough, the Baharuth Empire has attempted to attack several of our territories but we have repelled them and they have closed themselves in their borders in an attempt to save themselves" Demiurge says

"A futile attempt but amusing enough, I will deal with them in a few days and then I think I shall take a small vacation, no more than five years or so, then I shall return" Alice replies as the guardians nod their heads

"If there is nothing else, you are dismissed, my Guardians"

.

The Guardians bow and leave the room and once they do the children tackle hug Alucard and Seras while Yuno and Keeno do the same to Alice

.

""Uncle Alucard, Aunt Seras, we missed you""

""Allie, we missed you""

.

"You know, after 30 years apart I think you can call Seras and me Grandma and Grampa" Alucard says hugging them back with Seras

"But what about cramping your style" Toxin asks innocently

"I'm mostly over that phase, I still have my snark but I mostly save it for those I hate or want to have fun with" Alucard says still hugging the children with Seras

.

"Alright then, who's ready to take down an empire?" Alice asks while stretching as the others look back with feral grins

.

.

 _The Baharuth Empire, front gates_

"So who wants to kick the door in" Keeno asks as the others contemplate it

"I will" Yuno says raising her hand, the others shrug and nod

.

Yuno walks forward and raises her hand

.

" **[Black Hole]** "

.

The black orb appears and expands and when it disappears there is a large circular shaped hole in the front gates as the group walks through it.

.

A group of magic casters and soldiers stand in front of them

.

"Under the orders of the emperor of Baharuth, you are to surrender and face execution" one of them says

"I don't take orders from an emperor, only a king and queen" Alice says looking over to Alucard and Seras

"Well said, now then, let's have some fun you medieval sociopaths" Alucard says pulling out his guns and shooting at them as the magic caster fire their attacks and the sword wielders charge

.

Alice and Yuno rush in with their swords, Carnage and Toxin fire various magic attacks while Seras shoots her cannon.

.

"So Keeno have you thought about what we discussed" Alice says slicing another person in half

"I have, you seem alright after becoming a full vampire, I think it will be fine if I do as well" Keeno says launching several crystal lances

"Don't forget about me Allie" Yuno says slashing and shooting three more void cutters

"I remember, we'll deal with this after" Alice says firing a magic blast

"You all won't stop coming, your like cockroaches, you never die. DIE already" Alice says summoning three Gates of Babylon that fire at the oncoming army as the group gets a break

.

"So, are we having fun yet?" Alice asks

"A blast" Alucard says as he and Seras sink their teeth into two mages as Alice absorbs more blood

.

Alice snaps her fingers and the three gates disappear and when the smoke clears there are four people standing there wearing full plate armor each a different color and each holding a tome matching the color of their armor

.

"Ok look we just finished, were gonna need like five minutes over here to recharge…"

.

The four launch large blasts of magic at the group that manages to push them back

.

"…Never mind were back in business" Alice says as a five magic circles appear around her and she launches demonic bullets and light spears as she throws bayonets at them. The four mages raise one hand and a large dome appears around them

.

"This might actually be fun" Alice says as her black aura expands around her as red eyes open up within it as the black gauntlets and the black and purple wings of the **[Fell Dragon's Armaments]** appear

.

" **[Boost]** "

.

Alice takes her sword and changes it into her scythe and it glows with power

.

" **[Boost]** "

.

" **[Transfer]** "

.

The scythe glows brightly with new power as Alice throws it at the dome as it spins in a circle and strikes the dome and continues to slice at it. The dome and the mages get pushes further and further back until the dome breaks and the scythe shoots back into Alice's hand

.

"Monster, who are you to determine who lives and who dies" one of them says

.

Alice smiles a fanged smile as her red eyes glow in the darkness

.

"Your worst nightmare, if you want to see a monster, I'll give you one" she says as her eyes glow purple

.

" **I, who is about to awaken"**

" **I am the Fell Dragon who has stolen the power of the twin heavens"**

" **My power; nurtured by the infinite and feared by the dream"**

" **I shall become the Fallen Dragon who masters the power of death itself"**

" **None shall escape my power, for death shall conquer all"**

" **Juggernaut Drive!"**

 **.**

Dark mist covers Alice and beneath the mist they see a tail and wings move until it disperses and the dragon grows to 30 feet long. At the center of its chest a purple gem appears and armor emerges from the gem and expands until it covers its entire body except its head.

.

" **Is this the monster you desire to see** " Alice says as her now six eyes focus on the three who cower in fear

.

" **Come on now, we were just starting to have fun, [Summon Household]** "

.

Dark shadows pool around the dragon and expand until over two hundred people emerge from them with blood red eyes and sunken skin. The soldiers from Hellsing attack with their new swords and the mages attack with their magic

.

" **This is my army; everyone I kill and absorb becomes another member of my forces** " the dragon says proudly as more of the mages and soldiers die and become part of her army as the four plated mages deflect attacks as they seemingly have no effect on them

.

The dragon huffs in annoyance before her army disappears and shrinks back into Alice

.

 **[Blood Magic] now has a total of 350 souls**

 **.**

Alice smiles and looks to the four Mages

.

"You know, I'm getting bored" she says holding up her hand

.

" **[Triple Maximize Magic] [Reality Slasher] [Thousand Bone Lance] [Gravity Maelstrom] [Black Hole]** "

.

Three black slashes shoot towards the mages along with hundreds of lances made of bone, black balls of gravity, and three black holes. When they reach their target they cause a large explosion and when the smoke clears the mages are completely disintegrated and there is a large crater where they once stood

.

"Well then" Alice says clapping her hands once and looking back to the others

.

.

 _Throne room_

Alice hands Alucard a goblet, he cuts his wrist and lets his blood flow into it. She hands it to Keeno who drinks and hands it to Yuno then Carnage then finally Toxin. They each shake as their aura expands and stretches and like Alice red eyes appear within it and when each of them look up their eyes are blood red

.

"This is definitely different, not bad; just new" Carnage says as Toxin nods

"It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, this feels much better" Keeno says sighing in relief

"Good now then, before we take a vacation I need to do one more thing" Alice says pulling out a new black sealing crystal

.

 **The following skill has been sealed and will no longer appear on stat sheets**

 **[Control Art Restriction System]**

 **.**

"It wasn't really working, created it basically on a whim anyway" Alice says placing it into the treasury

.

"Okay then, everything is set, so who wants to go on vacation" Alice says as the others look happy

"I think me and Seras will stay here with Ophis and Hexa and see what it's like to run an empire of your size, it'll be a nice change of pace for us, could be fun, like the last couple of days have been" Alucard says as Seras nods

"Actually I was wondering if I could travel for a while" Hexa says innocently

"Sure, where did you want to go" Alice asks

"Just around I guess, see if I can have some fun, cause some havoc, and generally make the multiverse more interesting" Hexa says with a shrug

.

Alice shrugs and hands her a portal card and gives one to Alucard, Seras and Ophis

.

"If you guys need anything, the portal should take you to me" Alice says as they nod and go to pack bags for their trip

.

.

 _The next morning in the throne room_

"My guardians, I shall be gone for five years give or take a few months with portal travel. I leave you in the capable hands of my Father Alucard, and my Mothers Seras and Ophis, who can reach me if need be. If you get bored I gave you all portal cards as well, my only rule, no enslavement or destruction of any multiverse species without my approval, that includes directly or indirectly" Alice says as the guardians nod and wish Alice well on her travels

.

Alice, Carnage, Toxin, Yuno, and Keeno meet in the multiverse hub as they look over the large amount of planets they haven't visited yet and look to Alice

.

"So, where are we going Mama?"

"Yes Mother, where exactly are we going to travel first?"

.

Alice thinks for a moment before a portal opens and an envelope falls out of it and into Alice's hands she opens it and reads interested before smiling

.

"Well look at that, we got invited to a wedding and it would be rude not to attend" Alice says holding up an envelope with a red crane like symbol on it

.

"Their finally getting Married" Carnage asks

"It's about time" Toxin says

"You now, it took them quite a bit longer than I thought it would" Yuno says

"Who exactly are we talking about" Keeno asks confused

.

"Keeno dear, did I ever tell you we know royalty in more than just your universe. No? Well get your fancy dress, were going to a royal wedding" Alice asks as Keeno looks on interested

.

* * *

 **So, who actually knows where they are going next? well worry not, the next chapter is up as well so you can find out, for those who don't already know**

 **.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review, Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12 Finale: Code Geass

**_The last chapter, wow, its hard for me to believe that I actually published a full piece of fanfiction, thank you all for staying with me on this journey, being patient with my mistakes, and for your great ideas, and I hope you look forward to book 2_**

 ** _._**

 ** _*Disclaimer: I own nothing*_**

* * *

? Universe

In a throne room rests a large group of people talking amongst themselves in formal attire

.

"Presenting his Imperial Majesty"

.

Trumpets play as a single person walk forward across the stage wearing a black school uniform. He walks to the throne and sits down and crosses his legs and puts his hand on the side of throne

.

"What"

"Where's his majesty" they asks confused

.

"Greetings, I am Lelouch vi Britannia of the royal family, 99th emperor of the realm"

"It's really you"

"You're alive"

"Yes sister I am, I've returned from the depths of hell intact"

"Lelouch how good to see you, when Nunnally was located I figured you would be found alive to, now aren't you carrying this joke a bit too far, that's the throne of our father…"

"Charles zi Britannia, the 98th emperor no longer lives and I am the one who took his life. Therefore, that makes me the next Emperor"

.

"What are you saying are you nuts?"

"Guards, take that fool and execute him, he's guilty of murdering our emperor"

.

The guards rush towards the throne with spears pointed when gunshots ring out and the spears are blown to pieces as several people drop from the rafters

.

"May I introduce my new knights of the round…"

"Yuno Gasai"

"Keeno Fasris Inberun"

"Carnage and Toxin Grima"

"And finally may in introduce Alicia Grima, my knight. A knight of the round above all others, I grant her the title Knight of Zero"

.

"Lelouch, this just won't do, pulling a bad stunt like this on an international broadcast"

"Do you think so, let me make this easy for you all to understand…" he says taking off his contact lenses to reveal a red crane symbol on each of his eyes

"… **Acknowledge me as Emperor** " he says looking at the crowd who pause for a moment and red rings form around their eyes

.

"We hear and obey your majesty"

"All hail Emperor Lelouch"

"All hail Lelouch"

"All hail Lelouch"

"All hail Lelouch"

"All hail Lelouch"

"All hail Lelouch"

.

"Now then…"he says sitting on his throne

"… My loyal subjects, it is a wondrous day, not only have I become Emperor but I soon give to you an Empress" he says as a green haired girl walks across the stage in a black dress, sits on his lap and wraps her arms around him

"We shall have our wedding in the coming weeks and shall endeavor to join the United Federation of Nations soon after" he says

.

Lelouch looks off to the side and swipes his hand across his neck and as he does the camera cuts out

.

"Now with the cameras off can I welcome back my chief strategist and greatest warrior?" Lelouch says as Alice smiles and gives him and the green haired girl a hug. After she does the children go to hug the two as well

.

"Uncle Lelouch, Aunt Cera, we missed you" the children says as they hug them

"My you two have grown, bright red eyes, they definitely work for you" Cera says with a smile as the children beam

"So Lelouch, in the end did the black knights betray you or are they here now?" Alice asks sitting on the steps in front of the throne as Yuno and Keeno join her

"They stayed with me, though they were hesitant in the beginning when they found out about my Geass, but I showed them in a rational way how I did not use it on them"

"Good, you telling them everything would allow them to trust you more than if someone else told them, now, what about the Fleija warheads?" Alice asks

"Destroyed, any knowledge of it erased and anyone who had knowledge of its design Geassed or Killed"

"Good, now we just need to cooperate with the United Federation of Nations then everything will be good" Alice says

"Yes, after two years of fighting, the world can be at peace" Lelouch says with a sigh of relief

.

The group makes some small talk until the crowd leaves and move into Lelouch's new office in the palace

.

"So what are the red eyes exactly?" Lelouch asks curious

"Would you believe me if I said we were vampires" Alice says

"Sure, you showed us magic is real and that gave us a great advantage during the black rebellion, it wouldn't be weird to believe that vampires are real" he says with a shrug

"If your vampires then how old are you now" Lelouch asks after a moment of thought

"Lelouch, I thought Cera would teach you not to ask a lady her age" Alice says teasingly before laughing

"Let's see, when I first came here I was around 218, left when I was 219 now I think I'm around 221, so it's been about two years for me"

"Hmm, for us that was only a year ago; so what did you do for a year" Cera says

"Became the Empress of a planet I took over" Alice says offhandedly

"And what type of planet was this?" Cera asks curious

"Filled with magic and weak humans along with the occasional good fight here and there"

"So a cakewalk for you and a chance to earn new skills; so what race are you now if you say humans there were weak?"

"Technically, my race is a Vampiric Fell Dragon" Alice says spreading her wings

"The amount of power you gain just by going to new Universes truly is astounding" Lelouch says taking in their new appearances

.

.

 _Two weeks later_

"Presenting his Imperial Majesty, Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia" a guard says as Lelouch walks in wearing white formal robes and a matching hat with a sword at his hip. He walks to the altar where Alice and the others stand at the ready

.

"Presenting his bride, Miss Cera Corabelle" the guard says as the violins begin playing

.

Cera walks through the doors wearing a long white gown the ends being held by Toxin as they walk up the isle to stand next to Lelouch.

.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two in holy matrimony"

.

The priest begins his speech and Lelouch and Cera says their vows and everything seems to be going well

.

"If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your piece" the priest says

.

As a moment passes the priest is about to continue until an earthquake shakes the ground and several large humanoid robots drop from the skies

.

"Knigtmares, we need to take cover" one of the guests says as they all run

.

A man walks up the altar, blond hair, white attire; he looks us to Lelouch and smiles

.

"Crashing my wedding, really Schneizel, I though father taught you more manners than that" Lelouch says frowning

.

"Well I couldn't miss my little brother's wedding, I even got you a present" he says as the Knigtmares all point their guns at Lelouch and the group around him

.

"Such a thoughtful gift brother but I'm afraid I must decline" Lelouch says looking to Alice who gives a feral smile before snapping her fingers and a bronze absorption field surrounds the people leaving the Knightmare frames outside the barrier, she floods the field with magic increasing its durability

.

"Oh learned a new trick did you brother, no matter" Schneizel says as the Knightmares open fire on the barrier only for their bullets to bounce off and Schneizel looks surprised

"Now then brother, sit down, I am trying to get married here" Lelouch says as Schneizel is tied down to a chair and gagged

.

The priest looks shocked for a moment before regaining his composure

.

"If there is no one else who disagrees with this marriage, speak now or forever hold your piece" he says as no one says anything over the rain of gunfire outside the barrier and the struggling Schneizel in his chair

.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" he says as the two kiss and the violins begin playing again as the two walk to the edge of the barrier

"Alice, my knight, I have new orders for you. Destroy those who would dare interrupt my wedding" Lelouch says glaring at the Knightmare frames

"Yes, your Majesty; Here's a new trick I picked up, **[Summon Household]** " She says as a large army emerges outside the barrier from large pools of blood. The mages fire different spells at the Knightmare frames easily destroying them. Once the destruction is over the bodies disappear back into pools of blood as the barrier comes down and Alice opens a portal

.

"I planned for this and had the Black Knights submarine Ikaruga readied for the reception" Alice says gesturing the guests into the portal

"And this was why you were my chief strategist" Lelouch says with a smile as he and Cera walk through the portal

.

As the reception goes on in the submarine Alice and her group stay guard in case anything else happens, until a man approaches Keeno

.

"What's a beautiful lady like yourself doing all alone? Name's Tamaki, ace Knightmare pilot, I personally led Lelouch's guard when he was Zero" he says bragging as Alice stomps over and glares at him while he steps back

"First, that was Kallen that led Lelouch's guard, second you are the first Knightmare lost each battle we had, and third, stay the hell away from my girl" Alice says wrapping an arm around Keeno's shoulder and leading her over to Yuno and the others as Keeno leans in to Alice's shoulder

"I love it when you get possessive of me, you know that" Keeno says leaning in to Alice's shoulder

"No one gets to have you but me and I'll tell the same to anyone who tries" Alice says with a smile

.

The group hangs out for a while before Lelouch comes up to them

.

"Alice this is wonderful but I do need to ask, what have you prepared in case anyone tries to crash the reception" he asks

.

"I was actually hoping you would say that, I needed an excuse to get some new powers I wanted" Alice says pulling out her gauntlet, she pushes a few buttons and a large hologram of planets appear, she scroll through them before settling on one that suspiciously looks Pangea-like with the subtitle "The Games we play". She clicks on it and glows softly for a moment before a screen appears in front of her

.

 **Absorbing the power of a conceptual being has caused several skills to form and multiple levels to be gained**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For the sake of ease stat points have been deducted to make stats even numbers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 1000**

 **Race: [Vampiric Fell Dragon]**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **HP: 162500** **...** **HP Regen: 16250 per minute (+1,101,500 per minute)**

 **MP: 112500** **...** **MP Regen: 7500 per minute (+825,000 per minute)**

 **STR: 2500**

 **VIT: 2500**

 **DEX: 2500**

 **INT: 2500**

 **WIS: 2500**

 **Stat points: 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You have absorbed the power of a conceptual being that was very magically inclined, as such; your body shall now undergo modifications to adjust to the new power**

 **.**

 **.**

Alice feels pain wash over her for a moment before she feels stronger and looks at her stat screen once more

 **.**

 **.**

 **Name: Alicia Grima**

 **Level: 2000**

 **Race: [Vampiric Fell Dragon]**

 **Title: [The Fell Dragon God]**

 **HP: 228,345 HP Regen: 22834.5 per minute (+1,101,500 per minute)**

 **MP: 157,410 MP Regen: 10587 per minute (+825,000 per minute)**

 **STR: 3505**

 **VIT: 3513**

 **DEX: 3502**

 **INT: 3498**

 **WIS: 3529**

 **Stat points: 15**

Alice smiles and dismisses the screen as she looks at her new skills

.

.

 **[Sanctum] - Active - 1/50 - 1000MP per hour**

 **One of the ancient techniques forged by Man to shield themselves from the darkness that sought to return them to the void, A skill for surrounding a volume of space with a barrier, preventing both entry and exit. The power of the barrier increases with skill level and INT; stronger barriers may be created at higher levels.**

 **Range: 1000 cubic meters.**

 **[Sanctuary] - Active - 1/50 – 100,000MP per hour**

 **An ancient technique forged by Man to shield them-selves from the darkness that sought to return them to the void, this skill grants its user the power to separate a volume of space entirely from the outside world, rendering both entry and exit impossible through purely physical means.**

 **The volume of the barrier increases with skill level and INT, greater spatial warping is possible at higher levels.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Safe Haven] - Active - 1/50 - 1000MP per hour**

 **One of the ancient techniques forged by Man to shield themselves from the darkness that sought to return them to the void, A skill to establish a degree of control over a volume of space to ward away evil. Criteria may be set with the activation of the skill which then affects those within accordingly. Degree of change increases with skill level and INT; additional status effects may be created at higher levels.**

 **Increase or decrease the status of all within range by up to 10% according to pre-established criteria.**

 **Range: 1000 cubic meters.**

 **[Asylum] - Active - 1/50 – 100,000MP per hour**

 **An ancient techniques forged by Man to shield themselves from the darkness that sought to return them to the void, This skill was named for its contradictory nature, it grants the user the power to create a place of both safety and madness.**

 **Should anything capable of imposing an external negative status effect be present within the area of Asylum upon activation, it immediately afflicts all valid targets even if they are not directly exposed to the effect. So long as Asylum remains active, no status effects activated after it may be imposed on those within its range.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Temple] - Active - 1/50 - 1500MP per hour**

 **One of the ancient techniques forged by Man to shield themselves from the darkness that sought to return them to the void, a skill to cast a benediction over a volume of space, blessing all within. Strength of effect increases with skill level and INT, Additional beneficial effects may be created at higher levels.**

 **Increase HP Regeneration by 50% within area.**

 **Increase MP Regeneration by 50% within area.**

 **Range: 1000 cubic meters.**

 **[Cathedral] - Active - 1/50 – 150,000MP per hour**

 **An ancient techniques forged by Man to shield themselves from the darkness that sought to return them to the void, this skill allowed the user to cast a benediction over a volume of space, calling out to the very world to aid him in his time of need. While this ability is active, the user can supplement his own strength with the help of nature itself, bolstering himself far beyond his normal limits.**

 **Increase HP regeneration by 500% within area.**

 **Increase MP Regeneration by 500% within area.**

 **Halve the cost of all MP skills used within this area.**

 **Alternatively, double the power of any MP skill activated at its full price.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sanctum Sanctorum] - Active - 1/50 - 5000MP per hour**

 **A new technique created by weaving together many ancient methods of protection, establishing control over a volume of space.**

 **Power increases with skill level and INT, additional effects may be created at higher levels. Effects based on the nature and level composite skills.**

 **Only possible for those with an affinity for manipulating mana.**

 **Current:**

 **Limit entry and exit.**

 **Increase or decrease the status of all within range by 15% according to pre-established criteria.**

 **Increase HP Regeneration by 75% within area.**

 **Increase MP Regeneration by 75% within area.**

 **Range: 1000 cubic meters.**

 **[Tabernacle] - Active - 1/50 - 30,000MP**

 **An ancient techniques forged by Man to shield themselves from the darkness that sought to return them to the void, this skill was born in an attempt to resolve the flaws inherent in other skills. Most barrier skills are firmly fixed in space and are immobile, covering a defined volume. This skill, however, allows barriers to function with a more advanced understanding of space, using higher dimensional relationships to bind them to points in space-time that seem mobile.**

 **While Tabernacle is active, the user may center barriers on him-self instead of attaching them to specific areas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Trespasser] - Active - 1/50 - MP cost is dependent on the power of the barrier in question.**

 **The ability to forcibly enter or exit a standing barrier. By carefully applying one's magic power, the user can slide through barriers that would normally keep him out or, at higher levels, destroy the barrier completely.**

 **Currently, only low level barriers can be bypassed this way.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, your Majesty, do you want complete defense or absolute defense?" Alice asks as Lelouch looks thoughtful for a moment

.

"Absolute, it seems to be a running theme so we'll go with that" he says with a teasing smirk

.

Alice raises her hand to the sky and a ball of blue light appears in her hand

.

" **[Sanctuary]** " Alice says as the ball expands and encompasses the room and beyond it

.

"You see, this skill Sanctuary, separates a volume of space from the outside world completely, for all intents and purposes, no one in this world can get in or out until I drop the barrier" she says as Lelouch smiles

"When did you find out about those powers" he asks

"Read a story once, realized that I got my powers from a place that was a story in my world, looked up the world and it turns out to be real, wanted to pounce on that as soon as possible, but then it wouldn't be fun anymore" she says with a smile

"Oh, it's not a problem anymore?"

"Nothings a problem when you can seal your own powers at will" she says with a feral grin

"Cool, now if you'll excuse me, I think my wife is calling me" Lelouch says walking back to Cera and pulling her back into the slow dance they were in a moment before

.

The reception goes on well and no one tries to break through the barrier, not that they would be able to, though on one occasion Tamaki tries to walk through the door to the next room only to reappear in the corner of the reception hall looking confused as everyone laughs at his expense

.

.

 _After the reception_

As Alice drops the barrier and the guests leave through the portals to their homes, leaving Alice and her group along with Lelouch and Cera

.

"This was wonderful, thank you Alice" Cera says pulling her into a hug

"Indeed my wonderful wife" Lelouch says drunkenly throwing an arm around Cera who laughs softs

"Even with a Code and his Geass, he still can get drunk" she says smiling and shaking her head and dragging him into the bedroom before looking back at Alice

"Oh and Cera, I made sure the room was soundproof" Alice says as Cera blushes, nods and closes the door

.

.

 _The next morning_

Cera walks out of the room helping the groaning Lelouch as they see Alice standing outside their room sword in hand and the others asleep on the couches and the floor.

.

"Were you out here all night Alice" Cera asks

"Yeah, I don't really need sleep anymore, neither do they, they just prefer it, so do I but I can give up a night of sleep to make sure you stay safe" Alice says sheathing her sword

"Ugh, Cera, do not let me drink like that anymore, please" Lelouch says as Alice hands him a pair of sunglasses and a glass of whiskey

"Hair of the dog, and sunglasses to dull the pain" Alice says as he downs the glass and puts on the sunglasses

.

Alice raises her hand and a ball of energy emerges

.

" **[Cathedral]** "

.

A barrier emerges from the ball and covers the room in a visible dome. After waiting a few seconds and another ball emerges in her hand

.

" **[Tabernacle]** " Alice says as the ball floats to Lelouch and engulfs him as the barrier moves until Lelouch is in the center

"That should help you recover a little better, this barrier will move with you and heal you more than a human can for the next hour then it'll disappear" Alice says as Lelouch sighs in relief as the barrier works on him

"Much better, thank you" he says relaxing into one of the couches

"So my friend, what shall you do now?" Cera asks sitting down and rubbing Lelouch's shoulders

.

Alice hands them a portal card and shows them how it works

.

"I think we're going to take a vacation, if you need us, use that and we'll come immediately, or if you just want to talk, otherwise were going to go have some fun" Alice says as she hugs the two and wakes up her group.

.

Everyone says their goodbyes to Lelouch and Cera and Alice summons a portal. They wave goodbye and walk through it into the multiverse hub. Alice swipes the planets left and right until she settles on a planet that looks nothing like earth, its title hidden, she opens a portal in front of the planet and the portal hovers over the planet before settling directly on it, connecting the portal to the world. Alice looks to the others and gestures to the portal before they all walk into it and it closes.

* * *

 **How did you like the conclusion, where do you think our ragtag group of Heroes/Anti-Heroes are off to next. You'll have to wait and see, for the next book, being released the first Saturday of the new year**

 **.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review, Thank you, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and I'll see you all in Book 2**

 **.**

 **The Hollows and a Fell Dragon Book 2. Release date: 01/05/2019**

 **It was just supposed to be a nice vacation, no real work, but I guess that's what I get for opening a random portal.  
Now I'm the tactician for an army, there's a large scale war going on, and once more, there's never a dull moment  
"Your my Daughter from the future?" Alright  
"Hollow's in a medieval world and only I can fight them?" Fine  
This is my life, and I wouldn't change a second of it**


	13. Book 2 is now out

**Book 2 in the "Life of a Dragon" Series is now out**

 **The Hollows and a Fell Dragon**

 **Fire Emblem and Bleach Crossover. Gamer Fic, Alice x Double Pairing**

 **I'll see you all there**


	14. Book 3 is now out

**.**

 **.**

 **Book 2.3: The Kingdom and a Basilisk is out**

 **It covers half of everything between book 2 and 3**

 **Book 3: Starting Life again from Zero is out**

 **Book 2.3 and Book 2.7 will be explained**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You can skip to book 3 if you don't want to read the in-between chapters**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
